Breaking The Habit
by Emania
Summary: COMPLETE When there’s a threat to Kagome that no one can protect her from except herself, she’s faced with some realizations about her character. Please rr! (Final AN and Vote Results up!) (Epilogue titlesong changed.Much more pleased now. )
1. Prologue

Title:                 Breaking the Habit

Author:             Emania

Summary: When there's a threat to Kagome that no one can protect her from except herself, she's faced with some realizations about her character.  (I tried for some humor, but so far it's mostly angst.)  Kag/Inu (a bit of Mir/San)

Author's Note:

Okay, so here it is.  This is my first Inuyasha fic.  It's something that was running around in my head for days before I finally gave in and wrote it.  I haven't written a fic in a long time and although I'm really starting to like Inuyasha and their world, I must admit I haven't been privy to their world for too long.  I only know what comes out of the episodes on Adult Swim on Cartoon Network!  grins sheepishly  So sorry if the characters seem a little OOC.  

About my writing:  Well, although there is a plot here, buried somewhere, the actual thing that spurs the action is, so far, just that…a plot device.  My wish with this story was to develop my perception of Kagome's and Inuyasha's characters.  

Oh, and one more thing…I didn't go much into Mirouku and Sango.  I had enough with Inuyasha and Kagome in my head, although I guess I do insinuate about them a little.  

Oh, yeah, and all sorts of reviews are welcome.  I've looked over these first few chapters plenty of times just to make sure there wasn't anything obvious in them that I would be embarrassed about, but I'd welcome anyone's insights into the characters if it doesn't' seem that I've done something so incredibly OOC that I should be shot on sight!  ^_~  

One more thing...**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!  (Not that I'd want him if I could have him…yeah, right!)  :)**

So…I think that's it.  Read and…enjoy!

Breaking The Habit

"I don't know how I got this way / I know it's not alright / So I'm breaking the habit / I'm breaking the habit tonight"

-Breaking the Habit, Linkin Park

Prologue

"Death is coming for you, little one."  Her voice was calm, serene, as if she were announcing nothing more but that it was raining outside.  The only real animation in the sitting figure was in the eyes.

Kagome met those faded blue eyes and fought off a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature inside the hut.  "Wh-" she stopped, cleared her throat and blinked.  "What?"

This wasn't what she had expected.  She knew they said the old woman was a witch, but she expected her to be more the healer, nature woman type of witch, not the I-can-see-your-future-death-is-coming-for-you kind of witch.  

"Hunh," Inuyasha exclaimed, nonplussed.  "That's nothing new, witch."

Mirouku's face was serious…too serious for Sango's liking.

"I have seen it in my mind's eye, demon," the old woman warned, keeping her features calm.

"And so what?" Inuyasha challenged.  "We face death every day, and every day we beat it back."  He stood and placed his hands defiantly on his hips.  "If that's the best you've got, then you don't have much."

The woman looked at him and Inuyasha had to fight to not squirm.  It was as if she were looking at his soul, listening not to what Inuyasha said, but what he left _un_said.  Just when he thought he couldn't hold still any longer, the woman looked back at Kagome.  

"It will not be such as you have faced before."  She looked at Inuyasha and shook her head.  "This will not be facing the likes of your brother, mindless demons or even the cunning of Nuraku…" 

"How…" Inuyasha started.

"The death that will come for the lady is not in search of jewel fragments, nor is he in search of vengeance."

"Then what is he in search of?" Kagome spoke quietly.

"Pain," the old woman replied simply.  "Your soul is different from others…it is pure and yet earthly, your aura is a mix of white and green…" she paused as she looked at the monk.  "You know this."  

Mirouku nodded slowly, avoiding the stares of his other companions.  He had seen Lady Kagome's aura and recognized its uniqueness from the moment he met her, but he had not been able to tell with the certainty what this woman had seen in mere moments.  "I do," he spoke.  "But it was beyond my understanding what it might mean."

The old woman moved, shrugging slowly as if even the slight action pained her.  "Only the Lady will be able to tell that when the time comes," she answered.  "But the Death that stalks you now is attracted to that aura, called to it and helpless to resist his need to possess it…and destroy it."  She looked down at Kagome's shadow on the floor of her hut and seemed to read something there.  "Death will wear a mask, my lady."

"Where will this occur?" Mirouku spoke into the silence.  "When?"

The woman turned her head back to the table and focused her eyes on the flame.  It seemed to spring to life and danced about even though there was no wind.  "I see water-a struggle-a soul trapped beyond time and death seeking light…" the candle went out without so much as a sound.  It seemed to snap her out of her vision and her eyes focused again on the group around her.  "You cannot avoid this simply be avoiding a place," she told Kagome.  "He _will come after you no matter where…" she glanced at Inuyasha .  "…or when."_

Sango could almost feel the uncertainty emanating from Kagome.  She put a hand on her hand and squeezed it.  Kagome looked at her and smiled weakly.  "What _can_ we do?" Sango asked the woman.  

The old woman shook her head and folded her arms, lowering her head as if to sleep.  "Nothing."

"Witch," Inuyasha spoke on an almost growl.  

"You can do nothing to avoid the confrontation."  The old woman looked up straight into Kagome's eyes, ignoring Inuyasha's presence.  "You must put his soul to rest."

Kagome shook her head.  "I don't know how to do that," she whispered.

"You will," the woman said seriously.  Suddenly, she smiled, gently.  "Ease his pain."  She took Kagome's other hand in hers and patted it, like a grandmother would.  "You have the power."

+~+~

A/N: Okay, so there it is.  The Prologue to this story.  I'm not sure I know where I'm going with this 'death is coming' thing, but hopefully, it'll work itself out.  Otherwise, please, please, please R/R!  Like I said above, I'm not familiar with writing from inside their heads and I need to get comments on if I'm doing okay or not…if I don't, I guess I won't post anymore, because although I could handle constructive criticism and even flames, and I'd love praise to tell me if I'm doing good, if I get nothing…no reviews…well, I couldn't stand being ignored, I guess…so I'd just not post anymore!  


	2. Chapter 1: Stupid Girl

A/N:  very sheepish grin  Sorry!  So sorry!  I can't say sorry enough.  Like I said before I am new to this posting on this fanfiction.net place and I didn't realize how the posting worked and well…to make a long story short (too late!) I didn't realize how it would come out and I didn't preview it to see how it would come out blush AND sheepish grin  I hope this fixes it.  I'm still learning!  

A multitude of thanks to **lunamangelus** for both being my _one and only reviewer_ ::looks out woefully:: and for pointing out the spacing error!  (I like the old witch, too!  I might just have her come back somehow…I'm still not clear on all the details of the story myself, so…we'll see!)  ^_^ ;;  

Disclaimer:  Still don't own em, nuthin's changed, folks, just move along…

Chapter 1: Stupid Girl

"She's going away, / (She's going away) / What's wrong with my life today? / She's going away, / (She's going away) / What's wrong with my life today? / Stupid girl, Stupid girl"

-Stupid Girl, Cold  
  


            "What?!" 

            Kagome winced, then continued to pack her bag.  "I have to go back," she repeated in as much of a normal voice as she could.

            "Didn't you hear what the old witch said?" Inuyasha demanded, standing in front of her.

            Kagome paused and tried not to shiver.  "Well, yeah, but…"

           "But nothing, you idiot!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

                       Kagome looked down at her bag and reminded herself that he didn't mean that the way it sounded…and tried not to blush.  

              "Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do," Inuyasha raged.  "Death is coming after you and you want to leave to go to a party?" he humphed.  "Stupid girl."

              'That's it,' Kagome thought, her blush darkening in anger.  'That is the last straw that breaks my camels back, the drop that overflows my cup.' She raged inwardly.  She wanted to 'sit' him into the next century but instead, reasonably, she stood and glared at him.  Mirouku and Sango tried to hide from the line of fire without going too far to hear the fight.

               "I don't need your permission, Inuyasha," she spat at him.  "I will do as I damn well please and I could give a rat's ass what you think."  Her voice was growing angrier by the word.  She never cursed unless she was very angry and twice in one sentence…"I *am* going home to my friend's birthday party like I promised and if you don't agree, well, that's just tough." She slung her bag on her shoulder for emphasis and had to widen her stance to keep her balance from the weight.  Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that he was only trying to protect her, but she just couldn't sit there and let him try to control her.  Something about it just rubbed her the wrong way.  

             She lifted her chin and stared at him defiantly, "What do you care anyway?" she spoke "I'm just a stupid girl, right?"

             Mirouku winced and Sango opened her mouth to warn Inuyasha but Mirouku clamped his hand over her mouth.  

"Line of fire, remember?" he whispered, letting her go when she glared at him.  

             Sango sighed, but remained silent.

             "Yeah, but you're a stupid girl who can sense jewel fragments and if you get yourself killed I'll…" he faltered, his eyes softening but only for a second.  It was gone in a flash before Kagome had time to question it.  "I'll take forever to complete the jewel that *you* shattered."

              The readiness and ease of his answer hurt her more than she was willing to let on…she would not get hurt…"Why you…!"

             "We've got to do something," Sango whispered.  "This is getting out of hand."

             Mirouku sighed and stepped forward.  "Lady Kagome is right."

              The 'Sit' command on the tip of her tongue lodged in the back of her throat.

             "What?!" both Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison, turning to stare at Mirouku.  

             Mirouku gulped.  'Oh boy, so much for staying out of the line of fire,' he thought, then cleared his throat and schooled his features into passivity.  "Lady Kagome would be much safer in her own time, Inuyasha," he spoke, surprisingly calm considering he could feel their angry auras focusing on him.  Kagome was the first to cool.

             She smiled and it was like storm clouds breaking to let in the sun.  "That's right!" Kagome exclaimed.  "Not that you can stop me," she said, sure now that she had won the argument.  "But if you needed something to keep you pacified, that should do it."  She turned to Inuyasha who was staring at Mirouku as if the idea of sharpening his claws on his flesh were the best thing that had occurred to him in a long time.  

            "You see," Kagome said added sweetly, as if trying to pacify him.  "Mirouku understands."

             "Monk," Inuyasha growled.

             To Mirouku it sounded like a warning to start running.  However, despite his better judgment, he stood his ground and remarkably kept his face passive.  "You said it yourself, Inuyasha, do you not remember?"

              There was silence as the parties involved remembered Kagome's forced exile to her own time.  

              Inuyasha clenched his jaw as the phantom memory of her warmth in his arms magnified her scent.  Even though she stood a few feet away he could almost smell the different scents in her hair and skin.  The anger gave way to something else he wouldn't name and he turned his back on the group to avoid showing his weakness.

              "Fine, whatever…*go already*," he said as dismissively as possible.  

             Kagome snapped out of her memories and all doubt about leaving was gone.  She would not break another promise to her friends.  She couldn't.

             "Like I need your permission," she scoffed, walking past him.  "Bye Mirouku, bye Sango," she waived, her head held high.  "Tell Shippou I'll see him when I get back!"

              "Fine!" Inuyasha called after her.  "But if Death comes after you, don't come running to me!"

              Kagome paused, her hand on the warped wood of the well for a brief moment, thinking about his words.  A part of her heart held her there.  She waited, sitting on the edge of the well, her right hand feeling the grooves of the wood as her left caressed the jewel around her neck.  Then she pushed herself off the edge and closed her eyes as she fell.  

              Inuyasha felt it the moment she was gone.  He couldn't explain how, nor did he think too much about it.  He was still fuming.  How could she pick a party over her own safety?  "And good riddance," he spat out loud.  "Who needs her?" he asked the air around him.

             "Do you think she'll come back?" Sango asked Mirouku quietly.

             "Who needs her?!" Inuyasha repeated, glaring at Sango.

              "I don't know," Mirouku answered Sango, ignoring Inuyasha's exclamations.  "She always has before, no matter the argument."

              Sango nodded thoughtfully absently watching Inuyasha pace.  "But will she come back before Death comes for her?"

              Inuyasha stopped cold.  The heat of his anger was swept away, replaced by a coldness rising from the depths of his heart and spreading throughout his body.  'Death is coming for Kagome.'

             "I do not know," Mirouku answered honestly, unaware of Inuyasha's inner turmoil.

             "But if it does…"

             'Then I won't be there,' Inuyasha silently finished Sango's sentence.

              "Then we won't be there," Mirouku voiced into the sudden silence.

             'That's not going to happen,' Inuyasha thought.  'I'm going to be there even if she doesn't want me there.'  He was walking before he had intentionally thought of where he was going.  'Who the hell does she think she is, anyway?  I'll be damned if I let her die over this.'

              "Inuyasha ?" Sango called after the retreating figure.  When he didn't answer, Sango turned to Mirouku.  "Where do you suppose he's heading off to?"

               Mirouku shrugged.  "He's heading in the direction of the…" he trailed off as the obvious became clear.

             "Well!" both he and Sango exclaimed.

             "He's going after her!" Sango smiled.

             "Um…?" Mirouku started.

              "Hm?" 

              "Don't you think we should go too?"

             "Why?" Sango asked.

              Mirouku's self preservation instincts hadn't been what they once were ever since he got tangled up with this group, otherwise, he wouldn't be making the statement he was about to make.  He knew this, and still, "They weren't in the best of moods with each other when last they met…" he let his words trail off.

             Mirouku's meaning became clear just as Inuyasha disappeared over the rise of the hill leading to the well.  Sango acted, jumping to her feet and heading in the direction of the well, "Oi!"  she called as loud as she could.  "Inuyasha!  Wait!"

             "Inuyasha!" Mirouku joined in, at a dead run.  "We're coming too!"


	3. Chapter 2: You Don't Own Me

A/N:  Okay, so it's not like I have a drove of people banging my door down for this (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge…or, in other words…PLEASE REVIEW!)  But here's the next chapter.  

Disclaimer:  I don't own 'im, but oh, what fun we'd have if I did!

Chapter 2: You Don't Own Me

"Don't tell me what to do / Don't tell me what to say / An' please, when I go out with you / Don't put me on display / You don't own me."

-You Don't Own Me, Leslie Gore

"Oh, hell no."

Kagome span away from her reflection in the mirror to confront a very angry-looking Inuyasha.  "SIT!!!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground with enough force to shake the windows in their sills.  Outside, Mirouku shook his head.

"I told him we should knock first," Mirouku said, hand raised at the door.

"*You* told him?!" Sango exclaimed, smacking Mirouku across the shoulder.  "You wished him luck in finding her changing!"

Mirouku rubbed his arm absently then smiled.  "Obviously he must have had luck," he chuckled.  "I'm surprised Kagome hadn't sat him earlier."

Sango raised her hand and knocked.  "She *had* been trying to control herself," Sango said pointedly.  "She was starting to feel sorry for him."

"Really?" Mirouku asked.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, not liking the tone to his voice, but smiled when Kagome's brother opened the door.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+

 "What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha asked, standing.

"How many times have I told you to use the door?  And knock?!" She turned around to find that his eyes were intent on her, but obviously not on a word she had said.  Oh, he wasn't as obvious as Mirouku but the furrowed brows, the pursed lips, the slightly twitching left ear and especially the movement to his nose gave him away.  He was checking her out!  'Well,' she thought to herself, shrugging mentally.  'He's male, after all.'

She smiled mischievously as a thought crossed her mind.  It wasn't her style usually, but…'Oh, what the hell?' she thought.  

Slowly, oh so slowly, she let her hands trail down her body, fixing the way the clingy material fell over her shoulders, stomach, hips and over her butt.  She even devoted some time to smoothing out the delicate white flowers stitched along the edge of the skirt just above her knees.  Just as she thought, his eyes followed her hands everywhere they traveled.  When she spoke, her voice was calm even though her heart was anything but.

"See something you like?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up so quick, if he would've been human, he might have gotten whiplash.  

The blush on his cheeks made Kagome smile, and she raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for his answer.

"You're not going out like that," he said, his voice just slightly hoarse.

Kagome sighed, the smile fading, and turned back to the mirror.  The dress was simple: black silk with a halter neckline that ended at her throat with thin silver straps that could've been strings.  The straps encircled her neck and tied at her nape.  She looked at Inuyasha through the mirror and remembered why she loved the dress but had never had the courage to wear it.  The back of the dress was non-existent, leaving the flesh of her back completely visible from her nape to the dip at the small of her back where the silk once again hugged her hips and wrapped around from behind.  She obviously couldn't wear a bra but what came as a surprise to her when she tried it on was that she would have to wear a thong as underwear…that, or none at all.  Presently the cloth followed the curve of her butt flawlessly, the thong making no indentation at all and surprisingly comfortable.  The straps that had tied at her nape had turned into delicate silver bands which dangled down the center of her back invitingly, reaching almost to the edge of the skirt.  The almost imperceptibly cold touch of it teased her skin when she thought about it, not knowing when it would touch her, when she would feel it.  

Inuyasha's hand itched to touch the softness of her skin, his palm was cold and wanted to feel the warmth of her body.  The curve of her back was flawless and inviting.  'Damn wench,' he thought, gritting his teeth and digging his nails into his palms, finally meeting her eyes in the mirror.  

"You are *not* going out like that," he repeated slowly through his teeth.

She chuckled a little.  This as fun.  "Why not?" she asked innocently putting on earrings.  "You seem to like it."

He crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye.  He stood inches away from her.  "Change…*now*."

His voice was low, gruff, and dangerous.  Kagome looked into his eyes and saw such intensity…the type of intensity he got when he was fighting, but not just fighting for something, but fighting to protect.  She briefly thought about giving in, about changing…she hadn't been sure she could pull off the dress anyway.  She had only been so angry that Inuyasha had tried to control her that she wanted to rebel a little.  And maybe, she had thought, maybe putting on the dress would have been rebellion enough.  She had almost been ready to take it off and put on something more sensible when Inuyasha came barging in, demanding things.  She narrowed her eyes at him, coming to a decision.  

She pursed her lips, getting ready to speak.  "No," she enunciated clearly.  "I thought we had already established that you don't own me or tell me what to do?" She stared defiantly in his eyes.  "If that's all you came here for, you might as well leave."

The knock on her door stopped whatever Inuyasha was about to say but it didn't stop him from growling when she called out for the person to enter.

Kagome looked at her door over Inuyasha's shoulder as it opened to see Sango walk in carefully.

"Are we interrupting something?" Mirouku asked, looking at their position pointedly.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied without thought.  

"No," Kagome glared at him.  She tried to look at Sango to have a conversation with her, but couldn't get at her properly through the wall of Inuyasha.  She shoved at him absently, but when he didn't budge, she went back to glaring at him.  "Do you mind?"

"The monk is *not* going to see you like that."

Kagome had forgotten about her dress.  Mirouku would have a field day with it.  'Of course,' she thought.  'Inuyasha is covering me from view with his body.'  She smiled and pushed at him again.  "A lot more people than Mirouku are going to see me in it, so you might as well get used to it."  When he didn't seem inclined to move, Kagome sighed.  "Don't make me say the 'S' word again, Inuyasha," she warned.  He narrowed his eyes, but otherwise remained motionless.  She opened her mouth and as she took in air to speak, Inuyasha backed away from her. 

It had been his best choice.  He knew that even if he placed a hand over her mouth the muffled command could still activate the enchanted beads and make him hit the ground yet again.  He had tried that once.  He would give her this round.  Instead, he glared at Mirouku before moving completely away, giving the perverted monk a full view.  Mirouku smiled at him innocently until he caught sight of Kagome.  His mouth slowly opened to form a neat little 'o' and his eyes widened.

"Mirouku…" Inuyasha growled.

Mirouku paid him no heed and Kagome found herself a little self-conscious but liking the attention nonetheless.  She twirled on her bare feet, making the chain down her back dance, her hair sway, and giving Mirouku a chance for a full inspection.  She looked at him over her shoulder.  "What do you think?" she asked.  She turned and extended her arms, looking at Sango.  "Does it work?"

"That is a killer dress, Kagome," Sango smiled.  

Kagome grinned.  "You really like it?"  

Sango nodded.

Mirouku stepped up to her and took her hand in his, bowing over it.  "Gods, you are exquisite."  Kagome blushed deeply at his earnest declaration.  He grinned at her.  "It is a shame you won't bear…" he stopped as Kagome rose her eyebrows at him.

"Don't make me hit you, Mirouku," she warned.  "You'll only ruin it."

Mirouku smiled sheepishly and walked away.  

"What are you all doing here?" she asked them beginning the search for her shoes.

"That's a stupid question," Inuyasha said cynically.

"We came to protect you, lady Kagome," Mirouku answered.

Kagome looked out from her closet where she had been hunting for her shoes.  "I thought you said my time was safe?"

"Safer," Sango cleared up.  "But we don't know when this demon might strike."

Sango jabbed Mirouku in the ribs and called his attention back from looking at Kagome as she knelt by the bed, searching under it for her shoes.  

Kagome looked up to see the black strappy sandals dangling in her face.  She followed the arm to see Inuyasha glaring at her.  "What?" she asked, taking her shoes.  "Thanks," she flashed him a quick smile and sat on her bed, crossing her legs to be able to get them on.  

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha smack Mirouku on the head.  She smiled.

"You see why you need to change?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to Mirouku's grin.

Kagome stood.  "He's not sneaking a look at me bathing, nor is *he* sneaking into my bedroom without knocking," she said, pointing at him.  Inuyasha found it strangely disconcerting that with the shoes she had put on, she was almost his own height.  Still, he looked down at her the best he could.  "So long as he keeps his hands to himself," Kagome continued, "he can look at me clothed all he wants."

Mirouku coughed to keep from laughing and Sango stared.  Inuyasha seemed about to reply when she gave him her back and he was momentarily distracted by the sight of the swaying silver chain.  So much so, he didn't hear Mirouku come up next to him and look at Kagome until she disappeared back into the closet.  

"Quite a sight, eh, Inuyasha?" Mirouku asked.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at him, smacking him when he realized what he had said.  

Mirouku sighed and walked away.  "In any event, Lady Kagome," he called loud enough to be heard.  "We do not think you should be alone tonight."

"I won't be alone, tonight, Mirouku," she called back.  "I'll be with my friends not to mention a few hundred other people."

"But no one that could help you should Death come for you," Sango pointed out.  

"Then I guess you guys'll have to come along," Kagome answered, coming out of the closet holding an outfit on a pair of hangers.  She extended it to Sango who looked at them in awe.  "If you don't like it, you can pick something else."

"For me?" Sango asked, taking the material in her hands and feeling it in something like wonder.  

Kagome smiled and nodded.  "If you guys are coming with, you gotta change."  She looked at them all.  "You can't go like that."

"And what shall we wear?" Mirouku asked.

Kagome looked at him and laughed.  "Well, I don't suppose you can wear any of my clothes, can you?" 

Sango laughed suddenly at the thought.  She held out the outfit to Mirouku when their eyes met.  "I don't know…you might look good in the skirt."

Mirouku raised an eyebrow, then grinned.  "Well, I have been told I have nice legs."

+~+~+~

A/N:  Okay, so this is what's going on in my head here.  I admit I have no idea how this works in Japan, but in my mind (warped as it is) Kagome and her modern age friends are old enough to get into a dance club, okay?  I know that probably won't be true, but either you can imagine that Kagome is older than she is on the show or that she got in through false pretenses, or…whatever tickles your pickle.  I really didn't want to get in too deeply in this.  If it makes you feel any better, I know there are some clubs down here (here being Miami) where you can get in if you're underage and they just tag you so you can't buy drinks at the bar.  shrugs  If it works, go with it, but accept the fact that to a club they're going!  :-D  

Oh, and I also cheat slightly by avoiding the where do the guys get their clothes thing.  I figured I could make something up, but that would just be more story line and I wasn't sure I should get into it.  (So much has already been said, wonderfully I might add, about dressing Inu and Mir in modern clothes, that I just feel I'd be repeating it and it's not rightly where I want to go with this story.  

Again, if you guys disagree and would like to see something of how and where they got their clothes, please r/r and I'd be glad to write something up!  (notice the slight plea for reviews?)  


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Stay

A/N:  I don't own 'im, but oh, what fun we'd have if I did!

Chapter 3: Don't Stay

"Don't stay/ I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored/I don't need one more day of you wasting me away."

-Don't Stay, Linkin Park

"By the Gods, Sango," Mirouku exclaimed.  "You look beautiful."

Sango looked a bit uncomfortable and for the first time seemed uneasy with Mirouku's comments.  She smiled wryly at him and then looked at Kagome.  "I don't think I can pull this off, Kagome," she told her, pulling at the sides of the black leather mini skirt, which did absolutely no good since the sides were decorated with slits that went up to about half thigh.  So, absently, she pulled at the black lace that decorated the bottom edge of the bustier top.  This, of course, did no good since the laces that did up the bustier top held it firmly in place so that it ended just under her ribs, leaving her midriff completely exposed.  It was a great outfit and Sango looked incredible in it, but she kept fidgeting with it.  

Kagome took Sango's hands to stop her from pulling at her clothes.  "You do look great, Sango, really.  The trick to wearing these types of clothes is all attitude."  She nodded at Mirouku who looked composed and perfectly at ease in his black leather pants and purple, body hugging sweater.  "See?"  she asked, grinning.  "Mirouku gets it."  

Sango smiled at the sight of him, but then shook her head.  "I'm not used to wearing these…" she extended her leg to look at the knee high black leather boots with three inch heels.  "These…"  She shook her head.  "I'm not even certain I can walk in them."

Kagome tried not to laugh.  Sango was doing just fine.  All women had an innate balance to wear high heels; it just took a little getting used to.  "It's all in the way you carry yourself," Kagome told her.  "You just have to believe that you have every right to wear it, which you do, that you look great in it, which you definitely do…"

"I agree!" Mirouku piped up.

"And what's more, that you look better than anybody else possibly could wearing those clothes…which I can attest to since I've worn them myself," she winked.

Sango smiled.  "But…"

"But nothing," Kagome insisted.  "When we walk into that club, you own the place, you got it?"  Kagome smiled.  "You've got to have the same attitude as when you have on your exterminator armor…you feel that you belong in those, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"You know you look good in them, don't you?"

"Well, I haven't…"

"And you know that you're the best, don't you?"

"Well…"

"So, take the same attitude you have when you wear your armor and use it now."

Sango smiled slowly as Kagome's meaning started to become clear.  She lifted her head and straightened her back, the smile was fully upon her.  "I think I see what you mean."  She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, the expression of amused confusion vanishing to be replaced with a slightly more happy version of the demon exterminator.  Sango had her confidence.  

Kagome clapped.  "Alright!"

"Have the both of you lost your minds?" Inuyasha demanded, appearing from the bathroom…still wearing his robes.  "Now you're naked too," he exclaimed, pointing to Sango.

 "She is nowhere near naked, Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out.  "Just showing a little skin."

Inuyasha looked over at Mirouku but he had a look on his face as if he had died and gone to heaven.  

"Will all the women at this place be dressed like this?" Mirouku asked absently.

Inuyasha would get no help from that department.  "Well, whatever."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, suddenly realizing the lack of different attire.  "Speaking of clothes, why aren't you ready?  Didn't the things fit you?"  

They had fit him, all right.  He just thought he looked stupid wearing them and they were uncomfortable so he had taken them off and gotten back into his robes.  "I am not changing."

"You can't go dressed like that, Inuyasha," Mirouku pointed out.  "It will draw too much unwanted attention."

"I am not changing."  He repeated arrogantly.  

"Why are you being so difficult?" Kagome asked, sighing.  

"Because I think it's stupid," he replied.  "Having to get all dressed up in uncomfortable clothes just to go celebrate the birth of someone I haven't even met."

Kagome tried to control her temper.  Fighting with him would not get her anywhere nearer to the club.  "You're the one who wanted to go," Kagome tried to be reasonable.  "And going is not an option with your feudal wear, which means, you have to change."

"Really?" Inuyasha rose a brow. "Are you sure you're ears are working all right?" he asked sarcastically.  "I never said that I wanted to go."

"Fine," Kagome said, starting to lose her patience.  'That man,' she thought, 'could always make me lose the best moods in two seconds flat.'  "So don't change, stay wearing exactly what you're wearing."  She grabbed her long black overcoat and shrugged into it.  "Seeing as how you don't want to be there and I didn't ask you to come, that works out rather well."  She grabbed her purse and handed Sango a leather jacket to complete her outfit.  Sango took it wordlessly. "Don't come to the club," Kagome said meeting his eyes.  "I've got enough protection with Mirouku and Sango, you don't need to be there."  She opened the door and smiled tightly at Sango and Mirouku, motioning them through the door.  They walked in a sort of daze, never having heard Kagome speak that way before.  "Come to think of it," she said over her shoulder. "What are you still doing here?" she asked angrily.  "You can go home now," she said dismissively.

"If what you're saying is…" Inuyasha started defiantly.

Kagome turned to look directly into his eyes.  There was a hardness there that he hadn't seen before except when she was hurt and trying to hide it.  Maybe he had gone too far?  

"What I'm saying is," Kagome said clearly.  "Don't stay." 


	5. Chapter 4: Temptation Waits

A/N:  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  My world has collapsed.  Remember back when I said that I got to watching Inuyasha through Cartoon Network's Adult Swim?  Well, it's GONE!  They're not putting it anymore!  They just left it in the middle!  WHAT THE HELL KIND OF COMMUNIST BUNCH OF CRAP IS THAT?!  I'm very upset.  

On a lighter note:  A **gazillion million trillion thanks to ****Sailor Universe for the review and the pep talk.  It made me smile and has spurred me to continue to post.  I don't know how long I'll last posting without another jolt of reviewing so don't get any ideas, peoples about not reviewing at all, but it's good to know that at least people are reading and not totally ignoring my story.  I'd hate to think I'm taking up cyberspace for nothing!  ^_^ ; Oh, yeah, and **Sailor Universe**:  I'm glad you like the possibility of Kagome's slight attitude adjustment.  I wasn't sure how that might be received…**

About this chapter:  Well, as I write this intro, I still don't know what the title's gonna be.  In case you guys haven't noticed, (which of course you will have, because you're smart people) I'm trying to follow a theme of naming my chapters after songs that have some influence in the chapter.  Unfortunately, this chapter wasn't really influenced by a song, so I've been going into my archives of song lyrics trying to find one that calls out, "Chapter 4!" but none has so far.  

Yey!  It's the day after I wrote the above, and I've found the inspiration song!  So now, the chapter finally has a title!  Hip-hip-HOORAY!    

Chapter 4: Temptation Waits

"You come on like a drug / I just can't get enough / I'm like an addict coming / at you for a little more / And there's so much at stake / I can't afford to wait / I never needed anybody like this before."

-Temptation Waits, Garbage

"I.D.?" 

Inuyasha blinked at the man and his extended hand.  Kagome had told them about some of this time's customs but he wasn't sure he knew what the man wanted.  

Mirouku remembered Kagome's explanation on the handshake, but didn't remember what an 'I.D.' might be.  The man looked impatient, so Mirouku stuck out his hand and clasped the brawny man's, pumping it up and down.  "Mirouku," he introduced himself cheerily.

The man snatched his hand out of Mirouku's enthusiastic grip and glared at him.  "You think you're funny, stretch?" the bouncer asked.

"Not stretch," Mirouku spoke, clearly dumbfounded.  "Mi-row-ku," he enunciated clearly.

The bouncer didn't look pleased, but before Mirouku could comment or try to figure out what was wrong, Inuyasha pushed him aside and glared angrily at the man.  Mirouku withheld a sigh.  So much for trying to blend in.  This wasn't going to be pretty.

"What's funny is the fact that you're wearing dark glasses at night."  Inuyasha waved a hand in front of the man's face.  "Can you even see me with those on?"

He was pissed enough about Kagome having taken Sango's arm and leaving them to fend for themselves, and now this asshole thought he would push them around?

Inuyasha itched to reach for the Tetsaiga but had reluctantly been persuaded to leave it at home.  Not that he could have hidden it under any of his clothes since there was no space between his body and the 'leather' trousers he was wearing.  The red ( ) didn't leave much to the imagination either.  He happened to think that the hilt of his sword would complete the look quite well, but no one listened to him.  Something about clubs not allowing weapons, although why that might be was beyond him.  And this was supposed to be a more civilized era?  'Feh,' he thought.    

"Listen here shorty…"

"Shorty?" Inuyasha interrupted, stepping forward in the time honored 'you want a piece of me' posture.  The man started toward him, but stopped to look behind him.  Inuyasha followed his glance.  The brawny man stepped aside to reveal Kagome smiling at him sweetly.  "Jackie," she called familiarly to the man.  "They're with me, it's ok."

The man looked back at Inuyasha and Mirouku.  "They're with you?" He asked, looking back at Kagome.  When she nodded, he raised his eyebrows.  "Why?" he asked cheekily.  

Kagome grinned and slapped his arm flirtatiously.  "Well, not *with* me, you know…they're like my country cousins."

"You're what?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  Mirouku held out his arm to stop him.  He stopped, but still glared at her.  "Wench!" 

"Hey, blondie," Jackie said.  "If you want to get in, you'll apologize to the lady, we only let gentlemen in this club."  He grinned at Inuyasha.  "House rules."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and fumed.  

Kagome shrugged.  "House rules," she said.  She saw Mirouku, standing by silently while Inuyasha fumed.  "He can come in, can't he, Jackie?" she asked, motioning to Mirouku.

"Yeah," Jackie answered.  "Sure.  Clowns aren't barred, only rudeness is."

Kagome smiled at Mirouku and extended her hand to him.  Mirouku took it and she pulled him to her side.

"Monk," Inuyasha growled.  

Mirouku shrugged.  "House rules, Inuyasha."

"Well, whatever, Inuyasha, you don't have to come, but my friends are waiting, so we'll be inside when you decide."  She waved.  "See ya!" she turned and disappeared into the crowd inside the doors, pulling Mirouku with her, leaving Inuyasha facing the grinning bouncer.  

"That was rather cruel lady Kagome," Mirouku said as she led him through the foyer where he left his jacket.

"He'll get in," Kagome said confidently.  She waited at the door and squeezed his hand, smiling.  "You ready?" she asked.

Mirouku could feel the energy coming from inside.  He returned her smile and nodded.

+~+~+~+~+

Inuyasha could fell the thumping coming from inside the building.  Kagome had told them there would be a great many people but the amount of scents inside nearly overwhelmed him.  His heart started to beat in time with the sounds inside, Kagome had called it music, and something primal called to him, enticed him.  Something instinctive and very appealing: the scent of adrenaline and excitement, of the hunt and—his heart sped even more when he realized—of mating.

There were so many people…more than a village, more than three villages.  He had a momentary sensation of panic when he realized that Kagome's scent was no longer strong and that he couldn't feel her near or hear her heartbeat.

His first instinct was to storm the place, to tear it down until he found her.  The violence of this feeling surprised him, but the sound and scents from within made him feel that it understood.  That, if ever there was a night to do it…to give in to his primal nature, tonight was it.  The music cajoled, promised, tempted.  

He looked up at the bright and near to bursting moon and felt his feelings intensify.   'Tonight was the night that anything could happen.'  He breathed in the scents of the city around him, of the dancers below, of the night itself.  'Yes,' he thought.  'Tonight, temptation waits.'

He closed his eyes against the brightness and softly, as if slowly becoming visible, he sensed—no—felt her.  Sitting there on the roof of the building, feeling the vibrations of the music beneath him and the light of the moon on him, he felt so connected to Kagome that he fancied he could see through her eyes, could feel as she felt: energized, happy, the pulsing primitive beat burning through her blood just as it did through his.  Perhaps, perhaps in that moment they were one.

'Do you feel me, Kagome?' he thought.

*What I'm saying is, don't stay.*

The connection was gone suddenly, like a door shut in his face and he felt strangely alone.  He blinked away the strange spell and sighed.  'She doesn't want you.'

He walked to the skylight he had planned to use to enter and looked through, down into the glittering throng below.  He didn't question it when he found Kagome without even trying; it was as if he had known where to look all along.  Her scent seemed to intensify with the visual and he sighed.  Then scoffed.

He should just go.  She didn't want him anyway.  What the hell was he doing there?  He was uncomfortable in the clothes...the leather of the pants was so tight that…well, actually, it was tight enough that it almost felt as if he weren't wearing anything at all.  His clothes, although comfortable, were weighty at time.  With the leather clad legs he felt almost as if he were naked from the waist down.  It had taken some getting used to, but he had to admit that he didn't mind them so much.  But the top…well, the mesh top was light and cool, letting his skin feel the breeze and the lack of sleeves did make it easier to climb…he didn't have to worry about the long sleeves getting in his way or weighing on his arms.  And he even had to grudgingly admit that he even liked the color.  The panel covering his chest and back was a dark blood red while the panels on either side of his body were a platinum kind of silver that almost matched his hair.  It was a lot more form fitting than he was used to, but again it wasn't strictly uncomfortable.  

Okay, so maybe the clothes weren't all that uncomfortable as he might have initially thought.  But he had a spell on his ears so that they wouldn't be so sensitive to the loud noises.  A spell!  It felt like half his senses were gone…like he was going around with cotton in his ears.  Then again, it wouldn't wear off for another few hours anyway, regardless of whether or not he was there….

What the hell was he thinking?  Kagome had been acting strange since they got back from that old woman's village.  He was the one that should be pissed, shouldn't he?  After all, they did all that treck to and from without a single jewel shard, even though everyone thought the old witch *must* have one and nothing.  Nothing at all for their trouble except some prediction that had everyone freaked and a strange acting Kagome.  'Feh,' he repeated, standing.  He wasn't going to stick around where he wasn't wanted.  

He came back down with a thump as he felt the jolt of warning go off like a bell in his head.  He immediately sought out Kagome.  She was laughing, talking and joking, and although he couldn't hear her, he knew she was not afraid.  So…what had set off alarms?

He scanned the area around her and knew that although he could see nothing particularly strange about the scene, there was something there he should notice.  'There,' he thought, focusing on a man down the counter from Kagome who was staring at her with a predatory gleam in his eye.  He couldn't sense demon blood.  He was human, so then why…?

The man slowly lowered his vision, taking in every inch of Kagome's exposed form and Inuyasha realized that the man was sizing her up.  As an opponent?  No.  The look in his eyes said he didn't want to fight her, he wanted to…to…Inuyasha's eyes widened.  To mate with her!

Inuyasha looked at the man next to the first.  He too was looking at Kagome.  And at the other end, the man was looking at Kagome.  Every man within a five foot radius of her was looking at her as if they thought she'd taste like something sweet.

The scent!  Of course!  And Kagome's excitement and energy might be mistaken as…

"Oh, hell no," he growled under his breath, standing.

+~+~

A/N: Okay, so I happen to be very proud about this little glimpse into Inuyasha's head.  From this point forward is where things start to get interesting.  I'm going to have a little fun here, people, just a warning.  Kagome might act a little OOC from here on in, but that's the point, isn't it?  I want Kagome to explore another side of herself…I'll leave it at that.  ;-)

REVIEW!  


	6. Chapter 5: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own him, alright.  Not Inuyasha and not any of his friends or even the world they live in.  imitating Billy Cristal in "The Princess Bride" and thank you so much for bringing up such a painful memory…In the meantime, why don't you give me a paper cut and pour lemon juice on it? 

A/N:  Okay, I am soooo sorry for not posting earlier.  I know there's not a slew of people wondering about where this fic is going, but still, after I get the most reviews ever (4 for one chapter!  It's a record!) I have to go on hiatus for a few days!  The problem was that I wrote the chapter a few days ago, but I always read it before I post it and when I started reading it the other night (around 2 am) I couldn't believe how stupid it sounded.  I was **not** happy with it at all, and I knew that I would need to majorly revamp it so that I was happy with it, but when I tried to do it that night, I couldn't even realize why it was that I didn't like it.  So, I figured I needed some distance from it before I could do anything and then the last few days I was swamped with stuff and I couldn't get around to it.  Today, finally, I got enough sleep (sleep deprivation had been one of those things that had been hindering me) and last night I devoted some time to my best friend (who was feeling hurt because I hadn't) and so today I was finally able to fix the story so that I don't feel ashamed in posting it.  I'm still not completely happy with it…it has the feel of it of one of those chapters that just needs to get written but you're not certain how good it is and there doesn't seem to be anything you can think of to make it tighter, more flowing, better.  

Well anyway, that's just the way I feel about it.  Please write and review and let me know what you guys think.  It'll really help me for this one!  Really!  

Thanks: **lunemangelus****à **I'm so glad that I haven't lost your interest yet!  Thanks for reviewing again.  Oh, and as you'll probably see in this and the next chapter, he can be pretty dense, but I think I'm exploring why that might be for him, too.  At least, I hope it ends up working out that way!  ^_^;;  We'll see!  

**Sailor Universe ****à **oodles and oodles of thanks go out to you for reviewing again, too!  Can you imagine what an Inuyasha all well bread and mannerly would be like?  Hmmm…nope, no fun at all!  ;-D

**Moon Fairy ****à **Welcome!  And thanks for reviewing!  I really, really, really appreciate your review.  It meant so much to me that you like the way I'm trying to go in depth with the characters!  I'm still blushing!  And your belief that the reviews will come is heartening and makes me hopeful!  Thanks again! 

**Lachesis ****à **I know!  But hey, in my world, Kagome was a bit of a partier before she started going to Feudal Japan.  After all, they said she was an average girl, didn't they?  I don't know in Japan, but here an average girl meets people and goes to parties…she *could* have met a bouncer?  Maybe?  Oh, well…I'm glad it works despite being OCC.  I'm glad you think it's not so OOC that it doesn't work.  Thanks for the support!  ;) 

Chapter 5: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun or She Bags

"Oh girls just want to have / That's all they really want / Some fun / When the working day is done / Girls--they want to have fun / Oh girls just want to have fun."
    
    ~+~
    
    "Well if it looks like love should be a crime / You'd better lock me up for life / I'll do the time with a smile on my face / Thinking of her in her leather and lace"

-She Bangs, Ricky Martin

Kagome turned without quite knowing why and found herself staring right into Inuyasha's angry eyes.  Before she could help it, she grinned.  She surprised herself with the amount of relief that flooded through her at seeing him there.  

Inuyasha frowned, taken aback by her reaction.

"Glad you decided to make it, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke over the music.

"No thanks to you," Inuyasha replied, not to be deterred from his present bleak mood.  He was keeping an eye on the perverts who were staring at Kagome.  When one went so far as to stare at her hindquarters as he approached, Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder and glared at him.  Even in the dim, smoky room the man must have gotten the idea because he swerved directions and averted his eyes.  

The music changed to a more up-tempo beat and Kagome's grin went wider.  She turned to her side to find Sango staring at them and trying to ignore Mirouku's stares next to her.  She took Sango's hand in hers and tugged.  "Come on, we're dancing," she said to her.  

Inuyasha reached out and took her arm  "Is that all you got to say?" he asked, not wanting to drop the possible argument.

"What else can I say?" Kagome asked innocently.  "I *said* I'm glad you're here."

Inuyasha huffed.  "Well, sorry might be a good start."

Kagome grinned.  "I didn't know you were familiar with the word, Inuyasha!" she quipped, leading Sango away before he could answer.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to call after her.  'There she goes,' he thought.  'Turning her back…again.'

+~+~+~

"We?" Sango yelled over the music.  

Kagome nodded.  "Yes, *we* are."  She pulled her out to the dance floor and smiled encouragingly at her.  She neared her so she wouldn't have to scream.  "Just let your body go where the music takes it," she said.

Sango shook her head.  "I don't know what you mean," she pointed out in Kagome's ear. 

Kagome found her friends just beyond them on the dance floor and motioned them over.  

"Sango's new at this," Kagome told Eri.  "We need to help her loosen up."

Ayumi grinned and handed Sango a cup.  "Take a swig of this, that aught to do the trick."

Sango took a gulp and gasped, coughing a little.  "What is that?"

Kagome took the cup from Sango and brought it up to her nose, then smelled.  It was fruity, but the alcohol was still noticeable.  Tequila.  Great.  She handed it back to Sango.   "It's something called Tequila," Kagome shouted.  "It affects your inhibitions and if you have too much of it, it'll get you drunk," she explained, taking a drink from the cup then handing it back to Ayumi.  "You probably shouldn't have any more of it," she told Sango.  

Sango knew about inebriation.  She'd seen people use plants to dim their conscious or to forget.  She'd also seen them so dependent on the stuff that they became like maniacs if they couldn't have it.  She didn't want to be like that.  "Is it addictive?"

Kagome looked at her seriously.  "Oh, no," she said.  "If you have too much, you might act stupid and enough will make you throw up and have a horrible time tomorrow morning, but a little only makes you…happy."  She shook her head.  "Since you've never had any, who knows how much might affect you, though, Sango, you probably shouldn't have any."

Sango thought about it and reached out for the cup in Ayumi's hand.  Ayumi grinned and handed it over.  Sango brought the cup to her lips and took another long gulp.  "This kind of grows on you, doesn't it?"

Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka laughed, Sango joining them.    

"Yeah, I guess it does," Kagome replied.  

"You'll get to like it soon," Ayumi winked.

Yuka handed a cup to Kagome, a fresh one to Ayumi and one to Eri.  She raised hers into the center of their circle, heedless of the throngs of people dancing around them as they were still on the dancefloor.  Kagome, Ayumi, and Eri followed suit.  Kagome motioned for Sango to do the same.  

"It's called a toast," Kagome told her.  

Sango wasn't sure she knew what a 'toast' was, but she figured it couldn't hurt to do as they do, Yuka seemed to be waiting for her, so she raised her glass and held it side to side with those of the others.  

Yuka grinned at her, then looked at the rest of the girls.  "To Eri's birthday!" she exclaimed.

"To Eri!" everyone echoed, clinking classes and then bringing them up to their lips for a long drink.

Sango followed the others and laughed as she felt the liquor travel down her throat.  It was a not unpleasant sensation.  "I think I like Tequila," Sango said aloud to the group.

Kagome smiled and nodded.  "Yeah, me too!" 

Sango could really feel the music in her blood now.  It wasn't the alcohol yet either.  She didn't feel any of the inebriation Kagome warned her would happen, but the choice to take the drink even though she knew what might happen had been the kind of decision that unbound her inhibitions in its own way.  She realized how swaying the music was, how the beat echoing around them seemed to make her blood run faster.  The music shifted smoothly into another rhythm, a woman's voice coming over the speakers and singing.  

Kagome's friends applauded when Sango's body started to move in time to the music, her arms caressing her body and her hair as she had seen others do.  The cup was gone from her hand but if she had put it down or it had been taken from her, she couldn't remember.  She felt someone's arm brush her back and a leg brush her leg, but she didn't care.  The music was all around her, the lights were pulsating as if in time to the music.  The energy was vibrating and the touches only seemed right.  It was like they were one big mass of movement, each body giving energy to the whole.  Sango smiled, leaning her back onto Kagome's back as they both moved to the music.  

+~+~+~+

"I didn't know that Kagome knew how to move like that," Mirouku told Inuyasha as they stood by the bar.

Inuyasha tried to ignore the monk but couldn't.  The spell they had placed on Inuyasha's ears to protect him from the loud sounds of the club didn't allow him to ignore any sounds, just hear everything at a much lower decibel.  He could still feel the beat vibrating around them all and wasn't sure that it was only from the level that the music was played.  

"What do you want me to say about it?" Inuyasha asked crankily.

"If you're going to be cranky, Inuyasha, why'd you come?" Mirouku asked.  "Take in the scenery, bask in the energy of the place…enjoy yourself!" 

Inuyasha spared him a glance and it was not pretty.

Miruoku sighed.  "You can't keep all the men from looking at her, Inuyasha," he said seriously.  "She made sure of that with that dress, and she said as much before we came here."

"I could always take her out of here by force," Inuyasha said under his breath.

Unfortunately, the monk was attentive and heard it.  "And what would that solve?"

"It would keep her out of danger, make her easier to protect."

"And what if that's exactly what she doesn't want?"

Inuyasha glared at Mirouku.  "What do I care what she wants, monk?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  "I want to keep her safe from Death, don't you?"

Mirouku sighed and crossed his arms.  "Of course I do," he answered seriously.  "But you heard what the old witch said…she cannot be protected from her confrontation of death, she cannot hide from it, and…"

"At least elsewhere I'd have the Tetsaiga," Inuyasha interrupted.

"And," Miruoku continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.  "There's nothing we can do to Death…it needs to be her."

"That's stupid," Inuyasha spat.  "There's plenty we could do."

Mirouku sighed. 

"I'm thinking of a few things right now, as it happens," Inuyasha growled as a man approached Kagome and started dancing in her vicinity.  Kagome seemed to enjoy the movement and smiled at him.  That was all the man needed to close the distance between them and move in time to her rhythm.  

Inuyasha hadn't realized he was moving until he felt a restraining hand on his arm.  He looked at it and followed it up to see Mirouku raise his eyebrows at him.  "Unless you're going to dance with her, you shouldn't interrupt."

"Who are you?  The keeper of the dance?"

Mirouku shrugged.  "Why do you want to stop it?" he challenged.  "She's not in any danger."

"What's your problem, Monk," Inuyasha asked, clearly frustrated.  "Shouldn't you be looking for the future mother of your children?"

Mirouku recognized the jibe for what is was: a shift of attention and a change of subject.  Still, he shifted his vision from Kagome dancing with the man to Sango at her back, dancing with a strange man of her own.  His jaw dropped with the way she was moving.  His mouth started to go dry.  "Gods protect me," he whispered.  "She is amazing."

Inuyasha glared at him.  "How can you watch your woman dancing with another man and say nothing except how amazing she is?"

Mirouku smiled at him.  "She's just dancing, Inuyasha," he said gently.  "There's nothing I should be jealous of."  He wiggled his eyebrows at him.  "Also, she's not my woman…" Mirouku grinned sheepishly.  "At least I haven't made her realize that yet."

"I didn't say you should be jealous," Inuyasha said defensively.  "But can you really tell me that you can just stand here and watch her dance with another man and not care?"

"I do care," Mirouku said.  "I wonder why it's not me, and I marvel at how graceful she moves, and I'm tempted…" he trailed off and exhaled.  "But not jealous in the sense that I feel threatened I might lose my chances with her."  Mirouku shrugged.  "It's just dancing."

"You sure about that?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

Mirouku followed his line of sight and saw the man getting mighty close to Sango, close enough to whisper in her ear.  Sango laughed, but didn't return the favor.  The man repeated the action and Sango shook her head.  She spoke without nearing the man.  Mirouku turned to Inuyasha.  "What did she say?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and grinned evilly.  "I thought you didn't care?"

"I never said I didn't care, I just said I wasn't jealous."

"So then what do you care what she said?" Inuyasha prompted teasingly.

"Because that's not just dancing!" Mirouku pointed at the conversation taking place on the dance floor.  

"Ha!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  "So you admit it that you're not as cool and collected as you were pretending to be!"

"I admit nothing," Mirouku replied, schooling his face into blandness once again.

"Fine," Inuyasha replied, clearly the victor.

"Are you going to tell me what she said or not?" Mirouku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.  "Nope."

"And why not?" Mirouku queried.

"Because I don't know…" Inuyasha pointed to his ears.  "Can't hear as far…spell, remember?" he asked smugly.  

Mirouku's eyes narrowed into slits, but he refrained from making any further comment.  Inuyasha had won that round.  He looked at the conversation still taking place under the guise of dance and thought of something.  Mirouku started toward the dancing couple only to be stopped by an oppressive hand on his arm.  He turned to see Inuyasha grinning at him.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.  "Wasn't it you that asked me why I would want to stop the dancing if it was just dancing?" 

Mirouku smiled knowingly.  "Yes, but I'm not going to stop it," he replied calmly.

"No, then what?" Inuyasha challenged.

"I'm going to join it," Mirouku answered easily stepping out of the grip of his shocked friend.

Inuyasha watched in stunned silence as Mirouku made his way across the dance floor to where Sango and Kagome were still dancing, each with a partner.  Kagome's partner was also trying to make conversation with her, but Inuyasha could tell by her body language that she wasn't interested.  Maybe Mirouku was right.  Maybe he shouldn't be overreacting.  He turned back to look at the monk just as he reached Sango's side.  He bowed slightly and extended a hand to Sango.  Sango grinned and took it, ignoring the man who had been trying to make conversation with her.  

Kagome noticed that Mirouku had joined them on the dance floor and reached out to squeeze his shoulder.  She called something out to him, but Inuyasha had been serious about not being able to hear them over the spell.  Mirouku answered and Inuyasha could've sworn he saw the monk's lips form his name.  

+~+~+

A/N:  Okay, so I don't know what went on with this chapter, I just felt like I needed to write it.  What do you guys think? 

Please review and make me feel better!  


	7. Chapter 6: Baby Did A Bad, Bad, Thing

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm getting tired of this.  They're NOT mine!  Nothing's changed.  I haven't won the lotto and gotten enough money to even make a decent offer to the true owners, so it still doesn't belong to me.  I'm broke!  "casse"  No tengo donde caerme muerta!  Nuthin' Nada, niente, zip, zero, the big "O".  Well, you get the picture.  :)

A/N: Woo-hoo!  Wow!  You like me!  You really like me!  I'm so happy!  You guys broke another record by your responses to the last chapter!  (9 reviews for the one chapter!)  I'm glowing!  I tried not to make this a songfic, even though I kinda was very tempted.  I ended up with a little piece that isn't necessarily songfic, but about two lines from a song.  See?  You guys review a lot and it half shames, half prompts, half sweet talks me into posting sooner!  sighs contently, wipes a tear  I'm touched, guys, really.

I guess I don't have much to say about this chapter.  It sort of speaks for itself.  

Thanks:

**CorruptedAngel****: Yeah, I think Inuyasha's cute when he's jealous too!  And thanks!  I'm still blushing.  I've never been told that my story "rules" before!  Heehee!  I'm honored! ;-)**

**Evil Irish Eyes:** whew!  Thanks for the info!  I don't feel so bad anymore!  At least I can probably wait until then to watch it!  Of course, I'll be back at school by then, but I'll make it a point!  I agree, they really should've given us some warning.  I was getting ready to send them a very ANGRY letter!  Your praise…I don't even know how to thank you for it!  I'm blushing from head to toe, really.  I send out a virtual hug and a dozen virtual cookies.  (in my head they're chocolate chip, but that's just cause they're my favorites…you can make them anything you want…beauty of virtual-ness!;-) ) Oh, and thanks about the name, too!  :)

**Gloria****Underhill****:  Thanks for dropping a line!  Means much!**

**Shiroryu**** of the moon: Wow.  You don't know what a load off my mind it is to hear you say that.  Thanks!  I'll keep trying!**

**Inuyasha luver:**  If you like my story, with a name like that, then I must be doing something right!  ;)  

**Aeyikie****: heehee…a slow dance is in the works.  I even have the song picked out.  Of course, it's in my outline in my head and I'm hoping it'll fit into the story.  It does in the outline in my head, and I reallyreallyreally want to put it in.  I think it will!  Please write again once it does and let me know what you think!  It should be within two chapters…like 8 or so.  Keep an eye out!  **

**Fairies Hope: ::blushing**:: I'm glad you liked it.  Like I said before, it gave me some trouble to write it and I guess I was a little unsure about it, but thanks for quelling those fears!  I've tried downloading, but I don't have a good DSL or Cable line at home only a dialup so you can imagine how incredibly slow it is to download one of these.  I can't believe I didn't do this while I was at school where we had a LAN line and it took like 3 seconds.  ("feh!")  Any other suggestions?  I'm open.  If you can help, I'd really appreciate an email!  ^_^

**Sailor Universe:**  yey!  You're still with me!  Thanks!  Yeah, Inu's getting a bit of the jealousy bug.  If you think that's jealous, just wait until this chapter!  Heehee…ain't I a stinker?  There's a dance planned for Inuyasha.  Aeyikie suggested a slow dance in a review and I have one playing around in my head.  But yeah, I wonder what the rest will do when they see him dance?!  Interesting…

So, read, enjoy, and keep the reviews coming!  

Chapter 6: Baby Did A Bad, Bad, Thing

"You ever stare with all your heart and soul / Just to watch her walk away?"

-Baby Did A Bad, Bad, Thing, Chris Isaac

Inuyasha watched them dance, rather passively, until he saw a different man come up to Kagome and friends.  They all seemed to know him and greeted him warmly.  He seemed to be paying more attention to Kagome than to her friends, however.  Kagome introduced him to Sango who smiled and glanced sideways at Inuyasha.  That act made him stand up straighter.  In the flickering lights, he watched as Kagome impulsively greeted him with a peck on the cheek.  Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he realized who the man was.  'Fucking hobo freak,' he thought angrily.  He dug his nails into his palms in an attempt to avoid walking over to them, Mirouku's words still in his head.  'She's not in danger' he told himself.  'But what the hell is that freak doing here anyway?' he asked silently.  Inuyasha's breath came out on a growl as he watched Kagome dance with him, her left arm going around his neck as his arms went around her waist and they moved in time together.  She was getting much closer to the familiar boy than she had to the stranger before.  'This *doesn't* look just like dancing to me,' Inuyasha thought, grinding his teeth.  

Inuyasha looked at Mirouku, hoping to tell him to do something about it with a look, but Mirouku had problems of his own.  It seemed he had somehow been replaced as Sango's dancing partner and relegated to dancing with Kagome's friend, Ayumi.  When the song shifted, he tried to get back to Sango, but got held up by the other one…Eri.  If he didn't have problems of his own, Inuyasha would've found the situation almost comical.  Mirouku's face was pleasant, but obviously not pleased.  The Eri girl got very close and continued to chatter while dancing.        

Hobo, Inuyasha was not pleased to see, was still dancing with Kagome. 

As he watched, the song melted into another one and Kagome turned to Sango, smiling at Houjo and stepping away from him.  Kagome took Sango's arm and then Ayumi.  Ayumi took Eri and she took Yuka.  They closed into a circle, ignoring the men they had been dancing with.  

Mirouku, the poor bastard, did the best he could, but he couldn't seem to find his way back to Sango.  He eventually gave up and walked off toward Inuyasha.  

Inuyasha frowned when he realized they were doing that girl dancing thing where because they were all girls, they seemed to get freer and closer in dancing than they got with the men.  It wouldn't be so bad, Inuyasha thought, because they weren't dancing with any men, except that them dancing all together seemed to spur more men into wanting to dance with them.

The woman's voice echoed around him as the song's beat started to gain momentum.  _Don't you know that when you touch me baby that it's torture._

"That was…" Mirouku trailed off as he neared Inuyasha's side.  "Fun," he grinned.  He jabbed at Inuyasha.  "You should try it."

Inuyasha was watching the way Kagome moved, almost sandwiched between Sango at her back and Ayumi before her.  Her movements were smooth, fluid, as if they had practiced this scenario before and each knew their parts, but they couldn't have…could they?  "If it was so fun, why did you stop?" Inuyasha asked.  

Mirouku grinned.  "They're doing that girl dancing thing," Mirouku raised his eyebrows suggestively.  "It's a lot more fun to watch." He shrugged.  "Plus, that Eri girl is lovely, but a little too talkative for my tastes."

Inuyasha was silent for a time, wondering if he should ask and how.  "That guy that Kagome was dancing with, was he…?"

"Groping her?" Mirouku interrupted.

Inuyasha glared.  "Forget it."

Mirouku grinned.  "She kissed him, you know."

Inuyasha almost gasped as Kagome's eyes met his through the smoke and haze.  She was looking straight at him as she danced.  Her mouth moved and he realized she was singing along with the song.  

_I confess I watch your mouth move baby, when you're speaking._

He wasn't sure the stability of his voice.  His mouth felt dry and he didn't know why.  Kagome blinked and the spell seemed to break.  The girls around her turned her so that all he could see of her now was the damn silver chain dangling down her bare back.  "I know," Inuyasha answered, proud when his voice came out impassive.

Mirouku sighed.  "Why don't you just tell her…"

"What, monk?" Inuyasha interrupted, glaring at him. 

"Well, you obviously feel something for her, Inuyasha.  If you're this jealous of who dances with her…"

The song finished and another one took its place.  It was quicker and the girls separated, dancing more normally again, men already waiting to dance with each of them.  Inuyasha turned full to glare at Mirouku.  "I am *not* jealous," Inuyasha replied firmly.  He was not about to admit to Mirouku that he had felt…something at Kagome's greeting of that…that…*boy*.  Nor would he admit to Mirouku that he had to fight off his initial instinct of going over to her and dragging that freak out of the club piece by piece if necessary…preferably, actually.  Whatever the reason for those feelings, they were not jealousy…of that he was certain.  They couldn't be, could they?  This damn music, this damn atmosphere, the smells…it had made him react instinctively and trying to think about why was making him confused.  Mirouku was grinning at him.  

He growled.  "Look, monk," he started angrily.  "All I feel for her is a nagging sense of responsibility and complete confusion as to why she would want to put herself in danger for these people rather than be out there looking for the jewel so we could be done with it!" The words almost tasted bitter in his mouth, and he wondered why, but refused to think about it too much.  This place was giving him a headache.  When would Kagome be done here?  When could he take her home and have things back the way they were?  

Mirouku sighed.  He would never understand why Inuyasha kept refusing the emotions he was feeling.  They were only natural.  "If you keep denying it because of Kikyo…"

Inuyasha just wanted the conversation over so he said the first thing he thought of that would shut the monk the hell up.  "Kikyo, Kagome, they're all the same," he interrupted.  "They're useful, sometimes even necessary, nothing more," he said angrily.  If he'd learned anything this night it was that they would both hurt him just the same, they would both turn their backs on him…no matter how different they seemed.  

Mirouku shook his head.  "If it's easier for you to believe that, my friend, go ahead, but be careful what you might lose in the process."

Inuyasha looked to where Mirouku was looking and realized that neither Kagome nor Sango were dancing anymore.  His heart beat went frantic for a second before he felt Mirouku's hand on his shoulder.  

"They're at the bar," he told him.

Inuyasha looked but couldn't find her.  He tried to focus on her scent but couldn't.  'Damn these people!'

"At least they were…" Mirouku said, a little worried.  "Can't you find them?"

Inuyasha ignored Mirouku and tried to parse between the different scents until he could finally pick up her scent…faintly.  It was coming from his left.

+~+~+

A/N: Okay, the song there is "Sexual" by Amber.  It's a dance song.  I didn't want to put the whole song in there, but the lyrics to it would've been so cool, I can really just imagine Inu's face once he sees Kag dancing to this song, looking at him.  

If you'd like to help, look up the lyrics to the song and then come back and tell me if you think I should work in the whole song in here as a kind of songfic or if you think it'd slow up the chapter too much.  

We can make it kind of like a poll!  If enough people tell me that I should include the song, I'll re-arrange the chapter!  

Okay, so…go forth and review!  


	8. Chapter 7: Breathe

Disclaimer:  Do I have to go over this again?  NOT MINE!  

A/N:  Okay, so here it is.  Sorry it took a while for the update.  The chapter was actually pretty much written a day or so ago, but I came down with this horrible cold all out of the blue on Monday and it's all I could do to go to function during the day.  By the time I got home, I was exhausted.  And again, it was one of those chapters, where I got all confused in my head as to the order of what I wanted to happen, so I had to wait until I was a little more clear headed so I could edit this chapter, change the next chapters and make sure it all flowed together.  But, well, it does.  And the good news is that I have the next two chapters written down…on paper.  I still need to type them and edit them so it won't be posted today, but hopefully tomorrow or if not, no later than Friday!  I promise!  

About this chapter: Well, mostly this is where I attempted to explain what Kag's thinking about her situation right now.  It's my attempt at an explanation as to why she's doing what she's doing.  (If that doesn't make sense, forgive me…medications, remember?)

Well, just a warning…I'm still kinda high on antibiotics for the infection in my throat and cold medicine for the cold, so there's a probability this chapter doesn't sound as good to you all as it does to me right this moment…but, oh, well…enjoy!

Thanks:

**Fairies Hope:**  YEY!!  You get a great big bag-o-cookies!  You're the only one that guessed!  (Or that wrote me that guessed, anyway)  Wow!  You're good!  I didn't think anyone would guess!  Especially since I didn't mention her at all.  How'd you do it?  ::imitating Ms. Scarlet from "Clue"::  Who are you?  Perry Mason?

**Aeyikie****:  I'm so happy when I get repeat offenders!  People who write me more than once.  I LOVE that!  Thanks!  I'm having a ball writing the story.  Poor Mirouku, though, I don't think he got much of a chance to do anything much during his dance with Sango, but don't worry…he'll redeem himself a little here!  ::grin::**

**Inuyasha luver:** tried to update sooner, really I did, but I couldn't think straight by the time I  got home enough to edit the last chapter (see above).  Thanks so much for wanting more, though and I hope this satisfies!  ^_^

**Angel Moon: ::blushing**:: Aw, shucks!  I haven't gotten that many votes, but the votes I did get were to do the whole songfic, so I probabl will, but I've got two more chappies on paper that I want to type and get out first before I go back to that one, so that'll give 'em more time to vote, no?

**Shiroryu**** of the Moon: Thanks for voting!  Like I told Angel Moon, you two were the only ones that did and both said I should do the songfic.  I probably will, but since I have two more chappies to type, I figure that'll give people time to vote.  Chapter 9 will probably be a kind of songfic, though, so even if 6 doesn't make it, you'll have that one!  You did tell me!  Thanks for believing in me and helping my fragile ego!  Keep reading!**

**Sailor Universe:** Hello, old friend!  ^_^  Well, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.  You'll love the next one, though, so please stick around!  Thanks for sticking it out up till now!  :)

Chapter 7: Breathe

"I'm alright, I'm alright / It only hurts when I breathe."

-Breathe, Greenwheel

Kagome took in lungful after lungful of air as she tried to prevent the tears from overwhelming her.  She just had to concentrate on breathing.  She was useful-sometimes necessary but no different than Kikyo.  Those were his words.  She hadn't heard the beginning of the conversation between Mirouku and Inuyasha but as she came up behind them from the bar, bearing gifts of drinks, she heard that part loud and clear.  Part of her wanted to believe the part of the conversation she hadn't heard might change the meaning, but her rational mind knew better.  

'Well,' she told herself.  'Wasn't that about the way you thought it was?'  She looked down at the drinks still in her hands and frowned.  Bringing the orangey one up to her lips, she drowned it without coming up for air.  She took another deep breath as the alcohol burned down her throat.  It steadied her, helped to clear her mind and clear the tears.  'Nothing has changed,' she reasoned.  She still had to run her experiment.  She had never really doubted his feelings-it was hers she needed to sort out so that she could deal with them.  

She wondered if his declaration might have sorted it out for her, but discarded the thought.  She was still as confused as ever.  If she couldn't figure out what she felt for him, then how would she manage letting go?

"There you are!"

Kagome turned to find Sango standing at the door of the balcony, grinning.  "I thought you were supposed to go to…" the grin fell as she caught the shadow of pain flit on her friend's face.  

"I needed some air," Kagome said, pushing down her thoughts and smiling brightly.  It was almost like flipping a switch.  She'd had plenty of practice, hadn't she?

Unfortunately, Sango didn't buy it.  

Sango came further into the balcony and looked at her friend.  "Alright," Sango says seriously.  "So what's going on?"  Kagome cocked her head to the side as if she didn't understand.  "Why are you acting so strange?"

Kagome smiled but shrugged.  "I don't know what you mean?"

"Well to start with," Sango motioned around them.  "All of this."

Kagome shrugged again.  "This is what a normal girl does in my time, Sango," she said.  "And its what I did, too-until I had no time to, anymore."

Sango was silent for a few moments, thinking about the implications of Kagome's words.  She hadn't really thought about what Kagome had given up to join their quest, not really a part of their time but having to sacrifice her time, ostracizing herself from her friends and the activities she enjoyed.  

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango said softly.

Kagome looked surprised.  "For what?"

"For taking for granted everything you've given up, for…" she lowered her head, ashamed.  "For not even realizing that there might be another side to you, I'm sorry."  

Kagome blinked back tears at her friend's earnest realization.  "Hey, Sango, it's alright," Kagome said, patting her hand.  "There was no reason for you to know that I liked to dance or drank occasionally," she motioned to the second cup, now half full, in her hand.   'Now, when did I drink that?' she half wondered.

"That's not the problem," Sango insisted.  "The problem is that it never occurred to me that you might enjoy doing something else other than yell at Inuyasha and chase jewel fragments."  She shook her head.  "I never went any further and all the while I considered myself your friend."

It touched her that she was worried about such a trifle.  Kagome smiled at her.  "It's alright, Sango, really it is."  She shook her head.  "We haven't really had time to think of much else but jewel fragments."  She shrugged.  "For the record, I do like more than yelling at Inuyasha." She thought about it for a moment, and felt the laughter bubble up to her throat.  She tried to suppress it, but couldn't…she giggled.  "Although that is fun, too."

Sango looked at her for a few moments then giggled too.

Kagome nodded, the giggles turning into chuckles.  "Although it might not be as fun as it is knocking Mirouku around, huh?"

Sango's eyes widened, and she was going to deny it when a picture of Mirouku's surprised look came into her mind.  Her laughter erupted, confirming Kagome's statement.  

"Well," Kagome declared as soon as the laughter subsided.  "I know what we're going to do."  She looked at Sango triumphantly.  "I'm going to show you my other favorite thing I like to do," she cooed.  

"Which is?"

Kagome's eyes glittered in excitement as she took in a deep breath, drawing out the moment.  "SPA DAY!"  She took Sango's hand in hers and practically jumped up and down in excitement.  "It'll be great.  We'll do it tomorrow.  You'll love it, trust me!"

Sango lifted her eyebrows.  "Spa Day?" she asked questioningly.  

Kagome beamed.  "If you like the hot springs, you will *adore* a Spa Day."

Sango smiled.  "Alright, if you say so," she shrugged.  "I've liked everything else you've recommended so far."

Kagome smiled and handed Sango the cup still in her hands.  Sango took it and sipped.  "We can have all the girl talk we can handle without worrying about prying ears."

"Which brings me to the second thing," Sango started, getting serious again.  "We haven't really had time to talk about the witch's declaration, but you've been acting a little strange since we left the village…" she handed Kagome the cup again and watched as she drank from it almost absently.  "Are you alright?"

Kagome shrugged.  "Well, it's not everyday you get told that Death is coming for you."

Sango nodded.  "Granted, but is that all that's bothering you?"

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled wryly.  She knew she could tell her that it was and Sango wouldn't pry.  She might not believe her, but she would wait for her to tell her if she wanted to.  "No-" she answered.  "More than that…" she looked off at the city sprawled beneath them, the twinkling lights a brighter reflection of the stars above.  

Kagome exhaled audibly.  "I was scared…" she trailed off.  "Really scared."

"That's understandable," Sango said.  "I was scared too, and the prediction wasn't even about me."

Kagome shook her head.  "No, more than just the regular type of scared…" Kagome tried to explain, but faltered.  "I don't know how to explain it other than…" she trailed off and looked at her friend.   "You see this life…" she motioned around her.  "I was always rather independent, you know?" she asked.  "I never really had to depend on anybody to do something.  I was lucky enough to have friends who would usually help me out if they could, but if they couldn't," she shrugged.  "I would make do, resolve the problem somehow."  She sighed.  "But since I've been going back to your time…there I can't resolve the situation on my own…there…" she trailed off and looked out over the city again.  "I need help."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Sango challenged.  "That's what friends are for."  She shook her arm a little.  "Even we exterminators knew there was strength in numbers and relied on one another for help."

 Kagome nodded.  "Yes, but you each pulled your own weight."  Kagome reached out a hand to stop Sango from arguing.  "I know that you're meant to be able to depend on friends, Sango, and I'm so glad that I've found friends I can depend on.  I can rely on Inuyasha to come after me and save me if I'm in trouble, I can rely on Mirouku and you to help me should I be attacked, but…" 

"What?" Sango prompted.

"There's a difference between depending on someone and needing them because you can't…" Kagome looked at Sango and she looked lost.  Confused.  "I can't rely on myself."

Sango laughed.  "Oh, Kagome, that's ridiculous." 

Kagome shook her head.  "It's not, Sango, it's very true."  She insisted.  "You remember what Inuyasha said to the woman when she said that death was coming for me?"

Sango nodded.  "He said we had beaten death back before."

Kagome nodded. "I was so scared when the old woman told me that death was coming after me.  And you know what my first thought was, after I realized what she meant?  Before Inuyasha actually spoke?" Sango shook her head.  "It was that it would be alright because Inuyasha would save me." 

Sango met her eyes but didn't know quite what to say…her meaning was becoming clear.  

"Which wouldn't be that bad under normal circumstances…you see," Kagome continued.  "I started to feel this warm fuzzy feeling, like I was protected and cared for, and that's a great feeling to have, but…" Kagome shook her head.  "Not all the time…not under these circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Sango questioned.

Kagome shrugged.  "I'm not the damsel in distress kind of girl, Sango, I never have been, except since I came here."  She sighed.  "That warm fuzzy feeling is addictive, it tells you that you don't have to do anything, that everything will be taken care of…it makes you soft and…and easy to hurt when it ends."  She looked Sango straight in the eye.  "And it will end.  Inuyasha's made clear of that, hasn't he?"

"You don't know…"

Kagome cut her off, laughing.  "Yes I do, Sango."  She shrugged again, as if none of it mattered.  "But what the old woman said after is what really scared me," she continued after a short silence.  

"That we couldn't help you."

Kagome nodded.  "And it scared me because I realized that Inuyasha had lied about us beating death back before.  *We* hadn't…*he*," she emphasized, motioning to where Inuyasha was still inside the club. "had and *you*," she pointed at Sango.  "and Mirouku…all of you have, but…" she trailed off.  "not me," she finished softly.  "Now what am I supposed to do, Sango?" Kagome asked.  "I'm dependent on him, like a bad habit, like a drug, and when I realized because of the woman's words that I couldn't clutch at him, that he wouldn't be able to help me, my first thought was that I was as good as dead.  I felt like someone had ripped away my life line."  Kagome looked almost angry.  "I shouldn't feel that way, damnit!" she exclaimed.  "I shouldn't feel that dependent on Inuyasha when he's made it clear that he won't be sticking around once he's got what he needs."  She lowered her head.  "*That's* what really scared me…that I was dependent on Inuyasha as if he were the very life line that kept me alive and the realization that he wouldn't always be there…that I'd have to go back to taking care of myself, but…" she trailed off and sighed.  "But I wasn't sure that I'd be able to again."  She swallowed hard.  "It was then that I realized that I'm no good to you guys except as a shard detector, that otherwise I'm baggage you carry around…useless."

Sango gasped at Kagome's heart-felt declaration.  "You are not!" she exclaimed.  "How could you possibly think that?  You are so much more!"

Kagome smiled sadly at her.  "I know you consider me a friend, Sango, and for that I'm really very grateful because I consider you a friend too.  But you can't deny that I'm no good in a fight…" she laughed dryly.  "Even Kilala is better in a fight than I am."

"That's not true," Sango insisted, tears coming to her eyes at the feeling behind Kagome's words.  "You have saved our lives countless times, Kagome!" she pointed out.  "Don't make me start bringing up times, because I could go all night."

Kagome chuckled at Sango's attempt at levity.  The smile faded and she shrugged.  It was a shrug of acceptance, of surrender.  "Sure with my trusty bow and arrow and the miko power I stole from…" she almost frowned, already tasting the bitterness of the word even before it was uttered.  "From Kikyo, but…" she shook her head and swallowed the bitterness down. "But not like you, or Mirouku, or even little Shippou."  She shrugged.  "I'm prey more often than I'm predator…something to protect, someone to get out of the way…a liability."

"This is because of what Inuyasha said, isn't it?" Sango demanded.

"No," Kagome answered softly.  "Not really."  She shook her head.  "It's because I realized that if Death came for me you'd all be in harm's way and without really being able to do anything to stop it."  She smiled and it was genuine.  

Sango raised her eyebrows.  "Is that really the only reason?" she asked sagely.

Kagome's lips turned into a mix between a frown and a smile.  "Well," she spoke.  "It might have a little more to do with Inuyasha, but not because of what he said," she admitted.

"Then why?"  

She was quiet for a long time.  She hadn't ever really tried to put a finger on what it was, she had only ever felt it and here was Sango asking her to explain it?  She wasn't sure she understood it herself.  She knew that if she told Sango this, her friend would drop the question, but shouldn't she be asking the question?  Shouldn't she be thinking of the question that she hadn't really allowed herself to voice?  Didn't she tell herself that explorations like that were exactly what she would devote tonight to?  

"Because I guess I want to see how addicted I really am," Kagome finally answered simply.  "I came away from him because I wanted to see, back in my own time, in my own life, normal as it were, if I…" she sighed, trailing off.

"If you still thought about him?" Sango completed for her.

"Yeah, I guess."  Kagome shrugged.  "If I needed him."

"And we kind of ruined your experiment, didn't we?" Sango asked sheepishly.  

Kagome laughed, brightening almost instantly.  "Just a little, but it's okay.  I'm glad you're here."   She squeezed her hand.  "And it gives me a chance to test another hypothesis regarding the same situation."

"So, what's the test?" Sango asked.

"Well, I keep telling him to go, that I don't need him.  I guess I'm testing if I really mean it or not and testing if he really means it or not."  She cocked her head to the side.  "I guess I'm testing how long I can go without my fix."

Sango thought of something.  "You know, if it's any consolation, he was the first one down the well…he didn't want you to be in danger without him, he didn't care if we came along or not."

"Huh," Kagome thought.  His words still stung her soul when she thought about them, but she didn't let herself think about them.  But she was still confused.  "That's just what I mean.  Why does he care?  He's confusing the hell out of me," she admitted.  "I'm not even sure why I…" she couldn't finish the sentence.  "Why I care," she spoke.  "Is it only because he can protect me?  Because of that warm fuzzy feeling?  Or is it something deeper?  What am I really attracted to…" she trailed off and shrugged, exasperated.  "I just don't know anything anymore."    

"I don't understand why you two just…" Sango stopped at the faraway look on Kagome's face.  She was listening for something else.

"So, Eri seems to be having a really good time, don't you think?" Kagome asked, her tone lighthearted and free, as if they had not been discussing anything more serious than fashion or music.

"What?" Sango asked, clearly confused.

Kagome smiled and shook her head.  She met her friend's eyes and signaled furtively to the door.  Sango's eyes opened wide as she understood then narrowed in fury.  She turned to give them a piece of her mind but Kagome's hand stopped her.  

 Kagome smiled at her and signaled for quiet.  

"Yes, I do believe she is," Sango answered, still confused, wondering why Kagome hadn't wanted her to give the eavesdroppers a piece of her mind.

"I think we should go back now, Sango, don't you?"

Sango stopped Kagome from walking.  "Not yet," she said a mischievous gleam in her eye.  "Not before you tell me what was going on between you and that guy."

Kagome tried to avoid blushing.  She knew exactly whom Sango was speaking of.  She tried to glare at her, but the encouraging smile on Sango's face made her plan abundantly clear.  "You mean Houjo?" Kagome asked clearly, deciding to play along.

+~+~+~+~

'So it *was* that hobo freak!' Inuyasha thought angrily.  When he got a hold of him, he'd…

"Ha!" Mirouku whispered, interrupting his thoughts.  "I told you they'd talk about him!"  He rubbed his hands together impishly.  "It seems we found them just in time for the juicy stuff."

"Why should I care?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Fine," Mirouku said blandly.  "So, lets go."

Inuyasha's arm struck before the monk could even realize he had moved.  "Idiot, we need to stay to protect her," Inuyasha answered.

Mirouku smiled.  "Ah, yes, of course."  He knew better than to point out the fact that Inuyasha could smell it if she was in trouble, even if he couldn't hear her.  He didn't know how he could do it with so many people round, but he obviously could since he had found them easily enough.  

Inuyasha relished the time away from the crush of people and al the stimuli affecting his senses.  Out here there was nothing interrupting his senses and he could clearly make out Kagome's scent, even though it was tinged with other scents…that of the other people with whom she danced, Sango's, Mirouku's.  She smelled of excitement and happiness and…fear and worry and sadness underlying it all, but buried.  Still, she was full of adrenaline.  Oh, he could tell if she was scared even inside that hell mouth they call a dance-floor but out here there was just her.

'Damn,' Inuyasha thought, hearing their laughter.  He had been too wrapped up in her scent to listen for their conversation.  'Wrapped up in her scent…now there's a thought…'

He mentally shook himself.  'Damn!' he growled low in his throat.

+~+~+~+~+~

"He is cute, isn't he?" Kagome asked.

"He's adorable," Sango agreed.

"And he's sweet, and sensitive, and caring, and attentive…"

"Well, Inuyasha," Mirouku said sadly.  "There you are, there's no way you can compete with that."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to hit him because the noise might alert Kagome.

"No, I don't," Kagome responded to the unheard question.  Inuyasha glared at Mirouku again for making him miss another part of the conversation.  "Although sometimes I think that maybe I haven't given him enough of a chance."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into slits, but other than that, he didn't move.

"But you don't love him, do you?" Sango insisted.

Inuyasha's ears flicked but he still remained immobile.

"No," Kagome stated simply.  "But maybe I should give him a chance…sometimes love grows, doesn't it?"

Sango looked into her friends' eyes and knew she wasn't playacting.  She was serious.  All mischievousness left her eyes.  "No, Kagome, I don't think so."

Kagome raised her eyes to meet Sango, then looked out onto the view of the city.  "What do you mean?"

"I think love just is," she said quietly.  "It's not something you can learn or get rid of- sometimes you might suddenly realize that you love someone or sometimes as you get to know the person you get more comfortable with them so you can admit it to yourself so it seems like its been a slow process, or the love you feel gets stronger or weaker but if you love someone its from the first time you see him—sometimes you just don't know it until later."

Sango gasped as Kagome's arms encircled her waist.  Kagome gave her a quick hug then pulled away before Sango could react.  "Thank you, Sango," Kagome smiled at her.

"For what?" she asked, clearly bewildered.

"For speaking from your heart," Kagome's smile grew.  "For being my friend."

Sango smiled.  "I should say the same to you."

Kagome grinned.  "Great we agree that we're friends, "she winked.  "Now, I think we really aught to get back before Eri thinks I've left her again."  She looked down at the cup still in her hands and found it burdensome.  There was only about a third left of it so she drowned it and left the cup on the balustrade.  

Sango laughed as Kagome shrugged then started to walk back into the club.  On impulse, she stopped Kagome from walking away by tugging on her hand.  Kagome turned back to look at her.  "You are indispensable to us," she whispered earnestly.  

Kagome swallowed to avoid letting the tears escape that were threatening to well up.  She took a deep breath and squeezed Sango's hand meaningfully.  "That means so much to me."

Sango knew she meant what she said, and she knew that Kagome could feel the truth of it.  The question was, did Kagome believe it herself?

+~+~

A/N:  Okay, so what'd you guys think?  Fair?  Okay?  Rocked?  Did it answer some of the questions? Explain why Kagome was acting the way she is?  Make you more confused?  Sound stupid?  Come on, gimme some feedback here, people!  Sheesh! (To all those of you who have given me feedback, thank you, but I need more!!)  Not to sound greedy or anything, but…well…I guess I am!  ;)  

Oh, yeah.  And the voting is still going for making chapter 6 a full songfic featuring "Sexual" by Amber with Kagome and the girls teasing the hell out of our favorite guys…I've only gotten two votes so far and they both go for songfic, so if you don't want a songfic, you better get your votes in and lemme know!  

I've decided that after I post chapter 9 I will start work on incorporating the songfic if I get enough votes for it, so I guess you've all got until then to send in your votes.  

Oh, and one more thing: Y'all can feel free to comment on my choice of titles, too or offer up suggestions…I'm all up for that stuff.  g


	9. Chapter 8: Control

A/N:Okay, so I don't really like the title for this chapter, but I couldn't seem to find a better one and I got real tired of looking.  Any suggestions out there?  If there are, I'll send out virtual cookies (or, I don't know, virtual dates or whatever…) to the one I like?  Please?  sigh  I'm still sick, the infection that I thought was gone over the weekend, came back.  I wanted to rest, but of course, didn't so I'm still sick, but just not as much as before.  I think I've done a better job of editing this chapter, considering it's taken me like 4 tries to get into it!  Hehehe…cough, cough  See?  I can't even laugh!  

About the chapter:  Well, lets see…oh, yeah…here's where things start getting juicy!  Oh and there's a part in here, I think you all will see what I mean when you come to it, that I'm not too sure about.  I think it might be a little OOC, but I couldn't make myself take it out once it was there.  Let's see how many of you can pick it out!  :)

Disclaimer:  Oh, you want a piece of me?  **You want a piece of ****me?!?  ::hmph::  Didn't think so.  **

Thanks: Well, I only got 4 reviews this time, but I guess beggars can't be choosers…not that I'm begging…

::evil little mini Emania pops out:: she's begging 

I am not…oh, nevermind…whom I kidding?  

**Inuyasha luver:**  Whew!  I'm glad it didn't disappoint.  I wasn't sure about all the dialogue.  Although I agree that Inuyasha should get a clue and that Mirouku should stop being perverted, I don't think it'd be much fun if they did, do you?  ;)  At least, not just yet.

**Sailor Universe:** gushing  I'm just glad to hear from you!  I thought I had lost you there for a bit!  Don't worry, the thing hated me too!  I was starting to get frustrated!  ^_^;  As for what you said about Kagome…you know, I hadn't really thought of it that way, but that's a good point.  I think you just gave me something to ponder for what they would think about her…hmmm…btw:  I reallyreallyreally love those types of reviews where people gimme something to ponder!  :)  Thanks!

**Shiroryu**** of the Moon: hehe…it looks like the songfic might get done, since I've only gotten 3 votes on it, all of them _for_ the songfic…(well, 4 if you count your double vote!)  **

**Kagomesjewel****:  Hey!  A newcomer!  I always love those!  Thanks for reviewing!  big grin  And thanks for saying it rocked.  Your review has spurred me on through the haze of medication!  Btw:  is your im in msn, aol, yahoo?  **

Chapter 8: Control 

"I can't control you / You can't control me / I need to feel you / So why's it evil?"

-Control, Puddle of Mud

When Kagome and Sango made it back inside the club, the boys were standing just where they had left them, as if nothing had happened.  Sango cursed under her breath.  

Hearing her, Kagome laughed, patting her hand.  "It's okay," she said, whispering.  "Two can play that game, right?"

Sango grinned.  "Oh, yes.  Definitely."

"Enjoy your dance, Lady Kagome?  Lady Sango?" Mirouku asked innocently.

Kagome and Sango shared a look.  "Immensely," they said in unison, then laughed at the coincidence.  

Kagome looked at Mirouku and lifted a brow.  "Oi, Mirouku," Kagome said in a sing-song voice.  Mirouku raised an eyebrow in response.  "What happened with Eri?  Didn't you enjoy your dance?" 

Mirouku shrugged.  "I preferred to watch…" he wiggled his eyebrows.  "The view was much better from here."

Sango was about to reply scathingly when a hand tapped her from behind.  She whirled, ready to bite out a reply to whoever had dared touch her, and found the eyes of the same man she had been dancing with.  He smiled at her pleasantly and Sango felt her anger deflate in the face of the niceness.  "Hello."

"Hello, yourself," the man replied.  "Would you like to dance again?" he asked, extending a hand.

Kagome elbowed her and nodded.  "Go on," she said playfully.  The man smiled at her and Sango blushed.

"Yes, I would," Sango replied, taking the man's hand.  She turned back to give Kagome a smile and as the man lead her toward the dance floor again, she spared Mirouku a triumphant glare.  

Mirouku frowned, and Kagome smiled to herself at his reaction.  'Way to go, Sango,' she thought proudly.  'That'll teach him.'

Inuyasha watched as Kagome swayed lightly to the music, but made no motion to leave or find her friends or join the revelers on the dance floor.  She didn't look at him either.  If they were back in his time, this silence wouldn't be awkward, Inuyasha thought.  But as it was, the music seemed to demand something more from them and he wished he knew what to say.  'Care to dance?' he tried out silently.  The imagined look of shocked surprise on her face was not pleasant.  He frowned at the vision.  Kagome chose just that moment to turn to look at him, as if she could sense his displeasure.  

Caught off guard, he said the first thing that came to his mind.  "What are you still doing here?" he demanded irritably.

Kagome bit her tongue even though the thought of seeing him flat on his stomach was exceedingly tempting.  Still, she refrained.  "I was thinking of who I'd dance with next," she replied pleasantly.

Inuyasha humphs.  "Well, don't look at me," he said brusquely, squaring his shoulders and folding his arms across his chest because it was too close to what he had been thinking.  

Kagome fumed inwardly, 'The arrogant bastard!' But fought to keep it off her face.  He would not ruin her night!  She schooled her features into bored sarcasm.  "When did you hear me say that I was?"   

Inuyasha was surprised by the heat to her words, but said nothing.  

Kagome caught herself before she could say more and instead, with some trouble, she pasted the smile back on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You're obviously not the dancing type, Inuyasha," she said sweetly.  "And even if you were, you've made it abundantly clear that I'd be the last person in the world that you'd dance with…" she shrugged flippantly.  "I may be slow sometimes, but I eventually catch on, so…" she extended a hand to Mirouku.  "I'll dance with Mirouku!"

Mirouku beamed and took her hand, winked at Inuyasha, then led Kagome to the dance floor.  

'What the hell is she pissed at now?' Inuyasha asked himself.

+~+~+

Kagome faced Mirouku and put his hands on her waist.  "Any lower than that and you'll be windtunnel-less, got it?" she spoke sweetly in his ear so that he could hear her over the music.

Mirouku sighed.  "I can control myself, Lady Kagome," he spoke in her ear.  

Kagome didn't deign that one with an answer, but laughed as they began to move in time to the music.  

+~+~+

Sango approached Inuyasha, holding a glass.  She followed his stoic gaze until she found Kagome and Mirouku dancing easily in time to the beat.  They were laughing and joking around.  Sango leaned close to Inuyasha even though she knew she didn't have to.  "How did Mirouku get Kagome to dance with him?" she asked.

"At least she's not dancing with that hobo freak," he said under his breath as if she hadn't asked a question.

"No," Sango agreed.  "Just Mirouku."

Inuyasha never looked away, nor did his expression change.  "She did it to make me jealous," he answered dryly.  

Sango smiled at the tone of his answer and took a sip of her drink.  "I see."

Inuyasha turned to glare at her and sniffed at the air.  It smelled like a mix of fruit and alcohol coming from the glass.  He wrinkled his nose.  "What are you drinking?" he asked as if it smelled foul.  "It smells like it should be oranges drenched in alcohol but isn't quite."

Sango looked at it and blushed as she took another sip.  "The man I was dancing with recommended it."  She took another sip to hide her flush.  "It's called a 'sex on the beach'."  She told him.

Inuyasha frowned at the name and settled back to look at Kagome and Mirouku.  "I see," he said softly.  

He watched Kagome and Mirouku silently for awhile when he noticed Mirouku's hands slowly drifting lower on her waist.  A low growl traveled up through his chest to escape his clenched lips.  Kagome calmly took Mirouku's hands and placed them back on her waist.  She spoke something in his ear laughingly.  He shrugged innocently as if he didn't know what she had been talking about.  

Inuyasha's growl settled permanently as he watched Houjo approach Kagome from behind.  The music changed into something slower, more intimate.  She let her head fall back to look at him without having to turn in Mirouku's arms.  She smiled, introduced him to Mirouku and waved to her friends who appeared with Houjo.  He watched as Houjo spoke above Kagome's head to Mirouku and Mirouku shook his head.  'Yes!' Inuyasha thought.  'Stand your ground, pervert, don't let him dance with her!' The vehemence of the thought surprised Inuyasha, but he figured that although Mirouku was a pervert, he had a certain respect for Kagome and a deep liking for Sango…plus, Kagome was more likely to smack him if he tried something.  

Kagome was laughing as the two were talking and Mirouku kept shaking his head.  She raised a hand in the air in front of Mirouku's face and reached behind her for Houjo's hands, clasping them and pulling him close to her, encircling his arms around her waist from behind.  

"Oh my," Sango breathed as she watched Kagome move between Houjo and Mirouku.  Mirouku looked pleasantly surprised as the beat increased.  He glanced at Inuyasha and grinned.  Sango rose her eyebrows and looked at Inuyasha to find him gone.  She looked back to Kagome and found Inuyasha at her side, taking her arm.  He glared at Mirouku and Mirouku stopped moving, stepping away from her.  Houjo, however, was another matter.  

Sango watched, enthralled as Inuyasha physically removed Houjo's arms from around Kagome's waist.  "Oh-oh," she whispered under breath.  She had wondered how long it would take Inuyasha to snap…Kagome had been pushing his buttons all day… 'Well,' she thought, shaking her head.  'It must be some sort of a record, it took him almost a whole day.'

+~+~+

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Step aside," Inuyasha growled at Houjo, ignoring Kagome.

Houjo had a look Kagome had never seen before: determination.  'Shit,' she cursed silently.  'Who knew he had a backbone?'

"The lady chose to dance with me," Houjo said calmly.  "I'm sure you can't say the same so shouldn't you be the one moving?" 

'Shit, shit, shit,' Kagome chanted in her head.  She couldn't seem to think of anything else.  "He's right, Inuyasha," she finally spoke up.  "Stop this.  Now," she said with more bravado than she felt.  She knew it meant nothing to Inuyasha to make a scene here, but as for her…she looked around and saw people were already staring.  

Inuyasha turned his golden eyes to her and even in the dark she could see the tinge of red bleeding in at the edges. 

'Shit *and* fuck,' she thought.  She could not let Inuyasha go demon here…

He must've seen something like understanding in her eyes because he pulled her aside and started walking to the edges of the club where he'd spotted the private rooms.

"Oi, wait a minute," Houjo said, stopping them.  

Inuyasha turned to him but Kagome stood in the way.  "It's OK," she said, trying for lightheartedness in her tone.  "I'll be right back."  She smiled at him and walked with Inuyasha, the anger seething just barely under the surface.  'How dare he?' she raged.  

"Just what is your problem, Inuyasha?" Kagome exclaimed as soon as they were in the relative solitude of the private room.  They didn't have much time before someone figured out they didn't belong there.  She pulled free of Inuyasha's grip and glared at him.  "You can't control me!" she exclaimed.  "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend or something!"  She pointed at him.  "I'm here to have a good time and all you've been trying to do is get me to be as miserable as you are!" she crossed her arms defiantly.  "You're killing my buzz so if you're just going to be bitter, then…"

"Yeah," he interrupted and the emotion in it stopped her from continuing.  "Don't stay."

She blinked and some of the anger dissipated.  Perhaps her words had hurt more than just his pride?  She shook the feeling off.  How many times had he said words that could hurt her?  If she could take it, he could deal.

"Why did you come, anyway?" she asked aloud.  "You made it perfectly clear that you had no interest in coming, so…?"

"You're brain really must be broken," he said angrily.  "Death is out there stalking you and you're in here flirting with guys and drinking?"

She grew serious and the fight in her faded.  What was left was acceptance.  "Death will come when it's time," she said softly.  "There's nothing I can do to change that." She looked at him.  "There's nothing you can do to protect me."

"Not if you keep acting like a wench I can't," he argued.

"Not at all!" Kagome exclaimed.  She swallowed in an attempt to compose herself.  Why did she even have to explain this to him?  Why did he even care?  'Oh, yeah…the jewel.'  "You heard what the woman said."  She shrugged.  "So, since I can't do anything by worrying, I'm going to party and dance and have fun because when the time comes for me to face him, I will and if I can defeat him on my own, then I'll live and if I can't…" she faltered and tried to swallow around the lump in her throat.  "Then I'm sorry for not being able to find all of the shards but there's nothing more I could do."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Inuyasha asked, his voice low, not angry.  "Why don't you just let me protect you?"

Kagome felt the emotion in his voice and wondered why he had to be so confusing.  If she wasn't careful, she could easily convince herself that the slightly softer tone, the more hesitant pitch might mean that he actually cared.  "Because you can't protect me forever," she said softly.  "Because *I* need to know if I can protect *myself*."  There was something in his eyes…something she couldn't…wouldn't name…it would be too easy to believe she saw something there that wasn't.  But whatever it was, it *was* something she rarely saw and it made it seem like raising her hand to his cheek was normal…ok.  His skin felt warm, so alive.  "Let me do this," she whispered.

"And what should I do?" Inuyasha whispered back.  "Watch you die?"

Kagome held back the tears.  'This doesn't mean what I think it means.  You are useful, that's it,' she kept reminding herself.  "Believe in me," she said aloud.  "Let me try…" she trailed off.  "I *need* to and if it's meant to be that I die…"

Inuyasha took hold of her hand at his cheek and the anger flared in his eyes.  "I won't allow it."

Kagome smiled sadly.  "There's nothing you could do."

"I don't accept that."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat.  It seemed like such a… a pure sentiment, even if he was angry…maybe…maybe he really did care?

"Is it really only because of the jewel?" The look of surprise on his face made her realize that she had spoken aloud.  She gasped and turned her head away, trying to take back her words by taking back her hand.  Inuyasha's grip tightened and it drew her eyes back to him.

With her eyes still caught in his, Inuyasha absently pressed his cheek into her hand.  Kagome's heart sped in her chest.  A small part of her mind argued with her that she should calm down, that this wasn't what her heart was registering it as, but all she could do was look at him and wait.  

"You smell so good…" he replied under his breath, his chest moving up and down as he took in a lungful of her scent.  

What could she reply to that?  'Thanks,' didn't seem like enough and 'You, too' was lame.  But she could feel the butterflies in her stomach that were ever-present whenever he pulled something like this, and all he was doing was holding her hand to the soft flesh of his cheek.  It was as if whenever they touched, all bets were off…her body overrode her mind and no matter what rules she had set down for herself about interaction with Inuyasha, her body would do what it wanted and all she could do was go along for the ride.   

_Whenever he pulled something like this.___

He'd pulled this crap before.  

He could feel her confusion, her indecision.  She didn't know what to do, just like when he hugged her at the well, just like…the name came to his mind but he refused to think it.  She was different, she was…

He could feel her emotions start to pull away.  

'Damnit!' Why had she touched him?  

He pulled away from her almost like her touch burned.  In a way, it did…he could still feel her heat on his skin.  She had touched the side of his face where the demon marks appeared and it was all he could to keep from reaching up his own hand to the place to…to keep the warmth from fading?  Maybe.  What did it matter now?  It would fade.

He felt the first stirrings of anger and he welcomed it, embraced it.  Yes, anger he could handle.    

"Fine," he bit out.  "Kill yourself for all I care, but not before we find the jewel."

Kagome could've slapped herself for her weakness.  That look in his eyes…it had been almost nostalgic.  Had he been remembering Her?  Of course he had.  She really was stupid.  

"I'll do my best," she said coldly, stepping to the curtain and pulling it aside.  

"Where are you going now?" he demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to get a drink," she said bluntly.

"Don't you think you've drunk enough?" he questioned, next to her.  He could smell the alcohol on her breath now that he was focusing on it.  'So that was why you were willing to touch me, Kagome,' he thought in his head.  She was drunk.

Kagome seethed.  "Yet another moment where I don't need your guidance, Inuyasha," she said sarcastically.  "Don't worry, I know better than to spoil my usefulness."

She was gone through the heavy curtain before he could reply.

He started to feel…something…something like pain, something like regret, something he wouldn't name, but he pushed it down and held on to the anger.  'Yes,' he though as he watched her walk away.  Anger was good.  That feeling in his chest he could deal with.  It was familiar…he knew how to live with it.  He'd had practice before.

+~+~+

A/N:  Okay, there it is.  For the few wonderful people out there waiting for this, there it is…the new chapter.  I don't have much else to say about this chapter.  I still don't feel so well, so I guess I'll probably look at this chapter later and think 'what the hell did I post?' but here it is.  I'm sick of looking at it and I want to just get it out.  I'm a little unsure about the part where Kag dances with both Houjo and Mirouku…it might end up being way OOC, but I couldn't make myself get rid of it once it was there.  ??  What do you guys think?

Oh, and for all the good that'll do, chapter 9 is written, it's even in the computer, but I haven't gone over it yet.  sheepish grin  And remember when I said that chapter 9 would be where they dance?  Well…I couldn't in good conscious keep it all in chapter 9, so it looks like chapter 10 will be where they dance, which is actually already written in paper, but as you guys have probably guessed by now, from the paper stage to the posting stage has lots of stages in between…On the up side, as I edit, I might end up lumping it all together again so it's just chapter 9…I know, I know…I'm  no use…I think I'll just go to sleep now.  This cold has me knocked out sleep wise.

yawn  Goodnight!


	10. Chapter 9: One Way Or Another

A/N:  Yey!  You guys liked the last chapter!  You didn't forget me!  big grin  I'm feeling much, much better and thanks to everyone who sent out their 'get well's.  I'm just on cloud nine from the reviews I got, so, I think I'll just stop it here…I can't think of anything else I want to say right now… :-}  

About the chapter: Okay, so this chapter is kind of…well, not pointless, but just necessary to move the story along, I guess.  

Disclaimer:  sigh  If I owned him, do you really think I'd be writing fanfic?!?  NO.  It would be called, writing a screenplay, and it'd be going to some nice voice actors and incredibly talented artists who would be drawing it up in little papers and making it move so that it would show up on the screen and it would probably STILL BE PLAYING ON ADULT SWIM SO THAT I COULD GET MY FREAKIN' FIX!!!  clears throat  uhm…that is all.

Rating:  Oh, yeah…it's probably a little late for this, but this fic might not necessarily be PG-13 anymore.  It might be moderate R because of language and adult situations.

Not that those situations are citrus fruits of any kind yet (no, it's not a promise that I will, just that I might, but I probably won't, but you know what they say, "never say never" because it might end up…oh, you get the point.)  but because of the drinking and the clubbing, and mostly because it's stuff I wouldn't want my baby sister to read about…if I had one, which I don't.  Maybe NC-17?  Wait…is that higher than R?  Well, whatever.  I don't know much about ratings, anyway.  I wouldn't necessarily call it R, though, but maybe that's just because I'm jaded.  Well, whatever, it's got colorful language in it and adult like themes, so…you be the judge, it's on your head, don't go running to tell your mommy you learned the language and behavior from Emania cause I'll stomp on you.  (See?  Violence.)  

Thanks:

Wow!  You guys really made my head spin this time with your reviews!  I reallyreallyreally want to thank ALL of you for such thoughtful and motivating reviews.  I feel so much better about the chapters after I have a little assurance!

**Shiroryu**** of the moon:  Thanks for worrying about me!  I feel a lot better today and all the lovely reviews have really made me smile!  Thanks a lot for caring!  @~~~~**

**Sailor Universe:**  Yey!  Again, you point out something I didn't even think about.  I hadn't thought of Houjo's reaction to Inu's change…you think I should edit the chappy to add something on his part?  Part of me wants to say that it might help the chapter, but another part of me thinks it might be adding something that isn't really going to go anywhere…(through Houjo's pov, I mean.) ??  ::blushing:: Thanks for saying the story's still going strong!

**Inuyasha luver: **Yeah, I know!  I never really would've written him like that except I couldn't exactly see him just standing by.  Mirouku, of course, knows better… ^_~

**Pink Twilight:**  Yippee!  Another newcomer!  I'm working on updating quickly, for the next few chapters I should be updating pretty steadily since they're mostly written…just need to edit!  (yeah, "just"…right!)  Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel Moon:  **Yes.  Chapter 10 will be when they dance.  I'm a little nervous about it, though.  I agree that 8 & 9 were a little OOC, but is it *too* out there?  I rather hoped it was OOC but understandably considering the situation I've placed them in.  

**Kagomesjewel****:**  ::blushing furiously:: Thanks!  That's one of the best compliments I've had!  ^_^.  To answer your questions, well, it looks like Kag's first brush with Death is coming up soon, in the next few chapters.  I haven't decided if she will live or die yet, so sorry, but have to leave you hanging on that one…could go either way.  I have an idea of what will happen, but things are always evolving…changing, so I can't promise anything!  ^_~  I don't want to give anything away by telling you whether Death will be female or male, but I can tell you that they all keep referring to Death as a 'him' so…but the witch also said that Death will wear a mask…what does that mean?  I don't know!  ::tries to beat down ExcitedEmania::  But I guess I'll find out as I go along!  

**Xtreme**** Nuisance:  Ask and you shall receive…(I agree Inu is kinda stupid, but, hey…it's all part of why we love him, huh?)  ^_~**

**Moon Fairy:  ::hides** her face from the blushing:: I like you!  I really like you!  ^____^  Seriously, though, thanks so much for the support and the inspiration inspiring reviews!  I'm so honored to be on your favorites list!  ::blushes again as she grins::

**Evil Irish Eyes:  ::LOL**::  It's okay, really.  I missed hearing from you, but this review made up for it!  I'm just glad it wasn't that I bored you or my story lost your interest.  Thanks for commenting on the San/Kag conversation.  I was a little unsure about it fitting in right with the story and it not being slow or anything.  I am feeling MUCH better, and thanks so much for hoping!  ::scuffs shoe on the floor, blushing:: Thanks, really.  Your praise mean so much to me!  

Chapter 9: One Way Or Another 

"One way or another I'm gonna lose ya / I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another / I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya"

-One Way Or Another, Blondie

Kagome had stalked all the way to the bar and had ordered a shot of tequila by the time Sango found her.  

"So, how'd it…" Sango trailed off as Kagome took the shot in one gulp and slammed the small glass on the bar as she swallowed, grimacing on the slice of lemon.  She watched as Kagome spit out the lemon and chucked it into the garbage can on the other side of the bar.  "That bad, huh?"

"That…that…" Kagome faltered, her voice lost in barely controlled rage, and motioned for another shot.  She took it in her hand but Sango's hand covered it before she could take it.  

"What happened?"

"He thinks I'm his personal jewel detector and that it gives him the right to tell me what to do!" Kagome exploded, forgetting the shot.  "I won't let him, Sango, I can't!"

"Kagome," Sango started, but was interrupted by the appearance of Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri…en masse.

"Kagome!" they all exclaimed at once.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Yuka exclaimed, taking Kagome's hands in hers.  "You're not going to believe…"

"We're getting into Gash!" Eri pre-empted her friend.

Yuka glared at the slightly inebriated girl but then went back to grinning at Kagome.  

"Gash?" Kagome asked, her frown slowly turning into a grin as a thought entered her mind.  "You're kidding!  How?"

"Jackie just told us that Ping's at the door," Ayumi explained, just slightly more calm.  "But he'll only be there for another hour, he's covering for some other guy," Eri added, practically bouncing in her joy.

"Then we've gotta go!" Kagome grinned, looking at Sango.  "We're going!" she announced.  She turned back to the bar and drowned the shot, making a face as the tequila burned down her throat.

"I knew you'd be with us!" Yuka chanted.  "Let's go!"

Sango didn't like the look on Kagome's face.  It was a look that bred trouble, a look that said she was getting tired of just dealing with what she got dealt and was seriously considering doing some of the dealing herself.  "We're going where?" Sango asked, suspiciously.

"Not home," Kagome winked.  She led Sango toward the exit along with her friends.  "We're going to another club, just down the street some, it's called Gash."

Sango made a face.  "It doesn't sound like a pleasant place," she commented as they fought their way to the doors.

Kagome laughed.  "It's only *the* hottest club around."  She shrugged.  "It's a different type of music, and a slightly different crowd, but it'll be a new experience, definitely."

Sango took her jacket which the man behind the counter handed her when she produced her ticket.  She knew there was something about this she should be objecting to, but she felt too damn good to think of what it was.  And the thought of continuing the adventure seemed like just the trick.  Still, a place called Gash?  She put on her jacket and shrugged.  "Okay, sure."

There was a cry of joy at her declaration from Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.  They wound their arms around Sango's arms and waist and started to lead her out the door, Kagome on the other side of her.  

"We like you, Sango," Yuka said seriously.  "You're up for new experiences."

Eri frowned suddenly, stopping the procession just as they punched the button for the elevator.  "Oi, Kagome," she called, squeezing in next to her.  "What about the guys?" she asked, clearly disappointed.  

"Yeah," Yuka piped up.  "Shouldn't we tell them where we're going?"

Kagome shook her head.  "They'll find me," she answered.

"Without us telling them where we're going?" Ayumi asked.  "That doesn't seem probable."  She turned around as if looking for them.

Kagome stopped her with a hand on her arm.  "Don't worry about them, they'll find me," she insisted.

"How?" Ayumi asked.

"Because he *always* does," Kagome said as if that should explain everything.

Ayumi and Yuka looked at each other significantly.  "Really?" Ayumi prompted.  "And how does *he* do that?"

Seeing as how Kagome's attention was presently being diverted between trying to help Eri put on her jacket when she couldn't find her sleeve and keeping the leering man at her side from seeing too much of her thigh as she half-chased, half-helped Eri on with the garmet, Kagome heard the question only with half of her conscious, through a haze of distractions.  "Because he can smell me," she finally replied absently, glaring at the man at her side.

"He can…" Yuka started.

"What?" Ayumi finished.  

"Uh," Sango spoke into the sudden silence of Kagome's friends.  Kagome was still blissfully ignorant of the looks she was getting from her friends at her declaration, only of keeping Eri's clutching hand from pulling her own overcoat off her shoulder.  "Oh, look!" Sango pointed ahead of her.  "There's the elevator," she said as the doors slid soundlessly open.  She started pulling the group toward the moving death box as Mirouku had so colorfully dubbed it.  

Kagome finally looked at her friends, eyebrows raised in complete innocence at the sudden silence amongst them.  "What?"

Eri looked up from picking at the sash that held her jacket closed.  She smiled brilliantly.  "I think they're yummy."

Sango somehow managed to withhold a groan.  "So," she said smiling brightly.  "What *exactly* is this place Gash like?" she asked as the doors closed behind them.

+~+~+

A/N:  Eheh…short chapter, huh?  I hadn't realized how short it actually was…clears throat… damn cold…

Oh, yeah, I remember now…the dance scene is coming up next.  I promise!  It's already written.  It might make it up to ff.net tonight.  Notice I say might…it might not, seeing as how it's nearly midnight and I want to get a final edit done of it before I post it.  

But anyway, hope you like, it's a little silly, I guess, but…oh, well, I didn't really think too much about this chapter, I just wrote it to get them from point A to point B.  You guys'll understand why I needed to get them to a different club in the next chapter!  

So…um…review!  Make me happy!    


	11. Chapter 10: Fly With Me

A/N:  Okay, so here it is, the long awaited chapter which I believe has been dubbed "the dance chapter" by consensus.  ^_^  I reallyreally hope I don't disappoint.  I tried not to make it too mushy but might have made it too dry.  Maybe I made it mushy regardless of trying not to make it mushy.  I was rather proud of the reason I came up why Inu might actually dance…see if you agree!  

So, what happened is that I meant to edit when I got home tonight, but actually ended up adding some stuff more than really reviewing grammar and sentence structure and such, so if you find those mistakes, just kindly gloss over them…or maybe review and point them out to me.  

Disclaimer:  I'm not afraid of you stinkin' lawyers…:: squints menacingly:: I know things about you!  lawyers back off slowly, muttering what sounds like "Don't show her fear, boys!" before turning tail and running off into the distance, contracts and releases fluttering in their wake.

Rating:  **Moon Fairy has helped me decide that my story is a solid PG-13…and a half.  snickering  Take that censors!  **

Thanks:  

**Kagomesjewel****:**  ::the blush spreading to her scalp and into her hair:: aww, shucks…thanks!  Death two people, huh?  Well, it's certainly something to ponder.  It might actually work.  Since I haven't really written that part yet, but have only a very vague idea of how I want it to go, I really appreciate the suggestion.  It could be the inspiration I need to fit it all together…that is, if the voices in my head will let me write this story the way I want to write this story…(sometimes they don't…they take over all on their own…shh…don't tell the authorities…I've been able to hide here for quite some time and I don't want the nice men with the white jackets to show up…again!)  hehe.  I emailed you about the rest…I don't have aol, though, just yahoo and msn!  

**Sailor Universe:**  whew!  What a relief!  Yeah, I kinda was happy with the way that little bit slipped out of her so that her friends could hear.  I don't know what I'm going to do with it, but as Geoffrey Rush says in _Shakespeare in Love  "_It'll all work itself out in the end."  Or at least…I hope.  ^_^;  Hojo after Kagome?  Hmmm…

**Moon Fairy:**  Oh, yeah.  Definitely spoiling me, but who's complaining?  Not me.  big grin  What trouble will the girls get into, indeed…I wish I could tell you I knew, but I don't…they haven't told me yet.  ^_~.  NC-17 is worse than R, huh?  Well…_that explains things!  Heehee…_

So I guess PG-13 ½ it is.  

**Xtreme**** Nuisance:  You're back!  Yey!  ::does happy dance::  Yeah, Kag's a little tipsy.  If I can swing it, you'll see it a little bit more as the night wears on.  I'm trying not to make it _that_ obvious.  **

**CorruptedAngel****:  Hey, there!  How you doin'?  Glad you're back!  Fluffiness…well, that depends on your definition of fluffiness, I guess.  Does this chapter qualify?  I will try, but in the worst case scenario, it'll probably be at the end.  I'm going to try to add in a chapter with a little more levity and it might go in there, but I can't help the angst that comes out whenever they try to be a little fluffy with each other.  Jealous Inu is fun.  Hmm…jealous Kagome?  ::frowns::  Something to ponder.**

**Shiroryu**** of the moon:  ::gulps hard:: well, here it is, the dance chapter.  I hope I don't disappoint!  Thanks for saying I'm good at this.  I love writing and it means a lot to me to think that people actually enjoy what I love to do!  ^____^**

Chapter 10: Fly With Me

"Why don't you believe me / Why don't you give up / Why won't you relieve me / Why don't you just stop / I won't give you anger / I won't give you fear / I'll just think of somewhere / Different from here / Why don't you fly with me?"

-Fly With Me, Franka Potente

When he got a hold of her, he'd kill her.  No, first he'd strangle her and _then he'd kill her. Fuck the jewel, the satisfaction of finally driving home the stupidity of her actions so she wouldn't put him through this again was satisfaction enough.  What the hell was she thinking, leaving him like that?  He wasn't about to keep traipsing after her all over the fucking city as if he were her faithful lap dog who comes running at her bidding.  'Feh.'  She's so stupid.  What if Death came for her while she was playing her little prank?  Out on her joyride?  Shit, Kagome had never been this stupid before.  She had always known when to ask for help and when to accept it.  What the hell was the matter with her, anyway?  _

The thought called up an image of the way she had been dancing, the way her body had moved and swayed…he shook himself of the image and focused on her scent…not that that made it any better.  

_Because I need to know if I can protect myself…_

'Why would she…?'  He didn't understand.  If you were weak, you relied on someone stronger to protect you.  That was the way of the world.  There was nothing wrong with that.  She pulled her own weight or she wouldn't have lasted as long as she had with them, even _with_ his protection.  There had been times…

He shuddered to think.  So many times when she had been so close to the edge…so close to losing her…

'Stupid girl.'  He shook his head. 

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Mirouku asked, breaking into his thoughts.  

The interruption was not unwelcome.  Inuyasha didn't know how he knew where to find Kagome, but he did.  He had no doubt that she was in that hellish looking club at the end of the street, even if there had been hundreds of other scents all over the street, he hadn't faltered for a moment.   Inuyasha pointed to the club with the sign above it proclaiming the word "Gash" in slash-like letters highlighted in a light blue neon above a pitch black background.  

Mirouku caught sight of a man in line and took in his numerous body piercings and dark colored attire.  His attention was diverted by the woman standing next to him wearing a red leather bustier and a pants which looked as if they were painted on, leaving little to the imagination.  He started to smile as she turned to look at him.  The smile, however, faltered briefly as she stared at him with her black kohl lined eyes.  All the black made her pale flesh seem even more striking and almost luminescent.  She smiled at him and licked her lips.  Only Mirouku's extensive training preventing him from choking as he caught sight of the sparkling silver stud running through her pink tongue.  

He smiled politely and turned away to look at Inuyasha.  "Did you…?" he whispered fiercely, wanting to look back at the girl but for some reason, quite afraid.   Inuyasha looked at him impatiently.  "She was…" he stumbled, unsure of how to explain.

"What?" he growled.

Mirouku caught himself and schooled his face into some semblance of passivity.  "These people look like…like demons of some sort."

Inuyasha snorted.  "Or demon wanna-be's," he answered as he looked for a way around the line forming at the door.  He was in no mood to wait in a line.  He needed to find Kagome _now_.  

Mirouku was about to comment when the man at the door, just as brawny as Jackie from the previous club, caught Mirouku's eye and motioned them over.  Mirouku might not have been so prone to comply being as how their last encounter with one of these brawny men had nearly ended in a fight, except that this man, unlike the previous one, wore no dark glasses and was smiling.  Mirouku poked Inuyasha in the arm and motioned to the expectant face of the bouncer when Inuyasha glared at him.

"Mirouku?  Inuyasha?" the guy asked as they approached.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha admitted suspiciously.

"I'm Ping," he introduced.  "Go on in, Kagome told me you'd be coming."

"You know Kagome?" Mirouku asked.  The man nodded and seemed prone to continue the conversation when Inuyasha grabbed Mirouku by the shirt and pulled him in the door.  "Thank you!" Mirouku called out before he disappeared.

The music that assailed their senses here was different—darker somehow, deeper.  Which matched the atmosphere perfectly, Mirouku thought.  The walls were covered with a thick, velvet fabric in a deep burgundy red, the first room they entered sported dark red, almost purple couches strewn about artistically with several couples already occupying them.  Mirouku narrowed his eyes in an attempt to confirm if those couples were doing what he thought they were doing but the light in the room, or lack thereof, prevented his confirmation.  He could see almost nothing but shadows and silhouettes by the light of the many candles flickering in chandeliers above them and candelabras surrounding them. As they walked into the larger room where the music was coming from, Mirouku decided that the very energy of this place vibrated a dark red and that if he would chose any place for Death to reside, this would be it. 

He looked at Inuyasha who was standing silent and still at his side in order to tell him this, but stopped when he realized that he had found what he was looking for.  He had found Kagome.

+~+~+~

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the dancefloor, ignoring the feel of the eyes on him.  He knew that despite the fact that he was probably the only real demon here, the lightness of his hair and his eyes made him stand out like a sore thumb in this den of make believes.  He was used to standing out, that he could ignore, but the sight of Kagome moving sensuously to the slow rhythm of the song he could not ignore.  It seemed that in the darkness surrounding them, Kagome's form was surrounded by a bright light, highlighting every inch of her form, accentuating each of her features…not that he needed it, he realized.  He knew every inch of her face as if it were his very own.  More, even, since he never really looked at his own face, but he _saw_ Kagome's all the time.  He knew what each of her looks meant, what her face was like in rest, in anger, in pain.  That didn't mean that he could decipher why or how those emotions came to her face, but he could always see them.   

But now…there was something about the way she was moving…her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted, gleaming wet in the light of the candles as her pink tongue reached out subconsciously to moisten them…something like she was tapping in to the basic emotions in the music…the base nature of the night and the rhythms vaguely suggested by the music.   

He growled low in his chest, the anger easily evaporating into something else, something as base and wild as the music pretended to be.  

Gods, he wanted her.

The thought surprised him, but not as much as the realization that he had somehow, sometime, moved until he was standing right behind her, within touching reach of that sinfully tempting chain hanging down the flesh at her back.  He could smell more than her scent now, he could smell…_her_.  That infuriatingly particular mixture of scents he could never describe.  He was reaching out for her and even though a part of his brain knew this wasn't the thing to do, he couldn't seem to stop himself…

+~+~+~

'It's so much easier to get lost to this music,' Kagome thought as the brooding voice sang over the speakers.  Her eyes were mostly closed so she didn't know who was dancing around her.  The alcohol was finally starting to affect her, swimming around pleasantly in her head, making everything seem a little bit hazy, rubbing off some of the edges of the night around her.  It felt good, anonymous, like she was flying…like she didn't have to worry over who was looking at her or looking for her…

_Inuyasha_

The name came to her mind unbidden.  This whole night had been about trying to forget him.  About claiming back some sense of her independence, yes, but that was so tightly intermingled with forgetting him, realizing if she could live without him, be without him that she couldn't really make a distinction between the reasons.  She thought about being independent and it was being independent from Inuyasha.  Being self-reliant meant being able to not rely on Inuyasha.  Surviving meant being able to live without Inuyasha.  And even now, even when she's just one more anonymous girl in a big mass of anonymous people dancing to a song she probably wouldn't remember with the alcohol swimming in her head and knowing that Inuyasha wasn't out there somewhere watching her, she couldn't stop thinking about him.  

She wasn't thinking about how she was moving, only that she was.  Her eyes were closed and she could see only the faint impressions of the lights on her closed lids.  In the morning, she wouldn't remember how long she stayed like that, or at what time they got there or what song she had danced to, but she would remember how somehow, without even realizing it, she felt his eyes on her.  She squeezed her eyes tighter and continued to move, chastising the drink in her for making her imagine things, but the feeling wouldn't go away, she could almost feel his heat at her back…she shivered and opened her eyes.  She would remember how when she turned, opening her eyes, she looked straight into his eyes unerringly and the look of barely restrained hunger brightening the pure amber eyes into the color of molten honey.

She knew with absolute certainty as the song faded and a new one started, that that look, that moment, would be forever etched in her memory.

+~+~+~

Inuyasha swallowed hard and tried not to think about how those eyes looked into his.  "What do you think…" the words died away in his suddenly dry throat as he felt Kagome lean into him.  He could feel every inch of her touch as her hands caressed the bare skin of his arms from wrist to forearm.  'Point two for the ridiculous shirt,' Inuyasha thought inanely.  

+~+~+~

He was trying to say something to her, but she wouldn't let him speak and break the spell.  She wasn't sure if it was a dream or real, but she wouldn't question it, wouldn't ruin it.  She just wanted to feel him close to her.

+~+~+~

"Shh…: she said, her lips almost at his neck.  She pulled his arms around her waist and joined them at her back.  "Just dance with me," she whispered as the singer's melancholy voice started.

_Whenever I'm alone with you / You make me feel like I am home again._

The beat was slower and he felt the movement in Kagome's body as she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the distance between them.

_Whenever I'm alone with you / you make me feel like I am whole again._

Kagome started moving in time to the music, her body undulating so that one moment it was pressed tightly against him and the next all he felt was the cold of her absence.  He kept his arms tight against her, but with her movement, he couldn't keep her close.  He found himself moving just to maintain the contact between their bodies and it felt so natural to move in time with the rhythm of her body, to seek out her rhythm to maintain the contact and soon he wasn't sure if she were keeping the rhythm or he was.  It was as if there were nothing else in the world but Kagome, the music and this feeling of belonging right where he was…like Kagome's arms were made just for him.  

_Whenever I'm alone with you / you make me feel like I am young again._

He could feel her heart beating through her flesh, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and her scent was all around him…The flimsy material of her dress and the thin material of his shirt allowed him to feel the very heat of her touch, as if he were touching her very flesh.  Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he thought it should feel wrong to feel so much of her, but his heart wouldn't hear it…he wanted more.  His hands spread at the small of her back and he closed his eyes against the feel of her in his arms.

_Whenever I'm alone with you / you make me feel like I am fun again_

He took in her scent and found himself leaning into it, his arms tightening around her waist, trying to get her closer.   The scent that was particularly Kagome assailed his senses…the fruity smell of her soap, the smell of lavender… He wished with all of him that he could breathe her in, every bit of her.  He felt her hair drape over his shoulder, mingle with his.  

_However far away, I will always love you._

He knew suddenly that he didn't want this to end, that this is what he had been waiting for, this moment in Kagome's arms, her scent surrounding him…enfolding him…welcoming him.

_However long I stay / I will always love you._

The words the man was singing became clear to him suddenly and he realized that Kagome was whispering them under her breath.

He wanted very much to speak, to tell her…what?  Something, to tell her he didn't want this to end, that he didn't mean all the crazy things he said, that he…but he couldn't find the words, the pain in his heart still too raw…too fresh.

_Whatever words I say, /  I will always love you._

He held her tighter as the new words echoed around him.  He felt the frustration tear at him, but then Kagome tightened her hold of him.  

"Shh…" she whispered soothingly as if she could feel his pain.  

_Just dance with me._

He was dancing with Kagome.  Maybe he didn't know what to say, maybe he couldn't let go of the pain just yet, but in this moment, it didn't matter.  In this moment, all she wanted was to dance with him.  He sighed and relaxed in her arms, surrendering to the moment.

_Whenever I'm alone with you / you make me feel like I am free again._

She had freed him from so much more than just that damn tree, he realized in awe.  She had freed him from the pain of being half of something.  How long had it been since he thought about using the Shikon Jewel to become a whole demon?  The fact that he couldn't remember shocked him.  He was finally starting to be content with being just what he was, and he had to admit that it was mostly because Kagome believed in him…she accepted him as he was.

_Whenever I'm alone with you / you make me feel like I am clean again._

He was so stupid to not have realized before.  Maybe he did, but just didn't want to face it.  He could remember every single time he had seen her smile.  And every single time he had made her cry or angry.  

The music faded away seamlessly into the next song and a more upbeat tempo surrounded them.

Kagome realized that the song had ended and that she was no longer moving as if awakening from a dream.  Even though the bodies around them were moving, they were still and it must've been the magic that is Inuyasha's presence but not one touched them.

His arms were still around her waist and she was still pressed tightly against him and even though she wasn't looking up at him, she could feel him looking down at her. They couldn't stay that way forever, no matter how pleasant it was to be in the circle of his arms.  They had to move.  

Kagome was hoping upon hope that Inuyasha might break away and glare at her or do something to alleviate this weight, but uncharacteristically, he just stood still.

'Think, Kagome, think,' she told herself, trying to get her lethargic mind to come up with something.  She might not have his sense of smell, but she could pick up his smell this close to her and it was exactly as she remembered it.  He smelled of trees and earth after it was drenched with the rain and exactly what she imagined the moonlight smelled like, or the air…

Why wasn't he doing something?  Why was he leaving it up to her?  'Of course,' thought Kagome.  'He would just stand there and let me embarrass myself further by having to do something.'  Or, they could just go again.  This song wasn't as slow, but maybe if she just started moving, he would move with her again?  The thought was ridiculous and even her slightly intoxicated mind recognized the fact that if she couldn't even figure out why he had followed her into the dance in the first place, she couldn't press her luck a second time. 

'OhMyGod,' Kagome realized.  She had practically forced Inuyasha into a dance.   'Well,' she thought.  There would be plenty of time to be mortified later.  First things first.  She got them into this—she would get them out.  She wanted to be independent again and not only was she weak enough to dance with him when he obviously didn't want to, she practically forced herself on him! But she then expected him to get her out of this mess?  She was so sick.

She sighed and leaned back.  His hold instinctively tightened, then loosened, but he didn't remove his arms.  Did she really have to remove them?  She didn't want to…but she had placed them there…God, did she really think he'd make this easy for her?  No, of course not.

She settled on just stepping back out of his grasp and slipping her arms from around his neck.  It would've worked too, if Inuyasha didn't do another uncharacteristic thing and hold on.

"Kagome…" he started when she met his eyes.

She was confused, unable to make out the look in his eyes.  Inuyasha was a puzzle to her even when she was at the peak of her mental acuity, but now?   She knew with absolute certainty she couldn't take hearing him ask her what she thought she had been doing or make some arrogant comment, or even, heaven forbid, look at her with that 'thanks-but-not-interested' look.  She wouldn't give him a chance.  She took a deep breath and smiled brightly.  "See?" she said with forced cheerfulness.  "That wasn't so bad."

Inuyasha just stared at her and she didn't know what else to do so she grinned even wider and pulled fully away from him.  She felt his hesitation and the smile gave way to confusion.  

'Why are you doing this to me?' she yelled in her head.  'So I made you dance, does that mean you have to embarrass me?  Punish me?'

His eyes were almost expressionless, lidded and shut off.  She didn't know what was going on, what game he was playing, but she wasn't in the mood.  She needed to get out of there and fast.  "Excuse me," she said aloud while gently pulling back.  She didn't want to touch him anymore than she had to.  She wasn't sure what her reaction would be and she knew he could hear her heart beat.  Slowly, as if he were pulling his hands out of molasses, he let his arms slide from around her waist.  With a glance at him, but not trusting her voice to say anything more, she walked away.

'What were you thinking?' she chastised in her head.  'Did you really think you could just touch him and not feel anything?'  She shook her head as she walked, but didn't know where to go.  

+~+~+~

A/N: Okay, the song from the title is from the soundtrack to the absolutely _wonderful_ movie _The Princess and the Warrior_ directed by Tom Twyker and starring Franka Potente.  It's in German, but wow, is it good.  I loved it.  It's the same director and writer of _Run, Lola, Run_ and incidentally, it's the same actress (Potente).  It's all about destiny and it's a kind of modern day fairytale.  Anyway, it's a great song.  It's a great movie.  Go see it!  (But not before you review, of course!)  

The song they dance to is from The Cure, it's appropriately titled _Lovesong.  I have it on their Greatest Hits album.  You really should download it, then play it as you read this chapter…it'll really put you in the mood I was in when I envisioned it and maybe it'll help you make sense of my writing!  ^_~.  _

Yeah, so…um…review?  That was worth at least something, wasn't it, **Angel Moon?  Don't leave me hanging, here people!  The emotion in this chapter drained me!  **


	12. Chapter 11: Almost Unreal

A/N:  I'm so sorry!  For the few loyal people out there still reading this story, I am *so* sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I read back on the last thing I posted and that and some reviews made me realize that it might be interpreted as a cliffy…I didn't think of it as a cliffy when I posted it!  Sorry!  I have no excuse except that I was forced to be social this weekend.  I guess it's because I'm off to school in a few weeks, and although I like being wanted, I was kind of in a spurt, cause I didn't know where I was going to go for the chapter after this, and I kept thinking about it most of the weekend anyway!  ~_~ ;  On the upside, I've got this chapter done (although it's short) and the next one _mostly done.  (Billy Cristal from _The Princess Bride _shows up)  "With _all dead_ there's only one thing you can do…go through his pockets and look for loose change."  (Have you realized I'm a movie freak yet?  K.  Glad we got that cleared up.)_

About the chapter:  Well, guess what happens in this chapter?!  Ooo!  Ooo!  ::Emania claps hand over mouth:: She can't tell, it'll ruin the surprise.  Just read on.  ::Cat glares at Emania, but the image is ruined as Emania has not removed her hand from Cat's mouth.  Emania smiles sweetly, then yelps, shaking her hand.::  She bit me!

::Cat smiles smugly:: So, as I was saying, in this chapter…

Disclaimer: Guess what I'd do if I had a magic Shikon Jewel that would grant me my wish?  ::Shakes head:: Yep…that's right…I'd get lots of money, but if I had another wish…it'd be to not have to write another of these disclaimers ever again!  Oh, yeah, and I'd love to have Inu and gang belong to me, too…

Okay, so maybe not the *whole* gang…maybe just Inu.  sighs  Okay, *and* Mirouku, I gotta admit, he's kinda cute when he's being perverted…raises eyebrow  See?  I told you I was jaded.

Thanks:  

**Moon Fairy:**  You are incredibly sweet!  ^____^  I can't express how heartening it is to read your reviews!  The emotion was one of the main things I focused on in this chapter, so the fact that you picked up on it is a very good sign to me!  I'm glad it came through as I intended it to!  Thanks a gazillion for keeping reviewing!

**Eartha**:  Another new reviewer!  ::happy dance escalates:: I'm working on that, Eartha, really and truly.  It's hard to get past the angst that I've imbued in this fic, but I'm working on it!  I promise!  Stick with me!  Thanks for reviewing!

**RinoaOHeartilly****:**  ::blushes, grins stupidly::  You're really too kind!  Thanks for your perseverance and your more than kind words.  I will try not to put myself down, but some of the themes I'm writing about here with this fic are a bit new to me (writing wise) so I feel really rather self-conscious about it.  

**Evil Irish Eyes:  ::happy** dances out the door, then hurries back to her computer::  ::stops dancing and looks down sheepishly:: Sorry about not posting sooner.  I hadn't seen you were in suspense.  As I said above, I didn't really think I had left it on a cliffy when I posted, and then my weekend got completely complicated!  Sorry!  Gomen!  Perdon!  I am glad that you can't figure out my plot line, I hate the ones that are so obvious!  I hope I don't disappoint with the next few chapters…don't abandon me now…keep reviewing!  These next ones are the tricky ones…

**Angel Moon:**  Hey, Angel!  ::grins from ear to ear:: I'm so glad to hear it was worth waiting for!  I don't think this is one ends in a cliffy, but in case it does, I've got the next two chapters or so mostly written so they should be coming up soon!  Keep with me!  

Chapter 11: Almost Unreal

"Sometimes I feel / Strange as it seems / You've been in my dreams all my life / … / It's almost unreal / so unreal…"

-Almost Unreal, Roxette

She had to fight her way into the bathroom, her hopes of pressing cool water on her flushed face dashing as the sound of drunken laughter and rushed talk like so many hens assailed her already overwhelmed senses.  She glared daggers at the gaggle of women standing before the mirrors, completely ignoring the sinks, but hogging the space to freshen their horribly overdone makeup and re-applying their whorish lipstick.  Okay, so maybe she was being a little harsh, but damnit!  She was in no mood for this!  'Can't I even get a sink around here without it becoming a scene from Mission-Freaking-Impossible!'  She looked around almost desperately for an empty sink and found a corner of the bathroom set up as a kind of powder room, with Louis 16th armchairs and a table with magazines on it.  She somehow managed to make her way to the chairs and sank gratefully into its plush seats, laying her head on the back and closing her eyes while she waited.  

God!  How cold she have been so stupid!  After all her tough talk she weakens like butter when all he did was look at her.  She was starting to feel a little light-headed and the dark swam a little before her closed lids.  The liquor was finally taking effect.  She thought about not drinking anymore, normally this would be about the time she stopped, but then discarded the idea.  She said she'd live it up tonight, didn't she? 

God, she had been so stupid!  How could she have thrown herself at him like that?  She could blame it on the drink, but although she felt just slightly lightheaded, she didn't feel drunk.  She knew she wasn't drunk enough to do what she had done.  There was no excuse, except…she sighed.  Except that she wanted to be there, held in his arms, feeling his heart beating.  She opened her eyes as she heard the girls all leave at once and the bathroom was suddenly quiet, the bass of the music outside just an echo.    She couldn't deny it anymore.  One part of her question was answered…She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked to see the look of disbelief on her face.  

She loved the lout.  

Damnit, despite knowing everything she did about him, despite knowing he never wanted to be human, despite knowing he didn't love her, despite the things he said…she still felt love for him.  Why?  Well, it was like Sango said, she supposed.  You don't pick 'em and you can't force it, one way or the other.  What was that quote?  The heart wants what the heart wants.  

'Okay,' she told herself, looking in the mirror.  She tried to focus her mind enough to think logically.  'So what are you gonna do about it?' she asked her reflection.  Well, how could she get over him?  There was no doubt in her mind that she'd have to.  If she could prove to herself that she loved him because he made her feel safe, then, theoretically, if she beat back this Death by herself, she should be able to convince herself that it didn't hurt so much if he didn't love her back.  At least, theoretically.  It seemed like a logical enough conclusion.  Now all she had to do was prove it.

She sighed again as she ran the cold water.  She couldn't splash her face because then she'd ruin her makeup, but she could place some cool water on the back of her neck.  

She wouldn't think about this anymore.  She wouldn't let him ruin her night.  She wouldn't think.  She tried to still her thoughts, and as she lowered her face toward the sink, she felt strangely calm, as if she were outside herself.

As soon as she placed her hands in the running water, the vision overwhelmed her and her breath left her in a gasp as if she had been hit in the stomach.  She opened her eyes and there was water all around her, she was swimming in it, breathing it in…drowning in it.  Her eyes wild, she searched for a way out but could feel nothing but the water supporting her.  The bathroom around her was gone, replaced by water.  She looked above and could see the sun shining through the surface but when she tried to kick to swim up to it, she couldn't feel her legs…it felt as if they were bound.  She felt disoriented.  She didn't know which way was up and which was down.  She felt the fear as she realized that she would die.  She wanted to scream, but she couldn't breathe. 

'Someone help me,' she thought frantically, feeling her lungs burning for lack of oxygen.  She looked ahead of her and saw a shadow in the water…a shadow of a boy.  She irrationally thought it was Inuyasha but knew it impossible as soon as she saw the black hair swimming around him.  His eyes met hers and there was such pain in them that she momentarily forgot that her lungs were screaming for air.  She lost consciousness just as he reached out a hand to her.

+~+~+

She awoke, gasping for breath.  It took her a second of unrestricted air flow for her to realize that she was sitting on the floor of the bathroom.  

"Kagome?" 

She turned her face to see a very worried Ayumi staring at her, kneeling by her side.  She cleared her throat before even trying to speak. "What happened?"

Ayumi smiled wryly.  "That's what I wanted to ask you." She helped her up.  "I came looking for you and found you on the floor, out cold."

Kagome remembered everything about the strange vision, but wasn't about to tell her friend that.  She wasn't about to tell *anyone* that.  She didn't want them all worrying about her, regardless of how worried she actually was.  

"It's nothing…" she told Ayumi, standing up and fixing her skirt.  "It was stupid, really."  She looked in the mirror to see her reflection and tried not to wince at the look of survivor's shock on her face.  She forced herself to smile and hoped it looked real.  "I was hot so I came in here to cool off.  Next thing I know, I lost my balance…" she trailed off.  "I must've fainted from the heat or something."

"You *never* faint," Ayumi pointed out.

"True, but I guess I did this time," Kagome answered.  "It's okay.  I feel fine now."  She laughed.  "Maybe I just needed a little nap," she looked at her watch and was amazed to see it was past 2 in the morning.  "It's past my bedtime, you know."

Ayumi smiled, even though she didn't completely buy it.  "Are you sure you're okay?"  She looked in her eyes and saw a little bit of fear in Kagome's.  "You want me to take you home?"

Kagome laughed.  "I'm fine, really."  She shook her head.  "There's no way you're getting me out of here after Ping got us in!"  

Ayumi wasn't completely convinced, but she let it go.  "Alright, if you're sure."  She reached out for Kagome's arm and wrapped it in her own.

Kagome started for the door smiling at Ayumi.  "I can walk on my own, you know," she said jokingly.

Ayumi grinned.  "I know," she winked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I just didn't want you to get away when I asked you about that dance you had with Inuyasha."

"I'll tell you what," Kagome promised.  "As soon as I figure it out, I'll let you know."

"Is that a promise?"

"It is, but don't get your hopes up…" Kagome shook her head.  "I'm starting to think I may never figure him out."

Ayumi winked and squeezed her arm, motioning to where the selfsame Inuyasha was walking towards them.  "Those are the best kinds, darling," she whispered.

A flood of warmth burst through Kagome at the sight of him.  'Oh, yeah, you've got it bad,' she thought to herself.  If she would have died on that bathroom floor, she wouldn't have seen him again.  She would've died wanting him.  

'Shit,' she cursed.  That was no way of thinking to get over him.

+~+~+~+

Inuyasha instantly knew something was wrong.  She was shaken up…and badly.  "Kagome, what is it?" he asked, looking at her for any sign of injury.  

Kagome swallowed and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  She could feel the remaining fear leave her as she physically calmed herself.  

Inuyasha noticed it as the scent of fear and anxiety left her, but there was still something in her eyes…

Kagome shook her head, smiling with effort.  "I'm fine, just…" she trailed off.  "Just a false alarm."

"But what happened?" Inuyasha insisted.  

"I fainted," she answered.

"You what?" he asked, surprised at her declaration.  "Why?"

"It's stupid," she said, trying to laugh.  "Nothing for you to worry about…" she tried to brush it off with a wave of her hand, but she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't let up until he had a reason.  "The heat, I think," she answered, at least halfway truthful.  

Inuyasha neared her slowly, stopping inches away from bumping his nose with hers…and then he sniffed her.  His face moved ever so slowly over the contours of her face finally coming to a stop at the base of her neck, where the pulse of her blood was the strongest.  This was one of the most powerful places for scent.  He could smell the artificial fragrance she had used in her soap, the perfume she had dabbed on before leaving, the flavor of her sweat and under it all, the heady almost intoxicating scent of her blood. He breathed and watched as the feel of his breath on her neck brought goosebumps to her flesh. To any casual observer, it would simply seem as if he were giving her a caress, teasing her before kissing her, touching her…but he wouldn't make that mistake…not again.   "You're lying," he whispered in her ear.  

She fought to keep herself from shivering at the sensations the feel of his breath on her skin brought.  'Damnit!' She would never be able to be near him again without remembering the way the muscles of his back moved under her arms or the feel of his body pressed tight against hers.  

But she would die before she let him know that.

She raised a hand to the base of his neck, under all that silky hair and held his head in place next to her ear.  She was half surprised when he didn't even try to pull away, but instead, went perfectly still at her touch, as if it burned.  "You may be able to know my scent and hear my pulse," she whispered against his ear.  "But you can't read my mind and you'll never know what's in my heart."  She let him go and he pulled back slowly.  "Don't pretend to know if I'm lying or not."

They held each other's eyes for what seemed like eons, but was only really mere moments.  Finally, the look in his eyes changed and he blinked, shrugging.  "Fine, suit yourself," he replied.  "If you wanna lie and pretend everything's fine, go ahead, but remember this, Ka-go-me…I know you better than you think."

"Ha!" Kagome's laugh came out bitter.  "Now who's lying?" 

She started to walk past him but Inuyasha grabbed her arm, stopping her.  She met his eyes, half surprised at his contact, half cursing her blood for pulsing in her ears at his mere touch.

"You know," he started, his voice low.  "One of these days, I'm going to get awful tired of you walking away from me."

"Really?" she asked with more humor than she was feeling.  "Then you'd have a lot less patience than I've had," she retorted calmly.  She looked down at her arm poignantly, but didn't dare move.  The heat from his hand seemed to be radiating up her entire arm and she didn't think she could get her arm to break the contact even if she thought she could physically force her arm out of his grasp if he didn't want to let her go.  What the hell kinda comment was that, anyway?  She latched on to the anger as if it were a life line in this mad game they seemed to be playing and leveled her gaze back on him.  

He let go of her arm, but not her eyes.  He wanted to say more, but didn't know what.  Was that anger in Kagome's eyes?  Directed at him?  He hadn't seen anger like that since Kikyo had trapped her to the tree and she'd heard…

Shit, could she have heard…?

"Kagome, look…"

She blinked and broke the stare.  "Save it, Inuyasha," she said, her voice suddenly very tired.  "We're never going to see eye to eye," she broke off and looked at the dance floor.  Her friends must've sensed the tension between them because they had made themselves scarce at some point.  The scary part in Kagome's mind was that she didn't know when.  "You should probably come to terms with that…" she shrugged.  "I have."

Inuyasha watched her walk away until her form was lost amongst the throngs of people on the dance floor.  He didn't understand.  "What's wrong with that?" he asked nobody in particular.  

+~+~+~+~

A/N:   Okay, couldn't resist this one more little argument between them.  How does that work for you all as a kind of realization on Kagome's part?  Oh, and of course, there's the whole thing with Death?!  Huh?  Whatcha think?  Come on, review…please!  I'm beggin' here!  Have you ever seen an authoress on her knees?  (Well, you can't really see an authoress on her knees now, but maybe if you imagine really hard…) ::Author glares at SarcasticEmania::  Shut it.  (Sorry, continue.)  ::Back to readers:: Please?  Pretty please?  With Sugar on top?  And a…cherry?  I wanna have a HUGE party when I hit the 50 mark on the reviews.  It's sad, I know.  I've read fics with like 8 chapters that have over 200 reviews, and I wanna have a party when I hit 50…sigh  Oh well.  I wouldn't exchange my regulars (you know who you are!) for 100 reviews, so THERE!

But you guys are so great and it would make me so happy to see that little number go above 50…

Okay, I'm going to sleep now…g'night!


	13. Chapter 12: What It Feels Like

A/N:  I am still so in shock as to the response I got for this chapter…I think it turned out to be something like 12 reviews or something…that blows my last record to shreds!  I'm soooo happy!  Thanks everyone, you're reallyreallyreally too nice.  (Well, not too nice, there can be no such thing as too nice…::thinks of Houjo:: Okay, so obviously there can.  But not when it comes to reviewers there can't!  big grin )  I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.  And after all those wonderful and kind reviews, I go and don't post for a few days…sorry.  Really, I have no excuse except that my muse wasn't behaving himself.  (Yes, it's a *he*…he's my muse, so why not?)  Anyway, he wasn't behaving himself…he was running around all over the place, throwing out ideas for other chapters and making me write them and then giving me bits and pieces of what might constitute this chapter, but the story was everywhere…eventually, I just printed up what I had typed, and spread it out along with everything I had written by hand and started trying to piece them together.  (I eventually had to give my muse a sedative…he started giving me ideas for a new story…so…you can see how I had no choice, can't you?)   In any case, I put it together, hopefully relieving some of the angsty tension and making it a bit more lighthearted.  I think the next few chapters are going to be at least a little humorous…(That's what happens when you give your muse the happy drug…) I was really starting to bother even myself with all that angst.  

Oh, yeah, and this chapter has a little more M/S in it.  In retribution, my muse snuck me into Mirouku's head and shifted the focus to Sango for a little while…(not that Kag wasn't relieved, as you'll see.)  

And one more thing, stick around till the very end, read the special notice on the bottom…I could really use your help!  

Disclaimer:  If I don't get some sleep soon, I might start believing that I'm Cleopatra and claiming that _of course_ I own Inuyasha…I'm a Goddess, and I can own any damn thing I want…I got Ceasar, didn't I? But so far, 3 hours of sleep a night is holding the schizophrenia at bay…for now…

Thanks

::sobs:: Oh, ::sobs:: my ::sobs:: god!  You guys are so ::sobs some more:: incredible!  Wonderful!  Unbelievable!  ::sobs uncontrollably and runs off to the bathroom:: ::5 minutes later::  I ask for a few more reviews to make the 50 mark and I get like 12 reviews for this one chapter!  I now have reached the count of 60!  WOO-HOO!  

**Eartha****:  I made it!  I made the 50 mark!  ::happy dance::  ::clears throat::  Right.  In the water…Death?  well, I don't know, what do _you_ think?  Shall I tell you?  I'd like to see if I can write it so you understand without having to tell you outright.  If you're one of those people who really like to read the end of the book before you're halfway through the end and really want to know, email me.  I hate them throwing themselves at each other, too.  It's why I'm having so much angst in this fic, cause from what I know of them, it just seems natural for them to fight rather than be all lovey-dovey.  I have promised some fluffiness, though, so let's see how I fit that in there, shall we?  Thank you for reviewing again!  **

**Kagomesjewel****:  blush  You always make me blush!  Thanks!**

**Angel Moon**:  I tried to send you a card for your b-day, one of those e-cards but I don't know if it was my pc or what, but I'm not sure if it went through or not.  Hope you had a great day and if my fic made it even a teensy bit better, then I'm satisfied and immensely proud.  In the bathroom was…uh…what bathroom?  (heehee)  Keeping in the dark?  What dark?  

**RinoaOHeartilly**: Hey! I'm glad to see you're still with me!  whew!  I'm so glad the scene in the bathroom went over well.  I wasn't sure about it at all after I wrote it, but as I wrote it, it came out so easily, that I just trusted my instincts and left it in there.  Thanks for reviewing again!  

**Sailor Universe:**  (For 11) You gotta kow what's after Kagome?!  Imagine me!  I'm writing the damn thing and I don't rightly know either!  ::sigh::  The things we suffer for art!  ^_~  I don't know what you mean about the brick, though.  It went right over my little mousy brain.  

(For 12) I think Inu comes to some realizations in this chapter, but if everything goes as planned (what little of it I do have planned, which is like…uh, an idea?)  Then Inu will come to some further realizations very _very_ soon.  But as to finding out that Kag heard what he said to Mir…well, I don't know.  I hope it's soon…the angst is really getting even to me.  Hmmm…I think I could fit it in the next chapter, now that I think about it…

See?  That's why I love your reviews…you always give me things to think about that end up working well in my fic!  Please keep it up!  Don't give up on me!

**Janet:**  Yeah…blushes and grins  I love it when Kag tells him off, too.  Thanks for reviewing and please let me hear from you again!  

**Moon Fairy:  ::rolls** eyes:: Please!  You can too write well.  But you know, I wouldn't feel I'd done anything right if Moon Fairy didn't come and spoil me with her reviews.  Like I told Rinoa above, I'm glad that the bathroom scene seemed to go over well.  I was a little nervous about it, but I personally loved it too much to take it out.  A creative writing teacher of mine once told us though, that the lines or paragraphs you love the most are usually the first ones you should edit out.  (Cruel, wasn't he?)  It hurt like loosing a child.  

**Pink Twilight:**  Yey!  I'm happy you're back!  I don't rightly know who the guy that Kag saw is, yet.  I hope he tells me soon, though, cause I feel like I'm getting close to the end of the story and I should know before then, dontcha think?  ^__~ **;  **

**Aeyikie****:  ::mumbles incoherently about the lack of understanding of parents in general and of the parents of fanfic reader / reviewers specifically::  I'm just deliriously happy that you found your way back to my story and that you're still nice enough to review and that you still like my story!  Welcome back!  And long may you remain!  ^_^**

**Fairies Hope**:  Hey, there!  I hope this satisfies.  It took me long enough, right?  winces  Sorry, bout that.  I was having a little tiff with my muse.  He was jumping around from idea to idea without giving me a chance to organize them all coherently!  Hopefully, this was worth the wait…

**Evil Irish Eyes:**  Hey!  Lovely to hear from you again…and sorry it was so short.  I've been having a little trouble organizing.  I've got so much I want to do, I just don't know how I'm going to put it all in.  Plus, it just seemed like a good spot to end it.  I'm not so sure about my story being "just THAT good" it's sweet of you to say so, but…well…at least the "evil" part was right, huh?  ^_~.  Suspense is good for you…and if I'm really keeping you in suspense, then I'm doing my job!  big grin  You really are sweet…

Chapter 12: What It Feels Like…

"Strong Inside but you don't know it / Good little girls they never show it / … / Do you know what it feels like for a girl? / Do you know what it feels like in this world? / For a girl?"

-What It Feels Like For A Girl, Madonna

K stood just inches from the dance floor, looking at Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and Sango dance joyfully to the music.  If nothing else went right tonight, she would always be glad she got to spend time with both her old friends and her new ones.  _One_, she corrected.  Not plural, just one new friend…Sango.  She couldn't really claim Inuyasha as a friend, now could she?  Of all of her traveling companions, her only real friend was… 'Okay,' she conceded, 'maybe two.'  Mirouku might not be what she would normally consider to be a friend, but he made her laugh and he had never let her down, even if he was a little perverted.  She smiled, surprised at how right it seemed to her to consider Mirouku a friend.    

She didn't see Mirouku on the dance floor with the girls, but she didn't doubt he was somewhere with Inuyasha.  Despite appearances, she knew Mirouku cared about Inuyasha as a friend.  Probably because of male bonding or something, because there couldn't possibly be two more different people on the face of the planet.  No, wait…sure there were, if she counted herself and Inuyasha.  She sighed, thinking about joining the girls on the dance floor, but couldn't seem to make herself move.  The idea of joining the crowd and giving in to the music seemed so tiring to her suddenly.  What she really wanted, she realized, was to go home.  She had come to some realizations this night, and not all of them pleasant.  She was ready to go home and slip under her comfortable covers and give in to sleep.  'Ah, but in that sleep of death, what dreams may come?'* she quoted in her mind.  She sighed.  Too much Shakespeare had definitely warped her mind if she was quoting him in her thoughts.  But it was nonetheless true.  She was afraid of what dreams she may have…that look of pain surrounded by water…those eyes would haunt her sleep if she went now.  

There was also the added detriment of sharing a cab ride with Inuyasha.  There was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't stay behind this time.  He seemed like a silent bodyguard the whole night, watching her with a disapproving look to his eye and having only harsh words.  She frowned.  She couldn't stand another confrontation right now.  Better to go and dance.  She started for the floor, then saw the bar.  'Wait,' she told herself, pausing in mid step.  'Better to go for a drink,' she smiled.  'Yes, that'll do nicely.'    

Kagome swallowed the sigh that came to her lips and tried very much to smile into the tender eyes staring at her.  'Why can't that look do more for me?' she wondered.  He had melted his fair share of hearts, after all, but why not hers?  Was she demented?  Did she only care about those people who would hurt her?  She almost gasped.  'Sweet Buddha!' she thought, alarmed.  'Am I one of those people who go on Jerry Springer?'

"Kagome-chan!" he greeted warmly.

"Houjo," Kagome smiled and hoped it looked real.  "I didn't know you were here."

He smiled.  "I saw you and your friends leaving, but I didn't know you were here until I saw you walking past the restroom."

Kagome tried to keep the smile on her face even though the strain was starting to get to her.  She liked Houjo, she did…really, but there was only so much you could take of him before you felt like smashing his head against a brick wall.  'Yee, Gods,' she thought inanely.  'Inuyasha is really rubbing off on me if my thoughts can turn so violent.'

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" he asked, concern marring the perfect smile.  "That case of Go-Bloots** isn't acting up again, is it?"

_'Gu-what?!?'  _Kagome ground her teeth together and thought of violent things to do to her grandfather.  _Hot oil…ripping fingernails off one by one…exposing him to all these supposed diseases she had…_Instead, she sighed.  "No, I'm just…" she trailed off, not sure of what to answer, not sure of what she felt.  "…hot," she decided.  'That's as good an answer as any, I suppose.'

He nodded, as if he understood.  'Houjo _always_ looks as if he understands,' Kagome thought, not exceptionally kind.  

"Can I get you something to drink?"

She almost said no.  _Almost.  She really should say no, after all, it wasn't like she particularly wanted Houjo to be buying her drinks and inviting any more attentions from him.  Come to think about it, if that scene in the bathroom was any indication, it's not like she needed to drink anymore, period.   But still…"Sure, why not?"_

H grinned.  "What do you want?"

Let's see…she had stuck with Tequila most of the night.  Time for a change.  What would have the most liquor in it?  A slow smile spread on her lips.  "How about a Long Island Iced Tea?" 

Houjo rose his eyebrows but smiled.  "One Tea coming up."

+~+~+~

'What in bloody hell is *he* doing here?' Inuyasha asked, eyes narrowing.  'I thought we had left that hobo freak in the other club?'  He felt his claws press into the flesh of his palm and he realized he was making a fist.  The realization didn't stop him from squeezing his hand tighter.  'What?  Is he stalking her, now?' 

He watched them talk, leaning toward each other as they sat on the purple couches.  Kagome's face was away from him, only the perfect outline of her back clearly visible which meant he couldn't see her expression.  But he could see Hobo's: it was expectant, interested, open and inviting.  

'The bastard,' Inuyasha thought.  He started toward the two and stopped himself, frowning with the effort of remaining planted exactly where he was.  What was he going to do?  Separate them?  What for?  Hobo was annoying, but not threatening.  He seemed to be even tender with her.  

_You're acting like a jealous boyfriend or something!_

Kagome's words came back to haunt him.  He was *not* jealo…

The thought left him in a gust of anger as he watched Hobo reach out a hand to push a stray strand of Kagome's hair back from her face.  

What the hell was he doing touching her?  And what the hell was Kagome doing letting him?  He fought against his need to jump on Hobo, rip his arm from the shoulder and beat him on the head with it until he was unconscious or better, dead.  

'Okay,' he admitted.  So maybe he was jealous.  

But it was only because she should be...

_The jewel!_  

Yes!  She should be looking for the jewel instead of here and…and…that had absolutely nothing to do with why he was jealous.  Damn.  It must really be bad if he couldn't even deny it with the old jewel excuse.  It had to have been the dance.  That and his inexplicable desire to beat any man who spoke to her with severed appendages. 

He wanted Kagome.  

Why had he let her touch him?  Why hadn't he pulled away?  Why hadn't he…

But he *certainly* wasn't her boyfriend…

And…that was the problem, wasn't it?

He wanted Kagome, but Hobo had her.

'For now, at least.'

+~+~+~

"What?" Inuyasha growled, turning to pin Mirouku with his murderous glare.  

Mirouku took an unconscious step back, then looked at where Inuyasha had been staring.  He nodded wisely.  "Ah, I see," he said shrewdly.  He looked back at Inuyasha and could practically feel the venom coming from him.  He handed him the glass he had been holding.  "Here, my friend, I think you need this more than I do."

Inuyasha looked at it, then took it.  "What is it?" he asked, smelling the brownish liquid.  "It smells like if you brought fire to it, you'd singe your eyebrows off."

Mirouku shrugged.  "It's not half bad," he motioned for Inuyasha to taste it.  "I wondered why everyone was so enthralled with the liquor which didn't seem to be sake, so I went up to the bar and when a man in front of me ordered what he called a 'rum and coke' I ordered one too."

"Rumand coke?" Inuyasha questioned.  'Well, what the hell,' he thought, bringing the cup up to his lips and drinking.  This night couldn't possibly get any worse.  The pungent-sweet liquor burned down his throat and only his pride kept him from coughing.  As soon as the initial reaction was over, though, he saw what Mirouku meant.  The drink settled in his stomach like a warm blanket, spreading its warmth into his limbs.  "You're right for once, monk," Inuyasha conceded, taking another drink.  "It's not bad." This time, he had been prepared for the feel of the liquor, so it didn't surprise him into coughing.  It was rather pleasant, actually.  He brought the cup up to his lips and drowned it in one gulp.

The calming effect of the liquor allowed him to notice the small trickling sensation in his hand.  He looked down and was immediately assailed with the scent of his own blood.  He had clenched his fist until he had bled.  He blinked and reached out for the fresh glass that Mirouku was holding.  He opened and closed his hand, palm facing him so that he could see the crescent moon shaped wounds open and close and bleed.  He felt the slight pain of it, but instead of stopping, he continued. The pain centered him, helped him to realize that he couldn't kill Houjo.  Oh, not because he had any qualms about making the freak squeal like a girl and bleed like a pig.  (Actually, the thought seemed rather pleasant.)  But more because…

He took another gulp of 'Rumand Coke' and sighed, watching as the wounds were slowly closing in on themselves.  

'Because you know she'd hate you for it.'

Gods, when had Kagome become so important to him?  How?  

He looked up as Kagome stood at Eri's prodding, smiling her goodbye to Houjo and letting the birthday girl lead her onto the dance floor.  

The music changed, became slightly more upbeat.  The energy in the crowd crackled around him as it was stirred on by the new rhythm.  

Inuyasha watched as Kagome danced happily, almost mockingly with her friends as they all sang aloud to the lyrics of the music, along with most of the club.  It seemed the song was rather popular.  

_Ooh!  Tainted Love / Don't touch me, please! / I cannot stand the way you tease! / I love you though you hurt me so! / Now I'm gonna pack my things and go / Tainted Love…/ Touch me, baby, tainted love._

Mirouku watched as the girls danced, realizing that the liquor was finally starting to affect them.  They were dancing almost crazily and singing at the top of their lungs to the music.  He smiled as he saw Kagome dancing, singing, and laughing with her friends.  But when his eyes drifted to Sango, dancing easily as if she had been doing it all her life, his mouth went dry and he had to take another gulp of liquor to be able to swallow.  He was sorely tempted to join them, but made the mistake of glancing at Inuyasha.  He withheld a sigh.  'I better keep him company,' he thought.  Not that he'd be able to stop him if Inuyasha decided to do something stupid, but at least he might be able to _talk_ him out of it.  

Mirouku watched as Inuyasha's look went pensive and almost soft as he watched Kagome dance.  'It must be the alcohol,' he thought to himself, then slowly grinned.  'Maybe I can get him to dance again,' he thought.  After all, he did it once, and he hadn't even had two drinks like he had now.  "Oi, Inuyasha," Mirouku called out.  

"What?" 

"Why don't you go on and dance with them, you keep staring at them…"

"Don't start with me, monk," Inuyasha said darkly.  

"I'll even go with you…"

"Save it."

"But if you'd only…"

"Say it and I'll rip your legs off."

Mirouku sighed.  He didn't take the threat seriously, but he didn't push it.  "You're a horrible drunk, you know that, don't you?"  

"And you're a horrible monk," Inuyasha replied smoothly.  He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.   "And I am nowhere near drunk.".  

Mirouku frowned.  He was right, of course, Inuyasha didn't sound drunk at all.  He sighed.  'More's the pity.'  

+~+~+

Ayumi sidled up next to Kagome on the couches and handed her another Long Island Iced Tea.  "Oi, Kagome," she said as Kagome took a sip.  

"Hm?" Kagome asked, enjoying the feel of the fuzziness in her head.  

"What's with your friend, huh?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah," Yuka questioned.  "He's so…so…"

"Yummy," Eri piped up dreamily from next to Kagome.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at her and laughed.  "I think you're drunk, Eri," she said astutely.

Eri looked hurt.  "I'd still think he was yummy even if I hadn't drunk," she reasoned out.

"You're repeating yourself," Kagome explained.

"Oh," Eri smiled, then went back to her drink.

"What I meant to say was brooding," Yuka finished her previous thought.

Kagome nodded, then shrugged.  "Well, what can I do?"

"Why'd he come here just to be bitter?" Ayumi continued.

Kagome sipped her drink.  "I really don't know," she said dismissively.  She didn't want to think about Inuyasha.  "I think he has a bodyguard complex…" she answered.  

"A bodyguard who can smell you?" Ayumi pressed.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking at her, clearly not remembering her previous comment.  "Who told you that?"

"You did," Ayumi answered, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"I did?" Kagome looked at Sango who nodded slowly.  "Hm…" Kagome replied, then laughed.  "Well, he always seems to be sniffing, you know, like sticking his nose up in the air…" she trailed off and went back to sipping her drink, too buzzed to care if her explanation was good enough.  "He's just bitter because things didn't go the way he'd planned."

Ayumi opened her mouth to continue the discussion, but was interrupted.

"And Mirouku is _really yummy…" Eri interjected, as if they hadn't already left that topic in the conversation._

Sango snorted.  All eyes turned to her and she cursed under her breath.  'Damn.'

"He's a pervert," she answered.  

Yuka and Ayumi exchanged glances…Kagome looked down at her drink and Eri was humming to the music playing in the dancefloor.  

"I don't know, Sango," Yuka started.  "He's funny, and sweet, and obviously well-bred…"

"He's a gentleman, really," Ayumi concluded.

A strangled mix between a cough and a laugh came from the general vicinity of Kagome, but by the time her friends looked at her, she was sipping her drink innocently.  

"What?" Sango exclaimed, drawing the attention back to her.  "Don't tell me he didn't ask any of you to bear his children?"

They all nodded with smiles on their faces.  "Sure," Ayumi replied.  

"And you don't care?" Sango asked, disbelief etched on her features.

"Why should I?" Ayumi asked in return.

"It's original," Yuka offered.

"Original?" Sango was confused.  Very confused.

"Sure," Yuka smiled.  "All these old lines, 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?', 'You've got so many curves and me with no breaks' , 'Aren't you tired after running through my dreams all night?'…" 

"I'm _sure we've met before'" Yuka mocked, taking Sango's hands in hers as if she were a man delivering it.  "Maybe in my dreams?"  Sango laughed when Yuka made a face.  "Lame, really."_

"Yeah, his is…original."

Sango smiled at them, then remembered the other proof she had that Mirouku was no gentleman.  "Gentlemen do not grope ladies all the time."

Ayumi laughed uproariously.  "They do if they get the chance."

Yuka joined in as did Eri and finally, Kagome nodded, laughing too.  "I guess you could say that Mirouku is a man ahead of his time, Sango."

Sango raised her eyebrows at her.  Was Kagome really used to men behaving this way?  Was this why Mirouku's comments and attempts at lechery didn't really surprise her?  Now that she thought about it, Sango realized that although Kagome had often groaned at his efforts, she had never really seemed surprised or really very angry.   

"Well," Ayumi said, sobering and settling in for what promised to be a juicy discussion.  "It's an art form, you know, the good ones manage it so that you don't feel offended, but…well, um…"

"Appreciated," Yuka added.

Ayumi nodded.  "Yeah, exactly.  Appreciated."

Sango looked disbelievingly from one to the other.  "So what you're saying is that you like it when men grope you?"

"Not grope," Ayumi shook her head.

"Never grope," Yuka added.

"If they grope we slap them silly," Eri confirmed.

"I fail to see the difference."

They all looked at Sango.  "Well," Ayumi started, taking another sip.  "Grope is when they squeeze you like you were a ripe melon."

Yuka nodded.  "Oh, yeah…" she shivered and frowned.  "I hate those."

"And then there are _The Starers."  Ayumi shook her head.  "They talk to your breasts instead of your face if you know what I mean."_

"Those are my least favorite," Eri piped in.  "They creep me out."

"The _smoooth_ operators," Kagome offered from her corner.  

Ayumi giggled.  "Oh, yeah," she looked at Sango.  "They think they're God's gift to women."

"The key features of a Smooth Operator," Yuka started in a surprisingly good impression of Jane Goodall, "Is the slicked back hair, the fashionable clothes worn with just the right amount of _je__ ne sais_ BLAH, and the propensity to wink and grin."  She took a sip of her drink to give Eri and Kagome time to pause in their laughter.  "Their call," she continued, "is the ever distinctive, _'Hey, baby,'."_

Sango smiled, but wouldn't be deterred.  "So there are all species of perverts out there, how does that make what Mirouku does _art_?" Sango insisted.

Ayumi laughed, placing a hand on Sango's shoulder.  "What Mirouku does doesn't make you feel dirty or creepy, does it?"

Sango thought about it for a moment, and then blushed.  "Well, no…" she admitted.

Ayumi raised her eyebrows.  "How does it make you feel?"

"Embarrassed," Sango answered, taking another sip of her drink.  She looked at Kagome but her friend just shrugged.  

"And?"

"And…" Sango stalled for time by taking another sip of her drink.  

"Hot?" Eri asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Excited?" Yuka provided.

"Special?" Ayumi rose a brow.

"_Like a na-atu-ral wo-man…"_ Kagome sang playfully.

Sango glared at her and Kagome shrugged innocently again, stirring her drink as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.  

"So what if he does?" Sango answered, half defensively.  "It only better illustrates my point.  If he makes every girl he…uses his skills on special, then they're not really, are they?"

Eri chuckled and the others followed.  "He doesn't make _me_ hot, silly," she said.  "He does make me feel pretty, though."

"He doesn't excite me, just makes me laugh," Yuka explained.

"I never said he made me feel special, either, did I?" Ayumi asked.

"Face it, Sango, he doesn't use those _special skills_ on anyone but you," Yuka concluded.  "For the rest of us, he's just fun to have around."

"Kuso," Sango said on a breath.  "So that means that…" she looked up at Kagome who was smiling and nodding.  "He does…" she faltered, unable to finish the thought.  "Then I am…special?"

The girls yelled and applauded.  The group of people immediately around them turned to stare, but soon went back to their own business.  Sango's eyes went from shock to crying bloody murder.  "That…that…" she faltered and drowned her drink.  "I'll kill him!"

+~+~+~

"That can't bode well," Mirouku mumbled as he watched the girls cheer and Sango frown.  

Inuyasha tried to see the danger but couldn't see what was wrong.  They were all together and not even dancing provocatively, just sitting on the couches, Kagome nestled safely in the corner of the booth with girls on either side of her, and talking.  And Kagome wasn't even the one doing most of the talking.  He didn't see the danger.

"Of all the things that've happened tonight, this is what worries you?" Inuyasha asked.  'At least she isn't _talking with Houjo anymore.'  He was rather proud he hadn't torn him apart.  He had restrained himself – he had stood his ground – he had _not_ acted like a jealous mate…_

No…he had made himself bleed.  

"They're just girls talking," he answered dismissively.

Mirouku looked at him as if he had just grown three heads and one of them was Naraku.  "_Just?"_ he questioned.  He shook his head.  "Girls _just_ talking could be the single most dangerous thing to a man."

It was Inuyasha's turn to look at Mirouku as if he had lost his mind.  Still, Kagome wasn't talking to Houjo anymore and _however_ he had done it, he hadn't given in to his urge to tear the freak's tongue out and stick it behind his ear…he felt good, so… "How do you figure?"

Mirouku's eyes widened.  "My son," he started in that voice usually reserved to talk to worried heads of households about 'ominous shadows'.  "The female bonding ritual," he paused and motioned to where the girls were, their conversation seeming to be centered around Sango and punctuated with laughter.  'Holy Buddha, give me strength.'  It was getting worse.  "Is a strange and mysterious thing," he finished.  "We may never know what truly goes on during one, but of this secret information we have been informed through the centuries…" he tried to look serious and foreboding.  Inuyasha's half grin was almost doing him in.  "When girls get together to *talk* it is always for one of three things," he paused dramatically and when he saw he still had his companion's attention, he went on.  "The first is inane and harmless, about clothing or children or some such, but the second…" he trailed off and looked back at the girls where they had raised a cheer, drawing the attention of their neighboring occupants.  "The second is usually a whole lot more devious…it is all about, us…" he said blandly as if he were tolling out a death sentence.

"Us?" Inuyasha asked.  "All women talk about us when they get together?"

"Not _us,_" Mirouku corrected, his hand moving between them.  "Well, us, yes, just not…" he faltered and shook his head dismissively.  "Men, in general."

Inuyasha tried not to smile and shrugged.  "So what's wrong with that?" He glanced at the girls and saw Kagome's face light up with a smile as she looked at Sango.  

"What's wrong with that?!?" Mirouku exclaimed, then realizing his outburst, he controlled himself.  "What's wrong with that, my friend, is that they are currently sharing trade secrets, laying traps, planning plans…" he almost shuddered.  "It is a war conference unlike any you have ever seen or are likely to see in your life."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  "Really, monk…"

"Listen to me," Mirouku said, taking Inuyasha by the shirt to draw his attention.  "This comes from centuries of wisdom…" he nodded his head emphatically.  "This is true."

Inuyasha removed his shirt from Mirouku's fist.  "They're laughing!" He pointed out.  "It doesn't seem like a war…"

"Oh, yeah, that's what it seems like, but trust me, when it comes to planning strategies, they are ruthless and cruel and take pride and immense joy in their work…"

Inuyasha almost laughed at Mirouku's emotional outburst.  "I thought you liked women?" Inuyasha teased.

"I love women," Mirouku answered.  "But my love does not blind me to the utter destructibility of their intelligence…they have toppled mountains, my friend," Mirouku said sagely.  "They are far more intelligent than we could every hope to be and when they get together to strategize…" he trailed off and shrugged.  "Well, it's the end, really."

"Ha!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  "More intelligent?"

Mirouku nodded seriously.  "Far more."

"Monk, you've lost your mind."  Inuyasha was surprised to realize he was having…fun.  "So you said there were three…?"

Mirouku had been looking at the girls.  "Hunh?"  he looked back at Inuyasha and blinked.  "Ah, yes, the third is the truly evil…evil beyond words…"

"Don't candy coat it, monk, just spit it out," Inuyasha prompted.

"Well, it's what Mushin called 'The Bard' conference."

"Bard?" Inuyasha questioned.  "Your guardian is as batty as you…"

"It simply refers to the female bonding experience that turns to story telling."

"So what's so evil about that?" 

Mirouku raised his eyebrows.  "They do not tell fairy stories, Inuyasha…they tell stories…about us."

Mirouku watched as realization dawned in Inuyasha's eyes.  

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, turning instantly to look at Kagome.  She was still nursing her drink and relatively silent, watching her friends animatedly talk to Sango with a lazy smile.  Well, she wasn't telling stories…

Sango however looked as if she were about ready to kill something.

Inuyasha looked over at Mirouku and saw his eyes fixed on her face. 

_'Kuso!'__ Mirouku cursed in his head as he saw the look in Sango's eyes.  He didn't know what they had been telling her, but whatever it was, it couldn't have gone over well for her to look like that.  And, if Mushin was right (which he always was) then it had to do with him.  _

Inuyasha watched the dread flit over Mirouku's face and grinned suddenly, motioning the bartender for two more drinks.  He silently handed Mirouku one.  Mirouku took it without comment and drank half of it down before coming up for air.

"It's about damn time someone here got bitched at besides me," Inuyasha said contently next to him.

+~+~+~+~+

A/N:  whew!  Okay, so I feel so much better!  All that angst was really just getting to me.  I needed to write something a little more fun.  This chapter just kinda…came out.  Well, no, the first part of this chapter came out in pieces which is why it took so long for me to post.  I kept writing little scenes in my head but I hadn't had time to sit down and work it all out so it flowed.  The last part, just really came out, oneshot.  Bam.  That whole conversation with Mirouku and Inuyasha?  Yeah.  Bam.  I probably will even just post it like this because I'm tired, but maybe not.  

I promise that we're getting closer to getting them out of the club.  I actually thought this chapter might do it, but I think it's going to happen in the next one.  (Again, remember that I only write what the nice voices in my head tell me to, so I can't make any promises) but as it stands now, that's what it seems like.

So…worth some reviews?  Yes?  No?  Well, review and tell me why!  

Footnotes:

* This quote is from William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ (Act 3, Scene 1, the infamous soliloquy that begins with "To be, or not to be…")

** This is a reference to an episode of _I Love Lucy_.  (And if you don't know the show, you should be ashamed of yourselves…) where Lucy pretends to be sick and is then told that she has a case of "Gu-Bloots" which is completely made up.  I couldn't think of an illness that would be funnier.  (I guess I should add the disclaimer here, too, huh?  I don't own "Gu-Bloots" nor any implications of _I Love Lucy_ which it brings to mind…)  

**********IMPORTANT**************

Alright, Sparky, here's the deal…

In a few chapters, the gang's adventures in ClubLand will sadly come to an end (not telling you how…not sure how…) but they will.  

Here's my proposal:  Remember back in Chapter 7 when Kagome told Sango she'd take her on a Spa Day?  (If you don't, go ahead and check…go on…I'll wait… ::sniffs:: ) 

Right, well, I need to know if I should write that chapter.  If I do, it'll be after they go to sleep when they get home.  Obviously, that chapter will have more talking, more jealousy maybe and maybe I could even fit in a little about the supposed plot (you remember?  Death?)  If I do, it'll obviously prolong the climax of the story thereby prolonging the story.  It'll have some levity to it (Kag and San hung over?!) and maybe evens some fluffiness.  

If not, well, then straight on to the action and then inevitably, the conclusion.  (There will be some fluffiness in there, too, I promise, but there will be more with the Spa Day, I think.)  

And that, my friends, is where you come in…

Votes?

I'm even willing to take ideas as to what should happen in the Spa if I go for it.  

I've gotta admit, I'm inclined to do the chapter.  I an itching to write some humor into this story, but I don't want to subject y'all to another "conversation" chapter if you know what I mean.  

I guess what I'm asking is…make the chapter longer or keep it shorter…?????

HELP!


	14. Chapter 13: Stuck

**A/N**:  Okay, so here it is.  I'm finally getting them out of the ClubLand.  This chapter came out relatively easy (Yes, muse is still sedated…hehe…) so I'm posting it pretty quickly on the heels of the last one.  It's kinda silly, really.  Oh, nobody's asked for it, but it occurred to me that I hadn't really written Kag saying her favorite word.  She has thought about it, but managed to hold herself back.  Well, she's a little tipsy in this chapter, so…no holds barred!  

I just finished this chapter a while ago and looked over it now.  It seems okay to me, and I don't have the feeling that I'm going to find anything too wrong with it if I go over it again, so I'm not going to subject it to the usual editing process that I do, so if there's something wrong with it grammar wise, please forgive me.  

**Thanks**:  Oh, everyone!  I was so shocked with my reviews for chapter 12, that I didn't throw the party I said I wanted to throw if I hit 50.  Well, considering I'm at like 68 or so, I think it calls for a PAR-TEH!  ::she hands out party hats, balloons, streamers, cookies, chocolate, and Jello shots::  If you're underage, you shouldn't be reading this, anyway!  (shh…don't tell anyone, and I won't!)  Woo-hoo!  ::Music blares:: _Hey, Mr. D.J. put a record on, I wanna dance with my baby…_

**Eartha****:  lol.  Oh, that's too rich!  Let's see how I can put that in there.  I'm glad you liked the conversation between the boys.  Like I said, my muse figured it was time for me to get into Mirouku's head a bit, so…I so agree with you about the fun coming from the process, not the end result and I'm very glad you think like that!  **

**Sailor Universe3:**  Ooooohhhh!!  I see!  stupid grin  Sorry!  Yeah, I see what you meant!  Hehe…well, she had never really felt him up before, the way she had as they danced, I guess.  I don't know.  It just seemed like the right thing to put in there…

Spa Day is going to be fun to write.  I don't know what I'm doing yet, but I'm getting great ideas.  I might just end up putting them all in there…who knows?  My muse is still sore at me, so he might make me write more silliness like in this chapter I'm posting now.

**RinoaOHeartilly****:  Thank you!  (repeat a million times) You don't know how much it means to me that you think I'm keeping them in character.  Cause of the new situation, I was very worried about keeping them in character.  I didn't want them to act different, cause then it wouldn't be fun cause it wouldn't be them, right?  big grin  Yey, fluffiness!**

**kami8:**  Yes!  I love getting posts, and thank you for reviewing!  I seem to need a lot of reassurance that I'm going the right way.  I feel that if I don't get any posts at all, that people are losing interest.  Yeah, I realized that after I started researching some Inuyasha stuff that only Inu and Kag can go to her world.  Sorry about that, but I think even if I had known about it, it would've been one of those things I asked you guys to overlook as I wrote cause I needed to have them all in Kag's time.  I'm incredibly glad that everything else is believable.  Thank you so much!  I tend to be more of a conversation writer rather than action writer, so I'm glad that the lack of action in the story isn't boring…at least, no one's reviewed to tell me it is!  Thanks again!  

**Lady Jade:**  blushes profusely  Oh, wow.  Addicted, huh?  Considering I feel like that about some stories out there, I am sooo incredibly honored that you feel that way about my humble attempt!  ^_^  I think the spa sequence is going in, so it is going to go for a little longer, it seems!  Thanks again for reviewing!  

**Angel Moon**:  I'm glad you thought the chapter was as funny as it was in my head when I wrote it.  (I hate thinking I'm funny and finding out I'm not!)  Yeah, Houjo drew out some violent tendencies in Kag!  I tend to feel that way about certain people who are so sweet all the time I couldn't help but put it in for Kag.  You're welcome about the ecard, I'm only sorry you didn't get it.  My pc was being flighty that day so it was probably my fault.  I don't know about doing a confrontation between Inu and Hou because I can't seem to find a time when Kag wouldn't get involve for fear of Inu killing him or something.  How did you like the way I got Inu to stop himself from ripping him to shreds last time?  I feel very special.  Like I said before, although I'm always asking for more reviews, I wouldn't trade the people who usually review to me (you included, of course) for 10000 reviews.  ^_~.  I think the 2 on the penname is because of trying to avoid people from having the same penname, or at least I read that on the ff.net homepage.  K.  Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

**Chiisai-tori**:  Plot…hmm…grins sheepishly  Yeah, I knew I was missing something!  ^_~  As I said in the beginning of the fic, I'm more of a character development type of writer, and for me in my head, the whole plot with death was really more something of a catalyst to bring out all these changes and emotions than a real plot.  For me, it's been more of the character development that has moved the story and the plot (Death) was just a device to achieve that.  However, since it's there, I have been trying (trying is the key word, here!) to not forget that I need to do something with it, so the scene in the bathroom was my attempt at bringing it back up to the fore, and in the next few chapters you'll hopefully get a bit more of that, too.  

Oh, yeah…Sango with modern beauty products…I'm getting a wicked little thought thanks to that idea…(heehee).  

I'll try to remember the plot!  Really, I will!  ^__^ ;;  Thanks for such an in-depth review!  Keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer:**  I wonder, do they actually think that I could buy them?  Or would anybody actually believe that I was the actual creator of this story writing fanfiction for the people to enjoy?  Well, considering that I'd probably do that if any of my books became famous enough to have people writing fanfiction about it, then I guess I'll do it…I do not own Inuyasha nor any part of his world and I do not claim to own Inuyasha nor am I receiving any money or other benefit from writing about Inuyasha other than the pleasure of all those wonderful reviews!  

Chapter 13: Stuck

"Well, I can't take it / The way I could before / I hate you, but I love you / I can't stop thinking of you / I don't know what to do / I'm stuck on you."

-Stuck, Stacie Orrico

"I'll kill him," Sango said, for all intents and purposes sounding as if she were simply saying she was getting another drink.  

"You keep saying that," Kagome pointed out.

Sango pointed at her and her eyes flashed madly.  "You…" she said, her voice low and menacing.  "Don't you start making comments now after being silent throughout this whole…" she trailed off, blanching as she put two and two together in her head.  She narrowed her eyes at her.  "You…" Kagome fought off the urge to sink under the table where Sango couldn't see her.  Kagome had been entirely too silent throughout the entire tirade of her friends.  Well, obviously, if her friends had been familiar with the ways that regular lechers act and the way that Mirouku acted in relation to around them and around her, then Kagome _must have_ come to the same conclusion she had just come to.  "You _knew_ about this, didn't you?"

Kagome tried not to grin.  "Well, Sango, see…"

"Don't well Sango, me, you…you…_miko__!_"

Ayumi winced.  "Ouch!" 

Kagome rose her eyebrows.  "That's a little harsh, Sango…"

"Why?" she asked.  "It's true…you knew all about this and you didn't tell me…"

"Would you have believed me?" she asked.

"What does that have to do with it?"

Kagome shrugged.  "Everything."

Sango opened her mouth to argue, then closed it.  Kagome was right and she hated it.  "I'll kill him."

Kagome laughed at her friend's sentiment, trying to stop as Sango glared daggers at her.  Kagome raised her hands in a gesture of peace. 

"What's the problem, Sango?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, he's yummy," Eri added.

"You've said that, sweetie," Kagome told her, managing somehow to keep a straight face while she patted Eri's hand.  

"Oh, well it's true," Eri grinned.

"Yeah," Yuka agreed.  "It is.  I wish I had a guy like that in love…"

"Don't say it!" Sango warned her desperately.

"Why ever not?" Yuka asked, confused.

"Where'd you get her, Kagome?" Ayumi asked.  "In a convention of women who hate good-looking men who are head over heels for them?"  Ayumi dodged a flying coaster and glared at Sango.  "Hey!  I didn't say he was in love with you!"

"That's it," Sango exclaimed.   She stood up abruptly, swaying just a little before a hand on the table steadied her.  She took a determined gulp from her glass, finishing off the liquid contained within and squared her shoulders.

She looked at the side and realized that Mirouku was staring at her.  From this distance, she couldn't quite decipher the expression on his face, but she'd be damned if she waited around for him to make whatever lecherous thoughts he was thinking obvious.  "It's about time that wandering monk got a piece of my mind," she said seriously.

"And maybe something else, too," Yuka mumbled to Ayumi.

"Oh-oh," Eri said, giggling.  

"Why do I get the feeling that Sango's going to carry out her threat?" Ayumi asked, smiling.  

"Because she probably is," Kagome answered, motioning for Ayumi to let her out.  

Ayumi scooted out of the booth, and wiggled her eyebrows.  "This aughta be fun," she said.  

Kagome managed to stand out of the booth just in time to follow Sango from the sitting area, across the dancefloor and to the bar where Mirouku was standing with Inuyasha.  She didn't know what she'd do, but she owed it to them to at least be there.  

Mirouku cursed under his breath when he realized that Sango was making her very determined way toward him.  'I don't suppose she's coming to ask me to dance,' he thought.  He managed to stand his ground though.  'No use in running, she'll only catch me.'  

Her face seemed to grow darker with each step she took.  Mirouku remembered Mushin's lessons well, (they had gotten him out of scrapes countless times) and smiled.  It always seemed to disarm them when he did, and it gave him time to think.  'What'd I do?' he asked himself, and although he wracked his brain, he couldn't think of anything.  He hadn't so much as breathed on her all night…

'Well,' he corrected.  'Maybe not _all_ night, but for the past few hours at the very least.'

She half expected him to run or do something, but not smile.  That 'I'm-nothing-but-an-innocent-monk' smile caught her off guard and momentarily threw off her momentum.  'What the hell is he smiling at?' she wondered, then scowled.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

Mirouku blinked, but the smile stayed in place.  It seemed like an innocent enough question.  "Why my Lady Sango," he replied innocently.  "I am smiling at you."

"What are you smiling at?" she challenged.

"Your beauty," he answered smoothly.

"You've been staring at me, haven't you?  Admit it!"

Mirouku executed a perfect half bow.  "Gladly."

Her scowl seemed to deepen by his honest answer.  She had expected him to make some sort of excuse or otherwise try to weasel his way out of telling her the truth.  "Well, why are you staring at me?!" she demanded, pointing a finger at him and poking him in the chest.  

'That's an easy question,' Mirouku thought.  "Because it's such a pleasant sight to look at," he answered easily.  

"Ooooh…" Eri cooed.  Sango turned to see the four girls standing behind her, watching the scene with interest.  They nodded encouragingly at her.  

"That's a good one!" Yuka grinned.  

She looked back at Mirouku and couldn't seem to think of any sort of valid reason to fight with him, even though she was itching for a fight.  She withheld a sigh.  Kagome had it easy, really.  She could pick a fight with Inuyasha anytime she wanted to and had at least _some_ way to relieve the sexual tension…

_'Whoa'_ she thought.  Did she just say _sexual_ tension?  Her instincts were screaming at her to run, but she couldn't seem to move.  

"What do you want from me?" she asked him.

Mirouku's eyebrow lifted, but his face remained otherwise passive, the slight smile still playing on his lips.  "Do you really want me to answer that, Sango?" he asked.

Flushed, Sango went back to poking at him.  "Don't you have anything better to do?" she questioned.  

He knew she was looking for a fight.  For some reason, something she had heard her friends say had made her realize something she wanted to push off, make go away and it seemed she thought the best way to do that was by picking a fight with him.  But he wasn't as dense as Inuyasha.  Mirouku had known he was in love with Sango for what seemed like eons now, so he wouldn't make the same mistakes Inuyasha made and let her goad him into an argument.  He had tested her feelings for him the only way he knew how.  He had tried to make her jealous.  It had worked, he had seen her reactions to his advances on other women.  What he hadn't planned on was the adverse effects it would have on her perception of him.  She obviously cared for him, but now he had the added problem of convincing her of that fact without her thinking he was a pervert.  

"Something better than looking at the most beautiful girl here?" he asked.  "The only things that come to mind also involve you and I do not think that is what you mean."

"That one's gotta be worth at least 10 points," Ayumi said conversationally to Kagome. 

"Subtle, yet inviting," Yuka assessed.  "Sure, I'd give him 10 points."

Mirouku heard the exchange between the girls and couldn't help but grin.  He liked having an audience, and a flustered Sango…well, that just finished the deal.  

"I mean something like dance or…something," Sango faltered.

"Dance?"  Mirouku brightened.  "Is that an invitation?" he rose his eyebrows.  

"I…" Sango started.

"I accept."  Before she could argue or even really think of what he was doing, he had swept his arm around her waist and led her to the dancefloor.  

He vaguely heard Kagome's friends clapping and cheering at the bar.  

+~+~+~

Kagome was watching her friends dance, and Sango struggle to figure out what was happening while dancing with Mirouku and she was giggling.  'I _never giggle,' Kagome thought, then giggled again because she found that funny, too.  She covered her mouth and sobered.  Well, sobered was too serious a word, grew serious maybe.  Could she be *giggle* drunk?_

"What's so funny?" 

Kagome had hoped that her hand at her mouth would stop her from giggling, but at Inuyasha's confused question, even that didn't stop her.  She turned to look at him and giggled through her hand.  "You look like a statute."  Kagome blinked.  "Not _statute,_" she corrected.  "_Statute."  'Wait,' she thought.  'That wasn't what I had meant to *giggle* say.'  She narrowed her eyes in concentration.  "Statue," she tried to enunciate.  Realizing she had gotten it right, she giggled again.  "You look like a statute," she repeated, then frowned, and promptly erupted in giggles.  _

Inuyasha tried to glare at her, but he couldn't seem to make himself with Kagome giggling in front of him.  It was becoming difficult to keep a straight face as he looked at her flushed face, twinkling eyes, and her smiling lips…her oh so kissable lips.  

He found himself wondering what she might taste like.  After all, he already knew what she smelled like and looked like, so why shouldn't he know what she tasted like?  

So, what was stopping him?  Why didn't he taste her?  Just a little taste?  A small kiss…all he had to do was lean forward…

"You look like a statute," Sango announced, coming up next to Kagome.  

Inuyasha cursed his fate. Then cursed his weakness.  He didn't seem capable of thinking straight, especially when Kagome was looking at him with her eyes shining and her lips parted.  He had almost kissed her, and the worst part was, he was sorry he had been prevented from it.  

Kagome giggled again, then stopped.  Sighing, she looked at Sango.  "I think I'm drunk," she announced.

Sango nodded sagely.  "Me, too."  She neared Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha.  "I didn't slap Mirouku."

Kagome gasped, then neared her friend.  "Inuyasha almost kissed me," she confessed.

Inuyasha may not have the full ability of his hearing, but it wasn't hard for him to hear the exchange between them.  'She had known,' he realized, blushing.  'But she hadn't moved…could she…?'

Sango gasped and looked at Inuyasha, then back to Kagome.  "_Really?"  Sango glanced sideways at Inuyasha.  "How can you tell?"  She shrugged.  "He looks like a statue."_

Kagome giggled again.  "That's what I said."  She leaned on Sango's shoulder.  "I think it's time to go home," Kagome pronounced.  

Sango nodded.  "Yes, I agree."

"Okay," Kagome sighed.  "I'll go look for the girls."

Sango winced.  "I'll get Mirouku." 

"No need, Lady Sango," Mirouku said, appearing next to her.  "You already have me."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him.  "We're leaving."

Mirouku bowed.  "As my lady wishes."

Kagome giggled again, then sighed, turning to go back toward the dance floor.  She stopped when Inuyasha's hand clapped onto her arm.  She turned back to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do we need to find your friends anyway?" 

Inuyasha's voice sounded strangely like whining, but Kagome decided not to make the obvious comment.  "Because I can't leave them here alone, they're all drunk," Kagome explained.  "We _always go home together when we've been drinking to make sure we're okay."_

"Feh," he replied.  

"Feh," Kagome mimicked, then giggled.  "I'll be right back."

"Hurry up, wench, I wanna get home," Inuyasha grumbled, letting her go.   

Kagome looked at him in mock seriousness and saluted him.  "Yes, sir, right away, sir!" she exclaimed before turning and bounding off, still giggling.  

Mirouku came up next to Inuyasha and glanced sideways at him.  "I do not know how you might feel about it, Inuyasha, but I happen to love alcohol at the moment."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome made her way through the crowd and found the first of her friends.  "Hn," he replied.

Mirouku smiled, taking that as a clear indication of Inuyasha's agreement.  He turned to share his joke with Sango, but realized that she had slipped away somewhere while he had been teasing Inuyasha.  'Damn,' he cursed silently.  

Inuyasha noticed his friend's change of mood, and smiled wickedly.  He had seen Sango trail off after Kagome, but had been waiting to see how long it would take the monk to notice.  "Serves you right," he told Mirouku.  

Mirouku turned his trademark innocent look at Inuyasha.  "I do not know what you are referring to, Inuyasha."

"Ha!" Inuyasha barked, but left it at that.  "Seems you can dish it out, but you can't take it, monk," he said after a short silence between them.

Mirouku didn't bother looking at him.  He knew the look he'd find on his face.  "I still do not understand to what you refer," he said in his blandest-monkish voice.  _Whenever you do not want to answer, pretend ignorance_.  It had always worked for him before.  Even if they knew he was faking it, they didn't know how to get around it short of actually trying to beat him into confessing, and although there had been times…Inuyasha wouldn't…

Mirouku's thoughts trailed off as several instances when Inuyasha _had_ played across his memory.  'Well, maybe he _would, but…' he looked at Inuyasha surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye.  Inuyasha was looking off with a slight smile on his lips.  Mirouku's lips broke into a bit of a smile too.  'I certainly do love this alcohol,' he thought.  It might not have made him drunk, but it certainly mellowed him out.  _

No sooner had the thought completed itself in Mirouku's mind, than Inuyasha proved just how wrong the thought was.

"I can't believe it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, the exasperation showing in the lilt of his voice.

"What?" Mirouku asked.

"The bitch is trying to ditch me…again!"

"Well, Inuyasha," Mirouku started placatingly.  "She's a little inebriated…perhaps she simply forgot to come…"

"Sango's with her," Inuyasha interrupted blandly.

"Kuso!" Mirouku exclaimed under his breath.  "What are you waiting for, Inuyasha?" he demanded, looking for the exit.  "They're trying to ditch us!"

Inuyasha looked smug.  "Well, maybe they just forgot…"

Mirouku grabbed Inuyasha's arm.  "Tease me later, find them now!"

Inuyasha's smirk disappeared into a frown.  "I can't believe she's still trying to ditch me…" he started, walking toward the exit.  "I'll kill her."

+~+~+~+~

Kagome remembered Inuyasha as she was halfway down the street.  He'd be pissed, she knew, but what could she do?  He'd find her.  Hadn't he proven that tonight?  Why he'd bother was another matter altogether, but he would find her.  

"Oi, Kagome," Eri said, looking behind them.  "Isn't that Inuyasha and Mirouku?"

Kagome didn't bother looking back.  It probably was.  "Probably."

"He looks kinda mad," Yuka mumbled.  "Maybe we should wait for him?"

"He'll catch up," Kagome answered, un-preoccupied.

"Uh…" Ayumi had caught the look of death riding Inuyasha's face.  "He looks really mad…"

Kagome shrugged.  "Let him get mad, I don't care."

"Uh, are you sure you want to…"

Kagome pshawed.  "Sure," she said easily.  "If he gets too rambunc…rambuk…" she faltered on the word and paused, "…crazy," she decided, "I'll just 'sit' him…" she winced as she heard the thump behind her and the string of curses coming from a horizontally inclined hanyou.  She giggled.  "oops," she said without even looking back.  

"What…?" Ayumi started to ask.  

Sango stopped her with an upraised palm.  "Don't ask, just walk."

Kagome giggled again.  "He's just clumsy," she threw back as she continued walking.

Inuyasha's colorful language could be heard even through the distance and his face being pressed in the gravel.

"Kagome," Sango warned under her breath.  "You're pushing your luck."

Kagome looked at her, all wide eyed innocence.  The sound of Inuyasha standing and starting to stomp to catch up to them could clearly be heard.  "What?" she said.  "Is it my fault if he gets all clumsy just 'cause I say 'sit'?"  

Thump.

Kagome giggled again and Sango lowered her face into her hand and groaned.  'This is going to have GREAT repercussions,' she thought.

"See?" Kagome told Ayumi, still walking.  "Clumsy."

"I see," Ayumi said thoughtfully.  Then, because the image of the otherwise graceful Inuyasha falling flat on his face was too amusing to her slightly inebriated mind, she giggled too.  

Eri tried to hide her laughter behind her hand but failed.  

Inuyasha was clearly tired of trying to catch up to her this way.  One swift spurt of his full speed and even if she sat him it wouldn't make much difference…he'd take her down with him.   

Kagome must have somehow felt it, or maybe she just knew him well enough to know what he was thinking, because she paused.  "Careful, Inuyasha, you don't want to run when you're being so clumsy!" she said, continuing to walk.  

"Why, I'll…" he growled, starting to walk in her direction.  

Mirouku finally reached him and stilled him with a hand on his arm.  "Lady Kagome has a point, Inuyasha," he said calmly.  Inuyasha looked at him and narrowed his eyes.  Mirouku shrugged.  "At least you can still see where she's going," he offered helpfully.  "You won't have to sniff her down the street."  

Inuyasha growled, but didn't try to run to catch up to her anymore.  

Mirouku sighed.  At least they wouldn't have to make their way down the street with Inuyasha falling flat on his face every three steps.  That was something.  Of course, Inuyasha's constant growl as they walked was an annoyance in its own right…

+~+~+

A/N:  Okay, there.  I promised that I'd try to get them out of the club in this chapter, and I finally did it!  Yey, me!  A little more comedy.  (My muse is still slightly upset and highly drugged.)  And still more Sango/Mirouku.  I couldn't help it.  I had to have her try to fight with him, but since she is drunk, it seems like as good a time as any to have her be a little less resistant to his logic.  Plus, she just realized that he really does care for her, and is having to deal with what that means to her.  What did you guys think?  Mirouku to me would be the type that would know what he wants and be less dense than Inu in that sense.  Did that seem OOC?  That he knows he's in love with Sango?  

Oh, and the voting for the Spa Day is still going on, but so far everyone's voted for it, so it looks like its going to happen.  Yey, everyone!  Thanks!  I really wanted to do it.  You can still feel free to vote about it, though, because it might not be in the next chapter.  

I guess that's all…Oh, yeah…review, prettyplease!


	15. Chapter 14: Addicted

A/N:  I actually didn't expect to get any reviews for that last chapter, I just thought it was so silly, but well, this one is a little silly too, but with a bit more fluff…

But anyway, see?  This is what happens when I'm allowed to be antisocial.  I can actually write three chapters in three days.  I don't want to spoil you guys or anything, ( ^_* )  but I already had the idea of these few chapters in my head so I just had to get them out.  I didn't really spend too much time with the chapters, so I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed.  I just wanted to get them out there.  The next part is going to be a little more difficult, so it might take a little longer to get it out.  

So, this chapter is a little long, but because I wanted to put everything in here that I could and leave just the Spa Day by itself, which of course means that the Spa Day chappie is coming up next!  

Disclaimer:  Don't they know that imitation is the greatest sort of compliment?  (Or something like that, anyway)  They shouldn't get mad because we write these, they should be flattered, really.  So you see, we're doing an homage…

Rating:  Oh, this is definitely PG-13 ½ (for thoughts and such, nothing else yet.)

Thanks:  Like I said above, I didn't expect to get any reviews for the last chapter cause it was so silly, but you guys are so wonderful, that you reviewed anyway!  Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…I could go on forever…

**Sailor Universe:**  Hehe…how do you think Sango's going to feel about that when she sobers up?  If she remembers, that is…but of course, considering how wicked I am, you know I'm going to make her remember…or maybe somebody _reminds_ her?  Hmm….interesting possibilities, all!  ^_~

**Harmony:**  I'm working on the plot and arguments.  I think they'll be coming not in this chapter I'm posting now, but in the Spa Day chappie I'm planning on a doozie. Hope you stick around till then!  Thanks for voting!  And reviewing, of course!  ;)

**Eartha****:  big sheepish grin  I know!  I was tired of the club myself.  I'd been trying to get them out since like two chapters ago, but you know how it is when your muse speaks…About what Inuyasha said…well, you know, I did see the whole Gundam Wing show when it was out, and although I really liked it, I wasn't such a huge fan like I am with Inuyasha.  I do remember Heero and I think I like the comparison, but I didn't do it on purpose.  But it might've come out subconsciously, y'know…I actually thought minimally about putting his usual response there, but "hn" came out instead…go figure.  whew  Thanks for answering my question about Mirouku.  I wasn't too sure about putting it in there, but it was another of those things that I just couldn't take out once it was there.  Thanks again for sticking with me!  ^________^**

**Moon Fairy:**  blushing profusely  Gee, that's so sweet of you to say!  I am always the most insecure about the way I write the characters, so your review really helps ease some of my insecurity!  Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!  ^_^

**RinoaOHeartilly****:  blushing to the point where she'll pop  Thank you so much for saying so!  I love writing so it means so much to me that you enjoy my writing and think it's good!  Really, thank you!  And wow, if because of the way I've written them, you will consider Sang/Mir then that's really the best type of compliment you could give me!  I am a diehard Kag/Inu fan myself, but it just seemed that the girl's conversation in that last chapter seemed to naturally drift toward Mirouku and Sango, so I just had to let it go there.  I don't plan on making too much of it since I said and still stand by my claim that I can't have too many of them in my head at once, and this story started out being about Kag and Inu and that's the way it'll stay.  You'll see…they're mostly back in this chapter…Hope you like it!**

**Angel Moon:**  Oh, yeah…major Hangover!  If my story has held your interest through a part that you would normally skip in another story, then I feel like I've just gotten the Pulitzer prize for writing or something, really.  And I'm glad that the Mirouku/Sango part went over well.  I wanted to keep them in character, but not devote too much time to them either, since I did say that this fic would be Inu/Kag oriented.  Spa Day will be out after this chapter I'm posting now…I needed to sort of do a bridge…but yeah, I'm looking forward to Sango with the beauty products too!  rubs hands mischievously Wow…two long reviews, huh?  Now I'm _really flattered!  _

**Lady Jade:**  You're back!  Woo-hoo!  I love repeat offenders, really!  Well, this chappie is more like drunken fluff with the Inu gang…just a little and then hangover fun with the Inu gang, and I hope it all pleases just as much!  Wow, I'm really relieved that the Sango/Mirouku part didn't seem out of character.  I was really worried about it.  Let me know if this chapter disappoints!  (I hope it doesn't!)  Thanks for reviewing again!  

Chapter 14: Addicted

"Since the day I met you  / And after all we've been through / I'm still a-dict / I'm addicted to you / I think you know that it's true / I'd run a thousand miles to get you / Do you think I deserve this?"

-Addicted, Simple Plan

'Seven was definitely the limit,' Inuyasha thought as he was pushed further into the side door of the foul smelling vehicle.  'Seven people in one of these contraptions was definitely 3 too many.'

"Oi!" Inuyasha finally became vocal.  "It won't give anymore, so stop pushing!"

He heard a giggle that sounded suspiciously like Kagome. He looked down at her, figuring that it was about time to give her a piece of his mind…he wasn't sure were he should start, he had such a long list… but when he looked at her pushed against him, her arm sprawled across his legs and the warmth of her bare back clearly outlined against his side, the last thought on his mind was anything _but what was on that very long list…or finding out whether or not she had been the one who laughed for that matter.  _

Just as he was considering what, if anything to do about it, the pressure released and Kagome pulled just slightly away from him so that only her arm was strewn over his lap.  

Ayumi peeked back into the car from the opened door.  "It's no good, you guys'll have to double up."

"What?!" Sango exclaimed from next to Kagome.  She looked at Mirouku who was smiling at her.  She went back to looking at Kagome.  "Does that mean what I think it means?" 

"I hope so," Mirouku spoke pleasantly.

Sango's arm went out to hit him, but missed in the cramped space.  "I refuse," she answered stoically.

"There's gotta be another way," Kagome spoke to Ayumi.

"_We can't double up," Ayumi motioned herself and the girls.  "Only other thing is if we take another cab," she offered._

Kagome shook her head.  She wouldn't let her friends go home by themselves when all three of them were more than a little buzzed.  You never knew what could happen.  At least with them, neither Mirouku nor Inuyasha were drunk.  

"We could switch?" Yuka offered, popping her head in next to Ayumi.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well, if you two have a problem with doubling up, two of us could double up with the guys considering they're the only ones strong enough to hold us," Yuka answered.

"I'll volunteer to ride with Mirouku!" Eri piped up from outside.

Mirouku couldn't believe what he was hearing.  He was sure that that one drink he had must have affected him more than he thought if he thought he was hearing some very pretty girls offer to sit on his lap all the way to their houses.  He looked at Sango's face and smiled.  It couldn't get any better.  Sango was jealous and it hadn't even been him who had started it this time.  He had very wisely remained quiet.  

Yuka smiled mischievously.  "I'll ride with Inuyasha but only if he promises to bite."

Mirouku looked at Inuyasha who was intently looking down at Kagome.

Ayumi looked at her friend.  "Don't you mean, _not_ to bite?"

Yuka blinked at her.  "Isn't that what I said?"

"No," Kagome spoke up.  She didn't bother to look at Inuyasha.

"No?" Yuka asked pleasantly.

Kagome had spoken without thinking, and now she had to come up with a reasonable reason why not.  Problem was, she couldn't think reasonably.  "You guys are getting off first so you should be nearest the door."

Sango looked at Kagome and felt relieved.  She knew the excuse wasn't the best in the world, but it was better than what she had come up with.  Her instinct had been to simply threaten their lives if they dared.  

"Yeah, alright, Kagome, that makes perfect sense," Ayumi said, sarcasm and humor dripping from her tone.  

"Well, whatever we're going to do, let's do it…the meter's running!" Yuka called out, winking at Ayumi.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and he tried not to notice the anxiousness to the eyes she looked at him.  "Do you mind?" she asked cautiously.

Inuyasha thought about her question.  'Would he mind?' he asked himself.  'Would he mind it if Kagome sat on his lap with that damnable back of hers pressed against him?'  He blinked.  "Keh," he said dismissively.  He reached out to grab hold of Kagome's waist and lifted her easily onto his lap.  "Let's just get this over with already!"

Kagome yelped at the sudden change in perspective.  The cab's roof was just high enough so she didn't have to bend her neck to fit, but low enough that if she wasn't careful, she would bang it.  She blushed at the intimate feel of his chest against her bare back.  'Damn,' she thought.  'I knew this dress would be the death of me.'  She sat forward enough so that she could no longer feel him, and he let go of her waist as if sensing her need for distance.  It wouldn't be very comfortable riding all the way to Ayumi's house like this, she knew, but it was preferable to the feelings running through her if she remained the other way.  

Mirouku watched intently as Sango stood up as best she could in the confines of the car and gently sat on his knees.  The feel of her there did strange things to him, but he refused to think about them or he would never get through the ride.  Mirouku placed his hands on her waist and slid her further back onto his lap.

"Perv…" Sango started, turning to glare at him.

He lifted his hands away from her and put one up between them as a stalling gesture.  "You'll break my legs if you stay there, Lady Sango," he said as calmly as he could.  "There is no leverage."

Sango's eyes flitted next to her at the now empty seat and considered changing her mind, but before she could make much of a move for the seat, Yuka was already there, pushing against them so that Ayumi and Eri, the smallest of them, could squeeze into the seat before shutting the door.  

"I feel like a can of sardines," Ayumi exclaimed, not knowing what to do with her arms which clearly didn't fit at her sides.  

"Where to, ladies?" the cab driver asked.

"Well, Ayumi's house, I guess, she is the closest," Yuka spoke.  

Ayumi leaned up to give the cabbie her address and then fell back with a humph as he took off.

Kagome fell back against Inuyasha's back again with a thump as she lost her balance.  She pulled herself forward again only to slide back against him.  She cursed the laws of physics that said she wouldn't be able to sit up in a moving taxi with too many people in the back seat, and tried to sit up again.  She gasped as she felt Inuyasha's hands on her waist again, holding her in place against him.  

He couldn't take her movement anymore.  No matter how torturous it might be to his senses to have her pressed against him, it had to be better than the feel of her sliding back and forth on his legs.  He leaned forward.  "Just stay still, okay?" he whispered.   

Kagome nodded silently, fighting the blush that had been crawling up her cheeks since she found herself n her precarious position.   Inuyasha's hands didn't move from her hips, keeping her steady as the motion of the cab made her sway.  

Inuyasha for his part, was enthralled by the swaying of the chain on Kagome's back like a pendulum.  'This is going to be a long ride…' he thought, glancing at Mirouku who was just as enthralled with the movement of Sango's hair as he had been with the movement of Kagome's chain.  

"This is going to be one long ride…" Mirouku whispered to Inuyasha.  

"Keh," Inuyasha agreed.  

+~+~+~

"Goodnight," Yuka whispered, winking at Mirouku and Inuyasha as she stepped out of the taxi.  She paid the driver.  "That should cover them, too," she told him.  "Take them to the Higurashi shrine."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her legs across his lap, her head on his chest and her eyes closed in peaceful slumber before his eyes drifted to encompass the nearly empty cab.  'I should probably move her,' he thought.  'She'd hate to know she fell asleep in my lap.'  He looked down at her again and smiled.  'Although she looks mighty comfortable.'   

Mirouku caught Inuyasha's look and looked down at Sango, lying in much the same manner and just as asleep in his arms.  He curled his arms around her and shook his head at Inuyasha.  Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes so he could fully see her face.  She looked so peaceful.  

His movement must've registered in her mind somehow, because her eyelids open to slits and she smiled at him sleepily.  "Ten more minutes, N'yasha," she mumbled, her eyelids fluttering closed.  "So warm…" she sighed, tucking her head so that it rested in the crook of his neck.  

Yuka smiled at them as she motioned for the cab driver to take off, smiling at the image of the two couples.  'I am so going to tease Kagome about this in the morning,' she thought, then frowned.  If she remembered…

+~+~+~

"Mama!" Kagome exclaimed, clearly in pain not only brought on by her mother, but by her own exclamation.  She groaned as the infernal noise finally stopped and closed her eyes against the throbbing in her head.

Kagome's mother looked from her suffering daughter down to where her hand had stilled on the buttons of the blender and winced.  "Sorry, sweetheart," she said, clearly sorry for her daughter's pain, but not sorry enough to take her hands away from the blender.  "But you know I have to."  She pushed down on the buttons again and the pale yellow liquid swirled with stunning speed, the deafening noise ringing throughout Kagome's ears to echo in her aching head.   

Watching it spin, Kagome felt almost ill.  

Her mom looked at her pleasantly as her daughter's lips moved, but obviously couldn't understand her words over the sound of the blending.  "What was that dear?" she yelled over the noise.

"I said!" Kagome started, wincing as the effort brought about a new wave of pain.  The noise stopped again and she sighed.  "That I'm going back to bed, then," she finished softly.

Her mother grinned.  "No need," she said cheerily.  "It's done."

Kagome withheld a groan, not because of what it might mean to her mother, but because she knew it would make her head ache.  Instead, she flopped back down on the kitchen chair and put her chin in her hands.  

"Sorry, honey, but did you forget?"

Kagome glanced at her mother, trying to avoid the sun streaming in from the window behind her.  "The way I feel right now, mother, it's a distinct possibility," she answered curtly.

Her daughter's sour mood did nothing to disturb Mrs. Higurashi.  She liked it when Kagome behaved like a normal girl.  A hangover every now and then was normal…wounds inflicted by demons was not, but…she withheld a sigh.  "You left me a note to wake you for a spa day today."

Kagome vaguely remembered walking out of the club, realizing Inuyasha was not with them, then…sitting him?  She frowned. Or sitting…_on_ him?  Surely, not.  She was wearing pajamas so she must've gotten home and changed.  She remembered sleeping and being warm, and looking up into Inuyasha's eyes as though through a fog, but she certainly didn't remember leaving her mother a note about spa day…but she must've…just like she must've changed her own clothing…mustn't she have?  Her mother surely didn't wake up to do it…and Sango was just as gone as she was, so if none of them did it, it left only…Kagome grumbled something about remembering to leave a note when she didn't remember where she left her underwear, but not loud enough for her mother to make out anything.  Aloud she said, "Thank you, Mama." At least neither grandfather nor Souta were here…they would be even more annoying.  

"Good-morning!"

Kagome winced at the utterly despicably perky greeting and sunk her face lower into her palm.  Her lack of reply must've tipped him off, because he was sitting next to her, looking concerned the very next moment. 

"Feeling a little hung over?" Mirouku asked her, the grin on his lips ruining the concern in his tone.  

Kagome began to narrow her eyes at him, but thought better of it and stopped.  Focusing on anything was a bad idea right now.   She went back to leaning on her palm.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mirouku's hand raise and near her as if in comfort.  "So help me, Mirouku, I'm in no mood…" she lifted her head and stared at him hard.  "I will kill you."

Mirouku lowered his hand but the pleasant look didn't fall off his face.  Instead, he laughed.  The sound grated on her nerves and made the headache throb but since he had lowered his hands, she couldn't do anything, so she closed her eyes again.  Mirouku rubbed his hands together joyfully.  "Well, have no fear…Mirouku has the answer…Mushin gave me this great…"

"Don't worry, Mirouku," Kagome's mother piped up, holding up the cup portion of the blender and shaking it.  The thick yellowish liquid oozed rather than swirled.  Kagome cringed, knowing well what was coming.  "We have our own recipe."

Mirouku neared Mrs. Higurashi and looked at the liquid curiously.  He sniffed and then looked up at her, clearly confused.  "Does that smell like…?"

"Bananas," Mrs. Higurashi announced proudly.  "With a little bit of honey."

Mirouku looked from the concoction to Kagome's suffering face and back again.  "Bananas?"

"With honey," Kagome added morosely from her chair.

"You must be joking?" Mirouku asked, unconvinced.  He had heard of his share of hangover remedies, filled with all sorts of crazy ingredients, but _Bananas?_  

"'Fraid not," Kagome answered.

"A Banana drink as a hangover remedy…" Mirouku repeated.

"Banana _milkshake," Kagome's mom corrected._

Mirouku opened his mouth to speak.

"A what?" Sango asked from the door, whatever she thought she heard not having pleased her.

"Good morning, Sango, dear," her mother chirped as she poured the concoction into two _tall_ glasses.  "The banana calms the stomach, and together with the honey it restores depleted sugar levels and the milk re-hydrates your body." 

Kagome had heard the spiel before.  She closed her eyes and found that it didn't hurt so much if she didn't try to see.  

"And we're supposed to drink this?" Sango asked as she sat down next to Kagome.

"'Fraid so," Kagome answered under her breath.  

Kagome's mother nodded her head.  "With just one more thing added…" she trailed off and looked at her daughter.  

As if sensing the eyes on her, Kagome looked up and grimaced.  "What?"  She tried to think over in her head what might be missing from the concoction that her mother would be looking at her for, then it dawned on her.  "Oh," she thought back to her night.  "I think tequila, mostly."  Kagome looked at Sango for confirmation.  "Right?"

"Wha…?" then she realized what she was asking.  "Oh, yeah, we were drinking tequila."

Kagome's mom raised her eyebrows.  "Tequila, huh?"  

Kagome shrugged, then regretted it as somehow, that action brought more throbbing to her head.  

Kagome's mother tried not to smile at the pain on her daughter's face but it was almost too cute to resist.  "Tequila it is," she answered, fishing the small travel sized bottle from the top cupboard and pouring a small amount into each cup.  She mixed the shake and handed each one a cup.  

"A banana shake with a shot of tequila?" Mirouku asked, clearly shocked.  

"Old remedy," Kagome's mother said sagely, watching as Sango took the drink trepidatiously and sniffed it.  

"Really?" Mirouku asked.  He brought his hand up to rub his chin.  "I will need to remember that to tell Mushin."  

Kagome's mom looked around at the group gathered in her kitchen and smiled.  She liked having Kagome's friends over.  They were such nice kids and they always looked after her Kagome.  Except…well…"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked the group.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, despite the pain and took another sip of the shake, wincing as the sugary sweet taste of it coated her dry throat.  

"He's still asleep," Mirouku answered, grinning.  

Kagome's mom raised her eyebrows.  

'Yeah,' Kagome thought, watching her mother's surprise and wanting to mirror it, but thinking better of making any elaborate facial expressions…they only seemed to bring her pain.  'What she said.'

"Will Inuyasha need one of my shakes?" Kagome's mom questioned slyly.

"Sure," Inuyasha said coming into the kitchen.  "I'll drink anything."

Kagome narrowed her eyes again.  'He didn't look hungover…'  She watched as her mother handed him a glass with what was left of the shake.  He took it and sniffed.  His eyes met hers and she absently sipped more of the concoction.  He shrugged and drowned it in one try. 

"That's no fair!" Sango exclaimed, then stopped, waiting until her own voice stopped ringing in her aching head, then scowled.  "He didn't get the _full_ treatment."

Kagome's mom laughed.  "Yes, that's right," she admitted.  "But he doesn't look hung over to me."

"I'm not hung over anything," Inuyasha argued.

Kagome sighed, but didn't comment, simply continued to sip her shake.  

"So, Mrs. Higurashi," Mirouku asked.  "Would there be any breakfast for us who are _not_ hung over?"

"Well, I could make eggs if you'd like," she said, thinking about it.   "And maybe some noodles… an omelet…" she started going over a possible menu in her mind.  

Kagome's stomach grumbled uneasily at the thought of solid food so she stood up, trying not to make a facial expression at the sensation of her head dropping into her shoes.  

"Let's go, Sango," she said aloud.  "We've got a spa day to get ready for."

"A what?" Inuyasha asked, taking hold of Kagome's arm.  He looked up at her.  "Don't you mean, a trip to the well…"

Kagome glared at him despite the pain still lingering in her head.  "Inuyasha, don't start with me, please…we're going to a Spa Day and that's that."

He looked at her and realized that she really was in no condition to argue with him.  He could push it and probably make her go back, but she wasn't in any condition to search for jewel fragments either…neither was Sango for that matter.  He let go of her arm.  "Fine, never say I don't do nothing for you."

'Was that sarcasm?' Kagome wondered.  "Gee, thanks, Inuyasha, you're a sweetheart," she said, grabbing Sango's arm and starting to lead her out of the room.  "Come on, Sango."

Sango looked down at herself.  She was still wearing the borrowed pajamas Kagome's mother had left in the room for her, not having been able to find her own clothes.  "Like this?"

Kagome smiled and then regretted the action.  "Speaking of which," Kagome whispered to Sango as they walked out of the kitchen.  "Do you remember how we got _into these pajamas?" _

Mirouku couldn't hear Sango's reply but he smiled mischievously none-the-less.  He caught Inuyasha's half-smile as he probably could hear the end of their conversation.  

Inuyasha met Mirouku's eyes, and they shared a knowing glance before realizing that Kagome's mom was still staring at them.  They turned to her and found her smiling happily at them.  

"I think we'll…" Inuyasha started uncomfortably…

"Go…" Mirouku faltered.

"Outside…?" Inuyasha offered.

Mirouku smiled.  "Outside."  Mirouku started to head for the door, then stopped.  "Until breakfast is ready, that is."  He smiled charmingly at her before he was pulled away by Inuyasha.

"Do you only ever think about food?" Inuyasha exclaimed as they exited the kitchen.

"What?  Aren't you hungry?"

Mrs. Higurashi watched as the two boys walked outside and smiled.  

+~+~

"So, what is a Spa Day anyway?" Mirouku asked as he absently watched Inuyasha shovel more Ramen into his eager mouth.  

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi turned to him, still wiping a pan clean.  "A Spa is a place where people go to get pampered mostly."

Inuyasha looked up and spoke through a mouthful of food.  

Mrs. Higurashi looked at him.  "Don't speak with your mouth full, dear," she chastised lightly.

Inuyasha blushed and looked back at his plate, swallowing his food.  "Sorry," he mumbled once his mouth was clear.  "I asked what's so special about that?"

"Well, they get to have massages and facials and get their nails done and masks…you know, they get relaxed and pretty."

"Massages?" Inuyasha asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Yes, it's where you lay down on a table and someone eases out all the tension in your body by rubbing it with scented oils and warmed smooth stones…"

Mirouku's eyes were getting larger by the moment.  "So somebody comes and rubs oils all over your body?" 

Mrs. Higurashi nodded.  "It's very relaxing."

Mirouku cleared is throat.  "And Sango is going to get one of these?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded again.  "Most probably, it's one of Kagome's favorite things."

Inuyasha almost spit out his food.  "Kagome is going to have a stranger rub oil all over her body?"

Mrs. Higurashi caught the intonation in Inuyasha's voice and smiled.  "It's very professional, Inuyasha, these are trained men and women who…"

"Men?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Women?"  Mirouku found it increasingly difficult to breathe.  He managed to control himself enough to ask, "This is a job for someone out there?" He shook his head.  'I'm in the wrong line of work.'

Mrs. Higurashi laughed.  "Well, it's more than just the massages, it's also the facials, and the steam room and scrubs, and…"

"Scrubs?" Inuyasha asked about the other unfamiliar word.

"Yes, it's more like a…" she trailed off, thinking of how the scrub exfoliated the skin of the whole body, "…and the hot water baths," she tried to change the subject, "…and the pool…"

"Hot water baths?" Mirouku felt the food he had just eaten lodged somewhere in his throat.  

"Pool?" Inuyasha asked, his own food forgotten.

"It's alright, boys, really…" Mrs. Higurashi tried to soothe them.

"Pool means…" Inuyasha started.

"Water," Mirouku finished.

The old woman's prediction came back to both of them at what must have been the exact same time because they stood up together.  

"Where is it?" Inuyasha asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Well, it's in the center of town, but it's…" 

They didn't wait for her to finish, simply sped out the door.

"…just for women…" Mrs. Higurashi finished to an empty room.

+~+~+~


	16. Chapter 15: Hanging By A Moment

A/N:  Okay, hate this title, and I'm not too happy with the chapter, either.  I actually wrote it really _very quickly in the midst of a whole bunch of problems going on, which I discuss at the end of the chapter.  I'll probably rework this chapter later, so feel free to comment on how you think I should.  _

I'm off on a ROAD TRIP tonight so I probably won't be able to update for awhile.

Disclaimer:  Not mine.  Never have been, never will be, but if you want to make an issue of it…_bring it on._

Rating:  Eh…mild.  You make up your own mind from there.

Thanks:  Considering I just had a huge fight with my boyfriend the day I read these reviews, I am veryveryvery greatful to all of you for writing them.  They really made me feel so much better…so good in fact, I couldn't think of leaving on my road trip which will put me off of ff.net for a few days without first giving you a little something and an explanation as to my absence.  

**Eartha****:  My friend!  I'm glad it's fun to read my story, with all the angst in it, I was worried it might not be.  I think the angst is going to be making a comeback soon, though (as soon as I can, that is…read above!)  I think I'm going to use a whole lot of ideas, different things going on with them, a la Beatles "Long Days Night" / Austin Powers opening.  I've got some really wicked thoughts of things to put them through.  ^_~  I don't really know if the guys dressed the girls yet or not, but they certainly know something about the way the pjs got on them even if they didn't!  **

**Lady Jade**:  Awww…thanks, really!  I'm very happy that the transition worked well.  I felt it was a little rushed, but if it read well, then I'm satisfied.  I'm flattered that you think I'm a talented writer.  I think I've said before that writing is my passion and it pleases me to no end that people actually enjoy my style and my ideas, and so on.  As my note says above, the actual big spa day adventure part I was planning is going to be a little bit in coming…I'm moving back up to school and that transition is starting tonight!  whew!  I'm tired and I haven't even started the drive yet!  ~_~;;

**Moon Fairy:**  -_-.  So sorry, but you'll probably have to wait a little for the big spa day fun.  This post is only a little glimpse into it, and a very rushed one at that.  ^_^  Royal Authoress, huh?  Hehe…you're too much!  (have I told you how much I _adore_ your reviews?)

**Sailor Universe:**  Yeah, I really hope that how they find the spa works itself out in the end…you know me and planning…or, rather…lack of planning!  ^_~

**Evil Irish Eyes:**  You're too wonderful!  You really know how to perk up a girl's spirits!  What am I going to do with all those compliments?  If I'm not careful, they'll blow my head up to the size of a balloon!  I'm glad you're enjoying my story, though!

**RinoaOHeartilly****:  Well, about the speed of my updating… I think maybe subconsciously I was doing it cause I was afraid this would happen…I was trying to finish before my trip, but I didn't get to it and now I know I won't be able to update until at least the beginning of next week.  I'm glad you pointed out the cab scene, I was actually really rather proud of it so I'm of course very glad that it amused a reader as much as it did me while I wrote it!  ^__^**

Chapter 15: Hanging By A Moment

"I'm living for the only thing I know / I'm running and not quite sure where to go / and I don't know what I'm diving into / just hanging by a moment here with you."

-Hanging By A Moment, Lifehouse

"Do you really mean I have to take off _all my clothes and walk around in __this all day?" Sango asked, holding up a white, ankle length robe with the spa's insignia on the left breast pocket._

Kagome smiled.  "It's okay, Sango, really, it's sooo comfortable!" Kagome was already starting to take off her shoes.  

"But I'd have nothing on underneath!" Sango insisted, whispering and blushing.

"Ah," Kagome paused in unbuttoning her jeans to smile at Sango.  "Don't worry," she said soothingly.  "This is a women's only spa."

"You mean…" Sango lifted an eyebrow, looking around the comfortable looking room with closet looking lockers.  "…no men?"

Kagome shook her head.  "No men."

Sango narrowed her eyes.  "No possibility of a perverted m…" she paused.  "…guy trying to catch a glimpse of you?"

"Nope…" Kagome sat down to pull off her jeans and then stopped, mid pull.  "The only men you'll find are the ones who work here."

"So there are men!" Sango exclaimed, then groaned, as her head was still hurting.  

Kagome tried not to chuckle.  "It's okay," she insisted.  "They're…trained—they're not perverts and won't try to peek…" Kagome thought about it.  "Actually, most of them are gay."

Sango rose a confused brow.  "What does them being happy have to do with it?"

Kagome did chuckle then.  "No…not gay-happy…" she finished pulling off her jeans triumphantly and folded them carefully before sticking them in the locker.  "Gay meaning they aren't attracted to women," she said, trying to put it in as mild a form as she could.

"Oh!" Sango's eyes widened.  She had heard of this phenomenon in the households where the women had male servants and their husbands didn't wish them to be…compromised.  "You mean like eunuchs."

"Ye…" Kagome started, then her eyes widened in surprise as she remembered what a eunuch was.  "No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.  "I mean they prefer other men…not women."

Sango's brow furrowed.  "Really?"

Kagome nodded.  "And it's usually such a loss for women-kind…" she trailed off, pulling the t-shirt over her head.  

"How so?" Sango asked.

"Most of them are really cute," Kagome finished.

"Hm…" Sango answered, still deep in thought.  Finally, she started to undress.  "I see."

Kagome smiled to herself as she pulled on her robe.  She was in for a day of explanations, if this was any indication.  Ye, Gods, how was she to explain the body wrap?  'Well, one treatment at a time,' she thought, brushing out her hair while Sango finished.  "Ready for the steam room?"

'Steam room?' Sango thought as she pulled on her robe.  She smiled as the soft, pliant material caressed her skin.  "Oooh…" she cooed.  "This really is comfortable!"

Kagome started to lead her to the steam room's ante room.  "Well, don't get too comfortable in it…we'll be leaving it behind in a minute."

Sango groaned.  "What now?"

Kagome handed her a body towel and a hair wrap.  She pointed to the window leading into the steam room where a few women could clearly be seen inside, wrapped only in towels.  "You'll suffocate if you go in there with the robe," Kagome explained.

Sango looked at the towel, wondering how much of her it would actually cover.  "Can I give it a shot with the robe?" Sango asked.

Kagome laughed.  "No," she answered.  "I don't want you fainting at the very beginning of this thing."

Sango groaned.  "Well, it can't get much more embarrassing than this, huh?" she asked as she let go of the robe and slipped the towel around herself.  

Kagome thought about the sheet you wore on the lower part of your body for the massage, the scrub, and the lack of…anything you wore while they were putting her in the wrap and decided wisely not to comment.  "Hn," Kagome vocalized non-commitally as she opened the steam room door.

As soon as she stepped inside, Sango was hit with the feeling that all the breath had been stolen from her lungs.  The steam assailed her body and almost choked her.  'This is the ante room to hell,' she thought.  

Kagome saw her problem.  "Shallow breaths until you get used to it," she told her.

Sango did as she was told and found it easier to breathe.

Kagome watched her.  "If it's too uncomfortable, Sango, we can skip this."

Sango looked at her as the clenching feeling left her lungs.  Kagome looked fine, she was starting to glisten a little as she sweat, but otherwise, she looked fine.  She would not back out.  If Kagome could do this, so could she.  She was an exterminator, for Buddha's sake!  "I'm fine," she said, starting to walk further into the room.

Kagome led the way to the stair like benches surrounding the room and sat down, choosing the middle one so she could rest her legs on the bottom one.  Sango followed her and did as she did.  Soon, Sango realized that it was becoming easier for her to breathe in here than it had been outside.  

As soon as Kagome saw that Sango was adjusting fine, she took a deep breath, leaning back on the top bench and closed her eyes.  "I always start here after I've been drinking," Kagome spoke, answering Sango's unasked question.  "It cleans out the system…makes me ready for the rest of the day."

Seeing as how Sango was starting to feel decidedly more clear headed already, she had to agree with Kagome.  She leaned back as she saw Kagome do and crossed her legs at the ankle, feeling the steam run through her pores.  She sighed contently and closed her eyes.  "I think I'm going to like it here, Kagome," she said dreamily.

"Mm," Kagome agreed.  

+~+~+

Mirouku looked up…and up…and up…until he had to take a step back before he was able to see the top of the building.  He wondered how it was that it didn't topple over.  'Either it or I will,' he thought, feeling a disturbing loss of balance as he looked up at it.  He looked back at the first few feet of it and massaged the back of his neck.  "How can you be sure this is where they are?" he asked Inuyasha, awe struck.

Inuyasha did not look pleased.  As a matter of fact, he looked disconcerted as hell.  "How the hell should I know, monk," he growled.  "I just…" he shrugged.  "…know."

Mirouku filed that away for further study and possible use but thought better of commenting.  Instead, he grimaced at the behemoth of steel and glass before them.  "It looks like a tower of torture and unspeakable horrors," he announced.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side to be able to get a different perspective of it.  It was made up entirely of glass and it gleamed in the sunlight like a jewel held up to the light.  "It looks…interesting."

Mirouku glared at Inuyasha.  "You would think that."

Inuyasha glared back at Mirouku.  "What does that mean, monk?" he asked threateningly.

Mirouku smiled diplomatically.  "Nothing, just that it seems…your style."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't comment further.  "Let's get inside," he announced.

"Lead on," Mirouku commanded playfully.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled as he walked up to the door.  

+~+~+

"Okay," Sango broke the comfortable silence.  "Care to illuminate me on your results?"

Kagome opened her eyes lazily.  "Hm?" she asked.  "Results?"  

"The results of your test," Sango prompted.

Kagome sat bolt upright, nearly knocking the woman working on exfoliating her skin backwards.  "What test?  I don't have a test!" she exclaimed.  "My next test isn't for another month!"

Sango reached out a hand to calm her, stopping the woman's progress on her own skin.  "No, not those tests…" she said, a smile playing on her lips.  "The test you were conducting last night."

It took Sango's words a few moments to get past the pure dread in Kagome's mind.  When it did, she looked first relieved, then embarrassed.  She looked at the woman she had nearly knocked over and smiled apologetically at her.  She smiled understandingly and Kagome glared at her friend.  "Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed on a whisper.  

Sango chuckled.  "Sorry."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her and was pleased to find that it only mildly ached rather than the sharp pain it had caused first thing this morning.  "You're not, really, are you?"

Sango shook her head, still chuckling.  "It's just…" she paused, her laughter hindering her from continuing.  "It's just that you went from relaxed to crazed in five seconds, flat!"  

Kagome humphed, leaning back into her previous position and closing her eyes.  "I won't deign that one with an answer, Sango."

Sango chuckled some more.  "So long as you deign my initial question with an answer, I won't mind."

"Which was?" Kagome prompted, her voice once again low with relaxation.

"Oh, no, you won't get out of it that easily," Sango insisted.  "Your experiment last night, regarding a certain _person_?"

Kagome sighed.  "Do we have to talk about this now?"  she asked.  "I'm actually starting to feel better."

"I take it, it didn't go well?"

Kagome sighed.  "Oh, it went over great…got all the answers I needed…"

"So?" Sango prompted.

"So, I'm in love with the fool," she announced angrily.

Sango smiled and had to be reminded by a tap of the woman's hand that she should avoid making facial expressions.  "So…"

"So, what?" Kagome asked, her irritation obvious in her voice.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sango felt as if she were pulling teeth.

Kagome was silent for a few moments as the woman removed the mask on her face.  "I don't know," she admitted. 

Kagome sat up as soon as the two women had left and looked at Sango.  "The only thing I know is that I do have to find a way to forget about him."

"Easier said than done, Kagome," Sango said sympathetically.

Kagome frowned as she pulled on her robe.  "Who's side are you on, anyway?"

Sango shrugged into her robe and smiled at Kagome.  "What about the other part?"

Kagome paused as she slipped on her slippers, but didn't look up to meet Sango's stare.  She had tried not to think about it, and thankfully, her dreams last night were non-existent.  "You mean about Death?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes," Sango answered, just as softly.

Kagome sighed, then shrugged, slipping her feet into the slippers and meeting Sango's eyes.  "I'm…um…" she faltered, looking for a proper word to describe her state of mind where the prediction was concerned.  "…waiting."

Sango frowned.  "Waiting for what?"

Kagome shrugged again, leaning back on the table.  They would be kicked out of there in a minute, but until then.  "For him to make his move, I guess."

Sango looked at her friend shrewdly.  "And what about in the bathroom at the club last night, what would you call that?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide.  "How'd you…?" she trailed off.

Sango shrugged.  "Oh, I don't know the details, but you're not the only one who can sense magic," she said.  At Kagome's upraised eyebrow, she explained.  "Mirouku sensed something that he couldn't quite name, but when you came out, white as a sheet, I knew something had gone on."

One of the estheticians popped her head into the room and smiled pleasantly at them before closing the door with her outside.  Kagome smiled at Sango.  "That's their polite way of saying they need the room, come on, we'll talk on the way to the next appointment."

"I'm not going to let you change the subject, Kagome," Sango warned.

Kagome smiled as she opened the door.  "I promised you girl talk, didn't I?" 

"Hn," Sango answered noncommittally as she walked out in front of Kagome.  "So, where to now?"

Kagome smiled.  "We've got the Asian Herbal Wrap next," she announced.

Sango frowned.  "Why does that sound vaguely like food of some kind?"

Kagome grinned, but didn't comment.

+~+~+

A/N:  Okay, sorry that this is so short, but the truth is that this was written amidst a surprise stop over of a friend where she got stranded at the local airport and I had to go pick her up, bring her to my house to spend then night and then take her back to the airport in the morning _and_ all of that was in the midst of last minute packing…can we say ROAD TRIP!  I've got quite a drive waiting for me tonight…13 hours!  

Anyway, I probably won't be able to write let alone get online for the next few days since I'll be driving for 13 hours and then have to get settled into my new place for the next few days.  I'll probably be thinking of the story, (Did I say it was 13 hours?!) might even be able to sneak a few pages, but…I definitely will not be able to post anything.  

Okay, review please!  I know it's not a lot to review on, but assure me that you guys are still out there and that I won't lose you all after the few days hiatus!    

This chapter will probably be updated or edited as I go, I just wanted to post something before I signed off for the drive, just so you guys knew what was going on and why I hadn't posted…don't want to leave the handful of you out there actually interested in my story hanging!  ^_^ ;;


	17. Chapter 16: Alone

A/N:  Woohoo!  I _finally got some time to write!  My trip was uneventful, but _looooong___!  Longer than I thought it would be but because we had to stop more than I would have liked.  (Can you say 15 hours?)  I drove up on Thursday night and got here on Friday at around 1 pm.  And of course, there was no rest for the weary…had to get moving, find furniture, etc.  It's been sooo hectic.  Tonight was the only time I had to type up the scraps of story I managed to write in a few moments here and there.  But I'm still not completely dedicated to the fic again.  _

Which means that sorry, but it's another short chapter.  Good news, though is I have some more scraps to type and make magically into a chapter so you might get another chapter up soon.  Of course, considering the weekend's here, I'm going to _have to be social since it's my first weekend back.  _

About the story:  Well, we've got more "plot" if that's what you can call it.  Actually, it's just some of Kagome's thoughts on the "plot" and some more fun with Inu and Mir at the spa.  I'm not completely happy with the way this chapter's gone…I think it might be more filler, but sigh I can't seem to get around it.  

Thanks:  Ooh…I got my first flame!  I don't know how I feel about that.  They're always welcome, of course.  Everyone has the right to their opinion, and I really do appreciate constructive criticism, but **mafia puppet: if by some chance, you happen to read this, then please review again with how you think I could make it better.  I thought I did have some elements of angst and romance and comedy in it, but if by chapter 13 you haven't seen that, then go ahead and tell me _how it's missing or _how_ I could make it so there is.  _**

**Eartha****:  God, do I ever need a spa day myself!  Especially when I wrote those a/n with the last chapter, I really needed a spa day.  Of course, I didn't get it, but you get to do a lot of thinking on a 15 hour drive, and I feel calmer, but not by much.  I've still got too much to do, but oh well, I managed to put something together.  My trip was safe…not really very happy, but not sad…just tiring.  Thanks for sticking it out!  ^_^ ;;**

**Evil Irish Eyes:**  Excellent Emania wasn't very excellent this time!  Sorry to disappoint!  It's been so crazy around here, I'm too tired to laugh at the irony of it all.  But I really appreciated your wonderful review!  Especially considering everything crazy that's been going on.  blush  Inspiration certainly struck on the trip, although not necessarily for this story.  My muse keeps wanting me to do another story.  I think since he has already provided the ending to this one, he's already moved on to the next thing, but I keep resisting…_must…resist…urge…to…start…new…fic…_

**Angel Moon**:  (for 15) Thanks for taking time from your limited internet time to read _and_ review my fic!  It means so much to me!  Yes, actually, the recipe does work, I got it out of one of those home recipe things, and it actually inspired that little scene.  However, if it seems like Kagome doesn't particularly like bananas despite the fact that it doesn't sound like such a bad hangover remedy, then that's some of me seeping through to her…I love the way bananas smell, but don't like the taste of them.  Oh, and the whole thing of adding a shot of whatever you had been drinking the night before was something my mom taught me and I added it to the recipe.  ^_~

(for 16) Well, if you laughed out loud, then I feel I've accomplished my job.  Oh, yeah, and I am almost to 100!  But I haven't gotten there yet.  drat  But I did have a lot of wonderful reviews when I got back to the net.  (and one flame…should I be offended?)  ~_~

**RinoaOHeartilly**:  Thanks for understanding!  Glad the spa-ness is pleasing!  Hope I can continue it!  Thanks for sticking it out with me!  

**Sailor Universe:** Hehe…doesn't it?  I actually had to do a little mini research for this chapter, cause although I've been to a spa, I haven't done a whole day for awhile and so much has changed!  I plan on having a lot of fun with the boys trying to stay in the spa.  I'm not certain of everything that they're going to do but I have a few ideas…cackles evilly, clears throat.  So, right…thanks for reviewing!  

**Moon Fairy:**  Really?  It didn't seem rushed?  Maybe it's just that I was so going crazy with the move and the trip and…everything that it just seemed rushed to me.  Thanks for your support, really.  I just read your review and blush.  I'm glad your enjoying my writing and that my ideas aren't boring to some people at least.  My boyfriend is…well, the dust still hasn't settled, but I've been too busy to worry about it more than that it will work itself out.  sigh  But thanks for caring and the patience!  ^_____^

**Aeyikie****:  You're back!  Hello, again!  I was particularly proud of Kagome's little nap, so I'm glad it went over well.  I hope this chapter is just as well received!  Thanks for reviewing and let me hear from you again!  ^_^**

Disclaimer:  Oh, please.  

Rating:  If you haven't figured it out by now, then maybe I shouldn't tell you.  

Chapter 16: Alone

"Till now I always got by on my own / I never cared until I met you / And now it chills me to the bone / How do I get to alone?"

-Alone, Heart

Inuyasha glared at Mirouku as they stepped off their old friend, The Contraption of Doom, also known as the elevator.  Mirouku looked away from the elaborate sign proclaiming the area a _spa_ and shrugged at Inuyasha.

"I told you this would be quicker," Inuyasha declared.

"My idea would have panned out just the same," Mirouku insisted.

"Following every girl coming into the building?" Inuyasha asked disbelievingly.

"Every *beautiful* girl," Mirouku clarified.  "My theory that beautiful women eventually end up in the same place has proven true countless times," he said knowingly.  

Inuyasha scoffed.  "I bet."

They both watched as the woman who had just caught Mirouku's attention earlier drifted into the spa.  "See," Mirouku pointed out smugly.  "We would have gotten here just the same."

"Three hours later," Inuyasha remarked.

Mirouku blinked.  "What's your point?"

Inuyasha flexed his hand but refrained remarkably from making a fist.  "The point is we got here faster because of my idea and you can't live with that."

"That's because you cheated," Mirouku said stoically.

Inuyasha glared at Mirouku.  "I didn't know it was a game," he said seriously.  "I thought finding Kagome before she goes near a large body of water and is taken by Death made it important to find her quickly, especially since Sango would probably be in danger too if she tried to help, which you know she would."

Mirouku was properly chastised and although he didn't like the feeling of Inuyasha having been the one to do it, he had to see his point.  "Right…" he said briskly.  "So…which way?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and although there were many other cloying scents, he was being pulled straight through the opaque class double doors before them.

Mirouku watched him go up until he got through the doors, and then sighing, followed him in.

Inuyasha was already walking through reception as if it were no more interesting than any other room.  

"Sir?"

Inuyasha ignored the voice as he walked through reception.

"Sir!"

Mirouku stopped politely and he heard Inuyasha humph exasperatedly, stopping also.  Mirouku gave the very pretty woman behind the reception desk his full attention and a practiced smile.  "We are looking for Kagome Higurashi and her guest."

"I'm sorry," the woman said pleasantly.  "But we cannot disturb our guests."

Mirouku turned his smile up a notch.  "Oh, that's alright…we can find them."  He started for the inner doors and was stopped by the woman standing in his way.

"You can't go through there, sir."

Mirouku recognized the expression on her face and realized he would not be able to make her budge from her position.  He turned to the brunette still behind the counter and found her staring a bit awe struck at Inuyasha, who was of course, oblivious.  'That boy doesn't know how to use what he's got,' Mirouku thought.  He turned back to the red head before him.  "And why not?"

"There are no men allowed," she said simply.

Inuyasha and Mirouku both watched as two very obvious men dressed in pristine white shirts and comfortable looking white pants walked past them and through the inner doors.  

"They're men," Inuyasha pointed out.

"They work here," the red head answered.

"So men are allowed!" Mirouku pointed out, smiling still.

She sighed.  "Only if they work here."

Mirouku opened his mouth to further argue when Inuyasha lost his patience.  "I don't have time for this," he said, grabbing Mirouku's arm and using his speed to virtually disappear from before the girls.

The red head looked around her and finally back to the brunette who was blinking rapidly as if to clear her eyes.  "Where'd they go?" she asked.

The brunette rubbed her eyes and shrugged.  "I don't know," she admitted, then looked confusedly at the red head.  "But since men that gorgeous are rarely real, maybe we imagined them?"

+~+~+~

"So, what did you see?"

Kagome sighed and picked at her lettuce.  "I'm not even sure anymore."  She looked at the plate intently.  "I was already a little drunk, I could've…"

That was Sango's cue to sigh.  "Kagome, please," she interrupted.  "I understand if you don't trust me enough to share the particulars with me," she said softly.  "After all, we haven't really known each other that long," she swallowed visibly, and raised her eyes to meet Kagome's shocked ones.  "But please don't lie to me."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.  "Sango, you know I do trust you more than I trust just about anyone else on the planet, but…"

"What?" Sango prompted.

"But I can't…I need to do this on my own," she shook her head and sighed.  "Even if you could help, which I don't think you can, I've realized now how dependent I am on you all and I might as well die if I can't prove to myself that I am useful on this journey."

"But you are!" Sango hastened to assure her.  "We all think so."  She smiled ruefully.  "Even Inuyasha, although he would die before he showed it, why do you think he's so protective of you?"

Kagome scoffed.  "Because he thinks I'm a stupid girl who can't protect herself," she said meaningfully.  Sango opened her mouth to argue, but Kagome stopped her with an upraised palm.  "No, Sango, it's true, I know it is, but what's scary is the fact that _I_ can't be sure he's wrong."  She looked into Sango's eyes, pleading her with her look to understand.  "I know that you believe in me and to some extent Mirouku does and Kaede believes, too, I think, but…" she looked out at the rooftop courtyard where their lunch had been served and took a deep breath of fresh air.  "But I don't…" she exhaled.  "I don't believe in myself."

"That's ridiculous, Kagome," Sango argued.  "There must be a way that you can prove yourself without refusing our help against a threat like Death," she insisted.  

Kagome shrugged.  "I have to do this on my own Sango," she insisted.  "I have to know."

Sango set her mouth in that stubborn line that said she would not budge on her opinion.  "I rather have you alive and unsure of yourself than dead or hurt and certain."

Kagome smiled sadly.  "See?" she said softly.  "Even you don't think I can face Death on my own and survive."

Sango cursed inwardly.  "That's not what I meant, Kagome," she said softly.

"I know it isn't," Kagome said, still smiling sadly.  "But it is what you think in here," she motioned to her heart.  

"No," Sango insisted forcefully.  "You're one of the strongest persons I've ever met, but if what you think of as strong is having fighting skill, then I'll tell you without shame that I don't think I could have beaten half the demons we've faced if I hadn't had you there."  She reached out and took Kagome's hand.  "We're a team, Kagome, and a team helps each other, that's the way it works."

Kagome nodded slowly and squeezed Sango's hand before slipping hers out of the grip.  "I know, Sango," she looked at the water softly tinkling out of the small cherubic fountain in the center of the courtyard.  She watched as the water fell, fracturing the light of the sun as it did and sat back away from her plate.  She felt a pull toward the water, a pull a fraction as strong as the one she felt when there's a jewel shard near by.  It was similar, but not the same.  She could ignore this pull, she wouldn't feel it unless she was focusing on it.  

"There's something else, isn't there?" Sango broke into her thoughts.

Kagome mentally shook herself.  She looked back at Sango and smiled.  "You know me too well."

"Out with it," Sango said seriously.

"Death is unstoppable, Sango," she said slowly.  "The old woman said I had the power within me to set him to rest, to sidestep the threat to me, but she didn't say I could stop him from hurting anyone else."

It suddenly dawned on Sango the inner workings of Kagome's mind.  'Of course,' she thought.  'I should've known.'  "You're worried about us?"

Kagome met Sango's eyes.  "The old miko said I could defeat Death, but that you couldn't help me…what if you can't even help yourself if you get involved?"  She shook her head.  "I can't risk it."

"Now who's lost faith in our abilities?" Sango asked teasingly.

Kagome smiled.  "Not lost faith, but…I think this is meant to be my fight and only I should have the power to fight it, nobody else."

"Well," Sango said as if coming to a conclusion.  "You know that's not going to stop us from trying to help."

Kagome smiled lopsidedly.  "If you get involved and hurt or killed, then I couldn't live with myself even if I did defeat him."

Sango shook her head.  "Sorry," she said, clearly without pity.  "It's not going to happen.  We're going to try to help regardless, so you might as well at least share what you saw, reason it out loud, even if you won't let me help, at least talk it out with me."

Kagome sighed, smiling.  She knew she would never hear the end of it until she told her.  

Sango saw Kagome weakening.  "Come on, spill it," she prompted.

Kagome waited for the waiter to remove their plates, then leaned forward on the glass tabletop.  She grew serious and pensive, as if she were physically seeing the vision again.  "Death, Sango, that's who I saw," she admitted.  "And he was calling to me…" she frowned.  "He's waiting for me, pulling me toward him somehow, but I don't know why me or who he is."  She wouldn't tell her about the water connection…whatever that connection was.

"Where you frightened?" Sango asked.

"Yes," she admitted.  "I was scared out of my mind…I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was drowning, but then…" she trailed off, remembering the look on the boy's face.  It was so sad, so full of pain.  

"Then…?" Sango prompted.

"Then I saw him."

"So when you saw him you weren't afraid?" Sango asked, confused.

Kagome shook her head.  "No," she admitted.  "Because I saw his eyes."

"What about them?"

Kagome leaned back in her chair and stared up at the bright sky.  "They were in pain…" she looked down as a realization came to her.  "They were…" she cocked her head to the side.  "…human."

+~+~

A/N:  Okay, reviews are _really_ going to shame me into updating sooner at this point, cause it'll make me feel bad about not doing it even though there's still so much I have to do to make this apartment look relatively normal and be remotely comfortable.  

Besides, I need your opinion…was the conversation with Sango and Kagome repetitive?


	18. Chapter 17: Think Twice

A/N:  I'm sitting here, in my new apartment, watching from my incredible view as the sun falls and night envelops the city outside.  It looks incredibly beautiful and although a lot has happened, I can't help but feel a little peaceful as I watch it.  (Hence my somewhat pensive author's note!)  Earlier this morning, I felt happy, ready to do my happy dance out the door as my classes started and I found out that Inuyasha was back on adultswim starting on Aug. 25.  The afternoon brought bad news for close friends, and it's left me feeling a little shaky.  I might not even post this tonight, but because I felt pensive, I guess I felt like writing it here.  Sorry to bring you down, if that's what I've done.  

On a brighter note, I am happy that Inuyasha's coming back to Adultswim…especially since my very measley internet connection doesn't let me download the eps.  

Well, anyway, I'm off to study, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  The next chapter should finally bring them both back together!  I promise!  Looks at muse evilly.

Thanks: OMG…this is amazing!  I broke 100 reviews!  rains confetti and streamers and balloons and cookies and all sorts of yummy stuff to all her reviewersYou guys are all sooo wonderful.  I can't believe the response I got to my question posted with the last chapter.  It was incredible.  And the belief in me even after I told you all that I got the flame…you guys are too wonderful for words.  Really!  

**Kagomesjewel****:  Thank you so much for being so understanding!  And thanks for answering my question about San and Kag's conversation.  I was afraid that not looking at it objectively was making me blind to its repetitiveness.  Thank you so much for your kind review, really.  It really makes me feel so special!  ^_^**

**Angel Moon:**  Howdy!  blushes furiously  Thanks for the belief in my story.  I'm not really offended, cause like I said last chapter, everyone is entitled to their own opinion and a good constructive criticism that points out a story's weakness and flaws is just as useful as one that points out the good points.  My ambiguity with the flame was that it wasn't specific enough for me, I guess.  But, oh well, Chapter 17's reviews made me feel a whole lot better!  I realized how cliché the scene with the guys was after I had written it but it was another one of those scenes I couldn't make myself get rid of.  There's another one in this chapter that I'm posting now.  blushes some more  You're too cute.  Thanks!

**RinoaOHeartilly**:  No guilt trip at all.  Parts of the chapter I'm posting now were written together with the last chapter, but I decided to separate them.  And I actually have an idea with the next chapter (although I haven't started writing it yet!) so there should be another soon.  I might not, though, cause my personal life is getting just more and more complicated by the day…but I will try!  ^_^ ;

**Eartha****:  I'm sorry about not having enough of the boys in the last chapter.  I hope this chapter makes up for it!  The interaction between them will be coming in the chapter after the one I'm posting now.  Thanks for sticking it out with me!**

**Twil****:  Hello, new reviewer!  Thanks for taking the time to let me know you're out there!  ^___^.  I agree, all love conflicts are frustrating and confusing and frustrating…did I say confusing?  ;)  It will turn out all right in the end…I promise!  **

**Aeyikie****:  Hi!  Yeah, I wonder why Death looks sad, too.  I wonder when he'll tell me?  ^_~**

**Moon Fairy:**  grins  Thanks, Moon.  You always manage to uplift my spirits.  It means a lot to me!  ^__________^

**Spring Angel:**  Why, hello there!  I'm just glad you ran across it!  Oh yeah, and that you're enjoying it, too!  Thanks for the opinion on the sango/kag conversation.  I'll try to update soon…trails off as muse's crazy laughter prevents her from continuing.  Glares murderously at him…eventually, when he stops, she looks back at the computer screen.  As I was saying, I will try to update quickly.  Thanks for reviewing!  

**Trinity Kirara:**  bows, with wild blush on her cheeks  Thanks.  I am so honored by your review.  Really, thanks…a lot.  I'll try to not disappoint!  

**Inuyashafan****:  So long as it didn't bore you to tears or to hit that "next" button and put you off from my fic, I'm happy.  ^_^  Inuyasha and Mirouku are going to find them in the chapter after this one…at least, that's what I keep telling my muse…so far, he's in agreement.  I actually considered them walking in on the girls while they were getting a massage, but…it didn't work out schematically.  I hope what I did instead is enjoyable nonetheless!  ^_~**

**eX**** Driver Liz:  You used to be something else, didn't you?  It changed it on my profile thingy, so I don't know anymore…you're confusing me!  falls into a mass of sobs.  Muse picks her up off the floor by her collar and shakes her into calmness.  Emania sniffs.  I'm better now.  I'm sorry about the cliffy, I didn't mean for it to be one, it's just that that's where my batteries wore off and my brain went back into first gear.  Repetitive actually means something that repeats a lot, essentially, something that's boring because it's nothing new.  If you think it was suspenseful, then I guess it couldn't be repetitive.  I hadn't actually thought about the two chicks from the beginning.  You're right…it could be interesting.**

**Elventeen****:  Howdy!  Greetings to another new reviewer!  gushes incoherently, mumbling something about how happy she is to have new reviewers  I'm sure you do have creative genes or you wouldn't even like reading fanfiction.  (It's my own personal theory that people who are not creative are those people who prefer to watch the news than cartoons or movies)  You just have to find *how* you're creative and develop it.  Good writing is a lot about practice.  Creativity comes out in the ideas that pop into your head.  Anyway, that's my school teacher for the day.  Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the compliment!  ^___^**

**Bluefuzzyelf****:  Thanks so much for reviewing!  I'm sorry to keep you waiting for the kag-inu confrontation, but I just had to set it up with this chapter.  I hope when I finally write it, it doesn't disappoint.  ^_^**

**Evil Irish Eyes:**  Evil!  ^___^.  It's always good to hear from you.  Your reviews make me blush and laugh out loud every time.  I did sleep, but not as much as I would have liked.  I'm sorry to hear about your power.  I didn't get affected by the blackout, but I remember after Hurricane Andrew in Miami, we were without electricity for about two weeks.  I remember reading by candlelight…I felt very Jane Austen romancetic-ish.  But with no ac and no tv, I was about ready to go crazy, so I understand.  Mace…hmm…I hadn't thought of that.  I just usually give him the happy pill…you know…drug him…heavily.  He leaves me alone for a bit after that, but you know, after last time, he hasn't fallen for it in quite the same way.  I think I'll have to think of calling the pill something other than a tic tak…maybe a certs?  I've ended up taking to the habit of carrying a tape recorder with me so I can just speak the ideas as they come into the tape, not lose them, and not have to write them down.  I'll remember about the mace, though…y'know…my muse hasn't told me his name…I wonder why…?

**RavenShadow****:  in fake English accent.  I'm getting there, I'm getting there!  back to normal voice, ignoring muse who mumbles, 'thank the Goddess' under his breath The chapter after this should put us back with Inu facing off against Kag and then things will really get juicy!  Did I say 'thanks for reviewing'?  Oh, well…thankyouthankyou!**

Disclaimer:  Who really belongs to anybody?  Carl Jung might say that Inuyasha and co doesn't even belong to the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi who first gave birth to him anymore than we belong to our parents who gave birth to us.  He would say that it is the characters who choose the author, and so one might argue (if one were a Jungian) that Inuyasha and co chose Rumiko Takahashi and all of us to tell his story.  He would say that Inuyasha's world was part of the collective unconscious and so we could all technically draw upon that fount.  Buddha would say that this is all maya…an illusion while Hindis would say it is a dream being dreamt by Vishnu, in any case what does it matter who owns what anyway?  Freud would say…well, Freud would say that my infatuation with writing about a character who is half demon says some interesting things about my relationship with my father…but…who cares what Freud would say?

Rating:  Well, after the whole lemon petition going around, I figure I should write something here…my fic is definitely PG-13…probably still and a half, considering language.  Be warned all ye who enter here!

Chapter 17: Think Twice

"Think twice before you touch my girl / Come around I'll let you feel the burn / Think twice before you touch my girl / Come around come around no more"

-Think Twice, Eve 6

+~+~+~

Inuyasha shook his head impatiently.  "I don't know why I even listen to you, you'd think I know better by now."

Mirouku rubbed his cheek where the bright red blotch marked where the woman's hand had come into sharp contact with his flesh.  He winced.  "I was simply attempting to gain the whereabouts of Lady Kagome…"

"And how would finding Kagome entail you asking that woman to bear you an heir?" Inuyasha asked, walking and attempting to pick up on Kagome's scent.  He couldn't smell her around here at all.  He withheld a sigh.  This place was like a maze.  

"It is my duty…" Mirouku began the old spiel.

Inuyasha did sigh then.  "Whatever, monk, I've heard it before and I don't believe it any more now than I did then."

If Mirouku had feathers, he would have fluffed them.  "What are you insinuating?"

Inuyasha glared at him as he turned another corner.  "I'm not insinuating nothing," he argued. 

"Then what are you saying?" Mirouku prompted.

Inuyasha shrugged.  "Nothing," he said dismissively.  "It's none of my business what you feel or don't feel for Sango and how you stupidly continue to get more and more beatings from her without even doing anything worthwhile to earn it."

Mirouku thought about what he did to earn the beatings and couldn't withhold a smile.  "I wouldn't say they're not worthwhile," he argued.  "And as for Sango, I don't want to rush her…"

Inuyasha scoffed.  "Whatever," he mumbled under his breath.

Mirouku started to defend against the tone he heard in his voice but caught himself.  "Wait a minute," he said looking around the corner before coming into the hallway.  "Are you trying to offer me love advice?"

Inuyasha scoffed again.  "No."

"Good," Mirouku intoned.  "Because this whole thing with Kagome doesn't necessarily qualify you to offer advice."

Inuyasha glared at him.  "Didn't I warn you about dropping it, monk?"

Mirouku didn't fail to notice the lack of threat in Inuyasha's voice as he told him to drop the subject of Kagome.  Something told him his friend was finding himself a bit confused and hence more and more willing to speak about the subject.  He looked at Inuyasha's frown of concentration and frustration and figured this might not be the best time to press the topic so he filed the realization away for future use.  "This place is like a honeycomb," Mirouku mumbled.

Inuyasha started to humph, but stopped, taking Mirouku's arm and using his speed to escape from oncoming workers in the opposite direction.  

When he finally stopped, Mirouku didn't know where he was anymore.  They could be back at the beginning and he wouldn't know it.  All these hallways seemed the same.  If Inuyasha didn't stop doing that, they could easily end up searching the same hallways again and again and not even know it. "Great!" Mirouku exclaimed.  "Now where are we?" 

Inuyasha opened a door directly to their left and looked inside.  Upon finding it empty, he started to close it when Mirouku stopped him by holding the door open.  

"What?" Inuyasha asked.  "Another girl?"

Mirouku looked into the room and smirked.  "No, something which might be better in our present situation."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha asked, following Mirouku into the room.  He looked around him and found the room to be a dressing room of some kind.  "And what's that?"

Mirouku opened up one of the closets and his smile brightened.  

Inuyasha frowned as he caught the smile.  He knew it well, which is why he felt a sense of dread steal over him.  He didn't like that look at all.   

+~+~+~

Kagome walked up to the esthetician.  "Excuse me," she said, drawing the pleasant looking woman's attention from the desk to meet Kagome's eyes.  

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"My friend is not done yet?" she asked, motioning the room where Sango had entered before her for her facial.

"No," the woman answered. "They're about to finish though…she only has the waxing left."

Kagome's eyes widened.  "What?"

The woman looked down at the paper before her.  "Yes, waxing—Brazilian, eyebrows, and legs."

Kagome shook her head.  "No, I'm sure…" she was cut off by the sound of Sango's surprised yelp.  Kagome winced, waiting for the answering thud but when it didn't come, she rushed into the room.

"Stop!" she exclaimed just as the esthetician was making her way to Sango's legs with the hot wax.

The esthetician looked at her in surprise.  "Miss, you can't…"

"Kagome?" Sango asked, absently rubbing the reddening mark left by the wax on her eyebrow line. 

Kagome exhaled.  "Oh, thank the Gods, she only did your eyebrows."  She turned to the woman.  "There's been a mistake," she told her, trying to smile.  "We didn't sign up for the works."  Kagome explained.  'That was close,' she thought.  If she let the esthetician wax everything that a Brazilian wax entailed, Sango would never speak to her…if she could ever get past the pain.  She fought not to cringe at the idea.  

"Really?" the esthetician widened her eyes.  She looked down at the paper.  "Well, it's included."

Kagome shook her head and started to answer.

"It's okay, Kagome," Sango answered.  "It can't be much worse than…" she trailed off at the look on Kagome's face.

"Oh, yes it can," Kagome said emphatically as she handed Sango her robe.  

Sango raised her eyebrows.  "How so?" 

Kagome neared her close enough to whisper in her ear as they walked out.  "They remove all the hairs on you're…"she trailed off, wondering how to say it.  "…nether regions…" she decided.  "By using the wax like on your eyebrows."

Sango cringed.  "What?" She shook her head disbelievingly.  "That's barbaric!" 

"That's beauty."

"That's crazy."

Kagome smiled. "I agree…" she put an arm through Sango's arm.  "I draw the line firmly at waxing anything the doesn't see the sun."

Sango's eyes were still slightly wide.  "Even…"

Kagome nodded.  "Like a baby's bottom."

Sango shivered, and let herself be led by Kagome, but didn't comment further, the image enough to keep her silent.  Finally, as they entered the next room, Sango spoke.

"You'll never tell Mi…anyone about…"

Kagome smiled and crossed her heart with her fingers.  "This is our secret."  Kagome was silent for a few moments, and finally spoke.  "You know, I almost feel guilty."

Sango looked up.  "For what?"

"Well, for leaving Inuyasha and Mirouku with my mom."

Sango smiled at the woman who was leading her feet into a tub of deliciously hot, sudsy water while the tub itself vibrated to ease the ache in her feet from so much walking.  She looked back up at Kagome.  "I feel no pity, whatsoever."

Kagome laughed.  "You're cruel, Lady Sango."

Sango shrugged, then smiled apologetically at the woman who had begun to attend to her nails and had almost cut her because of her movement.  "They're probably getting their fill of food and coddling from your mother, probably playing with your brother…"

"Or maybe they went back home?" Kagome added on a question.

Sango caught the intonation in her friend's voice.  "Maybe," she said carefully.  She watched as Kagome's face fell minimally.  "But I doubt it."  Sango thought about it, then chuckled.  "If it weren't because this was a woman's only spa, I'd say that I was surprised they hadn't shown up here somewhere, trying to sneak a peek at us or listen in on our conversations."

Kagome laughed.  "Oh, yeah," she nodded.  "Good thing they don't let men in here."

+~+~+~

"I am not wearing that."

Mirouku sighed and glared at Inuyasha.  "Well, it's either this," he lifted the white shirt and linen pant uniform, "or this…" he lifted the robe that the women wore.  

"How about none?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly.

"Now who's not thinking about the reason why we're here?" Mirouku asked.  "If you want to find Kagome, you've got to blend in…disappear.  If you don't, they'll know we don't belong here and they'll send people after us to kick us out."  Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, and Mirouku stopped him with an upraised palm.  "I know we could probably take them, but I really don't want to fight innocent humans who don't know any better."

Inuyasha scoffed.  "I could just use my speed to get us away."

"Look around you, Inuyasha, there isn't that many places to go here, you can't properly search for Kagome if you keep having to use your speed to move from place to place."

Inuyasha looked disgustedly down at the choices.  He knew Mirouku was right, but damnit he hated it.  Why couldn't he just go and find Kagome?  Why did she have to go and do something stupid like come to a place with water where Death could get her?  Inuyasha took the uniform from Mirouku and scowled…deeply.  'When I get my hands on Kagome, I'm going to…_kiss her?..._kill her…give her a piece of my mind.'

Inuyasha had just slipped on the pants and was wondering about the flowy comfortable material when the door to the room opened.  He was ready to bolt, but Mirouku put out a hand to stop him. 

"We belong here, remember?" he whispered so that only Inuyasha's ears could pick it up.

Inuyasha frowned, but picked up the white button down shirt of the same material and slipped his arms into them.  

"Well, hello," came a friendly male voice from the area of the door.

Mirouku looked up as he finished buttoning his shirt and smiled at the two men who had just entered.  "Hello," he greeted.

"You must be new," the first, blonde man said.  He turned to the taller, black haired man.  

The black haired man smiled.  "I think we would've noticed them by now if they weren't new," he agreed.

"Yes," Mirouku answered, trying to keep the smile on his face.  'There's something strange about the smile these two are giving us,' he thought.  'Almost predatory…'  "We just started today." Mirouku watched as the black haired one stared at Inuyasha's exposed chest and he suddenly knew.  These men were looking at them the way he looked at adorable young ladies.  'Holy Buddha,' he thought.  He had heard about men like these but he had thought it was more like a story told to scare little boys.  He didn't understand.  Why wouldn't a man like a woman?  What wasn't there to like?  Well, he had been taught that for each person on the earth there was a different opinion and different tastes.  Who was he to criticize someone because they didn't like girls?  He nodded mentally.  'More for me,' he thought.  However, when he looked at the blonde man staring at him with that look in his eye, it was only his years of training that allowed him to taper down his instinct to run and keep his face blank.  An annoying part of his mind pointed out that this must be how women feel when he looked at them that way, but he managed to taper that voice down, too.

"So how do you like it so far?" the blonde asked.

The black haired one smacked the blonde on the arm.  "Don't be rude," he chastised.  "We haven't even introduced ourselves."

The blonde looked sorry.  "My name's Bobby, this here is Robby," he introduced for the both of them.

'Bobby and Robby?' Mirouku thought.  'Peace and love…peace and love...'

"Pleased to meet you," Mirouku managed.  "I'm Mirouku, this is Inuyasha," he introduced for both of them.

"Are you two…good…_friends_?" Robby asked.  

"Friends?" Inuyasha asked.  The fact that he had forgotten to do up his shirt seemed to be distracting the black haired one.  He wondered if maybe it was improper in this time to be bare from the waist up in front of other people?  "What the hell do you care?"

"He's feisty," Robby said, smiling.

"_Feisty?"_  Inuyasha asked.  He didn't like the look on that man's face.  Inuyasha stepped toward Robby, meaning the act to be intimidating, but it only made the man's smile widen, and not in the return threatening manner.  

Robby may not have recognized it as Inuyasha's fight me stance, but Mirouku did.  He also recognized Robby's smile.  He put a hand out to stop Inuyasha.  "Actually," Mirouku started.  "We like girls." 

"Really?" Robby asked, the smile fading.  He sighed.  "Oh, well."

"It's too bad," Bobby added, looking one last time at Inuyasha's chest, before meeting his eyes.  "He's cute."  

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide.  "What?" he asked, dangerously.

"So, you two wanna chill till your next appointment?" Robby asked.  "We can show you around."

"Actually, we're heading to our next appointment now," Mirouku answered.

Inuyasha stared at him.  "We are?" 

"Yes, Lady Kagome and her guest, remember?" Mirouku said expressively.

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha said. 

"Kagome Higurashi?" Robby asked.

"You know her?" Inuyasha asked, frowning.

"Sure do, usually I do her massage," he answered.

"Usually?" Mirouku prompted.

"Sure, today Sean and Paul asked to do them."

"Why?" Mirouku asked suspiciously.

Bobby laughed.  "Well, cause they're about the only two straight guys who work here and Kagome is young and pretty and has a killer body, and her friend has just as fine a body as she does."  He shrugged.  "What straight man wouldn't?"

"Yeah, they owe us…big!" Robby added, chuckling.

Mirouku and Inuyasha turned to look at each other.  Inuyasha growled, and stormed out the door.  Mirouku cursed under his breath and followed him.  "We still don't know where they are!" Mirouku called out to Inuyasha.  When Inuyasha just continued to walk, Mirouku sighed and followed him.  

+~+~+~+

It was quiet…very quiet.  Kagome looked at the light shimmering on the surface of the pool and resisted shivering.  She closed the robe tighter around her neck and drew in what warmth she could.  The pool room was usually kept warm, but she felt cold nonetheless.

Kagome wondered where Sango was.  She suddenly didn't want to be there, but she had told Sango she would meet her at the pool since she knew she would finish her massage before Sango finished hers.  It had seemed like a good idea for Sango to get the longer deep tissue massage since she'd never had one, and Kagome thought it would be a good opportunity to take a dip and swim a few laps in the pool, but now that she saw the water, she couldn't make herself go in.  The memory of that vision was still too clear…too fresh.  She had managed to make herself forget by busying herself with other things, but…she was scared.  She had never felt anything like it before: the pull of the water as it sucked her deeper no matter how much she tried to pull herself out, the complete feeling of helplessness, the pain in those eyes…

Was he the Death that the old woman said was coming for her?  It felt almost as if he were the one controlling everything, the power behind the vision…the source of the magic.  

Kagome frowned.  She wished desperately she could talk to her friends about this.  For some reason, things always sounded less menacing when she heard herself say them aloud.  Mirouku's thoughtful contemplation of the situation, the intelligence behind Sango's eyes as she reasoned out a plan of attack, even Inuyasha's impulsive belief that they were unstoppable…all these things made whatever they faced seem…_less_ somehow…more manageable.  

But that was the very reason she couldn't speak to them about it.  It had been dangerous enough telling Sango what she had, even though she hadn't given her anything she could really work with.  She knew she had to be strong and keep what information she had discerned from them so they wouldn't try and help her.  If she told them she felt the pull of magic coming from the water, they wouldn't let her near it.  And the old miko had been perfectly clear about the status of the situation.  Her friends couldn't help and they couldn't prevent.  She had to rely on herself.  

She looked at the water again and sighed.  Kagome was starting to realize that the water was more than just a prop to her demise, more than someplace where she could be as she faced death.  It seemed more as if the boy, Death if that was who he was, could control the water somehow.  As if it were a conduit into…him.

She knew this, could feel it inside the same way she could feel the jewel fragments, the same way she felt the peace come over her as she purified an arrow or a Shikon Shard.  That part of her that was magic knew somehow that the magic was the way to his magic.  Kagome herself, however, was confused.  What did that mean?  Would she never be able to go in the water again?

She very much wished she could speak to Kaede.  Kaede would know what to do.  She could almost hear Kaede's kind voice in her head as she tried to teach her…what would Kaede say? 

_Do not run, child.__  If it is something you cannot escape, it serves no purpose.  _

She could hear her response to the imagined Kaede.  'I'm afraid, Kaede, that I won't be able to help him, of being lost and not finding my way back.'

_Fear is felt when facing the unknown…knowledge kills fear as surely as light kills darkness._

She sighed.  She would never be rid of this threat until she faced him.  She couldn't run from it because it would just prolong the inevitable and eventually, she would still have to face him.  He wouldn't get tired and go away…he would wait patiently for her to answer his call, for her to go into the water.  She couldn't defeat him the way they defeated other demons, the old witch had told her as much.  The only way to face him and survive was to help him, but to do that, she had to surpass her fear.  If she was to help him, she had to know more about him, but she could only think of one way to do that and the mere possibility of being lost in one of those visions again was frightening beyond belief.

She stood, focusing only on the glittering of the light on the surface of the water like small diamonds held up to the light.  She could feel the magic humming in it, waiting for her.  All she had to do was surrender to it and it would take her to him, it would tell her all she needed to know, it would end the waiting…the fear… 

+~+~+~+

Inuyasha stormed into the room, surprising the man with the strength of his entrance.  

Mirouku followed him in, almost out of breath.  He looked around and saw the two men who appeared to be picking up the room with the two massage tables in the center.  The brown haired one paused in closing a jar to look at them.  

"If you guys got an appointment here next, we'll be done picking up in a few minutes," the brown haired one spoke pleasantly.

Mirouku looked back at Inuyasha.  "She's obviously not here."

Inuyasha sniffed.  "Well, she was."

"You're slipping, Inuyasha, if you can't even tell where she's not," Mirouku said stoically.

"Who are you looking for?"

Both Mirouku and Inuyasha turned to stare at the brown haired man who had spoken.  Inuyasha could smell Kagome on him.  He had touched her.  He growled low in his throat.  "You must be Paul."

"Yeah, you new?" Paul asked, unaware of the threat.

_Rip.  Kill.  Maim._

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet Kagome and her guest here for their next appointment," Mirouku spoke up, not trusting Inuyasha to speak when he had that look of death riding him.  

"Well, Kagome finished a bit ago, and her guest is in with…"

He was interrupted by the opening of a previously un-noticed door behind him.  The black haired man entered, a huge grin on his face.  "Man, is she hot, Paul, you shoulda seen her relaxing as I…" he trailed off as he noticed they were not alone.  

It was Mirouku's turn to narrow his eyes.  He wished he could growl as Inuyasha did.  "You must be Sean?"

"Yeah," Sean answered, looking at Paul.  

"They're new, they're looking for Kagome and Sango," Paul answered.

"Oooh-hoo!" Sean vocalized.  "Are you in for a treat, man," he told Mirouku.  "They are both so damn hot…they've got curves that go on forever…"

"Kagome's body is so tight it's just a pleasure to…"

Mirouku noticed Inuyasha ready to spring on the nearest man, and seriously considered letting him do it.  As a matter of fact, the beads on his hand were itching uncontrollably and he really wished he could loosen them just a little. At the last possible moment, he stopped him.

"Just stop," Mirouku interrupted Paul.  "I don't think you want to continue that thought."

"Just one punch…I won't even use my claws…" Inuyasha grated through his teeth.

It was so tempting.  'If I use my windtunnel, they'll be no evidence left behind,' he thought.  "Where did they go?" Mirouku asked instead.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes snapped up as if he had been called.  He listened intently, but he couldn't hear what he expected to hear…Kagome's voice was conspicuously absent and the other sounds of the busy spa seemed to fade into silence.  'I could've sworn…' he thought.  It felt as if Kagome had called out to him.  It felt as if she were in trouble…as if he should be with her…but he didn't know where she was and she hadn't called out to him.  _Water…a lake…He walked up to the first one he could reach.  "Where is the lake?" _

Paul looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.  "We don't have a lake on the property."

Inuyasha wrapped Paul's white linen shirt around his fist and pulled him up a few inches off the ground in order to stare at him.  

"Um…Inuyasha…" Mirouku tried to calm him, reaching out a hand to still Inuyasha's arm.  Still, Inuyasha didn't let the other man go.  The brown haired man looked at him pleadingly.  They wouldn't call the body of water a lake, they would call it…Mirouku couldn't remember what Mrs. Higurashi had called it.  "Water," he told Paul.  "A large body of water for swimming."

"You mean the pool?" Sean asked, awestruck.

Inuyasha dropped Paul and turned to Sean.  "Yes," Mirouku exclaimed "Pool."

"Where is it?" Inuyasha grated.  

Sean pointed.  "Two lefts and a right at the end of the hall, 2nd door…" he declared mechanically as if he had said it a million times before.  

Inuyasha was off like thunder, but this time, he didn't take Mirouku with him so he was forced to run to catch up.  

+~+~

A/N:  Okay, so this was longer to make up for the other two shorter chapters.  This was again, kinda a filler chapter, but you got some more of Kagome's perspective on the whole Death situation and some more jealous Inu and Mir.  I considered putting in the whole scene where Kag and San are getting massaged by the other guys, but I figured I could live without it and although I wrote one, I didn't like it so I took it out.  Plus, I felt it was time to get them back together.  So…next chapter, Inu faces Kag again and although I could come up with some more fun stuff to have the girls do, it'll probably be the end of the spa sequence.  


	19. Chapter 18: Don't Stay Reprise

A/N:  Well, here it is.  I didn't mean to leave you guys on a cliffie, I didn't really realize that's what it was until it was pointed out to me.  The title isn't very good, either, but I got desperate.  I couldn't find a good song to make the title after, and the one that I could find, was one that I had already used, so…(Reprise) was born.  

Thanks:  Wow!  I had such an incredible response to this chapter!  I am totally floored.  I keep hoping that my next chapter doesn't disappoint all the wonderful people who took time out of their busy lives to hit that review button and drop me a line and encourage my humble attempts at writing!  So, thank you all so very much…throws out Hershey's kisses to all her wonderful reviewers  

**Sunbeam1**:  Yeah, I know!  Isn't it great!  Inu's back on AdultSwim!  Whippee!  I've been doing the happy dance since I found out!  Thanks for reviewing!  

**RinoaOHeartilly**:  blush all the way to the tops of my ears  Fluff is on the way.  I don't know *how* fluffy yet, but some realizations are in order…not in this chapter, but soon, I promise...::ducks behind her desk:: maybe even the chapter after this one?  I actually haven't seen Trigun.  I had it on the other night and I didn't understand it at all.  I think if I wanted to get into it, I'd have to go to some sight and start reading up on it first.  Cowboy Beebop I'd seen a few eps of and I liked it, but hadn't been able to get into it.  I might get back into it, though cause I really love the feel of it…the music's great too.  So, thanks for sticking it out with me and for being so understanding about the updating, too!  It really means a lot to me!  ^_~.

**Trinity Kirara**:  Really?  I'm only the second person to respond?  Wow.  That's hard to believe.  Thanks for reviewing again and for thinking I'm doing a great job, too!  ^_^ ;;  I read your Rumpelstilskin story and…oh, wait, I didn't review it, did I?  I think I read it while I was at school and got interrupted…sorry.  I'll go do that now.  But I'll just tell you and anyone who bothers to read this response that you rock!  That was a great story.  I love the humor in it.  It's my type of humor.  

**Inuyashafan**:  heehee…I liked those lines, too.  I have this weird notion of Mirouku as a good guy with a bad boy attitude…I don't know how to explain it, it's funny, but…well, that's all, I guess.  They find the girls in this chapter…::cackles wickedly::

**Eartha****: Um…yeah?  I think it was more like he just felt Kagome was in danger…I don't know how, exactly, but I hope they'll tell me soon cause I'm a little confused, too.  ~_~;;**

**Aeyikie****:**  ::giggles:: I'm glad you caught that!  I was rather proud of my wickedness there.  I thought it would be funny.  I don't know that Kagome actually *called* to Inuyasha…I think it's more like he just sensed she was in trouble.  Maybe we should both wait until it works itself out?  I think my muse is a tad upset with me cause I won't let him give me any more ideas about other stories.  He said something about being ungrateful or some such nonsense…~_~  I'd been meaning to ask you, by the way…what does your name mean?

**Evil Irish Eyes:**  winces  Sorry!  I didn't mean to.  I just figured it was a good place to end it, it didn't really occur to me that it would be a cliffie.  I hope what I ended up doing next is as good as you hoped.  I'm glad that my writing was good enough so that you could imagine Inuyasha's facial expressions without my having to describe them.  My self-proclaimed writing flaw tends to be that I over-describe.  I try to work on it and not do it, but I might under-describe.  So I'm glad that although I didn't over-describe (at least I don't think I did) you could still envision the emotion in it.  

evil laughter, wiggles fingers in a playful wave Hello people from AdultSwim! ::she says sweetly:: turns to Evil, bows  You are hooked up to the max, Evil.  Thank youthankyouthankyou!  

My friend is doing okay.  She wasn't hurt, but got some bad news.  She's coping.  My apartment is slowly coming along…I have a place to eat, sleep, and a place to put my computer, which is all I need right now.  Eventually, I'll need couches and such, but right now, I'm not worrying about it!  ^_^  

Oh!  And I figured out my muse's name, isn't that right, Puck?  ::Puck grumbles incoherently, Emania smiles sweetly::  But I would never try to trick him again.  ::Puck raises an eyebrow at her and then looks slowly at his hot chocolate.  He giggles suddenly and puts a hand on his mouth, glaring at Emania before laughing again.::

**Elventeen****:  Thanks for the support for the filler chapters!  Do you have story ideas?  If you do, then you're already creative!  Just write them down!  ^_^**

**eX** Driver Liz**:  Oh, yeah!  Hi, Sailor Universe!  I could imagine that you would get tired with the 3 at the end of your name.  I hope what I ended up doing doesn't disappoint you.  I really wanted to do something with the two chicks from the beginning, but I couldn't fit it in here, maybe they'll come back later!  Ooh…:: she rubs her hands as evil ideas start flitting through her mind.  Puck, her muse, shakes his head.::  _Uh_-uh…we're going for the end in this one, sweetheart._  ::Emania pouts.::  _**

**Angel Moon:**  Thanks!  I'm really very proud and happy that I broke 100!  I had originally omitted the waxing even though I had written it, but I had to put it in in the end.  I just couldn't leave it out, I thought it was too amusing.  

**Moon Fairy:**  Oh, I'm sorry you feel sick!  I had that summer cold a while ago (remember?  I couldn't help but moan about it all over my a/n!)  So I understand.  I am so flattered that you bothered to read, let alone review my story while you feel sick!  ::shakes head, blushing:: wonderful creator…really!  So many compliments are going to go straight to my head!  

**AgentScully****:  Lemme guess?  You're normally a Phile?  The last time I wrote fanfiction, it was in the world of Chris Carter and Mulder and Scully.  Unfortunately, I lost interest after Season 6.  So, anyway, the purpose of that observation was to say that I am very flattered that you liked my fic.  It's no problem about not having reviewed earlier, I'm just glad to know you're there and reading my fic.  And I'm really happy to see you think I'm keeping them in character, it was one of my principle worries when I started writing this.  Thanks so much again for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again!  (hint, hint!)  ^_~.**

**Lady Jade**:  blushing furiously  Oh, wow…I haven't been the author of anyone's favorite Inuyasha fic, before!  I am so honored and incredibly flattered that I will say with an incredible amount of serenity that it is completely alright if you haven't reviewed for awhile, even though I did miss your reviews and wondered if I had lost you somewhere along the way.  I thought Mirouku loosing his cool would be kinda cute.  Oh, and yeah, Inu's line was kinda fun and impromptu on my part.  It was another one of those lines that just came out and as I was reviewing I thought about altering it, adding some thought to it to describe it or explain it, but in the end I just left it as it was.  I'm glad that it went over well cause it was one of my favorites as I wrote it!  Thanks so much for the wonderful review!  

Chapter 18: Don't Stay (Reprise)

"Sometimes I, need to remember just to breathe / Sometimes I, need you to stay away from me / Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know / Somehow I need you to go / Don't stay"

-Don't Stay, Linkin Park

She hadn't realized she was at the edge of the pool until she heard the slamming of the double doors echo in the otherwise silent room.  She had exactly enough time to blink and realize where she was before she felt something warm and strong slam into her, pushing her back.  She saw the baby blue tile that ran along the edge of the pool rush up to meet her as she fell and despite trying desperately to reach out to stop her fall, she seemed to be caught up in something that prevented her from moving.  She closed her eyes and prepared for the pain of the fall.  With a grunted 'umph' her fall came to a stop and she slowly realized she felt no pain.

'Maybe I'm dead?' she thought, eyes still closed.  'It would be just my luck to die of something stupid like a fall instead of some demon or Death itself.'  Her thoughts trailed off as she heard the unmistakable sound of a rapid heartbeat reverberating in her head.  'Well, my heart's beating so I can't be…' 

The sound of the second beat, seemingly echoing the first stopped her thought before she could complete it.  'Two heartbeats?  Wha…?'

She had started to open her eyes in confusion when she felt, more than heard the vibration of the growl travel from the ground she was lying on and through her own body.  Her eyes squeezed shut purely on instinct.  

'Shit,' she cursed silently.  She was lying on top of Inuyasha…again.

She thought about pretending to have been knocked out cold but thought better of it.  She knew it was too late.  He had surely already heard the change in her heartbeat.  He knew she was conscious. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing, woman?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, too angry to even consider moving her…still too afraid of what had nearly happened to wait for her to open her eyes again.

He had felt the magic crawling like ice water along the base of his spine and the back of his neck even before he had reached the door.  When he had walked in and found her almost in the water, he hadn't thought…just reacted.  The result was their present situation.  

She scrambled off him and he stood fluidly.  "What are you doing here?" she demanded, ignoring his previous question.

"Are you crazy?" he offered, also ignoring her question.

She fixed the way the robe fell so that it was more decent even though she had the bathing suit on underneath.  Before she could even think of what else to say to him, Mirouku burst through the doors.  

Kagome looked at him, then sighed.  "Great!" she exclaimed, raising her arms and letting them fall as a sign of her frustration.  "Both of you are here."  She glared at Inuyasha.  "What'd you do? Sneak in or beat up the receptionist?"

The tone of her voice clearly told him that both of these things were bad things, and since he had in one form or another pretty much done both in the time he had been here, he decided not to answer.

Mirouku, however, didn't come to the same conclusion.  Instead, he smiled, despite the tension he felt in the room.  "Actually…" he trailed off as he noticed Inuyasha glaring at him.  Guessing it had been a rhetorical question, he shrugged and turned around only to come face to face with a very angry looking Sango.  He opened his mouth to greet her but was stopped by the sharp pain to the side of his cheek brought by Sango's slap.  

"Lady Sango!" he exclaimed, clearly in pain.  "What was that for?  I have done nothing!"

Sango was unmoved by his protestations of innocence.  "Nothing except sneak into a woman's only spa and wreak all sorts of havoc."

"How do you…uh…" he rubbed the mark on his cheek.  Why did they always seem to get the same one?  He needed to consider hitting on some left handed women…maybe then his other cheek would relieve some of the strain.  "We have done no such thing."

Sango's hand itched to smack him again, but she refrained.  "Just save it, Mirouku, the fact that you're dressed like workers here speaks louder than anything you could say."

Mirouku looked down at his clothes and cursed silently.  "But it was in order to…"

Sango raised a hand and glared.  "I don't want to hear it."

"But really," Mirouku tried to explain.

Sango narrowed her eyes.  "Mirouku," she said warningly.

Mirouku intended to continue arguing when Kagome's frustrated sigh stopped him.  

"Just go, Inuyasha," Kagome said.  "Before they catch you here and throw us all out."

"You really are a spoiled wench," Inuyasha spoke, crossing his arms.  "After all I did and I don't get so much as a thank you?"

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief.  "All you did?" she echoed.  "All you did was tackle me to the ground like some football player…"

Inuyasha frowned.  He didn't know the word but guessed by her tone it couldn't be good.

"…show you thank you," Kagome finished her tirade.  

"All I did was only save your stupid ass from giving yourself up to Death," he interrupted.

Kagome somehow managed to avoid sitting him.  Instead, she exclaimed wordlessly, causing Inuyasha's ears to fold back against his head to muffle the sound.  When she felt she could once again speak without screaming, she looked at him.  "Did you bother to think that I knew what I was doing?" she asked, her words tight and clipped as if she were only just stopping herself from yelling.

Inuyasha feh-ed.  "Oh, please, you were under his magic…"

Mirouku winced as he felt Kagome's magic rise in her anger.  Her aura always rose when she was in battle, but her magic only rode the surface of her aura when she was really angry…like with Naraku when she nearly managed to kill him.  He thought maybe he should warn Inuyasha…

Kagome, for her part, was tired.  Tired of feeling like she was a burden, tired of being treated like a burden, tired of always having to push her anger back whenever Inuyasha saved her…tired of having Inuyasha save her.  "I…have…magic…of…my…own," she bit out through clenched teeth.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha mocked.  "And that means what?"  He smiled sardonically at her.  "Do you see a jewel that needs purifying?"

Kagome fumed.  "Why you arrogant, mulish, dim-witted, _half demon!"  Her voice had been getting louder by the word so that her last words rang out in the cavernous pool room, echoing around them.  _

Inuyasha heard the words repeating over and over in the sudden silence of the room.  _Half demon…half demon…half demon…_

Kagome had never said the words like that before.  She actually said half demon the way his brother did…like it was something vile, like it was something you stepped on.  He felt a pain like something had been ripped away from him.  He growled to hide the pain.  "You think you're going about this the right way?" he ground out.  "You're not—if you would be in my time long enough to let Kaede teach you instead of here gallivanting to parties and getting drunk like some sailor then you'd know that."  

Kagome felt as if he had slapped her with his words.  Didn't he understand, yet?  "Well, I'm not," she answered simply.  "This is my life, Inuyasha and this is how I have to live it."  She calmed herself enough so that her voice was neutral.  "I'm sorry that my choice has made your life miserable up to now with having to look out for me, but that's what I'm working on preventing."

'Preventing?' he thought.  'Miserable?'  Although he would die before admitting it, he didn't let himself consider a day without Kagome.  Aloud, he scoffed.  "You think you're ready just because you can purify arrows?"  He folded his arms defiantly.  "You can't even shoot straight yet."  Not even Kikyo would have been able to face this threat alone.  Granted, Kikyo didn't have Kagome's heart…she never had, and somehow, Kagome always managed to get them out of problems more than Kikyo ever had…

Kagome must have seen something in his eyes because she neared him, the pain and anger intensified by what she guessed was the subject of his thoughts.

"Say it." Her voice, her very tone turned the otherwise innocuous words into a challenge.  

Inuyasha fought from cringing at the pain in her voice.  She had somehow done that thing she did and managed to read his face and had seen he had been thinking about Kikyo, but…but not in the way she thought.  How could he tell her?  

Should he tell her?

Maybe this was better?  Maybe like this he'd purge himself of her once and for all…maybe if she was mad enough at him, if she didn't look at him with such kindness…

"Say what?" he asked, his voice hard but his tone barely above a whisper.  "That not even Kikyo could've done it alone?"

He saw pain in her eyes for a brief second before they glossed over with cold.  "Don't stop there, Inuyasha," she said, her voice dripping sarcasm.  "Finish it."

He should have.  It would make it all so much easier…but he couldn't, and he didn't want to analyze why, but all he wanted was to wipe the pain from her eyes, despite the pain she had caused him he just wanted to hold her until this awful void in him went away.  When did she become so important to him?  But he couldn't find the words.

"Feh," he replied instead, turning his back and walking away.  "Next time you try to kill yourself, make sure I'm not around."

"So what's keeping you?" 

Her voice was so soft, Inuyasha had trouble hearing her.  But hear her, he did.  He stopped.  "You know…"

"No, Inuyasha," she interrupted, anger raising her voice once more.  "I don't.  Why are you here?" she asked.  She started walking up to him and he turned around to face her.  "I'm not your responsibility; you can't save me from this."  She stopped as she stood directly in front of him once more.  

Inuyasha growled, opening his mouth to tell her exactly what he thought of that stupid comment, when Kagome put a none too gentle hand on his mouth to stop him.  He was so surprised by the contact, that he actually swallowed his words.

"No," Kagome spoke forcefully.  "You listen to me," she said.  "You're here because you want to be," she poked him in the chest to emphasize her words.  "I may need you in the Feudal Era to help me but I certainly don't need you here."  She shook her head and met his eyes.  

Inuyasha was so shocked to see the fire swirling in the brown depths, he was actually at a loss for words.  'She doesn't need me?'

"Things work differently here and not everything is resolved with fists," Kagome continued, too angry to notice Inuyasha's uncharacteristic silence.  "I have protected myself for years here and I can keep doing it," she met his eyes again.  "Do you think you can get that through your thick skull?" she asked, once again poking him.  She finally paused to take a breath.  When it looked like Inuyasha was going to speak, she once again put her hand on his mouth to stop him.  "I don't need you," she enunciated clearly into his shocked face.  

She let her hand drop from the contact with his skin and walked around him, exiting the room in a cloud of self-righteous ire.  

Sango looked at the silent and shocked hanyou and then to the equally shocked monk and back again.  Finally tired of waiting for Inuyasha to go after Kagome, she shook her head and walked out after her friend herself.  She finally caught her in the women's locker room.

Sango carefully walked up to Kagome where she was leaning her head against the closed wood door where their things were kept and put a hand on her back.  Kagome jumped slightly at the contact, but didn't look up.

"What do you say we call it a day?" Sango asked sympathetically.

Kagome was silent and immobile for so long, Sango was about to try to raise her head when suddenly, she lifted her head on her own and smiled brilliantly at Sango.  "A day?" she asked brightly.  "Are you kidding?"  Sango blinked dumbly at the sudden change in mood.  "I want to go shopping."

+~+~+~

A/N:  Okay, so here you all go!  Most of you were ready for some more Inu/Kag interaction and I think this covers it.  I also promised you getting back to the angst and here it is, too.  I think the next chapter will have some more fluff…or maybe that's angst?  Well, in my mind, they get kinda confused.


	20. Chapter 19: If You Ever Did Believe

A/N:  Ahhhh!!!  Inuyasha's back on adultswim!!!  Inuyasha's back on adultswim!!!  Inuyasha's back on adultswim!  He's so cute when he's jealous!  Awwwwww!  I'm just bursting.  I feel like a kid in a candystore.  I was clapping along with the really cute parts…(my neighbors must think I'm really quite strange…)  Anyway…::takes a deep breath:: ah, glad I got that out of my system…on to the juicy stuff…

whew  So, these few chapters have been draining on me, really.  I should be doing homework, but I just lounged around all day working on these few chapters, cause I just couldn't believe I was here already and I wanted to get them out.

As you'll notice, I didn't go into any details with Sango and Kagome's shopping expedition.  I actually started to write something about it, but Puck (again) wouldn't let me.  I think I agree with him, too.  I've done enough silly stuff here and I did just get them out of the spa sequence, so I didn't want to take them on another non-essential expedition.  As always, if you guys think I should elaborate more on their shopping travels, just review and tell me and I could always add it in later.  As it sits right now, I just said they were going shopping cause I didn't want Kagome to go home with her tail between her legs after that really strong confrontation with Inu.  Which means, that I skipped the whole shopping scene.  

Let's see…what else…oh yeah.  

I know I made Kagome kinda cruel in the last chapter.  winces Sorry.  You shoulda seen what my first draft looked like!  But I couldn't seem to get around the fact that Kagome needed to tell him off.  It's the only way I could think of Inu coming to the kinds of conclusions I wanted him to come to.  I promise that I'll try to make it better!  Really!  This chapter is an attempt at that.  

So, um…I think that's all.  Oh, except that sorry, but this is another short chapter.  ducks behind bookcase

Disclaimer:  Okay, so I looked this up, alright.  It turns out that according to the United States Code Annotated which tells all the statutes of the US, fair use of copyrighted material can be done if it is for nonprofit uses (which I'd say fanfiction includes), the nature of the copyrighted work, meaning if it's done in fun or to bring up some social commentary (which, the fact that nearly all fanfiction has Inu and Kag getting together could very well be seen as a social commentary as to the necessity for those two to get together) or meant to try and actually pass itself off as the original work (which, since we all know that I didn't come up with the characters, is a moot point, anyway) the amount of the work used (which considering some AU stories, isn't much) and the effect on the potential market or value of the original work (and considering that fanfiction is written by fans, its not likely that it will affect the market of the original work…more'nlikely, it'll enhanced it, right?)  Anyway, taking all this into account, it's very probable that the Supreme Court would find that there's no harm, no foul in fanfiction…so…um…sue, if you want.  (Not that I have anything you could take…that hasn't changed.) ::watches in glee as the Attorneys in ominous black suits look at each other in surprise and dismay, then hunch over in defeat…walking slowly away.:: Hey, that actually rhymed!  I'm on a rooolll!

Thanks:  Oh, wow.  I keep getting amazed at the way you guys are so good about reviewing my chapters!  Thanks, guys.

**Aeyikie****:  ^_^  The fluff is coming, I promise!  This chapter I'm posting now is probably considered more angst, but you get to see more about Death!  I'm sorry to hear about your school conspiracy!  On the bright side, you'll probably get the chance to meet new friends!  ::smiles hopefully, then stops, the smile falling from her lips.  She slaps her forehead, shaking her head:: Oh, Goddess, I'm turning into my mother!  I can't believe you made the name up, that was so cool!  I suck at making up names.  Which is why I get weird looks from the people at the bookstore and the library when I check out and buy books on baby names and their meanings.  Heehee…**

**Eartha****:  Yeah, I know.  I kept thinking about how to do it so that it wasn't that mean, but…well, I had to do it.  She is lying to herself, but, like Inu, she'll come to her senses soon enough…I promise!**

**Pruningshears****:  Wow!  You sure upped my review count!  Thanks!  It's not often people review for every chapter if they're catch up reading.  I'm honored you took the time to do it.  Thanks.  So, I'm going to respond to each of your reviews…::braces herself…:: Okay, here goes…**

(3) I don't know about the expression, I've just always said it.  I think it's a Miami thing.  I've been to Orlando, obviously, and I think the difference is that we've got the whole Cuban-American influence over here…::shrugs:: best I can think of, really.  The ease with which Mirouku's dialogue comes out scares me.  I think despite having ideas for other Inu/Kag fics, I might just have to dedicate some time to a Mirouku fic.  I guess I owe him.  He's so cute and fun to write!  

(4) About the high heels line…well, that's sorta what my mom told me when I started wearing heels.  Heehee…with your height, you probably just have to re-adjust the distribution of balance, but think of it this way, your height is like supermodel height…and they do it (have you seen the heels those women wear? ::shudders:: scary.)  Yeah, I think if it wasn't because I managed to make the modern clothes seem a little more manageable for him, I couldn't have gotten around my sense of Inu's stubbornness, either!  :)

(7) Yeah, Orlando's kinda a stickler for letting minors into their clubs.  ~_~  Have you tried going to Pleasure Island?  They let you in under 21 if you wear a little band.  You can go to all the clubs except like 2.  I know cause I went for my bday and that's what happened.  Glad it looks good to you anyway! 

(8) blush  Thanks!  I'm glad it didn't disappoint you after waiting 8 chapters for it!  ^_*  Thanks for pointing out that you like my style.  I like to think that I have one, it's nice if it gets recognized!  

So…after chapter 8 what happened?  I hope you stayed with me and are reading my response all the way over here on chapter 19!  @_@

**Moon Fairy:**  Howdy!  Glad to hear you're feeling better.  Allergies can be hell.  I know.  Very glad you liked the chapter.  Did you think she was too cruel, too?  Hope you like the newest installment!  ^_^

**eX** Driver Liz:**  Hey!  Different bad?  Good?  Too OOC?  ::frowns:: Yeah, it's almost over.  I'm actually already seeing the end at the end of the tunnel.  Thanks for wishing it weren't over, though!  That's gotta be one of the best types of compliments for a writer!  Is this soon enough for an update?  And the chapter coming after this one is gonna be just chock-full of fluff.  I already have it written, so I can promise.  I just have to edit.  ^_^**

**Niku****:  Hey, formerly known as Angel Moon, how you doin'?  whew  Glad that you liked Kag's little rant.  I've had mixed reviews about it.  Most people thought she was being cruel…granted, but I hope not uncharacteristically cruel…or cruel without warrant.  I guess I didn't explain Inu's thing with not letting her near the water.  His whole thing with the water, why they freaked out about their being a pool anyway, was because of the witch in the beginning who prophesized that Kag would meet her end by water.  What I thought I had been letting on as the fic went was that Death has a connection to the water and kind of uses it as his medium, you know, the way he can reach Kag.  Which was why I made Inu sense magic just as he approached the pool room and as Kag was approaching the water.  Anyway, if that was not clear in the writing itself, please lemme know cause that means I have to re-do some of it, I guess, so that it becomes clearer.  Thanks!  **

**Lady Jade:**  bows, blushing  thank you.  I was a little nervous about the emotion in the last chapter.  I didn't want it to be too much, you know, especially after the flippancy of the humor in the other chapters.  Thanks for letting me know you didn't think it was!  I'm kinda excited about this chapter I'm posting now, so be sure and let me know if it doesn't disappoint!  (Oh, hell, lemme know even if it does!)

**Trinity Kirara:**  The next few chapters are an attempt to make it better.  I hope.  You're more than welcome for the announcement…it was good!  

**Rinoa**** OHeartilly**

Thanks for sticking it out with me, Rinoa.  I know there've been some dicey moments.  You're great, really.  And yes, a good argument really does spice up a fic, in my opinion.  I love arguments.  Dialogue is my forte, as far as I'm concerned, but sometimes I worry that I'm focusing on it too much, y'know?  Anyway, thanks again!  ^_^

**Agent Scully:**  blushes  So glad that was one of your favorite chapters.  I wasn't too sure about getting back in the angst bit since I'd been doing humor for awhile, and plus, like I said above, I was afraid it was too cruel on Kag's part (even though I went through like 2 previous drafts where Kag was way crueler)  If you like angst, you should like this chapter I'm posting now.  At least I think it's angst, so if you don't think so, then let me know, will ya?  I probably have to re-adjust my sensors or something.  (To quote you, Le Sigh…lol  I LOVE that!)  btw:  can you believe they did what they did to X-Files?!  Ah!  I was so upset!  ::exhales through her nose, starting to gain momentum.  Puck smacks her, glaring:: _You had to bring up that subject again?  :: Emania sighs, regaining her composure::  It's okay…I'm alright now.  _

Chapter 19: If You Ever Did Believe

"I continue to build the wall/ You were so strong I fell to my knees/ And I don't think I can handle this at all / … / If you ever did believe, for my sake... / If you ever did believe.... / Baby don't leave me.... / Did you ever believe?"

-If You Ever Did Believe, Stevie Knicks

She had to do this, she told herself as she looked at the water steadily filling the tub.  She couldn't just sit around and wait for Death to come to her.  She had to take matters into her own hands; she had to take the initiative.  She couldn't fear it for the rest of her life because a life lived in fear is just as worthless as a life never lived.  And if immersing herself in water was the only way to do it, then…then she had to do it.  

_"'You won't do anything rash, will you?"_ Sango had asked her before going to the guest bathroom to wash up.  

Kagome laughed depreciatingly.  'Rash?' she asked silently.  'No, of course not.  With the amount of work it's going to take for me to get into that tub, it would not be something rash.'  

But was she doing this because of what Inuyasha had said?  Maybe she only felt she had to take this initiative because of Inuyasha's words?  Because Inuyasha had once again compared her _unfavorably to his precious Kikyo, who it seemed she would never be able to live up to?  _

Kagome frowned and hit the porcelain rim of the tub before she could reach out and touch the water.  'Damn!' she thought.  'Why do I let him get to me, so?'  She sighed and turned around to look at herself in the rapidly fogging mirror above the sink.  She reached out and touched the contours of her face.  She certainly looked like Kikyo, but why couldn't he get it through his thick skull that she was her own person?  That just because they had at some point shared a soul…

They shared a soul…

How could they be so different if they had shared the same soul?

Maybe he was right.  Maybe they weren't all that different?  Maybe she was just acting different because of the different situation she found herself in?  How would she have acted if she were Kikyo?  Would she have asked him to turn human?  Would she have believed that Inuyasha really had tried to kill her?  Would she use her powers that had once been good to cause him pain and destroy him?  Could the love she feels for him ever be turned to hate?  

_The love she feels…_

The words echoed in her mind.  She does love him, doesn't she?  When did that happen?  Try as she might, she couldn't pinpoint the one moment that her feelings blossomed.  Was it when he saved her from the Thunder Brothers?  Maybe it was when he came after her when Kouga took her?  Or maybe it was when he first faced Sesshomaru?  Surely when he turned human that first time she already felt something…didn't she?  

Now, after all he had said, after all the times and the many ways he had hurt her, sometimes purposefully, sometimes without knowing it, could she hate him?  She was hurt, yes and she had wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her, but could the love she feels turned to hate?  No.  Could she ever ask him to turn human?  No.  She loved _him _the way he was…granted she wished she could make him see some serious flaws about his chosen way of dealing with people, but she would never ask him to become human. Could she ever bind him to tree in an attempt to kill him?  No.  Could she ever wish to drag him down into hell?  The answer whispered across her heart as softly as the steam caressed her skin.  

No.

And yet…

Her hand caressed her lips as if exploring them for the first time.  These are lips like Kikyo's.  She traced the shape of her cheek and thought, 'This is a cheek like Kikyo's.'  The shape of her eyes, the color of her skin, the fall of her hair, the curve of her neck, the arch of her hip…all these were features that Kikyo had laid claim to first.  Much like his heart.  

And she wondered if he would ever see that it was all just physical.  That somehow, even though her body may look like a copy of Kikyo, the soul they had once shared was hers now and hers alone and the heart that beat in her chest would never be like Kikyo's could never be so cold and could never hate him.  She was sure of this now.  As sure as she was that she loved Inuyasha and as sure as she was that she had to face Death.  

Not because she needed to prove herself to Inuyasha and not because she wanted to know she could.  Not even because she wouldn't let herself be afraid of water.  No.  Beyond all that, she knew she must face Death because for some reason, he needed her.  He was in pain…she could still feel the remnants of it like the scent of the ocean on the breeze.  For some reason, and in a strange way, he was asking for her help and somehow she knew…

She turned back to look at the water.  

She knew just as she knew that although she had shared the same soul with Kikyo, they had never shared the same heart…

First one foot, then the other went into the warm water and the smell of the ocean became stronger, the feel of his magic swelled…

…she knew she had to help him.

+~+~+~+~+~

She was running.  There were trees at either side of her, blurring with the speed of her movements.  She was scared.  She could feel the fear spurring her on, but it was not her fear.  She was not Kagome here, it was as if she were feeling what someone else felt.  The body she was in stumbled and fell, tumbling a few feet before it stopped.  She could hear the shouts chasing her like disembodied ghosts coming after her.  She couldn't shake them…they were coming after her…they were going to get her…they were going to kill her…

As she scrambled to her feet, she saw the first of them break through the trees a few feet away from her.

_There he is! _

Run.  He had to run.  He had to get away.  

Water.  He needed water.  Why wasn't there any water here?  He couldn't feel the water.  Where was the water?

The thoughts grew more and more wild and feral.  Where could he go?  He couldn't hide.

_Get him!  There he is!_

He came face to face with a canyon wall and in his desperation he tried to climb it, but he didn't have claws…another flaw…and he slid down the wall as if through water, only it wasn't water and when he looked at his hands, there was blood.

_He's only a half-breed._

The voice was right behind him and as he spun around, he came face to face with a pair of cold brown eyes…

Kagome gasped.  'No…' she thought.

He had seen his father control the water within the human body and in his desperation he tried to do the same.  He closed his eyes and tried to focus, tried to call upon their water…

_He's trying to use his magic on us, _the cold, controlled voice informed the mob.  

The laughter echoed around him.  _We are protected, half-breed,_ taunted the villagers.  _You cannot harm us with your magic, but we will punish you for drowning our children!_

The boy looked out into the hate in their eyes and knew it was useless to argue.  He couldn't make them see reason.  He looked into the eyes of the Priestess leading them and knew he couldn't get away.  

'You know better than this, don't you?' he asked the Priestess silently, knowing beyond a doubt that the Priestess could hear his words.  As a water demon, mind reading was one of the things he could do…but unfortunately as a half demon, he couldn't control their minds.  'You know the truth.'

In answer, the Priestess strung her bow and aimed at him.  He met her eyes and saw the hardness there.  'We will meet again, Priestess,' he promised, closing his eyes as the arrow began to glow.  

'Kikyo!' Kagome called out, but wasn't heard.  

The pain of the arrow burned through her as it pierced his heart and she screamed.

"No!" 

+~+~+~+~+~

A/N:  Yey!  Puck (that's my muse) finally decided to let me in on a bit more about Death!  So…what do you guys think?  It just came out that way, honest, I didn't plan it to be like that.  Now it makes sense to me why Death would want Kagome, how about you guys?  Makes sense?  Good twist?  Bad twist?  Sucks ass?  What…?

Oh, and sorry about the cliffie.  This time, I did do it on purpose.  Well, not really on purpose, I mean, I wrote out a bunch of stuff and it wouldn't have ended here, except that it was just too long with the other stuff, and in order to have the other stuff separate, I had to end it here cause it wouldn't make sense elsewhere.  ~_~  Anyway, you'll see.  The next chapter should come out relatively quickly on the heels of this one.  And _that_ one, will have plenty of fluff…right now it has _too much fluff for my liking, but Puck seems to think that that's the way it's going to stay.  Maybe it will, maybe it won't.  ::ignores Puck's glare::  __You did_ ask for fluff, didn't you?_ ::he asks angrily.  Emania sighs.::_


	21. Chapter 20: What Do I Have To Do?

A/N:  I feel exceptionally productive.  When I should be napping, I was actually outlining the rest of the chapters to this story.  Granted, they might change, but unless they do, it looks like they'll be another 5 or 6 chapters…some longer than others.  At least, that's the way it's working out subject wise, you know, like each chapter for something else major that's going to happen.  Now mind you, I've just outlined them, which means that the ideas are there in general terms like (…insert dialogue about…) type of outlining.  

Oh, yeah…I guess I should thank my muse…he hasn't been bugging me with ideas about the other stories.  He's excited, I think, cause I've finally caught up writing wise with him inspiration wise.  So, um…_thank you, Puck!_  ^___^

Disclaimer:  sigh, glares at persistent lawyer types  You, again?  Well, you know, what I did was find this rip in the time-space continuum (wordage courtesy of my brother, the Trekkie) which allowed me to go back in time to three seconds before Inuyasha's creator filed the copyright papers on the idea and filed them first, claiming I had invented it.  So, technically, I own Inuyasha now.  ::shakes head, then realizes she can't move her arms because of the restraining ties on the pretty white coat with all the chains and such.  She looks up at the pretty white padded walls::  Um…eheh…I was kidding?  Heeelloooo?!  

Thanks:  Wow.  I got such a huge response to my last chapter and I was sooo happy that you all liked it.  I was veryveryvery nervouse about it.  Almost as nervous as I am about this one, but not quite…this one really beat it.  So please keep it up…please review again and let me know!  

**RinoaOHeartilly****:  blushes profusely  Thank you so much for the hearty review!   I was slightly worried about the extent of time I put inside Kag's head and the comparison/revelations she comes to as well, so it's nice to hear it was well received.  I was also particularly worried about the vision.  Well, congratulations on starting the eighth grade…all I can say it, enjoy it while you can!  You sound really very mature for your age, though, I wouldn't have guessed you were an eighth grader!  You know, you could always tape it.  That's what I did when I was working over the summer and I had to get up at an ungodly hour and couldn't make myself stay up so late.  Just set your VCR to record at the time, leave the tape in, and voila!  Tape it while you sleep, watch it when you get home.  It's also got the double benefit of letting you fast forward through commercials and re-watch particularly cute parts!  ^_^  **

**AgentScully****:  It actually seems very fair.  I consider I get a good part of the deal, too, so don't worry!  whew I was actually worried about going into Kag's mind, so I'm very glad that it went over well.  The paragraph you pointed out happened to be one of my favorites, and as always happens when I have a favorite of my own writing, I always worry that I'm being blinded by my own affection for the writing and might not see the flaws.  But, if you pointed it out, then I'm glad I left it in!  This next chapter is way longer, so I hope it satisfies.  Oh, yeah, and Kag/Inu angst is very fun to write.  (As far as I'm concerned, when Mulder left the X-Files, it was done.  I can feel your pain.  I watched season 7 only for glimpses of him.  And the end…well, I'm not too sure what I thought about that.  It wasn't bad, but…I don't know, after writing fanfiction, I kinda wished for more, you know?)  **

**Eartha****:  Yeah, I am a Shakespeare fan.  Very much so, but mostly his comedies.  His tragedies are beautiful, and his histories…well, they're okay.  Midsummer is my third favorite of his plays, _Much Ado About Nothing being my number one favorite (No better couple than Beatrice and Benedick, hmmm….possibility for an Inu AU fic? ::beats Puck back away from where he was buzzing excitedly at her ear::  Stay back!  I'm going to finish this one before I start another and that's FINAL!  ::Puck mopes and walks to play pranks on the neighbors.::  I think Kag and Kik sorta shared their soul at some point, but Kag is the updated version of it, for lack of a better term.  His name isn't actually Death, it just seemed like the best thing to call him.  ::Puck looks up from where he was hiding a neighbors left sock in the tree:: She was being lazy.  ::Emania glares at him::  I hadn't really realized that I needed to give him a name.  Finally, I researched it and found a name for him, thanks to your review for pointing it out!  _**

**eX**** Driver Liz:  Thanks for clearing that up and thanks for reviewing and thanks for sticking it out with me and…well…just a well rounded thanks!  I hope this chapter appeals!**

**Moon Fairy:**  very big grin  I'm glad you liked it.  I had a good time writing it and I was very excited about it when it came out, so I'm happy it's been well received and that it seemed to flow with my story and such.  blushes furiously  I've always been very happy, and proud and honored that you've been so faithful to my fic, sticking it out with me and always reviewing, plus I've loved hearing from you and knowing what you think about any particular chapter, but now that I know it's the only one you've been "faithful" to, it makes the honor and happiness and pride quadrupled.  scuffs shoe on…carpet? Shrugs  Well, I just hope this chapter, which I'm especially nervous about…you'll see why…doesn't disappoint you.  ::reads part about the disclaimer, smiles contently, smirks at the seething figures of the lawyers::  Yeah, I hope not, but I figured it couldn't hurt to really check into what they could and couldn't do.  It's always good to know your rights, you know!  ^_~.

**Niku**** (Angel Moon):  Thanks!  I'm always amazed when people who have reviewed before keep reviewing!  I love it, but I'm amazed.  I'm also very glad that the scene with Kag's inner thoughts was good.  I was a little nervous about it.  Nobody else seemed to mention anything about the shopping scene, whether I needed it or not, so I'm taking it that I don't need it.  Maybe it's just that they were so floored by the chapter itself, they didn't even miss it? ::she says hopefully::  I'm glad the reasoning behind Death coming after Kag makes more sense now.  I was rather proud of myself for coming up with it  ::Puck rears his head in surprise:: HEY!  ::Emania smiles at him sweetly:: Right, let me rephrase that.  I was really very grateful to Puck for helping me come up with that little twist.  ::Puck raises an eyebrow, unappeased.  Emania sighs::  Okay, so I'm grateful to Puck for finally letting me know the reason so that I could write the damn scene, okay?  ::Puck smiles and goes back to teasing the neighbors dog.  Emania sighs and shakes her head::  Anyway, I was happy when I found out how that was going to play out.  I was getting rather anxious that I still didn't know, but once I found out, I was able to outline the rest of the story!  Isn't that great!  I've got most of the ideas down now!  ::blushes, lowers head:: Right, about 'Death's name…well, thing is, I didn't want to get into naming him cause I can't just give a simple name, I always have to research name meanings and stuff, so I had been able to get away with it until now, and thanks to your review and those of a few others, I've realized it's time to give him a name, so I finally researched it and decided upon a name.  Problem is, it's probably not going to come out in this chapter I'm posting now.  Sorry!  Lemme know if this is fluffy enough for ya!  And if it's good.  I'm not used to writing this fluff stuff, so I'm never sure if I'm overdoing it!  ::blushes again:: I'm on your favorites list?  Awww… ::blushes some more::**

**Yoshiko-Rae:**  Hey, there!  Nice to hear from you.  Thanks so much for the thoughtful review.  I intend to finish the story, which should take another 5 or 6 chapters and I hope you stick with me for the remainder!  Please review again and let me know what you think of the new chapter!

**Evil Irish Eyes: **Hey, Evil!  Glad your back, I missed you!  ^_^.  But I understand you had to let the Adultswim people escape, and it was oh so thoughtful of you to let them escape so they could retain their dignity. I can just imagine what it was like watching them dig with the spoon (you did record it, didn't you?  ::evil grin::)  I'm glad you liked it when Kag told Inu essentially to shut up.  I couldn't make myself take it out of the story but I wasn't 100% sure how I'd play with the readers, so I'm glad you liked it.  

(20) I was particularly eager to read your review about this chapter.  I was very proud and very happy when it came out  ::Puck begins to glare at having not been given props again, but Emania raises a hand to stop him::  Thanks, of course, to my wonderful, brilliant, amazing muse, Puck.  ::Puck grins from ear to ear:: I know you probably only said that to pacify me, but at least you said it!  ::Emania rolls her eyes, but smiles when Puck raises an eyebrow.::  Anyway, your review totally turned my head.  I'm very glad and very happy that it went over well and that it fit and flowed and didn't disappoint.  Like I said before, I was very very very excited about it. ::Emania grins stupidly:: Thanks for the confidence in my abilities, Evil, it means so much to me.  ::waves to Garlend:: You, too, Garlend.  ::big grin::

**Pruningshears****:  Have I told you how cute I think your name is?  Well, I do, and it is.  ^______^  You know, I've had to go back to my chapters and re-read exactly what I wrote in each one so that I could respond to your reviews!  It's served me well, though, kinda a review to myself of what I've already done.  ^_~  So, on to the responses:**

(9) VERY big grin  Thanks for putting in pieces that you liked.  It's great for me as a writer to know what parts particularly appeal to you, and it just really tickles me to no end to read someone quote a particular line that I wrote.  

(12) sigh  yeah, fluff just sort of seemed to fit in this little bit.  I tend to think I'm horrible at writing it, but…if you don't like fluff, you might not like this chapter.  ::frowns:: It's a little too fluffy even for me, but, you know, it seemed to belong here so I couldn't make myself take it out.  

(13) hehe…to me, it seems like Mirouku would be the one to have this kind of insight into a woman's character.  I'm telling you, I really like writing inside Mirouku's head…I think I'm slowly resigning myself to writing a Mirouku fic.  Oh, yeah, I think Inu's line that you pointed out here is going to be my classic "Breaking the Habit" fanfic Inu line.  Thanks!

(15)  Oops…I didn't even think to research this point.  I hope it didn't throw off the fictive dream for you!  I just read about the remedy in a magazine and thought it would be cute to add it.  

(16) Real fun!  I got thrown into a cold pool…with all my clothes on…once but somehow I doubt it's even remotely similar.  But just the thought of a cold spring in the mountains sounds divine!  

(20) Oh, you're very welcome.  I always try to respond to all my reviews personally cause it's so special to me when someone takes time to actually review, especially reviews as thoughtful as the ones you provide, that it seems only natural to me to respond to them.  About Shippou…well, I couldn't seem to fit him in this story.  He's another one that I think I owe some more time in a story.  I've actually got one running around in my head that would involve him a great deal (even though he's not the main character).  I love Shippou, I think he's sooo cute, but I couldn't seem to bring him in here.  He's so young and babyish and really kinda represents to me a way in which Kag is tied down (You know, mother figure and all that) and since this fic has been primarily about Kag wanting to gain some independence…well, I feel horrible about it, but there it is.  I guess what he's been up to is being with Kaede.  I'll probably bring him into one of the last chapters, but I make no promises!  About the Kik/Kag differences, I agree.  Nature v. Nurture problem.  I think their soul (Kag/Kik) was basically the same at its inception, good and pure, but situations around them, the fact that Kik would feel she's restricted by her tie to the Shikon, and the life in which she lives, might have made her bitter and easy to deceive and easy to give in to "the dark side" for lack of a better term.  While in Kag, however, the soul has always known love and unity, she wasn't responsible for much until she met the gang, so, you know, it had a chance to develop into goodness rather than goodness with a smidgen of dark.  Anyway, so that's _my_ psych analysis… ^_^  About your analysis of the Death situation, you're right.  That's exactly the way I see it, only there seems to be yet another tie…kagome seems to believe she can help him as did the old witch who predicted it in the first place…Thanks for thinking the twist was believable.  It was in my mind, but I was hoping it would be to everyone else too!   

Wow!  whew!  that was a long response!  

**Trinity Kirara:**  Hello!  ::waves madly, then grins wickedly:: really?  Scared?  Wow.  That's great!  I will get some more of death in the fic, I promise, but not in this chapter.  This chapter is…fluff!  I don't know if to be scared or ecstatic.  I haven't written much fluff in my time, so please let me know what you think!  I think it's too much, but Puck keeps insisting it's not.  

**MommyRogers****:  ::blushes:: Thank you so much for reviewing and thank you so much for one of the best compliments I've received.  ::grins sheepishly:: I know I beat up on Inu and I'm sorry, but it's what I thought it would take for him to come to his senses!  I hope this chapter makes up for it!  ^_^  Thanks again for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again!**

+~+~+~

Chapter 20: What Do I Have To Do?

"I wish there was a way/ a way for you to see inside me / I've never felt this way / about anyone or anything / tell me / … / what do I have to do to make you understand? / What do I have to do to make you love me? / and if I can't make you love me / then tell me / what do I have to do? / to forget about you?"

-What Do I Have To Do? , Stabbing Westward

Inuyasha burst into the bathroom just as Kagome's head fell under the surface of the water.  "Shit!" he cursed, lunging into the room and grabbing her in one swift motion.  She was unconscious, but alive.  'What the hell did she think she was doing?' he wondered.  'Why the hell is she so fucking stubborn?'  He scooped her into his arms and lifted her out of the water.  He wrapped a towel around her dripping body, ignoring the water dripping down his own body and carried her out of the bathroom.  

'Stupid girl,' he chastised fervently in his mind as he lays her down on her bed, gently.  As soon as his arms move from under her, she started to shiver.  Inuyasha fell at her side, trying to warm her by rubbing the towel on her humid skin.  

"Damnit, Kagome, what did you think you were doing?" he asked quietly.  

Kagome gradually stopped shivering, but Inuyasha didn't dare stop trying to dry her.  Slowly her eyelids fluttered open.  Her eyes found his and after a heartbeat, she smiled, almost sadly.  "Inuyasha," she whispered.  

Something eased inside of him and he found he could breathe again.  "What happened?" he asked gruffly to make up for the emotion she must see in his eyes.  

Kagome frowned as she thought.  'It wasn't a dream,' she realized.  She had seen part of how Death had died.  The nickname they had all given him didn't seem right anymore.  Now that she had been inside his memories, she knew he was more than simply 'death' but she couldn't quite pinpoint his name.  He had been a half-breed, half demon and half human and he had been killed.  Killed for a crime he didn't commit…killed by…Kikyo.  The realization was like a pain in her heart, and she winced, feeling it in the place where she knew should be the part of her soul that Kikyo had taken back.  How could she tell Inuyasha that?  She wouldn't.

She started to shake her head, but stopped as the pain reverberated along the base of her skull.  She must've hit her head, or maybe it was the strength of the vision.  

She started to lift her hand to feel her head, but Inuyasha stopped her hand by taking it into his own.  He leaned forward to look at where it hurt.  His hands were gentle, even if his frown wasn't. "You're not going to get away without telling me what happened."  

She tried to look up at him, managing only a glimpse at the line of his jaw as he kept her head slightly forward to inspect her head.  Maybe if she told him the truth, he'd…"I slipped," she lied.

The change from concern to anger was immediate.  He sat back on the bed and glared at her.  "Damnit, Kagome, don't lie to me!"  She winced again at his tone and he lowered his voice.  "You think I can't tell when you're in trouble?" 

Kagome looked at him, really looked at him.  She raised a hand to where he was holding hers and looked down to see the play of skin against skin, the contrast of their skin tones, the look of his fingers.  It was as if he could always feel when she was in trouble, she thought amazedly.  How did he do that?  How could he know?  She was shocked in realizing that he had even woken up to her calling for help the first time they met.  Kikyo's spell hadn't entirely been broken for she hadn't removed the arrow and he still couldn't move, but he had been awake…she had awoken him.  And she didn't deserve it.  Being inside of…the name was like a dream half remembered…as _he_ was hunted, as he was called a half-breed with such vehemence made her realize what Inuyasha must go through…and how horrible it had truly been for her to call him a half-breed.  She looked up at Inuyasha's face and remembered how his face had changed in the pool room when the words had left her lips.  The worst part was that she hadn't meant it.  Not really.  She had been angry and wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her, but she didn't mean it.  Even after all she had said to him, after how cruel and spiteful she had been, he was still here…he was still here to save her…she looked down at the juncture of their hands.  He was still holding her.   

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she said softly.

He looked more surprised at her words than if Mirouku had suddenly announced that he was gay.  Just as quickly, his look turned to one of suspicion.  "For what?" 

Kagome didn't look up from their two hands.  "I had no right to say the things I did to you…" she trailed off and met his eyes.  "I've just been trying to work some stuff out but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He felt like a shit because he'd been mean to her so many times.  He thought about what he could say to her, but couldn't seem to make the words leave his lips.  

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, coming to the door.  "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha automatically placed the covers over her still naked form.  At least she wasn't shivering anymore.  "She's fine," Inuyasha called out brusquely. 

"Lady Kagome?" Mirouku called, coming to the door.  

"Monk," Inuyasha growled, starting to turn to face him.  He stopped when Kagome wouldn't let go of his hand.  He turned back to look at her.

"I'm fine, guys," she said calmly.

Sango took in the scene and wanted to ask what had happened…what was happening, but Kagome's look made her think better of it.  It looked as if Kagome was finally getting some things off her chest.  Maybe she'd explain to Inuyasha what she explained to her in the spa and then Inuyasha could convince her how crazy it was.  "Can we get you some food?" she asked instead.  "The way Mirouku's eating, it might not last until you're…done."

"No, thank you," Kagome replied, looking at Inuyasha.

Mirouku opened his mouth to make a comment, but swallowed it when his head connected with Sango's fist.  The mischievous glint in his eye melted away to trepidation when he met Sango's glare.  "We shall be feasting if you change your mind," he said instead.

Sango raised an eyebrow at his wise choice and walked away, dragging him with her to make certain he didn't say anything in her absence.

As the door closed softly behind her friends, Kagome smiled sadly.  "And even now, they all rush to help the helpless."  It was said, not with bitterness, but with a bit of self-loathing.  "I've been trying so hard to be independent, but tonight…" she trailed off and sighed.

Inuyasha crouched back down to kneel at her side.  Again, he was at a loss for words.  He wasn't as clueless as everybody seemed to think.  He understood that Kagome wanted to feel independent, like she could do things on her own.  He understood that this is what she wanted, but _why_ she would want it was beyond him.  More than that, the mere idea that she would want it was ridiculous, to his way of thinking.  No one could do everything on their own.  She had taught him that, for Kami's sake.  When they began this journey, he would've sworn he could've found all the shards on his own, but now…now he knew he couldn't have done it alone no matter how much he tried, so what was wrong with him protecting Kagome?  What was so wrong about Kagome needing to be protected?  Everybody needed protecting sometimes.  Why couldn't she realize that?  How could he make her realize that?  It was at times like these when he wished he had Mirouku's eloquence, or Kaede's innate knowledge, or even Kagome's heart…she always seemed to know what to say to make people feel better…

_It's__ okay isn't it. Because now you're not alone.*****_

She hadn't answered his original question.  "Don't change the subject, Kagome…what happened in there?" 

He had called her by her name twice since she had come to.  Twice in what couldn't be more than 10 minutes.  That couldn't bode well.  She figured that with odds like that, she couldn't really lie to him.   But she couldn't make herself tell him the truth either.  She looked into his eyes and brought her hand up to touch his cheek.  His eyes softened, but he didn't budge.  Was all that softness really just for the Kikyo inside her?  Was all that emotion she saw buried in his eyes only for the memory of his long lost love that she resembled in physical appearance if nothing else?  Her heart ached at what was probably the answer.  But…what if she gave in?  Just once?  So what if he looked at her as if she were the afterimage of Kikyo's memory?  So what if he would taste her lips and think they were hers?  At least she'd have this moment…this _one_ time…

+~+~

Inuyasha felt it as her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, but it was too surprising an act for him to do more than stare.  It was as if the world stopped around him as her hand gently pulled him toward her.  He didn't think he so much as blinked, but suddenly he was a breath away from her.  He didn't think he could move, but when he realized she had stopped pulling him toward her, he acted without thinking, twining his hand behind her head and lifting her slightly as he dipped his head to finish the contact.  

Their lips met gently at first, testing, feeling, unsure, but when Kagome pulled him toward her so that their upper bodies were touching, he realized how completely starved he was for more of her…for all of her…

He gently coaxed her lips apart so that when they parted, she sighed.  She felt the softness of the pillow and that mind soaring feeling as her senses were completely focused on the feel of Inuyasha's mouth pressed on hers, his warmth flooding through her starting at the juncture of their lips.  She could feel the vibrations in his chest and knew without thinking that it was a growl.  She wanted more.  Here, in this moment, Inuyasha was hers.  His lips were hers, his warmth was hers, and she didn't care if he thought she was someone else.  He was here with _her.  _

Inuyasha felt wanted as she gave in to him.  He felt it in the way she pulled him toward her that she was marking him somehow.  He didn't care if she didn't realize that this was what she was doing, she was doing it now and he wouldn't push her away…he couldn't…he swallowed the possessiveness into himself as if it were yet another part of her to taste.  

And he wanted more.  He pushed her gently into the mattress beneath them as he deepened the kiss.  He was lost in a cloud of her scent.  'Sweet Gods,' he thought.   'Would it always be like this?'

Kagome felt his weight on top of her, she felt as if the bottom had been let out from under her and all that she had to hold her steady was Inuyasha's arms, his touch.  She clutched at him, her nails digging into his back, wanting to get closer, hold on stronger, take more…

He couldn't seem to break the contact of their lips…he wanted it too much, but somewhere he knew it must stop.  He felt a nagging fear that she would come to her senses and realize who she was kissing, who was kissing her, and push him away.  He couldn't bear that and so, through sheer force of will he managed to pull his body up, away from her so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed in the hopes that it would break the contact like a chain reaction and he wouldn't have to consciously do it.  But she reached her arms out to hold him to her and raised herself to keep the contact.  He groaned into her mouth as his arms encircled her waist of their own accord.  

Finally, after what seemed like forever and no time at all, their lips separated with the damnable need to take in air. Kagome took in a long breath, Inuyasha's intake was slower, shakier, his eyes closed against the instinct to continue right where they left off. 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and how firmly he had closed his eyes.  He didn't want to see her, didn't want to realize he had been kissing her, Kagome, with such fervor instead of his long lost love and she sighed.  

She had been weak to give in to her desire like that, but she wouldn't regret it.  No matter what happened in the future, she would always remember the feel of him like that and she would never regret that her first kiss had been like this, with him.  She could force herself to forget that he probably wasn't thinking about her while it happened.  In the future, she might search endlessly for someone else to make her feel like that, or she might convince herself that it wasn't the way she remembered it, but right now…right this moment, she would simply enjoy it.  

The thought calmed her racing heartbeat and when she was cold, she pressed herself against his warmth, tucking her arms between them and resting her cheek against the base of his neck so she could hear his heart beating.  Inuyasha's arms cradled her as if she were a child and she was so tired-drained, really-and she felt so right, so cared for, so warm, that with that thought, she closed her eyes and drifted peacefully to sleep.

Inuyasha looked down at her and felt a strange feeling stir inside him.  It was more than lust, more than attraction or caring, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  It suddenly dawned on him that he couldn't stay like that the whole night.  Not that he would mind having Kagome in his arms the whole night, but the position he was in would not do.  He didn't mind sleeping sitting up, but he had to have at least some backing.  And, he realized, blushing, Kagome was still covered only by a haphazardly placed sheet.  No, sleeping with her in his arms wouldn't do at all.  He leaned down, gently placing her head on her pillow, slipping his arms from around her and covering her more fully with the sheets as he straightened.  She shivered slightly and opened her eyes into slits, smiling sleepily at him as she searched for his hand.  She found it next to her on the bed and she took it in hers, her eyes fluttering closed as her fingers entwined with his.  

+~+

Inuyasha alternated between looking at her face and looking at their entwined hands.  He hadn't had the strength to pull them apart.  Who knows why she reacted the way she had?  Maybe she was in shock?  She had recognized him, there was no doubt about that, but why had she let him kiss her?  Why had she started the kiss?  It must've been the fear.  But the smell of fear hadn't been with her when she kissed him.  Who could tell?  She was in an awfully strange mood tonight.  He looked down at his hands still in hers and realized that he had been absently stroking his thumb over her hand.  He stopped.  

_She hadn't answered his question._

'Well, I'll be damned…' he thought.  Could she have kissed him to distract him from the question he had asked?  Nothing else she had tried had worked.  He could feel the heat in him as he remembered the feel of her pressed against him, the taste of her still lingering in his mouth.  He licked his lips as if to take any remaining taste from them.  'That sure worked,' he thought wryly.  He looked down at her face and realized she was almost smiling in her sleep.  "You little minx," he whispered, half in awe.  He should wake her and make her answer him.  But she had been so tired.  

Truthfully, he could think of something else he would rather do than have her sleep, especially after that kiss, but…he sighed.  But whatever it was made her act the way she was acting would probably have worn off…he looked down at their hands, hers still lightly clasping his in sleep.  Maybe Kagome was suffering something like when the new moon came for him?  But she had never acted like this before.  

No, the one thing different, that he knows must've started the whole thing was the old witch's prediction.  But why was she so worried about that? 

Her words of earlier that day came back to him.  'Kagome doesn't need me?' But that's ridiculous.  Of course she needs him.

'Not if she stays here,' piped up the annoying voice in his head.

'That's ridiculous, too,' he told it.  Why would Kagome want to stay here?  He looked out at the city beyond the shrine.  He could vaguely hear the throbbing mass of people, he could smell the scents.  He remembered the club Kagome had taken them to the night before, the music, the crush.  It was nothing like home with its wide open spaces and clean fresh air.

It was nothing like here—he found Kagome's face in the dark and sighed.  He remembered her smiling face as she danced, her laughter while she was with her friends and another realization hit him almost as hard as the first.  

'She's happy here.'  Happy and carefree and seeing her here made him realize why he always fought her so hard when she wanted to come back here.  It wasn't because of the time they lost jewel hunting and it wasn't even completely because she would be away from where he could keep an eye on her, even though it had taken him awhile to admit that to himself.  No, not even that he missed her company, although only the Gods knew how much he did, but really, deep down, it was because he was afraid she'd never come back…afraid she'd decide she was crazy for going into a world infested by demons out for her blood to put her life in danger time and time again.  Every time he watched her go a part of him thought, 'That's it, Inuyasha, this may be the last time…you may never see her again.'  The voice was so soft, so low, he hadn't even really realized it was there until just this moment when he realized it was there every single time.  Oh, sometimes, sometimes when she took longer than usual, he could almost hear the voice, he could recognize that now, the voice would whisper: 'You've done it now, you sick fuck, you've lost her.'  But he never let it get to loud, and the times it got close to yelling he had gone to her…

'Fuck,' he thought vehemently.  He looked up at her face and sighed.  

'I love her.'

Now that he admitted it, it was just as Sango said.  He recognized it had been there all along since the first time he watched her sleep and couldn't make himself stop…couldn't make himself steal the jewel…but how?  Was it because of Kikyo?

No.  He never needed her like this, he never looked at her the way he did Kagome.

'Shit.'  There was no denying it, he needed her.

But, how could he tell her?  Did she love him back?  Could he make her love him? What would he do?  His feelings for Kikyo had almost destroyed him, and Kikyo had never felt like this…

What did he have to do to forget about her?  He looked down at Kagome sleeping peacefully.  "What do I have to do to make you want me?" he whispered softly, knowing she couldn't hear him.  She, of course, didn't answer.  'And if I can't make you want me…' he let his thoughts scatter as she shifted slightly, sighing in her sleep.  When she didn't wake, he shook his head.  'What do I have to do, Kagome?' He sighed.  'What do I have to do…to forget about you?'

His ears pricked up at the tread of feet outside the door that signaled Sango's arrival.  He heard her hesitate, unsure of what she might find inside or if she wanted to interrupt.  He almost smiled.  He would've loved to have seen her face if she walked in on them a few moments earlier.  The smile dropped.  'Actually,' he amended.  He wouldn't like to see it at all.  Whatever he was going through with Kagome was something between them.  Not that a part of him didn't wish he had someone to talk to about it, but…maybe Mirouku…an image of his leering face dissolved that idea quicker than a drop in the sun.  He looked down at their intermingled hands as he heard Sango approaching the door.  Carefully so as not to wake her, he released his hand from Kagome's and immediately missed its warmth.  He watched her face scrunch up in sleep as her hand moved about sleepily.  He was afraid she'd awaken, but her exhaustion must have won out because she quieted and turned over, her breath once again rhythmic.  'What was that about?' he wondered.  It was almost as if she had been searching for his hand.  He looked at her face again and found that a frown had replaced the smile.  'Maybe she…?' 

By the time he opened the door, Sango had gathered her courage to knock.  She jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the youkai and her relative proximity to knocking on his chest.  She looked uncomfortable again in the sleeping attire that Kagome had provided for her, but she too looked tired.  

Inuyasha brought a finger up to his lips.  "Shh," he whispered.  "She's sleeping."

Sango looked around his shoulder at Kagome sleeping peacefully on the bed and back to Inuyasha.  "What happened to her?" she whispered back.

Inuyasha shrugged.  "I don't know, she won't tell me."

Sango frowned.  "Didn't you try to get her to tell you?"

Inuyasha frowned.  "Yeah, but I got…sidetracked."

Sango lifted an eyebrow.  "How?" she asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha fought back the blush that crawled up his cheeks.  Luckily, in the darkened hallway, Sango probably couldn't tell.  "She fell asleep."  Well, it was only half a lie.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, but she really couldn't tell much from his face in the darkened hallway.  "Well, Mrs. Higurashi prepared the spare room by Souta for you and Mirouku," she said.  "I think Mirouku saved you some food if you're hungry."

Inuyasha plastered on his disgusted face.  "Feh," he said aloud.  "Greedy monk," he stepped by Sango on the way to the stairs.  "Probably ate it all by now."

Sango looked into the room at her friend gently tucked into her covers, sleeping peacefully and smiled.  Inuyasha could try to hide it and he usually did a pretty good job of it, she stepped into the room and closed the door, but he hadn't hidden it in time when he opened the door…she saw the tenderness in him.  He probably cared for Kagome much more then even he realized.

+~+~+~

A/N:  A-HA!!  So, how's THAT for fluffiness?  Reading over it, I think it might be too OOC, it's so fluffy, but…well, you know…what's the good of fluffy if you don't have a few hairballs to show for it?

I'm sorry if the chapter had any mistakes or inconsistencies in it.  I was really planning on going over it, but seeing as how I'm a little buzzed right now, and very tired, I think I'll skip that part tonight.  

* I think this quote is from the episode about Jinenji when Kag and Inu are walking away at the end.  I searched everywhere for it, and finally found it on a website but it doesn't say what episode it is, it just sounds like it's what I was looking for from that episode.  If anyone out there knows that this isn't the real quote that I'm looking for and knows what it is, please let me know?


	22. Chapter 21: Whisper

A/N:  Whew!  Wow.  This chapter I'm posting now was so difficult for me to get off the ground.  I knew where I wanted it to go but I wasn't sure how I wanted it to get there.  I think that's probably why I made it so short.  (Sorry, but it is short.)  I feel horrible because you all were so wonderful with your last reviews and so inspiring for me to update quickly, but I just couldn't make the chapter come out the way I wanted it to.  Finally, I decided for it to come out this way, but I'm not too completely satisfied with it.  We are, as you will see when you read the chapter, nearing the end.  So reviews, are of course, especially welcome.

Disclaimer:  I'm too tired to fight about it now.  So, no, I don't own Inuyasha.  No, I don't own any of it.  Except my storyline, so if you screenwriters come up with an episode even remotely like what I've written here, **_I will sue_**.  (I will also be very honored and giddy…so maybe I won't sue, but…ah, hell, just whatever, use it if you want, I can't really stop you.)  

Thanks:  Wow.  I'm so floored!  The last chapter surpassed all my previous records for number of reviews!  I think I got like 20 reviews, which is way beyond what I'd ever gotten before.  I am so giddy if I lifted my feet, I'd fly.  Thanks everyone so much!  It really meant a lot to me that you all reviewed to let me know what you thought of the fluffiness that I was so worried and nervous about.  

I'm also completely amazed to find that I'm on the favorite author list of 8 people…eight!  I'd like to say thank you very,very,very much to **_Trinity Kirara, pruningshears, Evil Irish Eyes, lagatadiabla666, Yoshiko-Rae, Banshee3, LilacRose23, _**and **_RavenShadow_** for all putting me on their list.  It is so special to me to find myself on anybody's favorite author list.  Thanks.

**LilacRose23**:  Howdy, Lilac!  I'm just glad you like my story so far and very thankful and honored that you took the time to review.  I was so worried about the fluffiness in the chapter, but thanks to you and all the other reviewers, I think I've lost some of my fluffiness fear.  I have seen _Pirates of the Caribbean and Boy, was I impressed.  Johnny Depp has been a favorite of mine since…wow, since before I rightly knew what I'd do with him if I got him, and so I knew I had to go see it.  Orlando Bloom is steadily growing in my list of favorite actors.  I was very happy with the movie and so I'm naturally giddy that you thought to compare the happiness you felt with the movie to the happiness you got with my chapter!  Thanks so much!  ^______^_

**Trinity Kirara**:  ::Puck grins wickedly at Joy:: Yeah, I know.  Ain't it a scream being able to go just to the edge of the rule without breaking it?  ::Emania smiles apologetically:: I didn't want Kag telling Inu about the Death Mess yet because she still thinks she can handle it.  I think my fic is turning out to be something of a realization, maybe for Kag and me both, that independence doesn't mean that you never rely on _anybody_ but more like that you should know when to rely on people and when you're being dependent on them.  I wanna see how far I can take Kag without her depending on Inu.  Oh, and btw: thanks for putting me on the fav list!  I'm positively giddy!  

**RineoOHeartilly**:  My biggest worry was that it was too OOC.  I knew it had to be somewhat OOC because of the very nature of the scene, but I'm glad you don't think it was too OOC.  I'm also happy to hear you think it was sweet.  I tend to think I suck at 'sweet' stuff which is why I tend to have a lot of angst in my fic.  You're very welcome, you are mature, and the getting past the stereotypes is a very good practice.  I wish all people did that.  About the VCR:  ::mumbles incoherently about darn old VCRs.  Puck looks up from tying the neighbors' kids shoelaces together and smiles at her:: How about you leave it recording when you go to sleep?  ::Emania glares at him:: That would be a great idea, Puck, if she had a tape with enough time on it to record!  ::Puck shrugs:: I just provide ideas, I never said they were workable ones.  ::Emania sighs:: You might also be able to buy a new one for like 50 bucks at BestBuy or Circuit City or something.  They have awesome sales on VCR players cause now everyone wants a DVD.  Thanks for the compliment, and I will try to keep it up.

**Pruningshears****:  That's a very interesting way to get a name.  I've done stuff like that.  I once named a doll I had "muneca" which is Spanish for doll just cause I was put on the spot for a name.  It stuck with her to this day, btw, she's still known as "muneca" which is quite amazing to me.  I'm so glad that the fluff worked that I feel I can breathe now.  Like I said, I'm not particularly fluent with fluff and I'm always afraid it's going to be too OOC or too 'porn-like' you know?  I always feel kinda uncomfortable about that stuff. About Kikyo analysis:  Well, yeah, I guess that's the way I see it too.  Without the same entire soul, Kag isn't Kikyo, so yeah, I agree with you.  You honor me with your comments.  Thank you.  I never thought I'd be anyone's "inu fic idol" even if I have to share the title with LilacRose.  She's cool, I have read her stuff, so I don't mind…actually, it only adds to my honor!  ^_~  **

**AgentScully**:  Hey!  No prob about the quote.  I just like getting that stuff as close to what really happened as possible, but don't stress yourself.  As long as people understood the general gist of where I was going with it, I'm good.  whew!  Glad that the fluff wasn't too off-putting.  Yeah, I thought about how to make that chapter a little less OOC but couldn't seem to do it if I wanted them to admit how they felt.  So I think you're right ("When you're right, your right, and you…you're always right") that any piece of writing having Inu and Kag admitting their feelings is going to feel a little OOC.  I'm just glad it wasn't so OOC to take you out of their world, per say.  I actually considered splitting the chapter up so that each chapter was one of their pov's but I couldn't bring myself to do it.  (actually, I was afraid I'd get death threats or something!)  Hey, I said I enjoyed constructive criticism, but I'm not one to complain when I get a compliment, so, very humbly, thank you.  (X-Files…if they do another movie and think they can get away with the same crap they did in the episodes where they just didn't mention something and thought we'd be satisfied, they've got another thing coming.  They better show some Mulder/Scully action in the next film…and I swear on Chris Carter's head if they have Doggett and what's-her-name fowling it up, I will be very, very, angry…or at the very least write a very nasty letter.)  

**Banshee3**:  Thank you!  Nice to hear from a new reviewer!  I will try to keep it up!  Thanks for the help with the quote.  If I've at least got it right from the manga, then I'm not that worried!  ^_^

**Yoshiko-Rae:**  blush  Thanks so much.  As I said before, I was very worried about the fluff, so thank you very much for reviewing to let me know that it wasn't disappointing or so out of character it made you hate the story!  

**Niku****:  Good fluffy?  YEY!  Good OOC?  Double YEY!  I couldn't decide when I was planning out the scene who should make the first move, so when Puck inspired me to write that she start it and he finish it, I just went with it.  It seemed like a good compromise.  I'm glad it didn't disappoint!  Thanks for reviewing…again!  You're great!  ^_^**

**Moon Fairy:**  blushes to a new shade of red previously undiscovered  I really enjoy your reviews.  Thank you to infinity and beyond for all the compliments.  I'm sorry I didn't update so quickly this time but as I said above, I was having some trouble deciding how to approach this chapter.  About my responding…well, it never occurred to me not to respond.  After all, you guys take time out of your busy lives to not only read my fic but review it as well, and I think if you can do that, then there's no question about me responding to what you've said, and answering some questions if you've got them.  Besides the fact that I like doing it.  It makes me feel like I've got some new friends out there!  ^__^.  Thanks again for reviewing!

**Lady Jade:**  blushing  Awww…I'm so glad to hear I could make your day better.  It means so much to me as an author and as a person to think that something I wrote brightened your day.  And I'm especially grateful to you for reviewing and easing my fear about the amount of fluffiness in the chapter.  Thanks.  And I hope this chapter goes over as well.  I hope your days have improved!  ^_~.

**Evil Irish Eyes:**  You should know, usually when I respond to reviews, I end up copying them onto a blank page and responding under it so that I can see what the wonderful person wrote so that my response is at least somewhat on topic to what they said.  The reason I mention this, is because with your review, I couldn't do that.  It was soo long!  ^______^;;  Now, this is not me complaining.  Not at all.  This is me amazed!  This is me thankful and incredibly pleased.  ^____^    

I'm so glad that the fluff went over well.  Even if it was in massive doses…or should I say, despite the fact that it was in massive doses?!  ^_~  (By the way, sorry Garlend, that you got caught inside!  ::Puck laughs, Emania glares at him::  That's not nice, Puck.  ::Puck tries to sobers, but looses the battle:: Sorry, ::chuckling:: It's just that she looked so cute lost in the fluff…:: chuckles:: Glad you made it out alright, though, Garlend ::Emania sighs::  What can I say?  He's a trickster.)  The fact that you think my plot's juicy means a lot to me.  ::Looks around to suddenly realize that Puck had gone off somewhere, mumbles:: Well, I wonder where… ::looks up:: Well, anyway, your reviews always mean a lot to me and I'm always not only amused but increasingly pleased by the intelligence in them, so, humbly, thank you.  ::Watches as Puck shows up with a bunch of colorful wildflowers in his hand:: Aww, Puck, that's nice. ::Puck raised an eyebrow at her.:: They're not for you.  ::Emania frowns:: They're not?  ::Puck shakes his head, smiling.  He hands them out to Garlend.::  Sorry you fell in my fluff and sorry you got chased.  ::Emania melts:: Awww, Puck, that's really sweet.  ::Puck blushes:: Well, you know, I have a heart.  ::Emania raises an eyebrow:: Yeah, when you want to.  Anyway, thanks Evil, Garlend, for the wonderful review.  ::Puck waves:: Bye!

**Aeyikie****:  Thanks for reviewing!  Sorry about school.  But you know what I say about people who have it in for you… "keep smiling.  It makes them wonder what you've been up to."  Anyway, about your new character…she sounds cool.  Is she good or bad?**

**ex**** Driver Liz:  I'm so happy that even if it did seem a bit OOC you still thought it was good.  I'm sorry I couldn't continue any sooner, but I was having trouble deciding how to start this chapter.  I will try to continue writing after I finish this one.  I've got a few stories that Puck keeps bugging me with so I'll probably have to write one of those.  Thanks, again, for sticking it out with me.  ^___^**

**Sukuri****:  very big grin  One of the best compliments I could get as an author is that you liked my fic despite not typically liking the era.  It means a lot to me.  Inu on Adultswim rocks.  I'm sure the subbed version is better, but considering how limited my internet connection is, I would've never been able to see them.  I'm also incredibly honored that my fic made you smile and laugh since I've been exactly in the same position with another fic I read once while I was at lunch at work.  People kept thinking I was crazy, too, so I understand and am pleased beyond words that my fic had that effect for you!  Thanks for reviewing!  ^_^**

**Katergator****:  laugh out loud  Yeah, I wish I could screw homework, but unfortunately, I can't.  I sidestep it whenever I can, though!  I'm glad that you think the OOC works for Kag.  I knew I would have to make her the most OOC in the fic because of where I wanted to take the fic, so I'm glad that despite it, it works.  Thanks for thinking I'm doing a great job and for saying my story's addicting.  It means a lot to me.  Thanks for reviewing!  ^_^**

**Eartha****:  grins  In the next few chapters, we'll learn a lot more about death.  Actually, in this one, you'll actually learn his name!  Wow…22 chapters later!  heehee  Anyway, thanks for reviewing and thanks for liking the fluff.  I was so nervous!  ~_~  but I'm okay now.  At least, about that chapter!  And it's all thanks to reviewers like you!  So, thanks again!**

**Inuphoria/Inuyashafan**:  Hey!  Great to hear from you again.  Great name, btw.  Thanks for reviewing to assure me of the fluffiness.  Very glad it pleased.  Hope this chapter pleases, too!  ^_^

**Dia****:  Wow.  Your review was so well thought out and eloquent that it made the compliments in it all the more pleasing to me.  And it also makes the fact that you don't think my fluffy scene was OOC even more convincing and especially soothing to my frayed nerves.  I almost convinced myself to take it out or tone it down, but I couldn't seem to make myself.  It seemed like the right thing to put in that moment so I'm very happy to get some confirmation.  I'm so glad that your favorite scene was the scene with Inu and Kag.  I hope this next installment doesn't disappoint.  Thank you so much for your thoughtful review.  It means so much to me when anybody just reviews to let me know that they've read and liked my story, but when someone writes a review like yours, well it just pleases me to no end.  ^_^**

**RavenShadow****:  smiles  Definitely the unrequited love is what drives us…I think it's what drives any true romance story, and there has never been a truer romance story than that of Inuyasha and Kagome.  I'm very happy that you liked the chapter, despite its fluffiness.  I am a big proponent of people being snapped out of their "dark little voices" as you so eloquently put it, and I do have something planned for having Kag and Inu get over them, so when the time comes (a few chapters down the road) then I hope it's everything you hoped.  Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again!  ^_^**

**Jen:**  big grin  I happen to be in a Linkin Park phase right now, I think.  Linkin Park and Evanescence, which as you probably know, is where I got the title for this particular chapter.  There's another song from Linkin Park that I wanted to use, but I don't know if I'll be able to fit it in.  Thanks for commenting on that.  I was rather proud and a little sad that nobody had mentioned it.  I'm horrible with titles, but I take a lot of time to pick out the titles for the chapters, if I'm not inspired by a particular song, so I was happy that you commented on it.  Thanks and I hope to hear from you again!  ^____^  

Chapter 21: Whisper

"Whispered voices at my ear / death before my eyes / lying next to me I fear / she beckons me shall I give in / upon my end shall I begin / forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end"

-Whisper, Evanescence

Kagome was cold.

She realized this despite knowing that she wasn't awake.  She was somewhere between asleep and awake, between dream and reality, and although she knew this, could somehow realize this, she didn't know exactly where she was.  She couldn't even be sure if her eyes were open or closed.  All around her was darkness.  Not the darkness like in the forest when the sun goes down or the movie theatre before the movie flickers on the screen…no…a complete darkness.  The kind of darkness that is the total absence of light…the kind of darkness that prevents you from knowing where you are, what's before you, or even if you're right side up…

The kind of darkness where nightmares were born.

And in this darkness there was nothing, nothing lived or breathed, nothing moved or made a noise…and yet…Kagome could feel she was not alone.  

She felt the magical pull of power, felt herself drawn forward though she dared not move.

She felt the first prickling of fear stir inside her.  

Then she heard the soft sounds come to her out of the darkness—whispered voices calling out to her, ringing around her like uncontrolled echoes reverberating, but they were too quiet, too quick, and too rushed for her to make out what they said.  They remained just slightly out of reach.  She strained to hear them, but although she could make out the sound of voices, she couldn't make out the words no matter how she tried.  

She was frightened, frightened beyond anything she had ever felt before because there was nothing but this darkness, no one around her and although she didn't know what to expect, she did know that this was merely the beginning.  She knew, with a certainty that surprised her that there was more…much more to come.  She wished that it would be over.  The need to scream nearly overwhelmed her.  She wished for Sango to be at her side, for Mirouku steadiness, but above all, for Inuyasha.  

She felt the warm tears travel down her cheek and tried to reach up to wipe them away but found she couldn't move.  She tried to open her mouth, but even though she sent her body the signal to react, it simply stood still.  She was immobilized.  By fear or by something else, she couldn't tell, only that she couldn't move.  The panic crashed into her then.

How could she fight Death if she couldn't even move?  She had already lost and the real fight hadn't yet begun.

'I can't do this,' she thought frantically.  'I don't want to do this.  Please, somebody, help me!'

The whispered echoes gained in momentum, so much so, that Kagome realized she could now make out snippets of words…

_…half breed…get him…love you…that's him…kill him…_

Kagome fell to her knees in the darkness, collapsing under the pain washing over her in palpable waves.  She screamed, but no sound came—no sound but the whispers…

'Inuyasha!' she yelled in her head.  'Please!' the tears were streaming down her face.

_...murderer…half breed…_

'Inuyasha!  I can't wake up, wake me!'

Kagome started awake, tangled in her sheets and drenched in sweat.  The sound of her heartbeat thrumming in her ears, the remnants of the pain fading as her heart slowed.  

She could still feel the strength of the magic pulling her, calling to her and as her heart beat slowed, she could hear the whispered voices still at her ear.  

She half expected the whole household to awaken.  She looked to her side at where Sango was sleeping peacefully on the rollaway bed.  Sango hadn't woken.  She listened to the sounds of the sleeping house, half expecting to hear the pound of bare feet running down the hallway, but…

Inuyasha hadn't come.  

And the voices still whispered.  'Could nobody else hear them?' she wondered.  Was she going mad?  Maybe it had all been just a dream.  Like another of the visions…but the magic was still there, was still tugging at her, all the more insistently the longer she waited.  

She looked out her window and knew it was no dream—

She fought back the urge to reach over and wake Sango.  She knew she would be there for her, she knew Sango, like Mirouku and even Inuyasha would fight to the death to protect her if she woke them and told them what had happened…what she felt…that he was still out there, waiting for her…

But she resisted.  In her dream, she had felt as if she couldn't win, hadn't she?  So, what was wrong with waking Sango and the others?  What was wrong with asking for their help?  Wasn't that what they had all in one form or another been trying to tell her?  If she couldn't do this…if she couldn't face _him and survive, then why shouldn't she wake them?  Why shouldn't she let them stand at her side as they had countless times before?  _

_If you get involved and hurt or killed, then I couldn't live with myself even if I did defeat him._

Her own words rang in her mind.  She had meant them…each and every one.  She would rather face him herself, even knowing that she would die, than let them get in harm's way even with the remote possibility that they could save her.  She wouldn't be able to live with herself if they died trying to save her from her fight…her death…

This battle was hers alone…because Kikyo had started it and her soul must finish it…but even beyond that, because she could help him.  Because he was a soul in pain and she had the means to save him from that pain…

It was as she came to this realization, that it all fell into place…nobody else could hear the whispers because this was nobody else's fight.  They couldn't hear them because they couldn't help her.  This was her fight, and he was waiting just for her.

'You're waiting for me, aren't you?' she asked silently.

'For decades now,' came the distinct response as if it had been whispered right at her side.

Startled, Kagome looked around her, but her room was still, Sango's breathing easy and regular beside her on the rollaway bed.  She looked back out the window and saw the glow coming from the well house.  

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'You brought me here,' was the cultured reply.  

'I did?' Kagome thought.  

'You called to me, you helped forge this link between us, and now, it is time for you to come to me, Priestess,' the voice repeated.  'I am weary of waiting.'

Kagome watched the glow from the well and felt her own magic start to rise inside her as if in response.  She sat up, the fear draining from her, replaced by the calm she felt every time she purified a fragment of the jewel, she felt herself go to that place she went when her magic rose to the surface, a place where she was not afraid or insecure…a place where she knew what her destiny held…a place that was peaceful because it was a place where she was complete.  She welcomed it, basked in the soothing feel of her magic, like slipping on a comfortable robe.    

'Yes, Benten,' she thought, the name coming to her as if she had always known it, but only just remembered it.  She felt a flash of a memory go through her like a scent on the breeze…__

_…yes, that's him…Benten…the water demon…he killed the children…_

'We will finish this,' Kagome whispered, rising from her bed.

+~+~+~

A/N:  Sorry to leave you on another cliffy.  I really had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, and even now, I'm not too secure in it.  But I feel it had to be written like this, almost as a bridge.  

Anyway, I'm too tired to do much else to it, so if there are some glaring errors, please review and let me know about them.  Thanks!

p.s.  I just realized that the review responses are longer than the actual chapter…sorry!  ~_~;;

****

****


	23. Chapter 22: What Can You Lose?

A/N:  So, I gather that some of you were upset with my cliffie…sorry!  Really.  I will now attempt to answer some of the questions posed to me.  I think I answered them in the individual responses, but I guess I should answer them here too in case other people had the questions too and just didn't review to ask them…

Benten is the Buddhist Goddess of rivers. She also eventually became the Goddess of love and music and such and is seen in a generally pleasant light.  And, obviously, she is female.  However, as I researched for a name, hers was the best one I could come up with.  It just seemed to fit him, despite being a female name.  It doesn't sound female to me.  Anyway, that's how that came about.

The other question was about how Kagome would get out of the house without Inu hearing her.  I think this chapter will answer that.  If it doesn't, then please review and tell me and I'd be happy to try to explain it or maybe rewrite the chapter so it's clearer.

Oh, and there was the question about Shippou…where is he during my story.  Basically, he's too young to put in here and as I told someone else in another response, Shippou represents to me an element of Kagome's character that I didn't want to deal with in this story…he represents someone who relies on her and who she needs to worry about when he's around, much like a child or a younger sibling.  I didn't want to have her having to deal with that now.  But, just because I don't want to anger the Shippou fans out there, I think I'm going to bring him back in a later chapter as a kind of cameo appearance.  Oh, and the next story I think I'm going to work on will have plenty of Shippou as a kind of recompense.  (He won't be the main character, sorry, but he will be in it quite a bit, I think.)  

Okay, I think that's all.  If any of you have any further questions, just review or email me and I'd be happy to try to answer them!  

Disclaimer:  sigh  I've been trying to buy the Inuyasha movies but as of yet, have not succeeded, so I don't even own that.  Well, I sorta own some of the episodes (I taped them, but they're back home not with me)  Does that count?  Waits.  Crickets chirp.  She shakes head  No, I didn't think so.

Thanks:  Wow.  I got another big bunch of reviews this time and I reallyreallyreally appreciate it.  I keep appreciating it all the more the more times it happens cause it means that it wasn't a fluke.  In any case, I really want to thank everyone for taking time out of their lives to review!  

**AJaKe****:  Thanks for reviewing!  I hope this is soon enough.**

**LilacRose****:  Oh, nooooo!  I can't distract you from writing your stuff!  That's a very bad thing!  I've read your stuff!  That just won't do at all!  (Although, it's a very big compliment! ^_~.)  You need to get back to writing your stuff…after you review again and let me know what you think of my reason for having Inuyasha not hear her.  ^_^**

**Pruningshears****:  blushes  Awww…a fic idol…sighs contently  Thanks.  smiles wryly  Sorry about the cliffy.  I felt it was the best way to end it.  Review again and let me know what you think of the way she got out of the house and why Inu didn't hear her, why he wasn't there.  I'm anxious to know what you think.**

**Niku****: Sorry!  So sorry about the cliffy!  I didn't think it would affect people so much!  Benten is the name of the Buddhist goddess of rivers.  In the legend it's a she, but it was the name that I liked so I picked it for him.  I think this chapter will answer where Inu sleeps.  Review and let me know what you think of why Inu didn't hear her.  ^_^**

**Eartha****:  Hiya, Eartha!  How you doin'?  This chapter is not going to fill in so many questions as you probably would've hoped, but the one after this will.  I have most of that one written, so it will answer more questions about him.  The couldn't move in sleep thing has indeed happened to me.  It was very freaky, even though what happened in the dream wasn't that bad in itself, but just the fact that I couldn't move and I couldn't wake myself up really affected me.  Probably why I put that in the chapt.  Thanks for reviewing again!  It really means a lot to me!  **

**Moon Fairy:**  Breathtaking?!  grins stupidly  Gee…thank you.  I'd never had my writing been called breathtaking before.  As you can probably imagine, I'm worried again about this chapter I'm posting now.  I think it might be overdone, but I couldn't help but write it this way.  blushes  Thank you so much for the support and the belief and the reviews.  I'm dying to read what you think of this chapter.  ^_~.

**Me!:**  grins  Interesting name…simple, yet to the point.  ^___^.  Thanks for reviewing.  I hope to hear from you again!

**Niamha**:  grins  Thanks.  Unfortunately, Puck (my muse) is anxious to end this fic cause he's already got ideas for the next one!  (Oh, no!  I'll never be rid of him!)  ^___^.  Thanks for reviewing!

**RinoaOHeartilly****:  I'm just glad to hear from you.  Your input is always welcome and appreciated.  I happen to like writing descriptions, so the fact that you think it was good is like a salve on my worry.  ^___^.**

**bluelily07: **hey!  Glad to hear from a new reviewer!  (for 11)  You cried?  Oh, wow.  That is a BIG compliment.  Thanks!  ^___^.  (for 22) grins sheepishly  Sorry!  I hope you didn't choke!  I'd hate to loose a reviewer that way!  Puck, her muse, smacks her upside the head, Emania yelps and glares at Puck.  What the hell was that for?  Puck glares back  You loose more reviewers that way…STOP IT.  Emania does a fairly decent imitation of an Inu growl  You're the freakin' muse!  You're the one that is supposed to inspire me to write quicker!  Puck thinks, then shrugs, turning.  Well, whatever.  If she choked it's still your fault.  Emania sweatdrops

**Micah17:**  Yo!  Thanks!  Shippou unfortunately is too young to go on this adventure and I couldn't think of a way to bring him into it.  So, in my warped mind, he's with Kaede somewhere.  I might bring him back in a later chapter, but if I do, it's probably going to be something like a cameo or something.  Although, if you stay in touch with me (as an author) I'm thinking of writing a story wherein Shippou is going to be present an awful lot.  (I think it's cause I feel so guilty for not having him in this one.)  ~_~.  Thanks for reviewing!

**RavenShadow****:  Howdy.  Thanks for taking the time to review.  I hope you like what I ended up doing to get her out without Inu knowing.  Review and let me know what ya think, will ya?**

**Mitchie****:  I hope this was soon enough!  Thanks for reviewing!**

**bluefuzzyelf****: grins sheepishly  Sorry.  Gomen.  Perdon.  Pardon.  thinks, but can't remember how you say *sorry* in Italian, shrugs.  Oh, well.  I think you get the drift.  Thank you for saying you think my story's great.  Considering how insecure I tend to be every time I post a chapter (like this time!  Arg!)  it really helps me to be more at peace with what I write!  Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope this chapter makes you as happy as your reviews make me! ^_^.**

**AgentScully****:  OMG, I laughed so hard with your review that I'm sure my neighbors must think I'm batty.  I think writing and writing until the whole thing was done was kinda like, "the mind was willing, but the flesh was weak" type of thing.  I got out of class today early and came home and just crashed until early afternoon.  I really felt like a Vampire, but it's just that I was so tired I couldn't stand it anymore.  I was so tired, I was cranky, and that's not a good thing (or so my friends who have to interact with me keep telling me!)  Puck nods his head emphatically  I agree!  Emania sighs  Anyway, on the up side, I do have a few chapters already worked out with at least some writing in each one.  Mostly, it's this one I'm posting now and the one that comes after that I've got _mostly_ done.  Channels Billie Cristal from _The_ Princess Bride _"With _all_ dead there's only one thing you can do…go through his pockets and look for loose change."  Shakes it off  Whoa.  I hate it when that happens.  ~_~.  I'm sooo happy you got why Inu couldn't hear her!  I was worried that people might start wondering too much and think my story was inconsistent.  I explain it a little more in this chapter I'm posting now, which by the way, I'm not sure of at all.  About your question…well, yeah, she's clothed now.  I don't know how she got clothed, but in a later chapter I explain what she's wearing and hopefully, you all will see the significance of it.  I didn't mention whether Sango or _anyone_ dressed her in pjs but I guess it's possible.  (Reyes!  That's right!  How could I forget such a name!  I think I blocked it out of my memory.  Did you notice, (or was it just me) that they almost tried having Doggett fall for Scully?  It was like they were implying it, but it didn't fly.  I did like the whole jealousy thing with Mulder in that one episode, but mostly, it was crap! I can't believe they would even consider such a thing! I will follow you in the rioting.  It's a much better idea than my nasty letter, anyway.  Dogcrap!  Hehe!  I like that.)  Well, since winks were so prevalent in your review (which didn't bother me at all, I thought it was cute!) I'll end my response with one…just…well, just cause.  ^_~._**

**Evil Irish Eyes:**  VERY big grin  I'm so glad you liked it.  I'm really starting to get into shaky territory for me as a writer, anyway.  I'm getting into all this kind of touch-feely stuff that I'm not used to writing but that it seems the situation calls for as just a natural conclusion of Kag and Inu's trip through this plot line.  Anyway, this chapter that I'm posting now _might_ be considered to end on another cliffie, and I'm very sorry to do that to you…again!  I just needed to end it there to have the appropriate distribution between chapters.  I'm very, very, very anxious to hear what both you AND Garlend have to say about this chapter though.  

muffled munching distracts Emania from her thoughts.  She turns to look at Puck, happily munching away on _slightly_ blackened cookies.  He smiles, swallowing.  Thanks, Garlend…they're great.  I don't even mind that they're slightly burned…they give them that extra…_flavor_.  Emania laughs and Puck glares at her.  WHAT?

Emania shrugs  Nuthin'.  Absolutely nuthin'…it's just…

Puck narrows his eyes  What?

Emania grins  I think I know why you're inspiring me to write like I'm writing now…all this touchy feely stuff… trails off to duck a flying cookie.  She raises her hand to grab the second one he throws and catches it.  She grins  See?  Only way I could get him to give me a cookie!  she chews off a bite.  Hey, Garlend!  They're really pretty good…once you scrape off the blackened part…she pops the rest of it in her mouth  I never met a cookie I didn't like.  ^_~

Watches as Puck goes off, mumbling about people having no respect for his cookies… Anyway, Evil, thanks for the belief in me and thanks for reviewing and thanks for boosting my self-esteem.  I always get so nervous when I write fluffy stuff…well, I get nervous when I write all kinds of stuff, I guess…but anyway, it means a lot to me that you review and think I'm good!  ^_^  I don't think my response's making much sense… 

Puck barks out a laugh  That's the understatement of the year.  turns to Garlend  Thank you, Garlend for the wonderful cookies…since I can't cook

Emania barks out a laugh  That's the understatement of the year…

Puck glares at her, and clearing his throat, continues  Since I can't cook… glares at Emania, daring her to say something.  Emania raises her eyebrows innocently.  Puck sighs and pulls a basket with fresh fruit, ripe and still wet with dew I will have to settle for sending to you apricots and dewberries, purple grapes, green figs, and mulberries.  he winks  I didn't cook them, but I picked them myself from the places where they are best had around the world.  

Emania raises an eyebrow.  Fruit?  You're sending her fruit?

Puck frowns.  What's wrong with fruit?

Emania shrugs  It's just…her eyes widen  …not chocolate.

Puck sighs  You're just bitter cause I didn't get them for you.

Emania grins  Not really.  If you'll go to Switzerland and get me Godiva chocolate, all is forgiven.  

Puck sweatdrops  I don't do chocolate.

Emania shrugs  Well, he is one of the fae, I guess it makes sense…

Puck sighs, turning to Garlend.  Anyway, Garlend, thank you again for the cookies.

Aw…Emania starts to coo, but stops when Puck glares at her.  When he turns his back, she mouths "awww…." silently.

Anyway, thank you, both of you, for always being there.  If I were as quick as Puck, I'd send out some fruit too, but as I'm not, I'll have to settle for sending out virtual Hershey's kisses.  

Puck waves  Bye!

**Aeyikie****:  Oops…sorry!  I hope this is quick enough for an update.  I know it's short again, and I'm sorry for it, but I think the next chapter's gonna be longer…I'm almost positive!  And I've got the next two chapter mostly written down…_mostly…_**

Mr. Bilbo?!  Okay, I've heard it all.  I'd love to see what you'd do with a character like Kagura.  I think she's got potential.  (Kagura, I mean) It's like she can be three dimensional and not just evil, you know.  About Inu saying "My Kikyo…"  growls  He's an idiot.  After everything, he's an idiot…there's no accounting for taste.  Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like!  Review again and tell me how you feel about this chapter, will ya?  ^_~  (oh, and you think your school's evil?  I have to go to this 4 hour thing as 1/8 of a requirement for me to graduate.  On a Saturday!  From 9 to 12.  Now THAT'S evil.)  ~_~

**Elventeen****:  Hey there!  Good to hear from you again!  I was afraid I had lost you somewhere along the way!  Your too sweet to say that you'll be sorry when the story's ended.  I will be too in a strange way.  I've enjoyed my time in this little plot line and I know that after I'm done I'll think of other things I could've done, but…sigh  Puck, my muse, is anxious to get on to the other stories he's been buzzing around me for a while now.  Thanks for reviewing!  I hope you were "good" busy and not "bad" busy!  ^_~.**

Chapter 22: What Can You Lose?

"Once the words are spoken, / Something may be broken. / Still, you love her. / What can you lose? / But what if she goes? / At least now, you have part of her. / What if she had to choose?"

-What Can You Lose? Madonna

Despite himself, Inuyasha could still feel the ghost of Kagome's lips on his, like they say people who lose an arm or a leg can still feel as if it were there.  He cursed under his breath and turned over on the bed, telling himself for the umpteenth time to get to sleep.  He didn't really need to sleep yet, but he figured it would be better than lying awake in a quiet house…thinking…about Kagome…

Normally, when he didn't need to sleep he could quiet his mind by…

His eyes opened wide at the realization…

…by watching Kagome.

How long had he loved her, he wondered?  There had always been something…a feeling of protectiveness, surely, an attraction…but he had attributed that to the lingering feeling for Kikyo and Kagome's resemblance to her, but…that wasn't the case anymore, was it?  It hadn't been the case for a long time now, actually.

He forced his eyes closed and sighed when he saw Kagome's face in the darkness of his closed lids.  'She doesn't even look like Kikyo,' he thought.  'How could I have ever thought she did?'  Kikyo never had that twinkle in her eye when she laughed.  Kikyo had never had that way of crinkling her nose when she thought and were Kikyo's eyes ever that exact shade of brown?  Her hair as silky?  And Kagome's fire, her passion, was unmatched by anyone he had ever met.  He chuckled to himself…sometimes it was worth a sit or two just to see that fire…

The smile slowly faded into a frown.

'Damn,' he thought.  He really had it bad.  

'So, what are you going to do about it?' he asked himself.  He couldn't keep on like this indefinitely.  He either had to forget her or tell her.  But how could he forget her when the only time he could still his mind from thinking about her was when he was looking at her?

'Maybe he should just confront her about it?' he thought.  Tell her how he felt, how he couldn't think of a time when she wouldn't be in his life.  Maybe if he made her see how important she was to him, she might be more careful with her own life.  She might not do stupid things like run off on her own if he could get how much she meant to him through her stubborn head?

'Maybe it shows?' he thought.  It took _him_ awhile to realize it, but certainly Kagome must have seen it?  Surely, she's had clues?  He went from panic to hope in five seconds flat and then back again just as fast.  

Maybe she felt the same?  A strange light feeling washed over him.  She _did_ kiss him first, after all…

_Yeah, just to distract you…_

His heart fell back into his chest as if thrown from atop that monstrosity of a building Kagome had gone for her spa.  He refrained from growling so as not to wake the softly snoring monk.  He hated that voice.  Mostly, because it was probably right, and he hated smart asses, even if it was his own damn voice.  Still, he wasn't one to run away from anything that scared him…besides, who said he was scared?  He wasn't scared of demons, his brother, Naraku…nothing…

…except loosing Kagome…

He could admit that now.  The thought of loosing her was like ice in his veins.  

Kagome.  Maybe he should tell her?  It was only Kagome, after all. 

He knew Kagome.

What did he have to lose?

_She could leave you.  She could stay here in her time forever and never go back.  She could decide she couldn't deal with an enamored half breed _and_ demons out for her blood…_

'Shut it,' he told the voice in his head warningly.  'I'm not going to hear it.'

_Don't be stupid, _the voice admonished.  _At least now, you have part of her…_

What if she had to choose?

+~+~+

Inuyasha started awake, all his senses on immediate alert.  When had he fallen asleep?  He didn't remember falling asleep.  He remembered thinking about Kagome, and then…nothing. 

He growled low in his throat.  He didn't like this.  Something didn't feel right.

Something woke him.  He sat perfectly still, listening with all his senses but there was nothing.  No strange scent in the air, no cries of alarm on the wind…nothing except silence and the hum of what Kagome had long ago called an air conditioner (although why the air would need conditioning he'd never understand.)  Even Mirouku had stopped snoring.  

He sat still for what seemed like ages, trying to gauge what had woken him, what had alerted him…he still felt like something was wrong, like something wasn't right…he could smell…_nothing_.

He sat bolt upright.  

Kagome was gone.

+~+~+

Sango awoke seconds before Inuyasha's hand reached her shoulder.  She braced for attack before realizing who it was.

"What is it?" she asked, instantly awake.

"Where's Kagome?"

Sango turned to see Kagome's bed empty, the sheets tousled.  "I thought…"

"You didn't hear anything?"

"No," Sango answered surely.

"Then either a spell was put over us or…"

"It was not a spell," Mirouku spoke from the door, his appearance tousled from sleep but his eyes sharp and awake.  He motioned to the wards.  "They would have warded it off and woken me."  Mirouku looked at the empty bed.  "The lady Kagome must have walked out on her own."

"Perhaps she is still in the house…" Sango offered half-heartedly.  

"Then I would be able to smell her, wouldn't I?" Inuyasha asked brusquely.  He could smell the sweat on her sheets…she must have had a nightmare…he could smell the remnants of her in the room, but he couldn't smell her anywhere else…it was as if she were hidden from him…as if someone placed a spell…

He turned to Mirouku.  "Monk," he called.  "Do you sense magic?"

"My wards…"

"Fuck your wards, monk," Inuyasha growled.  "Someone made me fall asleep so that I wouldn't sense it when she left and is still hiding her from me as we speak, there has to be magic doing this!"

Mirouku turned to where his wards decorated the window and felt out to them with his own spirit.  He could feel no tampering of them, but there was magic, he could feel the remnants of it like an almost invisible fingerprint.  His eyes widened in surprise.  He turned to Inuyasha.  "It is Kagome's magic."

Inuyasha growled.  "You mean to say she made me fall asleep?"

Mirouku shook his head.  "No, it is mixed with something else, but it was Kagome's magic that helped her out of the room without us sensing or hearing her and it is Kagome's own magic that is blocking you from sensing her."

Inuyasha felt a pull toward the window and he bounded over to it, cursing under his breath at the sight.  There was an ethereal glow seeming to burst from every crevice of the wellhouse, illuminating the night…the well was glowing…but fading.  

"She went back?" Sango asked, seeing where Inuyasha was staring.

"She was called back," Mirouku answered.

Inuyasha had already jumped out the window and was almost at the well house.  Mirouku and Sango ran to catch up to him.  

+~+~

A/N:  So?  What'd you guys think?  Sorry it's kinda another cliffie, but I actually wrote out a few scenes from this chapter and the next two ones without knowing what order I wanted to put them in and when I decided the order, well, it came out that for chapter distribution purposes, I had to end this chapter where I did.  Sorry!  If everything goes as planned I should have another update up by this coming week, so I hope I don't have any other people choking or choking me!  ^_^.  

Okay, okay.  I know Inu was a little OOC here.  But, hopefully, I've written the plot well enough that although it does seem OOC for the series, it doesn't seem all that OOC for _my storyline.  In other words, according to what's happened to them in my story, it doesn't seem out of character for him to react the way he did.  Hopefully?  No?  Yes?  _

So, I would really love it if I could get some more reviews as to what you guys think about the reason why Inu didn't hear Kagome leave the house.  Yes?  

Reviews welcome, encouraged, cherished, and appreciated.  ^_~


	24. Chapter 23: Somewhere I Belong

A/N:I REACHED 200 REVIEWS!  I REACHED 200 REVIEWS!  I REACHED 200 REVIEWS!  YEY!!  (205 or 208 to be specific…depending on which page of ff.net you want to believe.) I am so happy I'm skipping around everywhere I go!  THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU to everyone!  

As for the story, well, I got some reviews saying that I should clear up how Kagome got out of the house without Inu sensing her, so I think I'm going to clear it up not in this chapter I'm posting now, but in the next one.  I hope that makes sense and I'm sorry if I didn't make it any clearer.  

I also got a question as to how Inu could see the well glowing since it is inside the well house.  This was very perceptive, **_Sukuri_**.  I didn't catch my mistake in the chapter, because in my mind I knew what I meat to say, so since I don't have a Beta, I missed that one!  Sorry, everyone.  What I meant to say was he could see the glow coming out of the wellhouse because the well was glowing!  I'm going back and making that clearer in the chapter, but for all y'all who already read that one before, just thought I'd clear it up.  

Also, you all have **_AgentScully_** to thank for this relatively quick update…she threatened me where it hurts…^_~.

Let's see…any other questions?  

Oh, yeah!  And this chapter is a bit longer and you get more info on Benten here, so I really hope to hear from all you wonderful people out there how you like it and if it flies or not!  

Disclaimer:  A-ha!  I caught you looking!  Of course, I don't own Inuyasha…I still haven't even been able to get the darn movie, despite looking at BestBuy and Virgin for it…I don't want to buy it online cause I don't trust it, but…sigh  Oh, well, you get the point!

Rating:  Um…have I been forgetting to do this again?!  Puck laughs hard.  "You're so going to get you're A%* thrown off of ff.net!"  Emania glares.  I am NOT!  I have not written anything lemony…just a few bad words and… Puck laughs again  "An almost naked kiss on a bed…"  Emania's glare deepens  Hey!  Who's side are you on, anyway?!  If I get kicked off ff.net you are out of a job, mister!  Puck thinks and sobers  "Right, well, nuthin' to see here, folks…just move it along…everything here is as clean as a whistle…" Puck whistles just for good measure 

Thanks:  Wow!  I am so amazed that I hardly know what to say!  Thanks to something like 21 or so reviews this past chapter has put me over the 200 mark!  YEY!  YIPPEE!  I love you all so much!  You're such wonderful reviewers!  wipes tears from eyes  I just…don't know what to say!  throws out chocolate kisses, Godiva chocolate truffles, and any other chocolate thing she can think of to all her reviewers…then, as an afterthought, throws out skittles and starburst and such for the non-chocolate eaters

**Pruningshears:**  Thank you thank you thank you!  You can't imagine what your response means to me!  I'm so glad that this chapter in particular went over well.  (You know me and mushy stuff!)  ~_~.  Anyway, thanks for reviewing…A LOT.  I was very worried that it might be too out of character for Inu, but thanks for saying it wasn't…so, um…thanks!  ^_~.

**Niamha**:  Thanks!  Hope you like this chapter too!  

**LilacRose23:**  Howdy, Lilac!  So good to hear from you again!  It's really great to get positive reviews about something you think might not be particularly in character from a writing with such exceptional talent such as yourself.  To answer your question:  I think she did it instinctively, but I can't be 100% sure about that yet…you see, Puck hasn't told me.  glares at Puck menacingly, who just ignores her  I think part of her development in my series, though, is going to be where she comes to terms with a lot of her abilities, though, so she might learn to do that right now.  Glad that someone sees my reasoning for Shippou!  I feel bad for not putting the little tike in, but…sighs  Oh, well!  

**Bluefuzzyelf:**  Blue!  Hey!  Great to hear from you again!  grimaces  Sorry about the evil cliffy.  This one kinda ends on a doozy too, but since I'm reaching the end, so many things are happening, I can't seem to end it without it being a cliffy!  Thanks!  This one's longer, as promised, so hopefully, I'll make up for the shortness of the last few!  ^_^

**Eartha: ** aww…I'm sorry.  I hate it when my computer's acting up like that.  When I wanted to post that last chapter, ff.net was given me grief, too, so I understand.  Your reason for Inu not hearing Kag was my first instinct, really, until Puck convinced me I needed something a little more concrete.  Thanks for reviewing again!  I love hearing from ya!  ^_^

**RinoaOHeartilly:**  Thanks so much, Rinoa for saying that Inu didn't seem OOC.  I was soo worried about that…I suppose cause I was getting so touchy-feely with him.  I very much love to hear from you, your reviews are always so well thought out and pleasant to read!  ^_^  I am planning to write another story once I finish this.  I have a few ideas to choose from (Puck keeps buzzing around me giving me ideas) and although I think I know which one I want to start with,  I refuse to write in it until I finish this one, cause I know myself…I'll start writing in the other one and abandon this one, and I can't do that!  I want to know how it's going to end!  About Kagome leaving the house…the way I ended up decided to do it was that since she knew she was going to go meet Benten and she decided that she couldn't have Inu & crew follow her, she sort of without realizing it, used her magic so they wouldn't sense her leaving.  Also, I think, at least in my mind, Benten sort of made it so Inu fell asleep, but I don't know if I'll write that in the fic, although I might.  ANYWAY…thanks again for reviewing and for sticking with me!  ^_~.  I hope you like this one, too!

**Elissa:**  grins stupidly  Thanks!  That's a great compliment!  I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**Niku:**  ^_^;;  I hope this was soon enough for you.  I am sorry about the cliffies, but since I'm getting close to the end, I can't seem to end one without a cliffy of some sort.  I'm so glad that everyone's seemed to like 'Benten' for the death character.  Tell me what you think about him, now, will ya?  You're getting a bit more info about him and he actually has some dialogue now!  Awww…I'm so happy you liked it when Inu couldn't sleep.  I loved writing that and I was so worried it might be OOC, but if you liked it, then I'm glad I kept it in!  

**Inuphoria:**  Thanks!  Sorry about the shortness…I hope this one makes up for it, even if just slightly.

**AgentScully:**  OH-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  takes in a deep breath, her eyes wide as saucers, doing that cute, anime-teary-eyed-shaking-eye-thing  You _wouldn't_ do that, would you?  _Not Season 9!!!!  Not while you were watching Season 3!  You couldn't be _soo_ cruel!  Even Puck's hiding from that one!  He went in, double time, to inspire me so that I could get this out quickly!  looks out carefully from behind her screen  Was this quick enough?!  Please say yes…I couldn't stand Season 9!  Finally, she gets past the ::shiver:: season 9 threat and her lips curve into a VERY big GRIN  Awww…thanks for saying I'm doing good.  It's taken such a big weight off me!  I'm so glad, and when you put it that way, it's really very convincing.  That's it!  I won't be worried about OOC anymore…except…well…you see, this chapter…shy grin  I can't help it!  I don't think I'm ever going to be certain of my writing.  It was always my problem in creative writing classes!  I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffy and about making the chapter short.  This chapter's a little longer and it's got a bunch more information about Benten, so I hope you like…And about the freakish coincidences…wow…that is very freaky.  That's like 'Mulder/Scully' freaky.  The Princess Bride is pretty well known, (in movie freak circles, anyway ^_^) so although it wouldn't be that weird that you knew the quote, it is __very weird that you had just finished watching it, but what really put the freak-o-meter off the roof is that you were listening to the song!  It's a pretty unknown song!  Wow.  (I wasn't interest in Doggett/Reyes either, but at least they got the point about Doggett/Scully!  winces  That just even __looks wrong!  sighs  Well, anyway, we can always hope that they come back to their senses by the time the movie comes about.)  _

**MoonFairy:**  Hello!  waves happily  Aw, Moon, you know I'm updating soon just for you!  Especially after you say my fic is breathtaking!  ^_______^  Hope you like it!  ^_~.

**Sukuri:**  blushes  Well, of course I care!  If you guys take time out of your life to write me a review, then I wouldn't feel right not responding!  About your question…I didn't really think about specifying it, but in my mind, it was glowing beyond the well house…you know, like the glow was coming out of the wellhouse.  I guess I shouldn't have said the well was glowing, more like the glow from the well was making the well house glow.  Dos that make sense?  I will make that clearer in the chapter, and repost it.  Yes, the song was from Evanescence.  I am soo on an Evanescence kick.  I adore them.  They're sooo cool.  Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

**RavenShadow:**  I hope this was fast enough and…um… "more" enough!  I also hope you like this chapter and the information in it doesn't disappoint!  ^_^

**Katergator:**  Thanks!  I'm planning on explaining a little more about how her magic got her out of the house in the chapter after this one.  I can't really see Kagome explaining it at this point as I don't really think she quite knows what happened.  Thanks, again, for thinking it's well written!  ^_^  

**Michelle**:  Oh, wow!  I'm your first Inu fic?!  I'm so honored!  I'm also glad you liked it!  I'd hate to ruin your first experience!  ^_~.

**Evil Irish Eyes:**  Okay, so I figured out a way to do this…I just have to cut and paste your review (or reviews, as the case may be…^_~) onto a totally separate document and then take it from there!  BIG GRIN  I feel better now that I've figured out how to do it, so please continue to send long reviews!  I love them!  Awww…you'd send your minions after them?!  That's too sweet.  Thanks, Evil.  I'm so glad I have a friend like you!  I hope you like this chapter and how I've explored the character of Benten…I thought that I'd…trails off, unable to concentrate, under Puck's unwavering glare.  Finally giving up, she looks at him.  What?

Puck raises an eyebrow  After _you_ explored the character of Benten?  _You thought you'd, what exactly?_

Emania sighs.  Right, sorry.  What I meant to say was that I hope you like the way _we've_ explored the character of Benten and that _we've_…

Puck interrupts, clearing his throat loudly  

Emania glares at him  Well, I did have something to do with this, you know!  You may inspire me, but you don't tell me what…pauses, thinks… Okay, so maybe you do, but you don't… pauses, Puck raises the other eyebrow  

You were saying?

Emania sets her jaw stubbornly  I refuse, you megalomaniacal faery!  I did contribute to this story, it's not just you!  You only inspire and give me ideas, lead me in the right direction, I choose words and such…

Puck smiles, content with having flustered her  Sure, okay, English teacher.

Emania seethes  Oooh!  Just for that, I won't let you tell Garlend what you were practicing all afternoon!  So sticks out tongue  There! 

Puck's smug look falls off his face  You wouldn't!

Emania smiles stubbornly.  Watch me.

Puck seethes, but doesn't know what to say, so he pops out of the room with a particularly angry pop 

Emania watches him go  Ooh, I'm going to hear about that one… turns back to screen  So, Garlend, I'm not really going to keep Puck from saying anything to you…I just wanted to tease him.  Anyway, he says it's in thanks for the thank you note…mumbles  I'll never understand you two, honestly…thanks for the thank you note?  

Puck appears, smiling  I knew you'd cave in.

Emania smiles.  I had you going there for a second, didn't I?

Puck shakes his head and turns to Garlend  Here goes… "O! give thy self the thanks, if aught in me / Worthy perusal stand against thy sight; / For who's so dumb that cannot write to thee, / When thou thy self dost give invention light? / Be thou the tenth Muse, ten times more in worth / Than those old nine which rhymers invocate; / And he that calls on thee, let him bring forth / Eternal numbers to outlive long date. / If my slight muse do please these curious days, / The pain be mine, but thine shall be the praise."

Emania sighs  He's such a show off.  

Puck grins, glad that he could remember it all  You're just jealous cause I didn't quote Shakespeare to you.  he turns to Garlend proudly  I inspired him to write that, by the way! 

Emania smiles at him sweetly  Why should I be, jealous, Puck dear, you give me such wonderful ideas, I'm all aglow, merely thankful to have such a wonderful muse grace me with his presence…

Puck blinks, then smiles  Aw, that's nice of you to say, Em.

Emania flutters her eyelashes at him  Glad you liked it.  Grows smug  See I can write good stuff, too!

Puck sweatdrops 

Emania smiles happily  So, um, Puck…you gonna show me the card Garlend sent you? 

Puck narrows his eyes at her  No.  

Emania shrugs  I'll get it eventually…laughs wickedly Oh, and thanks Evil, Garlend for the congratulations on reaching 200!  I'm ecstatic!  I can't believe it!  And I was so worried about reaching 50 not that long ago!  whew  How time flies!  

Puck feels under his tunic and finds the colorful card, smiles.  Bye, guys, and thanks for the congratulations blushing  And so happy you liked the fruit, Garlend.

**Moon Baby: ** Ah!  Yes, of course!  Expanding!  Definitely!  ^_~.  You're too kind, really, to say what you've said about my humble story!  I'm just glad that you like it 'cause it's been so much fun to write!  And I'm super-duper glad you like the quotes from the songs at the beginning…I hate thinking up titles, so I started it because of that, and now, it's just become like a theme or something of my story that I need to find a corresponding song for each chapter!  Sometimes, I've cursed it, 'cause I haven't found one right away, but usually, I've enjoyed that, too!  Thanks again for reviewing!  It's good to hear from new reviewers!  ^_~.  

**Elventeen:**  Thanks so much!  I'm so happy you didn't think he was OOC.  That seems to be my biggest fear, especially when I write mushy stuff, cause mushy stuff not OOC isn't too bad, but OOC mushy stuff is just unbearable!  (unless you're in like an AU or something!)  ^_^  I hope you like this chapter, too!

**Jen:**  reviewers = love.  Thanks so much!  I hope you like this chapter, too!

Chapter 23: Somewhere I Belong

"I will never know myself until I do this on my own / And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed / I will never be anything till I break away from me / I will break away, I'll find myself today / I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong"

-Somewhere I Belong, Linkin Park  
+~+

She knew where he would be as soon as she touched the rich soil of feudal Japan.  The wind seemed to draw her nearer and nearer to him, her magic drawn to him as a compass needle is drawn to true north…

The scent of rain greeted her as she stepped into the clearing and the power flooding the area nearly overwhelmed her.

It took her a moment to focus enough so she could look upon the source of the power, but when she did, she drew in a surprised breath…

He was beautiful…

His hair wasn't black as she had thought from the initial vision.  Rather, it was a dark shade of blue, the color of the sky before true night falls…the color her crayon box had called midnight blue…and it fell loose and straight so that the tips just barely touched the points of his ears, the soft wind blowing it back away from his face so she could see that the features of his face were masculine, yet delicate.  His full lips were curved in a sardonic smile and the expression made his otherwise pleasant features seem harsh and his eyes as they focused on her were the color of he ocean before a storm—a blend of blue and green—a nearly impossible color, their expression hardening them to resemble cool marble.  

He was tall, nearly Mirouku's height, and his body was lithe and slim, his clothes rather like the loose robes of the Etruscans Kagome had read about in her history books and tinted a light almost pearlascent blue.  

His laughter brought her attention back to him.  "Does my appearance surprise you, Priestess?"

His voice spoken aloud was as she remembered from her vision—deep and commanding but not grating—like molten steel.

Kagome was surprised, and not only because of his beauty, more because of his command of a body.  She knew this was his true form, what he had looked like before Kikyo had…shot him?  Weakened him?  She hadn't killed him, obviously.

"Yes, Benten, I am," Kagome admitted. 

He laughed again.  "My father was a God to his people," he spoke as if his words should explain away her surprise.  He met her eyes and the emotion in them turned to anger.  "Before your people killed him and my mother…as you tried to kill me."

Kagome felt the pain travel through the magic and thought how Inuyasha could very easily have turned to this.  

As the thought occurred to her, the fear drained out of her.  She was not afraid…she felt compassion and pity at what he had gone through, the life he'd had to live with no one there for him.  

"It is time to let go, Benten," Kagome spoke, her voice serene and calm even to her own ears.

"Let go?" he asked, laughing.  "I have only just begun, Priestess."

Kagome felt the energy beneath the surface of his aura, pulsing through it, and she realized that he was feeding off of auras not his own.  It was what was supplying the power to be this visible, this real…he was feeding on human energy.

She looked at him, her eyes ripe with emotion.

"Ah," he said softly.  "I see you can feel the lives I am using to maintain this shape," he said almost proudly.  "It has taken me decades to regain my strength and you yourself have helped me there, Priestess," he taunted.  "For it was when you stepped on the very place of my death that I gained a surge of your power…not enough to give me the shape on its own, but enough for me to reach out, just enough so that I could lure the children to my shores and take them to make me strong…" he smiled at the emotion running across her face.  "They are still alive," he almost whispered.  "Can you feel them?" 

Kagome schooled her face into passivity even when his words made her want to cringe.  She could indeed feel the lives struggling to breathe as he held them alive enough to supply the energy to him, but in that darkness under the surface of water and dreams.  And still, she felt only pity.  This was the action of a man in pain.  He had not killed them, they were still alive.  

"You see, Priestess?" he brought her attention back to him.  "I have become the monster you once thought me to be."

She knew he was speaking not to the person she was, but to the person she had been.  It was why she had put on the priestess robes rather than her own clothing.  It was why she had brushed her hair into her own version of Kikyo's.  She wanted him to make the connection.  It was the only way she could think to get to him.  

Kagome shook her head.  "This is not you, Benten," she said softly.  "This is hate…anger…pain…"

His face contorted in rage.  "_Now_ you claim to know me?" he demanded.  "What know you of me?"

Kagome smiled, reaching out a hand.  "I know only what you have shown me," she said softly.  Her magic flowed through her and reached for him, like an arrow, and crashed against his own aura, bathing it in a shower of light.  She pressed it deeper, reaching for him.  She felt her magic push through as if her hand were pushing through a rich, thick gelatinous substance.  "I know you loved."

The vision came suddenly, like flipping on a switch and as if the sun had been turned on by that switch, it was no longer the dead of night, but the twilight that falls over a peaceful land as the sun languorously falls behind the horizon.    

Kagome moved so that she was watching the scene with interest, and Benten was no longer before her, but was reliving the moment in his previous body, ignoring Kagome's silent vigil.

_Benten was sitting with his back against the large tree trunk, a gentle slip of a girl laying lightly against him.  _

_"Would you give up your abilities?" she asked softly as he played with her hair.  "Would you give them all up?"_

_He didn't even blink.  He continued to look down at her contently.  "I had nothing before I had you, Liana," he said sincerely.  "What would abilities mean to me if I could not have you?" He tapped her forehead playfully.  She raised her head to look at him without moving.  "I would give up anything," he spoke into her eyes._

Kagome could feel Benten suffering at the memory, the loss and longing warring with the feeling of betrayal and resentment.  

And then, the sky darkened, a bright moon shone in the sky and the image shimmered.  Kagome watched as Benten and Liana re-appeared, this time, his arms were around her, holding her to him tightly.  

_"We must be silent," Liana whispered._

_"Why?" Benten asked, making no effort to lower his voice.  The woman reached out and shushed him, looking around her to see if they had drawn any attention, but all was quiet, nighttime forest.  "I wish to scream it from the treetops!" Benten continued, his voice softer._

_Liana looked uncomfortable and she stepped away from his embrace.  "Because they would not understand it," she said her voice still a soft whisper._

_Benten frowned, watching her as she stepped away from him._

_"They would not understand it, or you do not wish to explain it to them?" he asked, his voice slightly cold._

_Liana shivered.  "Stop doing that, Benten," she chastised softly, rubbing her arms._

_"Doing what?" he asked, a hard look coming to his eyes.  _

_"That!" Liana replied, motioning to the water near to them. The water in the previously placid lake stirred, seeming to come alive, as if dancing to a song played on the wind, only there was no wind._

_He looked out at the water and could feel her fear.  She feared him and it pained him because there was nothing but love in him for her.  "You mean more than just the water's response when I'm upset, don't you?" he asked, truly whispering now, only not for fear of being discovered.  She didn't answer, but she didn't have to.  He could feel her emotions.   "I can't help what I am."  _

Kagome watched as the lake's surface turned more tumultuous, mirroring the storm in Benten's gray eyes.  He looked away from where Liana was walking away from him to meet Kagome's eyes.  He was realizing what it was, but couldn't seem to stop it.  

His growl died away as the vision faded, replaced by another one that felt more familiar to Kagome.  She could hear the voices of the villagers as they approached and she could feel it as Benten realized what was happening.  He didn't run…not at first.  He waited.  He was tired of always running.  He wished to clear up the misunderstanding, make them see the truth…  

_"Liana!" he exclaimed, surprise and hurt evident in his voice.  "Liana, what have you done?" He didn't care about the villagers approaching him, all he could see was Liana's face as she stood with them, her eyes which were cold and afraid.  "What have you done to me?"_

_Liana turned to her side and he watched as the Priestess of the village appeared from amongst the villagers.  "Lady Kikyo…" Liana whispered, her voice sounding unsure._

_Benten turned to see the cool eyes of the Priestess assessing him.  "You did this?  You turned her against me?"_

_"You are a demon," the cool voice replied._

_Benten turned back to Liana.  He could run, but he didn't want to.  He remembered his father having to run from villagers, he remembered having to run from villagers before, even if he didn't look like a demon and could usually pass for human.  He had thought that would all change with Liana.  "Liana…" he whispered.  He had refused to pry into her mind before, but in his wish to understand, in her uncertainty, he was drawn unwillingly into her memories.  He watched her go to the Priestess, he felt her worry, her doubt in him.  The Priestess convinced her that he was evil, that he must have taken the children…it was the Priestess' fault.  _

_Liana blinked, coming out of the trance she had gone into as he probed her memories and she backed away from him, turning to the villagers.  "Yes…" she spoke.  "That's him, that's Benten, the water demon…" she turned her back to him.  "He killed the children."_

_In the end, he ran.  What more could he do? But his heart wasn't in fleeing or escape…his heart had already died at the hands of the Priestess…_

+~+~+

Kagome blinked, coming out of the trance, unsure of how long she had been inside his head.  Benten staggered, the loss of concentration momentarily making him loose some of the consistency of his shape, making him seem almost watery.  Before Kagome could think of what to do, if anything, he found his center, focused and drew enough energy to make himself solid again.  

"It was not you who hated then, Benten," Kagome spoke, stepping just slightly closer to him.  "It was Liana who lost faith, Liana who didn't believe in you."  She shook her head, feeling the truth in her words.  "You truly loved, she was too young, too easily swayed…"

"Quiet!" Benten roared, a crack of thunder emphasizing his words.  His face was rage as he looked down at her.  "You can know nothing of what we felt for each other!"  

Kagome felt the water lap at her sandal covered feet and looked down to see that the lake had overflowed, reaching out to touch her.  She half expected to feel something of his power.  She rose her eyes to his.  

"You poisoned her heart!" he exclaimed, his voice dangerously low.  

Kagome's instinct was to deny any association to Kikyo, but she couldn't.  She could not take the coward's way out.  She had to face him.  "Until you let go of the pain and the hurt you cannot see the past for what it really was," Kagome tried to reason with him, managing to maintain her voice neutral and soft.  "You loved, but as much as it might hurt you to come to that realization, she _could_ not love you the way you loved her and so…"

"What know you of my suffering?" he demanded.  

Kagome felt the first push of magic emanating through the water and her instinct was to move, end the contact, but there was nowhere she could go.  

Benten felt her fear and laughed.  "You looked into me, Priestess," he said tauntingly.  "You saw my pain…" he slowly raised a hand, palm outstretched, as if he were reaching for her, but Kagome didn't think to go to him…not this time.  "Now it is my turn," he said softly.  "Let me see your pain…" his voice was almost hypnotizing.  "Let me see your fear…"

Kagome felt the force of his will as if it were a physical thing crashing into her.  It surprised her, and unprepared, she could not withstand his attack.  When he gained access she felt it just as she had when she had her first vision, only this time…

Kagome blinked her eyes open and found herself tied to the tree, immobile, helpless, as before her Kikyo and Inuyasha sunk further and further into the ground.  She couldn't move.  She felt the desperation and the fear overwhelm her like a wave dragging her under.  

She screamed aloud, wordlessly as the tears started to fall from her eyes.  'Not this again, not this…'

"Curious," Benten spoke inside her mind.  "Your pain stems not from something done to you, but rather from something done to another… for the inability to help them."

Kagome felt her magic pulse through her, but she was not strong enough.  The witch had been wrong, she was not strong enough, Inuyasha had been right, she couldn't deal with this…She thought about calling out to Inuyasha.  She so wanted them here with her, but they couldn't help her.  She was so tired…she didn't think she could fight.  She could somehow feel them on the edge of her consciousness, on the edge of her barrier…all she had to do was call to them and the barrier would fall and they would rush in like water after a dam breaks…she felt the stab of pain flash through her again and she screamed, but she didn't call out to them.  As tempting as the thought was, she wouldn't call to them.  She couldn't bring them into danger.  

Still, she couldn't bear to look at the scene before her so she closed her eyes.  Persistently, as if mocking her pain, it continued to play out behind her closed lids.  How could that be?  It should go away when she closed her eyes, she shouldn't be able to see it when she closed her eyes…but it was still there, Kikyo was still speaking softly in Inuyasha's ears, dragging him slowly into the ground, into Hell with her and Inuyasha was still not struggling.  'This can't be happening, why can I still see it?'  Slowly, it dawned on her.  

'This isn't real,' she thought.  'This already happened, and Inuyasha fought her back…Inuyasha didn't sink with her…' 

The thought gave her strength and she opened her eyes to see the vision gone, and she was once again looking into Benten's eerie blue-green eyes.  

He had his head cocked to the side and was looking at her curiously.  'You truly are a pure soul?' he asked in her mind.  'You would sacrifice yourself to save your friends.'

"I'm not giving up yet," she spoke aloud.  

He raised an eyebrow.  'Well, that was only your pain, let us see your fear…' he spoke quietly.  'What causes you fear, little miko?' his voice took on that hypnotic element again and Kagome found herself shaking her head and blinking as if trying to stay awake.  

She could feel him inside her, probing, and she closed her eyes to try to fight him off.  'Ah, ah, not yet,' he taunted.

She felt the ground give way beneath her and although her instinct was to close her eyes tighter she fought to open them even while her stomach seemed to push up against her throat.  

+~+~

A/N:  Okay, sorry to do this to you guys again, but this time, I don't really know where I want Benten to take her!  I've been wracking my brain but I couldn't think of one that I liked enough, so I figured if I gave Puck some time, he'd come up with something…so this is me giving Puck some time…

Have no fear, though, the next chapter is mostly done (I keep saying that, don't I? ~_~)  But it's true!  It's just not typed up.  

But…do review and lemme know what y'all think of Benten so far!  And especially of Kag's reaction to him!  You know I LIVE for your reviews!  


	25. Chapter 24: For You

A/N:  Whew!  This was one tough chapter.  Mostly, because I was writing this chapter, and Puck decided to let me in the key points of the next chapter, so I had to get them down quick before I forgot them and Puck decided to go on hiatus and tease me by not repeating himself…y'all know muses…they can be so temperamental, especially if he's a fae to boot!  dodges Puck's angry glare  But they are such _wonderful people…really!  And so wonderful about their ideas…grins brilliantly until Puck sighs and looks away  ANYWAY, this chapter was rather difficult.  The first part, I knew what I wanted, and the second part of it, well, I had an idea what I wanted to happen, but I wasn't certain of how it was going to come together, so remember to review and let me know how you all liked it!  On the up side, this is a little longer, but it does end on another evil cliffy…well, maybe not so evil, but, well, a cliffy, I guess…so bear with me, yes?_

Um…I can't seem to think of anything else, so I guess I'll move on now…  

Disclaimer:  Nope.  Not mine.  thinks.  Except Benten…he's mine.  thinks harder.  Well, maybe not _all mine, his name isn't mine, but what's in a name…?glares at Puck.  Could you stop inspiring me to quote Shakespeare, fer cryin' out loud?  Just for a little while!  Puck shrugs and walks off.  Emania sighs.  Anyway, Benten is mine…everything else isn't…except the plot…the plot's mine…and…well, you get the point…_

Rating:  Probably a high PG-13 cause this chapter's got some bad words in it.  Nuthin else, really.  So, kiddies, don't pollute your mind…skip over those parts.  ^____^;;

Thanks:  Puck beams at the computer.  "You all are really so wonderful, all of you!  I worked extra hard because of it and inspired Em to finish this chapter she's posting now and most of the one after this, but I just wanted to write here how great you all are…"  Emania smiles wryly  You already said that, Puck.  Puck glares  "You are not going to throw off my groove, woman, I've been remembered by your reviewers, so there!"  Emania smiles brilliantly  I'm ecstatic that my reviewers remembered you, Puck…otherwise, you might've taken forever to inspire me.  Emania dodges a flying book and laughs.  So, thank you, all of you!  You're wonderful!  You've raised my review count to 224!  And although I realize numbers don't count, it's the only way I can tell that you all like me!  You really like me!  Puck edges up to the computer.  "And me!"  Emania sighs.  Both of us…so, thank you!

Oh, and I have a special thanks to send out to those new people who added me onto their "favorite author" list…so, **_RinoaOHeartilly_, thanks for adding me, even though you've always had my thanks for being such a constant reviewer…**_firevixen_**, you receive my thanks for adding me, proving that your out there reading my story, even if I haven't heard from you, but thanks for thinking I'm good enough to add!  ****_MoonBaby_, you've reviewed, and I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see that I'm on your favorite author list, too!  I feel so special!  wipes tear **_CorruptedAngel_**, you're just too wonderful for words…thanks a million!  **_AgentScully_**, well, you've reviewed too, so thanks ever so much for adding me on your favorite author's too!  I feel so loved!  And, of course, **_Trinity Kirara, pruningshears, Evil Irish Eyes, lagatadiabla666, Yoshiko-Rae, LadyBanshee, LilacRose, _**and **_RavenShadow_** who put me on their list a while ago and I thanked before, but you've still got me on the list, which means, specifically for **_lagatadiabla_****_, Yoshiko-Rae _**and**_ LadyBanshee _**who haven't reviewed, that either I haven't lost your interest or you haven't been interested for so long you forgot I was on there in the first place!  ^_^  In any case, it makes me feel special and loved, so THANK YOU!!  **

**MoonFairy****:  I will NEVER be tired of hearing from you, Moon!  Never ever…uh…wever… (suddenly, I feel like a three year old…-_-)  Ah, I can't believe you actually used "loyal fans" and "your" in the same sentence to refer to me!  I feel so special, really!  Forget Cloud 9, I'm on 999!  ^____^  I'm so happy that you liked the chapter!  I know exactly what you mean, but thanks for trying to explain it!  ^_^.  So…I hope you like this one, too!  **

**Eartha****:  OMG!  "moon healing"!  I had almost forgotten about that!  I used to love Sailor Moon, then I just kind of…stopped.  I still like it, but I think I got into a different kind of anime, and I went through like to several of the sailor moon movies, so I was satisfied.  But it's good to hear it, and yes, you might be surprised how right you are!  I'm so happy that Benten went over well.  I hate to have purely evil or purely good characters.  I like writing three dimensional characters and my main worry with Benten was that he would be bad enough to be threat enough for everything she'd been worrying about earlier and good enough to not hate right away…anyway, enough babbling from me…thanks for reviewing again and always!  I hope you like this chapter!**

**eX** Driver Liz:**  Sorry!  ~_~;;  Partly because it seemed like a good place to stop organization-wise, but mostly because I didn't know where I wanted Benten to take her next, so I had to give Puck some time to inspire me!  But it's all good…he's inspired me!  ^_^.  Thanks for reviewing!  Hope you like this one!  **

**Evil Irish Eyes:**  Puck grins widely, chest puffing in pride  Not only did I help her put out _a_ new chapter, but I helped her practically complete the one that comes after this…blushes  But only cause you asked…uh, so nicely…otherwise, I might've had her suffer a little!  

Emania pushes Puck out of the way  Who told you you could speak first, huh?  Puck sticks out his tongue at her, too content to do much else.  Emania sighs  Isn't it sad that our muses seem to be getting into relationships and we're high and dry?  Well, not that I could speak for you, but I for one am dry as a bone.  Anyway, moving on from that subject, I'm sooooo glad you liked the chapter!  I was incredibly nervous about the Kikyo connection and about Benten as a whole cause I wasn't making him a purely evil character.  I just couldn't see him as the typical 'mustache twirling' bad guy, y'know?

Puck elbows her  _You couldn't see him?_

Emania sighs, rubbing the spot where her rib should be.  Need we go through this again?  Isn't it enough that nearly everyone that responded also made a reference to you?  _Everyone knows that you're the creative genius in this duo, that I am just the…oh, whatever you want to call me.  Puck looks content, if not satisfied and continues to re-read the part about the 'breathtaking' recitation.  Emania shakes her head  ANYWAY…about the chapter…I didn't really realize the possibilities about having Kagome deal with her Kikyo issues, until it was already halfway written.  I just love when that happens, don't you?  When something just sort of falls into place like that?  Something also happened in this chapter that I'm posting which clicked with something that I wanted to write for later on in the story, so I'm very happy about that!  I'm not telling what it is, though, so you'll have to wait!  Emania blushes as she reads about the 'more' comment  Awww…I'm sorry.  This chapter is long, but I don't know how much longer in comparison with the last one.  It isn't really as long as some of my others, but….well, I hope you like it.  _

Puck's eyes widen as he reads about Garlend's reaction to his recitation, then he blushes  Awww…shucks, tweren't nuthin'…

Emania guffaws… What happened to all the practiced ease with which you recite Shakespeare, Puck, is that the best you can do?  

Puck glares, narrowing his eyes into the oh so deadly, Squinty Eyed Glare.  Don't push me, woman.  He crosses his arms over his tunic. Sometimes a little local charm is best.

Emania chuckles  Yeah, and where are you from locally?  The Boondocks?  

Puck puffs up, his pride striken  Stratsfordshire, actually…

Emania shakes her head as he continues to mumble about his parentage and heritage having come originally from Ireland where the Fae, etc.  ANYWAY…I'm glad you liked the detail…I always worry about detail cause I tend to put in too much sometimes, so I'm glad it wasn't too much.  

Puck moves Emania aside as he realizes that Garlend was once again addressing him, he smiles brilliantly  Thank you, Garlend…only another muse could understand the work which goes into producing such works, and to have it praised by another muse is beyond all other types of compliments…Shakespeare was wonderful to work with and I'd do it again in a second.  He was a bit of a ladies' man, though.  

Emania laughed over Puck's shoulder  Edgar Allan Poe's tomb!  Hahahahaha!!!  That's hilarious!  I wonder what he thought about The Raven!  Heeheehee.  Poor Evil, having to see that portrait of his everywhere!  It didn't do him a bit of justice, really.  I'm surprised they let it out…shoulda taken a page out of Michelangelo's David's book and told them to paint him from his younger days.

Puck nodded  That's what I said, but did he listen to me?  No…

Emania's eyes widen as she sees Evil's reaction…  Uh…yeah, I hope this gives you another clue as to what's happening.  The next chapter is already typed, but I need to give it the finishing touches before it's ready to post.  It should be posted soon, although tomorrow, I have to be sociable again and get together with my study group so it won't be as soon as tomorrow.  Hopefully, by the time the story's done (which will be soon…) you'll keep thinking that I covered everything…

Puck starts scribbling something on a sheet of paper…Emania swipes at it, but Puck flies off in the air, out of her reach.  What?

Emania glared at him  You are not giving away the secrets of the upcoming chapters, are you?

Puck raises his chin.  Of course NOT.

Emania does her own version of the Squinty Eyed Glare and Puck nearly lost his flight momentum.  He regained it before he fell to the ground.  You better not!  

Puck gave her the innocent look and popped out

Emania sighs  Well, if you can get it out of him, then I guess you deserve to know.  If you can't, you can probably channel it anyhow, you've done it, anyway!  

Puck pops back in.  I can't find you guys!  I was willing to go visit you guys, but I don't know how to find you…I got halfway through the space-time continuum and realized that I hadn't gotten directions, isn't that kinda silly?

Emania jabs Puck.  Stop rambling.

Puck blushes  Sorry.

Well, as always, thanks for reviewing!  Well, it's actually more than a review now, isn't it?  It's more like thanks for writing!  ^_^  Anyway, hope you like the new chapter!

p.s.  Oh, yeah, I'm an English Major so, Puck likes to tease me that I will end up as an English teacher even though he knows I will slit my wrist if I end up that way.  I have no patience for teaching…shivers at the thought…

**CorruptedAngel****:  blushes  Gee, thanks!  Your review was wonderful and it warmed me all the way through to my toesies!  And although I am not as young as 15, I am old enough to take my woman's prerogative and avoid stating my exact age.  Still, it is a great compliment, that you've given me, especially with the letters to your readers and the offer to send over more readers to me!  That means so much!  Thanks!  So much!  Really!  And I hope I don't disappoint you with this next chapter!  ^_^**

**Sukuri****:  I'm happy that I made you happy!  You really pointed out something very very useful to me.  Did you notice I went back and changed it in my chapter 22?  I hope that's clearer.  I'm glad the comparison between Inu and Benten was a good one.  It occurred to me as I writing it that it seemed like Inu could've gone in that direction.  Puck is my muse, and as to what's between him and Garlend…she trails off as Puck pulls her away from the computer.  "Garlend understands me!  She's exceptionally nice and kind and…he trails off as he sees Emania's knowing smirk  "What?"  Emania shakes her head.  Nothing.  It's just fun trying to watch you explain it.  Puck exhales exasperatedly  "Well, in any case, whenever we figure out what's going on, if anything, then I suppose you guys'll be the next to know."  Emania raises her eyebrows.  Wow, Sukuri…that's a whole lot more that I managed to get out of him…probably cause you were so nice in your review!  ^_^.  Linkin Park is great.  I'm on a kick listening to them and Evanescence both.  It's quite a mix, but, you know…So, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this one, too!**

**RinoaOHeartilly****:  blushes  Thank you!  I'm so sorry about your brother!  I hope he's doing better.  I'm so glad you see where I get the idea for Kag being a little stronger than I've normally seen her portrayed.  I wanted to see Kag find her inner strength, and as I wrote it, I realized that she needed to get through some other stuff before she could, so I hope that the way I've done that has been logical and fun to read!  Thanks!  I hope you like this chapter and I hope your brother gets better very soon!  **

**Niku****:  Thanks!  For the congrats and for the review and for the compliments!  I'm so glad that Benten seemed to be generally liked!  Or at least, not unliked enough to make those people who didn't like him review about it and tell me!  ^_^.  Puck is very proud that not only did he come up with this chapter I'm posting now, but the next one after this one is mostly done, too!  Not done enough to post right away, but I just need to finalize it, so it should be soon!  Thanks, again for your wonderful review!  ^_~.**

**Jen:  **Yeah!  That was the Linkin Park song I said I had wanted to put in before!  I just thought it was so perfect for what Kag was going through!  I'm glad I was able to get it in!  What do you think of this title?  While you're at it, what do you think of this chapter, period!?  ^_^.

**Aeyikie****:  lowers head in shame  I'm so sorry!  I didn't mean to be evil!  Really!  It's just organization wise, the best way to do it.  Don't die on me!  I need good reviewers like you!  I'm sorry!  You sure seem to have an interest life!  Getting hit on by a fat 40 year old would probably be the highlight of my day!  ^_~.  I'm trying to update soon, but LIFE keeps getting in the way, can you believe it!?  I hope you like it!  And, I'm sorry, but it's another cliffy!  (Ducks behind desk to avoid any possible flying objects.)**

**AgentScully****:  ^_~.  Yeah, getting caught reading fanfiction at work wouldn't be a good move…I walked that straight edge during the summer when I was working.  It was hard to look like I was doing serious work on the computer when I kept smiling or something from a fic I was reading!  exhales  Season 9 is back on the shelf…whew!  That was a close one!  I'm soo glad you liked the chapter.  Of course, I was worried about it.  I was especially worried that he wouldn't be worth the anticipation I'd built up, but the fact that you brought that very thing up in your review really puts my mind at ease!  Yeah!  I love the anime hair, too!  When I was writing him, I realized that I hadn't described him, so once I started, I didn't see him with black hair anymore like I had put in the vision…so…blue hair was born.  It just seemed to fit him perfectly.  You know, the whole water demon thing…I wasn't sure about his clothes, though, so I just gave him the Etruscan garb…don't ask me why…glares at Puck who shrugs.  You know!  I was at the mall this afternoon at this store called Hot Tropic and I saw the thing you could use to put the blue tints in your hair!  That's so funny!  I looked at it, wondering if I should do it for Halloween!  ^_^.  I do not mind about your enthusiasm…on the contrary…I love it!  I'm glad that you're enthusiastic about my story!  It trips me out!  ^_~.  Did I say thanks for reviewing?  shrugs  Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  I hope you like this chapter, too!  **

**LilacRose****:  Well, my first instinct (hopeless romantic that I am deep down inside) was to have Inu rush in and save her.  Of course, my problem came when I realized that that would put her back to square one, because I need her to come to some realization about her self-worth so to speak to be able to be happy about this story.  So, then I decided that maybe I should have him just rush in and try to save her, but still have her save herself in the end, but…well, that was a little too cliché for me, so…well, I decided on this.  I hope it satisfies the romantic in you, too!  I'm satisfied…you won't get the full story of everything that happens for another few chapters, but at least here you'll be able to see what Inu does…winces  Sorry!  About Kikyo…well, you'll see…You're review was pretty coherent for 3 hours of sleep…I can usually be coherent with such little sleep only for a few days until I crash for 12 or so hours.  It's the way my body works, what can I say?  I'm glad you like Benten and I'm super glad you liked her reaction to him.  I hope you like this chapter too!  Thanks, again, for reviewing!  (And for putting the non-existent tape of Season 9 back on the proverbial shelf…that was just giving me the shivers…)  ^_~.**

**RavenShadow****:  Hey, Raven…how you doin'?  I'm so glad you liked the chapter and Kag's reaction.  I couldn't see Benten as being anything other than beautiful, but I'm glad you got that from my description!  I've already written what her fear is, and you're very good for guessing that much!  Especially since I wasn't sure myself until Puck told me…but I guess Puck was so enthused that all you wonderful reviewers wrote directly to him asking him to inspire me that he graciously did!  Thanks for reviewing, especially when I was so uncertain of a particular character introduction!  **

**MoonBaby****:  BIG GRIN  Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…uh….I intended to write a thank you for each grin, but I kinda lost track…anyway, you get the picture.  ^_~.  I'm so glad you liked the chapter and especially that you love the story and think Benten's a good character!  Thanks, really.  It means so much!  I hope this next chapter doesn't disenchant you!  ^_^ ;;**

Chapter 24: For You

"I'm there for you / Never giving up / cause you know it's true / you were there for me / And I'm there for you / For you."

-For You, The Calling

He couldn't smell her.  He couldn't hear her.  He couldn't even see her, but somehow, he could sense her.  The same way he found her in the forest of metal and steel that is the future, he could sense her now.  And this sense was pulling him toward the lake…the very same where he watched her bathe after the mess with the crow demon…the very place he stood and first felt the draw to her…

"She's at the lake," Inuyasha told Sango and Mirouku as they appeared at his side. 

Sango looked at Inuyasha.  "Can you smell her now?"

"No," Inuyasha replied stoically, smelling for something else in the air…was that water?  The lake had never _smelled_ before.

"Then how do you know?" Sango persisted.  She looked at Mirouku, confused.  

Mirouku shook his head.  "Don't ask."

Sango raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it drop to a more convenient time.  "So?  Why are we waiting?"

"There's something…" Inuyasha replied, cut off by the sound of wordless scream echoing from the forest.  

He was off toward the sound without a word, charging into the forest, heedless of smells, following only the feel of Kagome and the echo of her scream.

He was moving so quickly that he didn't realize he was on the floor until after he hit the hard ground.  

"What the…?" he asked shaking his head.  The pain sneaked up on him and he felt as if he'd hit a brick wall.  He stood, looking around him for an aggressor, but there was none.  Deciding there was no time to figure it out, he bounded off into the trees in front of him, only to be repelled once again by the invisible force.  "…hell!" he growled, punching out in front of him.  The air in front of him shimmered in multicolored specs of light as he hit the invisible wall, but it lost none of its constancy.  With a deep growl, Inuyasha charged the shield, intending to shatter it or shatter through it.

By the time Mirouku and Sango came upon Inuyasha, they found him charging full speed, Tetsaiga drawn….at nothing.  When the Tetsaiga sparked to life as it made contact with the nothing, sparks and magic flying, they understood.

"A Sprit Shield," Mirouku breathed.  "Damn!"

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he charged at the shield again.

Mirouku watched in awe as Inuyasha continued to charge and be repelled by the shield, which only served to make Inuyasha angrier and more violent in his next attack.  When, upon the fifth time, Inuyasha fell back with blood dripping from his nose, Mirouku thought it was time to interfere.  

"Inuyasha!" Mirouku called.  "Inuyasha!!" he exclaimed, running to the hanyou and putting a staying hand on his shoulder.  "Stop," he told the panting demon.  "You can go no further."

Inuyasha growled at Mirouku and shook off his arm.  "I won't accept that, monk," he said before charging forward again.

"Inuyasha, you'll only knock yourself unconscious and _then what will we do if we really need you to fight?" Mirouku pointed out.  "There is no way to get through the shield!"_

Inuyasha paused, but didn't look at them.  "I won't let her fight this alone," he said softly.  His fist clenched on Tetsaiga and his tone hardened.  "No matter how much that stupid wench wants to leave me!"  he said angrily, punctuating each of his words with a slash of Tetsaiga at the shield.  He stopped to look at how far the shield shimmered when he hit it, watching it go on endlessly both above and to either side.  "Kagome!!" he yelled, the birds fleeing at the disruption.  "You stupid girl!" he said under his breath.  'Why are you keeping me out?'

Sango watched the shimmering and knew what it meant.  Kagome was on her own.  Despite what they had told her, they really couldn't help her.  She had no doubt in her mind that Kagome's spirit was strong enough to fight, but…she wished they could be there…

Sango reached out a hand to stop Inuyasha from crashing Tetsaiga back into the shield.  "Stop, Inuyasha, please," she whispered.  

Inuyasha met her eyes angrily.  "I will not give up!"

Sango cringed.  "I'm not asking you to…"

"Then what?" he interrupted.

"I'm asking you to trust her," Sango answered, looking beyond the shield to the apparently silent forest.  "Trust that she's strong enough."

Inuyasha looked broken.  "I do trust her," he whispered.  'I trust her more than anyone I've ever known,' he added silently.  "But I can't just stand around doing nothing while she's in danger," he shook his head.  "I couldn't live…" he stopped himself and closed his eyes, as if gaining strength.  '…without her…' he finished to himself.  'Having disappointed her, having not been there for her after she'd always been there for me…'  He shook his head and started to walk off to the right, on the edge of the shield, testing it as he went.

Sango was so shocked by the earnest declaration that she didn't know what to say.  

Mirouku came up beside her as she watched him go.  "Where are you going?" Mirouku called out.

"See how far this goes," Inuyasha answered.

"It could go for leagues!" Mirouku countered.

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed over his shoulder.  "So?"  At least he was doing something…

+~+~

'How far _can_ this thing go?' he thought to himself as he jumped from tree to tree and still the shield glimmered.  'It can't go indefinitely!'  "It's gotta stop somewhere!"

"It goes on forever."

Inuyasha stopped, mid leap, and fell back onto the branch he had been standing on.  He knew the voice, but…the scent was wrong…

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" the voice taunted.  "Don't you want to look at me?"

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and faced her, looking into Kikyo's cold eyes.  'Had they always look so cold?' he thought.  'As dead?'

"You're wasting your time, Inuyasha," she spoke into his silence.  "The spirit shield will keep you and your friends out as far and for as long as it needs to."

Inuyasha felt the anger wash through him and growled.  "Kikyo," he said warningly.  "If you're behind this, I swear I'll…" he was cut off by the sound of her laughter.

"As much as it might amuse me to hear the end of that sentence, I must admit that I could not have lured the imposter here as well as he's done."

The completeness of his anger surprised him.  He was shocked to realize that if she had harmed or helped harm Kagome, he _would_ kill her.  He felt a twinge of guilt at the realization, after all, he had promised to protect her, but what had he promised to protect, really?  Earth and bones?  Ashes.  The warped spirit of who had once been his childhood love.  The true Kikyo he had loved was dead.  It surprised him how clear that realization seemed now.  And that was the real problem wasn't it?  He felt guilty that he had survived and she had not.  And he could avenge her death, he could avenge the harm caused to both of them, but the best thing he could do for that part of her spirit that still walked the earth was to lay it to rest…put it out of its misery.  The Kikyo he had known wouldn't have wanted a part of her spirit to be walking beyond her time, hanging on to life that didn't belong to her anymore.  She was getting her second chance through Kagome…

Kagome…

Kagome was alive and needed him.

Maybe he should just lay Kikyo's to rest now…

He flexed his hand to avoid laying it on the hilt of Tetsaiga.  "Then what are you doing here?" he asked.  "Are you working with him?"

She laughed again.  "No.  I simply came to make sure you did nothing stupid…" she looked at him.  "I told you once that your life was mine to take although he can kill the little girl for all I care."

Before he knew it, Tetsaiga was in his hand.  "You and I have something to settle, Kikyo, but if you can get me inside that Spirit Shield, to Kagome, and don't, I will run you through, I swear it."

"You're threatening me for her?" she asked.  "For her that kept telling you time and time again that she didn't need you?  That you were a half-breed?  That used magic to get away from you?  That treats you as if you were a lap dog that she could tell to sit when he's been bad?"  She started to near him.  

Her words stung him, and he fought to not show it.  But he couldn't really deny them.  He could feel the weight of the rosary beads around his neck, and tried to see them the way Kikyo described them…and failed.  Maybe at one point, he had hated them, but not anymore.  Now, they represented a game between them…he would see how far he could push her before she used them and she would try to avoid using them to not show how pissed she was…or she would use them to show how pissed she was.  She had saved him several times by using the beads.  And more than anything else, they seemed to be the only thing of hers he felt he had.  He was surprised to realize that it was as if Kagome had marked him, claimed him as hers…and he was even more surprised to realize how warm and loved that made him feel.   Kagome might not have ever told him how she really felt for him, but those beads were the proof of how much she wanted him near her.

Kikyo must have misunderstood the look of surprise on Inuyasha's face because she continued.  "She's not worth it, Inuyasha."  She blocked his path.  "Leave her be, save yourself, if you go in there he will kill you."

He was standing in front of her before he realized he'd moved.  "Get out of my way, Kikyo," he said through clenched teeth.

Kikyo extended a hand to stop him.  "Why won't you let the imposter die?"

_"Inuyasha!!"_****

The scream tore through the air around him and behind Kikyo, the shield shimmered and disappeared.  Inuyasha tried to get through, but once again, Kikyo blocked his path.  

"Let her die, then we'll be together!"

Inuyasha paused for all of a split second before jumping over her and charging the area previously covered by the shield.  

Just as he reached it, it flared to life, blocking him once again.  He fell to his knees.  "NO!!" he exclaimed.  'That could have been my last chance to get to her.'

"She's dead," Kikyo spoke behind him.  "Leave.  Now."

Inuyasha's growl came from the deepest part of his soul, the anger turning his eyes red rimmed and making the demon marks appear and he welcomed it.  Anything was better than this feeling of loss…

Kikyo neared him from behind and his nose twitched with the scent of her…something was wrong, but he didn't bother with thinking…Kagome might be dead, he had lost his only chance to save her or die with her and Kikyo was the cause of it…Inuyasha spun around, swinging Tetsaiga to slash across her body.  

He watched, as if outside of his own body, while her expression turned to one of surprise, then understanding.  The trail of Tetsaiga's slash glowed and then the whole body exploded in a splash of light and…

Inuyasha sniffed the air… 'water?'  Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized why he had been confused about the smell earlier…Kikyo didn't smell like Kikyo…not even the smell of earth and mud she had since she had been resurrected.  She had smelled like water.  His eyes narrowed and the growl came in earnest.  That Death character had been trying to mess with his head!  

And Kikyo…

The anger faltered.  He had been willing to kill her.

To kill Kikyo because she had kept him from helping Kagome.

The implication of this became clear like drawing aside a gauze veil.  The Kikyo he would have killed was not the Kikyo he had loved.  Everything about Kikyo he had fallen in love with was not in this person who was walking around in her body…everything about Kikyo he had fallen in love with was in…in Kagome…

He fell to the ground, the Tetsaiga transforming back into a regular sword as it lay limp in his palm.  

…everything and so much more…

'Oh, Kikyo,' he thought, the tears coming to his eyes.  'I will always remember you and I will avenge your death, but I think I can move on now…'   His eyes fell on the space beyond the barrier which he knew was still there even if he couldn't see it.  He could move on now, he could love Kagome…only…

…was it too late?

+~+~+~

A/N:  I know, I know…another cliffy.  I warned you guys didn't I?  That there would be nothing but cliffies up ahead.  I can't help it, otherwise, I'll just keep writing and writing and I don't think I'll be able to fit it all in one post on ff.net, plus, it all works out well this way, chapter organization wise.  

On the up side, the next chapter is written and typed!  yey!  I only have to make final additions, review and editing.  That's part of why this chapter took me so long, cause I was sort of writing both chapters at the same tim!

So, anyway, you all are going to write me and let me know what you think of what I had just happen, right?  Right?!  Come on, I am sooooo in need of reviews about Inu's realization at the end here!  Please?!  

Puck smacks her upside the head.  Get it under control, Em…trust your reviewers…they won't let you down… looks out at the sea of readers  Will you?  


	26. Chapter 25: Hemorrhage

A/N:  First of all, I feel the need to discuss something brought up by **_Kagome'sJewel_.  She pointed out in a review, that my a/ns had been getting longer than my chapter  (I don't know how long my a/n will be here, but the chapter itself is 6 pages in word!  Woohoo!)  and that this might discourage reviewers because you guys might think that I'm shortening my chapters to put in the longer responses.  To address this point, I should say that this is **absolutely positively NOT true.**  I actually write out the chapter first, then respond to the reviews, write my a/n and put it all together in a nice, neat, hopefully coherent package and post it.  So this should not discourage any reviewers because I would never shorten the length of a chapter if I think it needs to be a certain length.  When I have posted a short chapter, it's usually because plot wise or organization wise I've wanted to keep several instances together in a chapter.  Now, that said, if you guys are getting annoyed with the amount of space I devote to my a/ns and reviews, then let me know and I'll see what I do about it.  **

Second of all (and sorry, but this is going to be another long a/n…)  I owe **_inuphoria_** a great big whopping apology!  Sorry, sweetie, your heart being saddened is the last thing I want!  This is the story, folks, it seems I didn't give her props for putting me up on her favorite author's list when I made the announcement last chapter.  I'm sorry!  Thing is, your name's not showing up on my list!  I didn't mean to keep you out!  I know you've been such a wonderful reviewers and been so great in reviewing, I even think you were one of my first reviewers, so I really,really,really hope your not sad!  I really do appreciate you!  

breathes sigh of relief  Okay, now that that's off my chest, in other news…

I'm not at all happy with this chapter.  It started out well, but…well, I don't know, it doesn't _feel_ all that right.  So, I hope you guys will read it with an eye out to helping me make it better or telling me how you like it, yes?  shrugs, throwing her hands in the air… This is the best I can do without some feedback, so I hope it's not too bad!  

Disclaimer / Rating:  In the interest of saving space and scrimping on un-necessary posting area, I will say that I don't own them and there's gore in this one, people, so it's definitely not for the kiddies.

Thanks:  Okay, so the reviews are NOT longer than the chapter this time!  The chapter itself is actually longer by about like 3 pages (in word, anyway!)  In any case, I just can't see myself not responding to your reviews, but like I said above, if they annoy you guys that I do this, then pleasepleaseplease let me know so I can think of what else to do about it.  I don't want to make the experience annoying for you!  ^___^

**Kagome'sJewel****:  Hello!  I want to thank you for your suggestion about the review responses and a/ns.  I just can't make myself not write a response to people, and plus, like I said above, the way I do things is that I write the chapter first, make sure I've edited it and made all the additions and such and when I'm happy with the chapter, which I would post, then I write the a/n and review responses.  So, the length of those don't affect the length of my chapter…but thanks for pointing out that people might see it that way.  Thank you for saying that the chapter was well written!  That means a lot, especially after reading your story, which I did and reviewed for each chapter!  It was good, and like I said in the review, with just a few grammatical fixer uppers which I can't help but see (considering I'm an English Major!) the plot and story of it is wonderful!  (See why I avoid doing critical reviews of stories?  I'm always afraid that I'm too critical, sorry if I was!)  **

**Pruningshears****:  hey!  That's so great to hear.  This chapter that I'm posting now, mostly gave me trouble cause of what you said to your review of chapter 24…about Kikyo.  I realized that I hadn't been really considering that aspect of the storyline and it bothered me to no end, until I could figure out _why_ she did what she did.  ~_~.  Trust you me, it was NOT easy!  whew!  Plus, I don't think Puck likes Kikyo much cause he was conspicuously absent from it.  He helped me out well enough with most of the chapter, but when I went back, deciding I had to re-think Kikyo's role in the storyline, he bolted.  Puck pops back in, next to her…sticking his tongue out in disgust.  "She's a horrible character!"  Emania glares at him.  She's not my favorite, but now I feel a little sorry for her…anyway, you coulda helped!  Puck set his jaw stubbornly.  "It was fine before you messed with it, now your not sure anymore, are you?"  Emania faltered.  Well…I may not be too happy with the chapter, but I am happy with having added her in there!  Puck pshaws, Emania ignores him.  Anyway, thanks for sticking with me, and I'm so glad you liked what I did with Kikyo…I especially can't wait to read what you think about this chapter…maybe you can help me if you think it isn't too clear or whatever?**

**LilyFlower****: blushes  Awww…thanks!  Really.  I love being someone's favorite!  ^___^  Thanks for reviewing!  **

**LilacRose**:  You know, I almost didn't update…I got caught up in your fic _Through The Ancient Well_.  I still haven't finished it, but I'm on my way…still, I figured that since I was having so much trouble with this chapter, I should probably put it on pause till I updated…but…IT'S GREAT!!!  I LOVE IT!  WOW!  I never would've thought of reading a fic with the type of plot this one has, but I love the way you write and it just drew me in!  Okay, now that that's off my chest, yes, we finally have power in Inu's head!  Wow.  It sure took me long enough, huh?  Thanks for reviewing!  Oh, and Season 9 is in reference to X-Files.  (It was my first experience with fanfiction) and it was **AgentScully's threat to make me watch Season 9 (a bad, BAD season) that…um…_convinced_ me to update sooner.  Sorry for the confusion! ^_~.**

**Eartha****:  I hope to explain all your questions in a later chapter, Eartha, although they do help me focus a whole lot, so thanks for reviewing with them.  If, however, in the next few chapters, you haven't gotten a satisfactory answer, please remind me, yes?  Tell me what you think about this chapter, okay?  I'm kinda worried about it… ~_~**

**Gloria******Underhill**:  Hey!  Great to hear from you again!  Thanks for the patience, and thanks for reviewing!  Glad you thought it was original…I wanted to try it from a different angel!  ^_*.**

**Inuphoria****:  I'm so sorry!  I wrote a little apology above in the a/ns, but just in case, I'll repeat myself here…I didn't know you had put me on your favorite author list…for some reason, it's not showing up on my list of people who have me on their favorite authors list.  I didn't mean to intentionally keep you "prop"less!  Really!  I know and appreciate how wonderful you've been throughout this whole thing, so I'm really sorry!  Don't be sad!  **

**Kai-Aki-Ti:**  Hello, new reviewer!  And thanks so much for reviewing as you read, it means a lot to me to know what you think of each chapter as you go along.  I know by the time I post this, you haven't gotten to this chapter yet, (or so I'm guessing, by your reviews) but I hope when you do read this, you realize how thankful I am that you took the time to review!  I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope I don't disappoint you by the time you get here!  ^_^;

**Niku****:  Hello!  waves madly, grinning stupidly  Thank you so much for your kind review!  As you can probably imagine, I was so worried about writing the emotions to Inu for that chapter, I was practically shaking in my boots till you guys so kindly responded.  I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter…sadly, I'm not too sure of myself on it…frown  But oh, well…I can trust you wonderful reviewers to either point out the faults I can't see or assuage my fears…Thanks again for revieweing!  Oh, yeah, and when I wrote the part of Inu killing "Kikyo" I actually hesitated…unsure of if I should put it in or not, but when I went back and realized that it would fit into the story line and make it stronger, I was overjoyed!  I got to kill Kikyo!  Even if it wasn't the real one…still, I'm satisfied.  Puck pops out, grinning evilly.  "As am I!"  Emania sighs.  I think Puck's become a Kikyo-hater…**

**MoonFairy****:  Hey there!  Awww…thank you so much for your wonderful compliments!  Yeah, now Inu can confess his love to Kag and she can…Puck smacks her upside the head.  "You know it's not going to be that easy, right?"  Emania frowns, but sighs.  Yeah, I guess.  Puck smiles gleefully.  "Good.  Continue, then."  Emania smiles at MoonFairy.  I guess we can dream, can't we?  But I promise, as the Goddess is my witness, I will get them to confess to each other, now _how that will happen I can't guarantee…^_~._**

**Elventeen****:  Hiya!  I love your name, btw…did I ever tell you that?  I'm so happy you liked the chappie and about the evil cliffies…well, points to Puck.  He did it.  He's the one with the sick sense of humor.  Puck's eyes widen, finding himself in the sudden limelight.  "Hey!"  Emania shuts him with a hand to his mouth.  Don't deny it…you know it's true… Puck bites her hand.  "I am not getting the death threats, Em!  Not anymore!"  Emania shrugs.  You'll live…you're a fae, I'm just a witch…you can survive it better than I can.  Puck glares at her and does a wonderful imitation of an InuGrowl.  Emania smiles  So, yeah, send all death threats, evil glares and general bad vibes to Puck, care of…well, wherever it is Puck lives…cause he's the source of the evil cliffies…^_^.**

**Mitchie****:  Here ya go…hope you like it!  ^_^.**

**Sama:**  (for 13)  Hopefully, you'll eventually see this…and in the hopes that you do…Thank you!  I was rather proud of Mirouku's view of women…I like writing from Mirouku's pov…hmm…Notices Puck trying to buzz new ideas in her mind and she swats him away.  Go away!  I have enough with this story right now!  Puck flies off, dejected.

**AgentScully****: Wow!  That was a long 'un!  ^_^.  I hope you feel the same about me dealing with the Kikyo issue after you read this chapter.  I hit a big snag while I was reviewing it, and thanks to ****_pruningshears_ I realized that I needed to address it.  I SOOO love it when reviewers quote back my own stuff to me…it means to me that you liked it enough to at least take the time to copy and paste it, or, better yet, remembered it!  Woohoo!  So, thanks for that.  I'm so happy that you liked the chapter, especially with how worried I was about it!  I wasn't sure about making Inu _feel you know?  None of the lines belong exclusively to Puck, but…flies off, doing an AnimeFall as Puck pulls her chair forcefully back.  "What do you mean none of the lines belong exclusively to me?  The whole thing with Inu looking broken was me, and you know it. You weren't even sure you wanted to put it in there, remember?  And the thing with Inu killing Kikyo at the end was me, too." Emania mumbles from under the folds of her comforter which fell on her when she hit the bed.  Puck shakes his head at her, and smiles at AgentScully, graciously taking the cookies.  "Thank you so much…I really appreciate it!  It's good to know that at least _some_ people he glares significantly at the hunk of goosefeathers which is Em still struggling under her covers. appreciate the work I put into this thing…"  (AH!  That X-Files ep was one that I thankfully missed!  I can't belive they went that low…they should have hired one of the fanfic writers to write it, I'm sure they could've done better!  Sheesh!)_**

**Del_kaidin****:  Sorry!  I didn't mean to be unfair.  But you know, an Official Non Existent Certificate of Ownership of one Inuyasha might not make me update faster (that's up to Puck. Puck sweatdrops as she glares at him.) but it would make me feel bad if I took too long!  ^_^.**

**Aeyikie****:  Hiya!  Wow, you sure were hyper when you wrote that review!  I can relate seeing as how my dinner consisted of chocolate and coca-cola!  I didn't feel like cooking and so I improvised!  Heehee…anyway, Puck sends his thanks for being called cool and told me that he would love to meet your split personality…strangely, he's been conspicuously absent since I started writing your review, so I can't say that I'd introduce them now…He is a little crazy, but then again, he's a fae, so it's acceptable, I guess.  ^___^.  A flying waffle?  Ooookaay!  ^_*.**

**RinoaOHeartilly****:  I'm not too much of a Kikyo fan, too, but I actually was left on my own rethinking this chapter without Puck's aid since he got very upset with me cause he didn't think I needed to explain any more about Kikyo…seems he's not the biggest Kikyo fan either!  I just didn't want to be unfair.  I am majorly a Kag/Inu person, but I figure Kag and Inu can't just ignore Kikyo between them…I needed to deal with it, but I'm glad you liked the way that worked out in my last chapter!  Yipee! People liked it!  I'm glad you thought Inu's realization was fitting.  I struggled with that, I wanted to make it not too OOC, but since he hasn't gotten that far in the series, I was unsure.  You're very welcome about wishing your brother well…I hope he's better.  I actually haven't had anyone be offended by the language, but I am kinda worried about the violence in this chapter that I'm posting now, so I hope you don't get offended here either!  Thanks so much!  ^_^**

**RavenShadow****:  Beautiful?  Wow!  Thanks!  I'm blushing down to the roots of my hair!  I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!  And I hope you like where I took this chapter, too!  ^_~.**

**Jen:**  Aww…thanks!  Sorry about the cliffy…I can't seem to get away from them!  On the up side, we're almost done!  Hope you like this chapter!  ^_^

**Katergator****:  Hello!  Thank you so much for reviewing AND for the compliment…I'm still blushing!  ^_^**

**Yoshiko-Rae:**  Hey, that's okay!  I'm just glad you still like my story!  Please don't go wacko on me…I don't want to think I'm the cause of you going wacko or anything…^_~.  I hope your computer is alright now…Thanks for reviewing!

**MoonBaby****:  Awww…I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to make you cry!  How's this for quick, huh?  (actually, I was ready to post this morning before class but found a few glaring errors I couldn't post, so you got in just under the bar!)  I hope you like this chapter, too!  ^_^.  **

**eX** Driver Liz:**  I'm so glad!  You can just imagine how worried I was about it, what with everything I had going on in it.  I'm just as worried about this one, so please let me know what you think!  ^_~.  Thanks for reviewing!  **

Chapter 25: Hemorrhage

"Memories are just where you laid them / Dragging the waters till the depths give up their dead / What did you expect to find? / Was it something you left behind? / Don't you remember anything I said…"

-Hemorrhage, Fuel

Kagome was afraid.  So afraid, that the shivering seemed to come from some place deep within her body and she couldn't seem to stop herself.  A part of her mind screamed at her to open her eyes, but she still had the sensation of weightlessness, of falling through water, and she couldn't seem to make herself look.  She curled her legs tightly against her breast, something about the fetal position giving her the impression of safety.  Almost gently, she felt herself touch a mossy embankment and the disorienting feeling of falling was gone.  Her eyes remained closed, however, for if she was afraid of the not knowing, she was all that much more afraid of what she would see when she opened her eyes.  

_Open your eyes, miko…_

The soft command left her no choice but to obey and her eyelids fluttered open before she could rebel against the idea.  At first, her mind could not, or would not make sense of what was presented to it.  A jumble of color and shapeless objects littered the floor at her feet and further out around her.  Part of her mind realized that couldn't be good.  Why wouldn't her mind look at what was really there?  It was as if her very eyes refused to focus…as if her eyes didn't want to let her mind really see… She thought about that article she had read somewhere that it was a kind of self defense mechanism the mind had to avoid being scarred with the imprint of a really horrible scene…like shock…The shapeless colors were rather pretty, almost pleasant to look at, really.  

She should leave it be…she should close her eyes again…she should run and hide, she didn't have to face this…why was she facing this?  

But she didn't close her eyes, didn't try to look away.  Instead, she told her eyes to focus, told her mind to really look at what was around her and once she did, she knew that _anything would have been better than this…_

All around her was death.

Death in all its varying forms and once she realized that, the scent of death: the acrid smell of smoke, the bitter smell of blood, assailed her senses as well.  At first, that was all she knew…

Fire, blood, bodies, strewn about like dolls…

Her mind still hadn't let her focus on particulars, until the light of the fire shone off a piece of steel and she saw, really saw the severed hand still clutching it.  As if it were the catalyst her mind had been waiting for, the entire scene became startlingly clear to her as if she had simply adjusted the focus nob on her camera.  

There, slumped almost directly in front of her, the village elder, in a pool of his own blood.  And partly shielded underneath him, Hana, his daughter, who had only two weeks ago taught Kagome how to sew.  

And there…Keiko, the daughter of Orino, the metalworker.  Hadn't it been only last week she had turned fourteen?  Yes.  Mirouku had given her a fortune and told her she would bear many children…her new kimono was stained everywhere with blood.

And Hoshiko, the son of the village weaver, who she had taught along with Shippou to play hopscotch but a few days ago.

And Shippou…

Kagome could barely see through her tears…

His little body lay broken against the wood of a nearby house, his neck jutting at a strange angle.

Kaede's body was almost undecipherable under all the blood…

Sango and Mirouku were there, lying almost side to side, as if they had died protecting each other…the blood of each mingling with the other's…so much blood…she closed her eyes, falling back and red chased away the darkness behind her lids.  

She couldn't look anymore.  How had this happened?  Why hadn't she been here?  

'Inuyasha!' The name rang clearly through her jumbled thoughts…maybe he had survived this…maybe…

She caught a glimpse of red fabric and she stumbled to her feet, half crawling, half staggering to him.  'nonononononononono'

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, pushing aside the rubble, half blocking his arm.  The Tetsaiga lay broken at his side, his eyes closed and ribbons of blood trailed the length of his body, slowly seeping his life-force away.  

She should have been there to help!  Whatever happened, she should have been there…why wasn't she there?

_He's breathing!_

His eyes flittered open.   "Ka…" he stopped, coughing blood.  "Ka…go…me."

Kagome reached out to take hold of his hand.  "I'm here, Inuyasha," she whispered, the tears falling freely.  

There was so much pain in his eyes, as if he were struggling very hard.  "You failed us," he whispered.  "You could have stopped this." The words come as if he were out of breath.  Kagome stared at him mutely.  "They came for you…if not for you, these people would have lived."  He pulled his hand out of her suddenly numb one.  "You should have never come."

His eyes closed, the breath stopping in his throat and Kagome knew he was dead.  Her body seemed to give up, even the strength it took to keep her sitting up straight left her and she crumbled on top of him, the scrambled away from him, he was so cold…  

'It was all my fault…they all died because of me…I couldn't save them…'  Her breath stuck in her throat.  'No…they died only because I was here…'

The pain washed through her, chased by fear and regret.  She should have never come.  She should have stayed in her time.  If she never would have come, the jewel would have remained out of harm's way.  If she wouldn't have come, the jewel would've have broken into a thousand pieces, creating all sorts of horrible demons.  If she would have stayed away from Kaede's village…If she would have been strong enough to do this on her own, Kaede's village wouldn't have been put in as much danger as it was…

A sob escaped her throat…

Kaede…Inuyasha…Sango…Shippou…Mirouku…they were all dead…

Dead because of her.

It felt as if her heart had simply ceased to beat, and the pain came instantly, sharply.  She couldn't take this…why hadn't she died with them?  

"Open you eyes, miko," came Benten's voice from above her.  "Look at what you have done."

Kagome opened her eyes to find Benten staring at her from amongst the death and destruction of Kaede's village.  She stood up before him, her face hardening, the lines etching into her ashen skin, a portrait of her anger.  "Did you do this?" she demanded.  

"Nay," he shook his head.  "You did."

"I did not slay them!" she exclaimed.  "I may have been the cause," she added softly, her hand fisting.  "But I did not slay them with my own hands!"

"Does it matter who did?" Benten asked quietly.  "Would it truly ease your pain to make those who did pay when all they did was what was in their nature to do?"  He paused.  "When they would not have even been here were it not for you?"

Kagome blinked, shaking her head.  She couldn't think about this now.  All her friends were dead.  Would it make her feel better to kill whoever did this?  When she hadn't been there to prevent it in the first place?

"No," she finally answered.  

Benten neared her.  "This is your greatest fear?" he asked her, motioning around her.  "This?  Being the cause of all this death and pain and not being able to stop it."

Kagome wouldn't raise her head.  She heard his words as if through a great distance, and yet, she could make out each word clearly.  "Yes," she whispered.

"Your soul has indeed changed, Kikyo," he spoke, as if deep in thought.  He could feel the lingering fear that would never go away, he could feel the pain deep inside her.  

"I have not changed all that much," Kagome answered, her words sounding hollow to her own ears, sounding so much like the emotionless voice of the resurrected Kikyo.  Would she become like Kikyo now?  Would she feel nothing?  She could already feel herself numbing…numbing to the pain, to the realizations flooding her consciousness…

 "You are in so much pain, Priestess," he said.  "You are so wracked with fears and uncertainties."  He neared her, but she did not move.  "Your heart is full of doubts about your own character, your own worthiness…"  She didn't look up to meet his eyes.  He waited, seemingly expecting her to say something, but she had nothing to say.  He turned her where she stood so she was looking at the body of Inuyasha, bloodied, dead on the ground before her.  "You fear for this one," he told her.  Kagome turned her head away, refusing to look at Inuyasha.  "And yet he hates you, for stealing the soul of the one he loves…for taking away his chances of getting what he wishes for…for binding him as you have…"

'No!' Kagome's heart cried.  That couldn't be true, could it?  He couldn't really hate her?  She had always feared he did, but…

"And that one," Benten continued, they were suddenly before Sango's body.  "You fear that you would let her down, and she hates you for shattering the jewel that was used to control her brother."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome whispered, closing her eyes tight against the sight assailing her, and yet not being able to clear the imprint it had already made on her mind's eye.  "

"I want to give you freedom from this…" he turned to face Inuyasha.  "I will give you oblivion, I will free you from the pain…" He met her eyes again.  "Surrender to me and I will free you from your fear."  He reached out a hand to her.  "Give in to me and I will take you away from their hate…"

She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she looked around her at the dead bodies of her friends.  Could Sango really have died _hating_ her?  

_I rather have you alive and unsure of yourself than dead or hurt and certain. *_

No…Kagome had felt the truth to Sango's words that day in the spa.  She couldn't hate her.  They had been through too much, shared too much…Sango was her sister! 

And Inuyasha…

She fought back the tears as she looked upon his mangled body.  She had always feared that Inuyasha hated her for taking Kikyo's soul, but…but did he?  Really?  

He couldn't hate her…he might not love her the way she wished he would, but he couldn't hate her!  After all the times he had saved her, after all the times he kept coming back…after the promise to protect her…

Kagome shivered.  That look in his eyes wouldn't leave her.  He did hate her.  He had to.  Could she blame him?  She had brought him nothing but trouble.  She was a constant reminder of the love he couldn't have.  It was a miracle he didn't let some demon kill her and not even have to dirty his own hands with her blood.  

_Why don't you just let me protect you?…_

_I need to and if it's meant to be that I die…_

_I won't allow it._ **

She remembered the sudden pleasure of his hand tightening in hers.  She remembered the press of his arms around her, the feel of his heart beating, the look in his eyes…She remembered it all.  A thousand little moments, a hundred eloquent looks, a handful of shared embraces.  He might not love her the way she sought to be loved, but he couldn't hate her.  

He…trusted her with the jewel, he trusted her to be there for him…he…trusted her…and she trusted him.  

She trusted that he would be there, that he wouldn't let her fall if he could catch her, that Mirouku would purposefully take in the poisonous insects so that Inuyasha could get to her, that Sango would trust her with her life when they were in battle…

She trusted _them_.  

Kagome blinked.  'This isn't real,' she thought in surprise.  'This hasn't happened.'  This death and carnage…it was clear now…Benten had said as much…

_This is your greatest fear…_

Yes, it was her greatest fear.  But it wasn't real.  It was another one of Benten's visions.  She knew her friends couldn't hate her, wouldn't blame her…she knew she wouldn't let them die without being there right by their side, just as they…

'Just as they wouldn't let me face death without them by my side...'

Finally, Kagome met Benten's eyes, no longer fearing being lost to the swirling mist of gray and blue of his eyes.  Around her, the vision dissipated, but she didn't notice it, she only had eyes for Benten…because now…now she remembered…

"Why me?" she asked quietly.  She could see the aura of darkness around him now, the same sort of aura she saw around an unpurified jewel shard even though she knew he did not have a shard.  It was as if he himself were tainted, as if his soul were poisoned.  Why hadn't she seen it before?  

"I need your essence, Priestess," Benten answered honestly.  "If I have your essence, I can continue to live like this, take back my life which you took from me."  He met her eyes steadily as she looked at him.  "It would only be fair that it be your essence that gives me the opportunity."  He motioned around him.  He reached out for her once again.  "In return, I will take away your fear and your pain and your uncertainty." 

The memory broke through her consciousness like water from a bowl and she welcomed it.  

_The girl was pushed forward into her temple as if she were no more than an animal. Kagome looked at the woman-child through Kikyo's eyes.  _

_"Tell her, Liana," the man above her roared, pointing to Kikyo.  "Tell the Priestess."_

_Kikyo was uncertain, unsure of whether or not she should interfere, but the poor girl was obviously frightened beyond belief.  _

_"Father," the girl started pleadingly._

_"Tell her, whore," her father demanded darkly.  "Or so help me the whole town will know how you have given yourself to a half-breed and I will leave you at the mercy of whosoever would take you!"_

_The girl couldn't meet Kikyo's eyes.  "Benten, the half breed is a water demon," she whispered softly.  _

_Kikyo-Kagome looked up to meet the man's eyes.  _

_"We kill the demon," the man spoke harshly._

_"Why?" Kikyo asked, trying to keep her voice calm.  "For falling in love with your daughter?"_

_The man's eyes nearly bulged.  "He is a water demon!  He must have killed the children!"_

_Kikyo-Kagome looked at Liana, weeping.  "Do you believe he did this, Liana?" she asked._

_Liana glanced up at her, but quickly shifted to her father.  _

_"Of course she does!" her father roared.  "And she will tell the whole village of it right now," he forcefully lifted Liana from her crouching position on the floor and to her feet.  "And then we will kill the demon, with or without your help, miko."_

_"And no one will suspect your daughter of falling in love with a half breed, is that it?" Kikyo asked._

_The man ignored her and walked out into the village.  Kikyo sighed and stood, taking her bow and arrows.  What choice did she have?_

As the memory left her, the truth of it remained.  She knew what to do now.  It was so clear, she wondered at not having known it from the beginning.  

The old woman's voice came back to her, as if she were hearing them again in her ear…

_You must put his soul to rest…_

_I don't know how to do that…_

_You will._

Kagome looked at his outstretched hand.  Slowly, as if she were still unsure, she reached out and touched her hand to his.  They were surrounded by a bright light engulfing them as suddenly, as brightly, as completely as a brush fire.  Kagome could feel Benten's surprise and his attempt to pull away from her, but she grabbed hold of his hand, feeling her magic pulse through into him.  "Only I can do for myself what it is you offer, Benten," she spoke clearly.  "I finally understand that now."

Benten's head fell back in obvious pain and his mouth opened on a wordless scream.  Kagome felt it as the poison in him fought her off, but she pressed harder.  "Just as I understand that Kikyo didn't try to kill you, Benten, or you would not be here now," she told him softly.  "She tried to give you another life…but to take it, you must let go," she coaxed him, whether in his mind or aloud, she could no longer tell.  "Let go of the pain…" She felt the tears come to her eyes as they came to his.  "It is the only way in which you can move on to the life that Kikyo really tried to give you, Benten…let go of the pain, you will see the truth…you will have another chance…but you must let go…" she whispered.

_I'm scared, it hurts.  _

Kagome felt his emotions as if they were her own.  

_You must see the truth…_ she told him with her soul, knowing that he heard her.

Her heart ached as he looked into his memories and saw his love, Liana, betray him to the village. 

_She knew not how to surpass their fear…she gave in to their hate…she was young and had no one to understand…_

Benten's soul was so tired, Kagome could feel it.  

_I thought her love was pure…why does it hurt so much?_

Kagome felt the tears prickling her eyes but she held back.  

_Let go, Benten…you can find love again…you can be loved…truly loved…_

She felt the poison in him start to slip away and it left him weak and afraid.  The cloak of his hate was slipping and part of him fought to cling it to him, but his heart was tired and was tempted by her words.

_There will be peace, Benten…and another chance…_

_Why did you kill me?_

Kagome faltered only momentarily.  She wished she could look at him, and suddenly, as if she were opening her eyes, he appeared before her.  The darkness around them lightened.  He hadn't seen her…he wasn't trying.

_She did not understand…_Kagome explained.  _She did the best she could…you would forever be hunted…she tried to free you, to give you another life, only she was not powerful enough yet…her own heart was…Kagome paused as she came to a realization.  Kikyo's heart…_

Kagome felt like sobbing as the whole of Kikyo's emotions ran rampart through her.  So much had always been expected of her that she never had a chance to be a girl, to be loved or understand love.  She could not understand Benten's pain, but she tried to give him another chance…she could not understand the consequences of her actions, she only tried to free him from pain.  'Oh, Kikyo…' Kagome thought.  Her power pulsed through them both, raising them in the air.  

She felt the release on her heart when the poison was finally gone from Benten and she knew she had succeeded, just as she did whenever she purified a jewel, only then it was so quick she hardly noticed.  Benten met her eyes and his were peaceful, almost human again.  She saw him as he had been.  

Kagome's eyes closed as she was wracked with another vision…

_"What can we do, Father, if they hate us?" a younger version of Benten asked an older version._

_"Love them," his father replied.  "It is all we can do…you must never hate them or the hate will take over and you will become exactly what it is they fear you to be."_

Kagome felt it when his connection to the children he had been feeding from broke and the children awoke from their dreamless slumber, gasping for breath and startling their ever vigilant family members.  She looked at Benten and he looked at her.  

_You are like Kikyo, but different, _Benten's voice came in her mind.  _Who are you?_

Kagome smiled sadly.  _I was once the Priestess Kikyo, now I am merely Kagome._

_And yet you stood here in her place when I was prepared to kill you?_ he asked, amazed.

Kagome was very tired, weary really.  She felt the connection to him begin to fade.  _You were in pain, she answered.  _I had to help you if I could.__

_Thank you,_ he spoke as the connection between them weakened.  _I can hear the water calling me home now…_ his voice was weak and far away.  _Thank you…_

The light dissipated as the feel of Benten did and when the light was gone, Kagome was alone.  

Slowly, as if floating through water, Kagome drifted back onto the ground.  Her final thought before darkness overtook her was that she had to get to Inuyasha.  

+~+~+~

A/N:  

I didn't think it would take me so long to post this one up, guys, really, but I am so unhappy with this chapter, not in the overall aspect of it, I guess, but I worked with it so much that I'm finally just tired of it.  I feel as if it's confusing and unclear…maybe like I wanted to put too much into it and maybe like I overused the whole vision thing…but maybe it's just cause I worked so much with it, that I can't see it for what it really is, so…deep sigh  **_Help?_**  If there's anyone out there who reads this and thinks they can help me make it better, send me an email with your suggestions to make it tighter, crisper, cleaner, easier to understand…I'll try to make the changes and re-post.  Until then…this is the best I can do!  

Also, this whole thing with Kikyo here is because I figured that Kagome also needed to come to some peace with the part of her that's Kikyo still inside her.  Also, thanks to **_pruningshears_****_'_** review of my chapter 23, I realized I had forgotten that Kikyo before the resurrection had tried to be good.  I hope this satisfies both Kikyo fans and Kagome fans.  I tried to make them come to some sort of peace.  What do you guys think?

* is from my chapter 16 (ff.net's chapter 17) entitled "Alone"

** is from my chapter 8 (ff.net's chapter 9) entitled "Control"


	27. Chapter 26: Whisper, reprise

**A/N:**  Well, none of you really commented about whether or not the long a/ns and review responses bothered you, so I just went ahead and followed the same scheme this time.  I think the chapter once again is longer than the a/ns, even though it is long!  

About the chapter, let's see…oh yeah, special thanks go out this chapter to **_Piukka_** for asking in her (his?) review of the last chapter about the Mir/San relationship.  If it wouldn't have been for that review, I wouldn't have remembered about Mir/San probably.  I was way too enthused with my Kag/Inu plot!  As it stands, I remembered, realized what a big hole it was and attempted to fix it.  Maybe because I remembered almost at the end, but it feels a little rushed to me.  It wouldn't fit anywhere else, though, and although I might elaborate a little more later on, I can't promise any more than what is in this chapter.  I hope it satisfies.  I know Puck had a lot of fun writing it since all I had to do was look at him and say "Alright, Puck, we've got to find a place for Mir/San" and Puck just literally glowed at the idea.  He found a place quick enough and inspired me in how to write it.  What a difference from when I wanted to add in a bit of Kikyo understanding!  *Puck glares at her, she smiles sweetly*  Anyway, so it's thanks to her that it's in there at all, but I must warn you that I feel it's rushed.  

Anything else?  Hmm…

Oh, yeah.  I also put a lot in this chapter.  Mostly because I wanted to get it off the ground, get it said, and get on with it because I'm as anxious to write Kag/Inu together as you all are to reading it.  (which, unfortunately means that no, although there is fluff in this chapter, it's not Kag/Inu fluff _together_.)  For however quick Puck is to writing Mir/San together, he sure takes his time with Inu/Kag!  

So, I think that's all.

**Rating:**  Probably not even much of a PG-13.  Definitely one of my milder chapters.

**Disclaimer:**  Not mine.  I don't even have my nifty _Official Non Existent Certificate of Ownership of one Inuyasha_ which **_Del_kaidin_******offered me.  *frowns*  

**Thanks:**  *jumps around ecstatically, laughing madly as she does a mix of the happy dance and just crazy dancing* I've past the 300 mark!  I now have 304 reviews!  Oh, you guys are great!  All of you!  I had something like 30 reviews for the last chapter!  Granted, some of them were for previous chapters where some of you were catching up, but…thirty!  You are all sooooooooooooooooooooo wonderful!  Really!  All of you made such an effort to review and try to make me feel better about the chapter that I'm just in awe and filled to the brim with gratitude!  Along with the usual reviewers who have had me on their favorite author list, there are now three more people who have added me!  Yipee! *cartwheels* I just had to share that.  I'm on the favorite author list of 18 people!  It just trips me out.  Special thanks to all the ones mentioned before for keeping me up there and **_blazingnymph7, Cait The Bloody Rose, _**and **_Kiyoushi_ for adding me.  **

**Pruningshears****:  whew!  I'm so glad to read your review!  I became very worried, as I wrote before, about Kikyo's character after you made that observation and I realized how right you were, so I'm glad that what I put in ("Rather last moment," Puck mumbles from his corner.) works well to amend for the gap in Kikyo's character.  Thank you so much for reviewing and I'd appreciate any critique on specific areas that you have time to offer!  Thanks again!  VERY big grin.**

**eX** Driver Liz: **goofy grin  No, as evidenced by this, it wasn't the last chapter, although it is pretty much around the corner.  I'd say maybe another oh, three or four chapters.  I can already see the end of the story on the horizon and both Puck and I are ready to move on, even though it's been so much fun to write this, especially since I wasn't at all sure what I was going to do with the whole death plot thing.  I'm glad it wasn't confusing and I hope you like the rest of it, too!  ^_^.**

**Anonymous: **Hey there!  Thanks for taking the time to review!  I really like how you put it…it's mostly what I feel for Kikyo too… "undead revenant…in a clay body"  I like that!  I think Naraku will seem like nothing after Kagome's been through this…can't you just see her stepping up to him, going, "Bring it on!".  Heehee…

**LilacRose****:  Like I said in my…uhm…_numerous reviews of _****_Through The Ancient Well_ I'm really sorry I didn't review it sooner, but I got caught up in reading it!  Which was really easy to do cause your story is sooo good!  You've got to be one of my favorite authors on ff.net, but I think I said that in my review to your story, didn't I?  Oh, well, a shameless plug can't hurt…****_YOU'RE AWESOME!  WONDERFUL_!  Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  As you can probably tell from my notes to it, I was rather unhappy with it but if I made you through away the Anti-Kikyo membership card (Puck glares at, Lilac, retrieving it from the trash and wiping it off… "What?!  Nononono…you don't have to do that!  She's still a horrible character!"  He glares at Emania.  "See what you did?!")  then I must be doing something right, even though that wasn't my objective.  As I said, I just realized that I hadn't been exploring her three-dimensionalism…*shrugs*  Oh, well.  In any case, I'm glad you liked it and now, after reading this chapter and reviewing, you better go and post a new chapter to _Well_.  **

**Silverpuppyinuyasha****:  Awww….*blushes* thanks!  Hope you like this one! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Inuphoria****:  *wipes brow*  Whew!  Glad you're still around!  Yeah, I think I'm going to stay away from the vision thing for a while now, even in other stories.  I'm also glad you thought adding the Kikyo-realization thing in the chapter was a good addition.  I hope you like this chapter.**

**Eartha****:  Yeah, I think I did get tired of re-editing the chapter.  That was probably why I thought it might be confusing.  I think I was just too dizzy of it!  ~_~.  Now that you've had time to think about it, maybe you can elaborate on what it seems is missing?!  That comment you wrote is driving me crazy!  I can't find anything, but if you can think of it, then write me immediately!  Okay?!  Yes?  I hope you like this chapter.  ^_~**

**LilyFlower****:  Thanks!  I'm so glad you liked it.  And I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!  ^_^  Oh, btw:  Thanks for recommending my fic to your friend, Kai-Aki Ti.  She's been reviewing too and I feel so special that you thought of recommending my fic to her!  VERY, VERY, VERY BIG GRIN**

**Courtney:**  Awww…thanks!  You don't know what your support means to me!  Especially with that chapter!  Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter, too!  ^___^.

**MoonFairy****:  Thank you so much, MoonFairy!  I'm so glad that you liked the chapter and thought everything fit in well.  I was so tired of re-reading it, I guess I let myself get caught in the small elements and didn't look at the big picture.  Thank you for saying that it worked out well.  I feel much better about the chapter now that I've had an outside perspective on it!  ^__^;  So, you think that at least in reference to Kikyo and Benten, all loose ends were tied up?  **

**Kai-Aki Ti:**  (21) big grin  I'm glad you liked it!  When you were writing before about wanting them to do something about their feelings, I kept waiting to see what you'd say about this chapter!  (22) Inuyasha as Death?  Really?  Hm…that wouldn't have been a bad plot twist… (23) Yes to both.  But I'm working on them…both…evil grin (24) Aw, stop it…I'm getting embarrassed! (Puck smacks her.  "Stop it?" he mimics her.  "You idiot!  We don't want her to stop it!  We want her to continue praising us!")  (25) (Puck laughs heartily. "That's what I said!  Heehee…")  (26) Aw, well your reviews make me feel special and I want to thank you very much for them.  Wow, someone recommended my fic to you?  I'm amazed!  That's just amazing… Anywho…I hope you like this chapter too.  

**Ghoul King:**  Hello!  Very interesting name!  Sorry if Puck foiled your world domination plot. But he is a fae and a trickster fae at that, so… shrugs  If you would have asked him to help you take over the world, I'm sure he'd have gotten a kick out of that, though!  You know how they say you've got to be nice to the fae or they play tricks on you, like stealing your left sock, inexplicably hiding pen caps in the freezer or in your sock drawer, re-arranging and disappearing important papers, homeworks, etc?  Yeah, well, Puck is just like that, only he's conceited to boot, so, yeah, he can be a bit of a trickster and a very big pain in the…um…you get the point, if he's not kept entertained.  I'm very honored you thought you would be able to get what you want just by kidnapping Puck, though and I'm incredibly honored that you couldn't find anything else wrong with the chapter except the word "knob".  That little error escaped my scrupulous eye, but I've fixed it now.  (The word, not the eye!)  Loki, huh?  That's another one you've gotta watch out for.  He's not fae, but he's a spirit, which is even more nebulous…*laughs*  Nebulous.  Get it?  Like a spirit is see through, nebulous?  *smile fades as Puck glares at her.*  Aw, shut it.  Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  It's always great to hear different perspectives on my story!  Oh, and as you can see, since nobody seemed to be bothered enough by the reviews enough to respond to it, I'm just going to keep doing it this way, but thanks for the suggestion!  Oh, yeah, and Puck wants me to tell you that the bomb was his idea…oh, and that the best way to get Loki to work is to convince him of the fun he'll have once the army's done, then maybe he'll get to it quicker so he can have fun with them!  ^_~.

**Yoshiko-Rae:**  Thanks!  So much!  It means a lot to me to have you still reviewing and still interested and especially to read you saying that the chapter was good!  I feel a lot better now, so thanks!  ^_^

**Jen:**  Really?!  You were tearing up?!  WOW!  I hope what happens next doesn't disappoint you!  

**Niamha****:  Thanks!  After such wonderful reviews, I can't help but feel better about myself!  I hope this update doesn't disappoint.**

**Simplesticself****:  Really?  Wow.  I wasn't sure I was going to be able to put it all together.  When I get around to letting Puck inspire me into another story, I hope you like those too?**

**Funky ****Nassau****:  Yes!  Thank you!  I was a bit proud of the way I have fleshed out the plot.  Unfortunately, I wasn't proud of the way the chapter went.  Note the use of the past tense…wasn't…because now thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, I feel much better.**

**Blazingnymph****:  Not a bad idea…Emania throws it to Puck, watching him play with it.  Maybe something'll come out of that…you never know with Puck!  Thanks!  ^_^**

**Trinity Kirara:**  Hiya!  Welcome back!  (22) No problem, just glad you came back!  Glad I didn't loose you along the way!  (23) Yeah, Kag's magic surprised everyone!  Even her!  (24) Sorry about the cliffies…they're Puck's fault.  ::Puck glares at her, then yelps as he sees Joy advancing on him and pops out, trying to hide from Joy:: (25)  ::Puck groans as he gets smacked around and he glares at Emania between smacks:: You wanna help me here?!  ::Emania raises her eyebrows, going back to filing her nails.:: Stop, Joy.  ::unemotionally:: Please stop.  ::smiles at Trinity::  Thank you, Trinity!  I appreciate it.  (26) ::Puck eeps and pops out, trying another dimension where hopefully Joy can't find him.  Emania smiles at Trinity.::  What are we going to do with these muses, huh?   

**Katergator****:  Thanks!  That's a load off my mind.  The way I see it, two chapters from the one I'm posting now will be a sort of explanation chapter, where I try to clear up everything that I couldn't make any clearer within the chapter itself.  I generally try to stay away from those cause they're a little, um…talkative for my tastes, but it seems like I'm going to have no choice but to do that here.  Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Kiyoushi****:  Wow!  My head's still spinning from your wonderful review.  I am so thrilled that you like my humble fic.  There's nothing better for me as an author than to read how someone gets pleasure out of reading something I've written.  It's the biggest high, really!  Your review just really hit all the spots!  I'm excstatic that you enjoy my story.  This chapter will have some fluff in it, but as you might have guessed, I'm not altogether comfortable with my skill in writing fluff, so it won't be the typical kind.  In any case, there will be resolution by the end of the fic, that I can promise you!  And as for the quick update, ::blushes:: well, I'm writing this on the 23rd.  I've pretty much written into the chapter itself everything I want to write (as I explained last chapter, the review responses is the semi-last step for me) and since all I have to do when I finish with the responses, is go over the chapter again to make certain there's no glaring errors or gaps I didn't fill, I should be posting it tomorrow, the 24th.  In which case, it would be 7 days from my last post.  ::frowns:: Not my quickest update, but I know of some authors who leave me hanging for weeks!  I won't name names, (**LilacRose******!!) but I think 7 days isn't all that bad!  On the upside, I've got at least the beginning of the next chapter after this already typed.  It hasn't gone through 'the process' but at least it's started, which is usually the hardest thing for me.  Please don't beat me with Sesshoumaru's Tokijin!  I like the hugs better!  ^_^  Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter…(carefully watching out for Tokijin in her hand…)  **

**RavenShadow****:**  ::So full of gratitude she almost bursts:: Thank you so much, Raven.  It was very sweet of you to review and try to sooth my ego like that.  Especially since, by feeling the need to spend weeks rewriting a scene, you DO understand!  I wish I had someone I could share this with in my everyday life, but I can't seem to get anyone interested in anime over here!  I've left all my anime pals at home and the phone bill is getting to be too much just to talk about anime!  ~_~.  Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter!  

**Niku****: *grinning like an idiot*  You're too cute, really!  I don't like Kikyo with Inuyasha either, but I'm glad that my intention of just sort of having Kag come to some sort of peace with her came through, especially since Puck was all too happy to help me write where Inu kills her, but not where Kag comes to peace with her.  ::Glares at Puck who ignores her:: I am planning to write other stories.  Puck is buzzing around me with a multitude of ideas and I just have to decide which one to pluck up and write.  The way I do it is that I write out a few chapters first just to make sure that I can go a few chapters without getting bored of the idea or not liking where it's going and letting it go.  It would be bad if I let go of an idea after I'd already posted it!  And, if I'm allowed a shameless plug here ::glares at Puck before he can say anything.:: Shut it!  ::Puck closes his mouth with a snap and turns away from her.  Emania smiles.:: As I was saying, shameless plug wise, some of the ideas running around in my head would include the introduction of a new character to the storyline, another one would be a kind of AU-ish story, another would be one dealing mostly with Mirouku ::Puck jumps up and down at that one.  Emania glares at him again, then sighs:: Puck likes Mirouku.  Another story would be another one I have the plot for running around in my head, but don't really know how to approach it.  In any case, as you can see, my mind is already a buzz with new story ideas…it always happens to me because Puck inspires me to figure out how the one story I'm working on is going to end before I can actually write out all the pesky details of getting there, so Puck decides that since the end is done, revealed to me, he can move on to inspiring me about something else.  However, ::trumpets blare a flourish in the background.  Emania turns to Puck who quickly pops the trumpeters in medieval like tights out of sight.  She sighs and turns back to computer.:: I will not fall into that trap!  I will prevail!  I will finish this story first!  Wow.  That was a bit of a rant.  Sorry!  **

**MoonBaby****:  I'm so glad you liked the chapter.  Yes, the song Breaking the Habit is what originally inspired me to the main idea of this story.  The lyrics is also the very first song I quoted in the Prologue.  I'm glad you think my story has no holes!  I hate having holes!  I think it's why I read over it so many times!  Your review did help me very much, so thank you again and again!  I hope you like this one, too!**

**Piukka****:  Oh, no!  You were one of the ones that the hurricane hit!  I'm so sorry!  I hope you didn't loose anything valuable and that everyone you care about is healthy and okay.  I know, I got kinda lost in the chapters dealing with the club and I don't know why it was so difficult for me to get them out of there.  I just had the idea of several things I wanted to happen while they were there and it took me a while to get it together.  I'm glad I didn't loose you!  By the by…once you read this chapter I'm posting now, you'll understand why I owe you a HEAPING DOUBLE DOSE OF THANKS!  If it hadn't been for your review, I probably wouldn't have remembered Mirouku and Sango at all!  I got so caught up in my plot development of Kag and Inu that I forgot them.  However, as I've said above, Puck likes Mirouku ::Puck smiles from pointy ear to pointy ear:: and as soon as I decided that I had to put something about them in and started wondering where I was going to put them, Puck gleefully jumped back onto my inspiration track and worked double time, finding almost a perfect spot for them (at least, I think it's perfect, but what do you think?)  I personally feel rather happy with how it ended up.  It might be a little too OOC but considering I didn't have much more space to develop it…well, I'm content.  As always, if you've got any other ideas, PLEASE lemme know, k?  So, as I said above, the whole part with Sango and Mirouku is dedicated to YOU cause I probably would've forgotten about it if you hadn't brought it up!  whew!  Glad you did!  **

**AgentScully****:  HEEEY!  It's so good to hear from you again!  I was afraid you had abandoned me!  Awww…my creative abilities, huh?  Wow.  I hadn't really thought about it that way, but I'm really honored for your saying so.  I hope you like what I did in this chapter I'm posting now ::tries to hide under the bed without making it too obvious:: I promise it'll end well!  About the editing, just the fact that you tell me you understood it and enjoyed it really helps me on its own.  It's one of the most worried thing that bothered me.  You are a very faithful reviewer and I shall never doubt you!  (Trust No One, huh?  How about, The Truth Is Out There?) **

_Puck tries to keep scrolling through the reviews, up and down again and up again. He looks on forlornly.  Emania looks over his shoulder.  _What are you doing?

_Puck tries to scroll through one more time.  _"Is that it?"

_Emania nods.  _That's it.  _Puck frowns. _I'm sure she has a good reason for not writing, Puck.

_Puck's eyes snap up to hers.  _"What?  Who?  Huh?  I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Chapter 26: Whisper, reprise

"Catch me / As I fall / Say you're here / And it's all over now / … / I know I can stop the pain / If I will it all away / Don't turn away / Don't give in to the pain"

-Whisper, Evanescence

Inuyasha saw her first.

It wasn't until he had stood and was halfway to the barrier that Mirouku and Sango noticed her walking between the trees.  She was walking as if every step was painful, as if her legs were heavy and she had to consciously tell them to move.  She looked so tired, soul-weary.  Her head was bowed as if even it were too heavy for her to lift, or as if she had to watch her feet to make certain she kept moving.  Her hands reached out half-heartedly to grab hold of trees when she was close enough to them, but she mostly seemed to be dragging herself along by sheer force of will alone.

Mirouku and Sango watched her painful movements and itched to help her, but she was too far beyond the barrier for them to do anything but watch her approach.

Inuyasha started for her, but stopped when he remembered the barrier.  There was nothing he could do until she came beyond it.  She winced as she stepped and Inuyasha winced with her.  "Kagome," he whispered softly.  

Her head rose as if she heard his whisper and their eyes met.  She didn't stop moving, however, afraid that if she did, she might not be able to continue and she stepped wrong or tripped, her balance wavering.  She reached out for a tree, but didn't have one near.  'So close,' she thought as she started to fall.

Inuyasha reacted without thinking, a blur of red and silver toward the barrier.  

As Inuyasha reached the area previously barred from him by the barrier, it shimmered but didn't stop him, dissipating as he passed.  He reached her just as her legs gave out under her and held her under her arms, supporting her weight and helping her regain her balance.    

Mirouku and Sango rushed to their side and Kagome looked up at them, attempting a smile.  She steadied herself and then let go of Inuyasha's shoulders.  "I'm alright," she said, her voice coming out hoarse so that it was nothing more than a whisper.  She tried to take a step but her knees buckled again betraying her words.  Inuyasha reached out for her, but was afraid of grabbing her too tightly, and consequently could not resist the momentum of her fall.  They fell on the ground, Inuyasha holding her upper body from touching the ground.  She fell back against his chest and slid so that her head was on his lap.  

She winced but opened her eyes.  "See?  I'm alright," she insisted groggily.  

Inuyasha snorted doubtfully but didn't comment.  

"Can you stand, Lady Kagome?" Mirouku asked.  

Kagome blinked up at him, frowning as she tried to figure out why Mirouku was looking at her upside down.  "You mean I'm not?"

"That's it," Inuyasha exclaimed, standing easily and lifting her into his arms.  

Her eyes almost crossed as she tried to focus while her surroundings kept shifting.  She looked up at Inuyasha.  "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you," Inuyasha answered softly.  For a second, he thought she was going to argue.  He was ready to fight her if he needed, but she just smiled tiredly and sighed.  

"Thank you," she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his chest.  

"What happened, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It's over," she whispered.  "He's gone."  She blinked to open her eyes.  There was a tired smile on her lips.  "I did it."  She looked at Inuyasha.  "I had the strength after all," she whispered.  

"Nobody doubted you, Lady Kagome," Mirouku spoke up.  

She tried to smile at them again and her lips curved slowly.  "Thank you," she whispered, fighting off exhaustion.  "It was my trust in you that saved me, in the end."  

Before anyone could question the comment, her eyelids fluttered closed again and her breathing regulated into sleep.  

Inuyasha held her closer to him, feeling the warmth of her body spread along his wherever she touched him.  The warmth meant she was safe, she was in his arms and he took comfort in that warmth.  He took in a full lungful of her scent and let it out slowly.  "Stupid girl," he whispered.  He would yell at her later, right now, he just wanted to relish in the feel of her.  

"Is she hurt?" Sango asked.

"No blood," Inuyasha answered.

"Her aura is very weak," Mirouku spoke worriedly.  "She has strained herself beyond her training…she is exhausted."

Kirara transformed next to Sango and Sango petted her, her eyes brightening.  "Good idea, Kirara," she said, mounting her.  "Come, Inuyasha," she called out.  "Sit her here, we will carry her back."

Inuyasha simply continued to walk, as if he hadn't heard her.  Sango and Mirouku exchanged looks.  

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Kirara walked next to him.  "We can take her much easier and much quicker."

Inuyasha feh-ed, gently pulling Kagome closer against his chest.  "We're fine," he mumbled and continued walking.  "You two go on ahead and tell Kaede we're coming."  He could rush, but he didn't want even the possibility of disturbing her.  "It's okay, Kagome," he whispered to her.  "I've got you now, it's all over."

+~+

"It's not over, is it?" 

Mirouku looked at Sango across the room and didn't know how to tell her what he felt, but he knew he must.  "Her aura should be strengthening," he finally spoke.

"But it's not."  Sango's voice was unemotional, as if she were stating nothing but a fact, but the blankness to her eyes betrayed her to those who knew her.  

"No," Mirouku answered finally.  "She is getting weaker."

"Why?" Sango asked.   She looked at the hut where Kagome lay, apparently sleeping.  "I don't understand, what's stopping her?  Is it a spell?"

Mirouku thought about it, but couldn't come up with a viable answer.  "I do not know," he finally answered.  "I feel no spell and Kaede-sama and I both have tried to cleanse her aura of the negativity she drew into herself by her confrontation with the water demon."

Sango looked at the hut.  "Maybe if we…" she trailed off, and looked at Mirouku.  "Maybe the jewel could help her."

Mirouku took a breath to steady himself.  He had been thinking the same thing, but had dismissed the very tempting thought from his mind by reminding himself what the jewel did to people who tried to use it that way.  "I cannot, Sango," he admitted.  "I cannot dispel the image of what the jewel does to those who try to use it in such a form."

Sango nodded, remembering her brother.  "It would only be borrowed strength anyway; she would be a slave to the shard." 

Mirouku nodded.  "Yes, exactly."

Sango stood and she too was weary.  She grabbed a bowl at her side.  "I should go get water," she said emptily.  She seemed to think.  "Then I will make food, we need to eat," she said, trying not to wince at the thought of anything solid in her stomach.  She shook off the feeling.  Even if she didn't want to eat, cooking was at least doing something.  

"Sango," Mirouku spoke softly.

"I need to do this, Mirouku," she interrupted whatever he might say.  "I know it's not saving her, but I can't just sit idle."

Mirouku nodded.  "I will help," he said, standing.  

"Thank you, but I'd rather you did not," Sango said, without meeting his eyes.  "I…" she trailed off.  "I need time on my own right now."

Mirouku bowed, but she was not looking at him.  "I'll be here when you need me, Sango," he said as she started to walk away.  

Sango stopped at his words, unsure of what to answer him.  The first thought that came to her mind was to say that she knew.  She did know that Mirouku would be there for her.  He always had, but…what did that mean?  She couldn't think of it, she…

All thoughts left her as Kaede stepped out of the hut, a grim look on her face.  "Kaede?" she spoke, her tone asking all her voice could not.  

Kaede met Sango's eyes.  "She has yet to awaken…her sleep is growing deeper."

"Is it normal?" Inuyasha asked, coming out of the hut.  

Kaede did not meet Inuyasha's eyes.  "So thee hast felt it?" Kaede asked.

"Of course I did, baba!" he exclaimed.  He lowered his head.  "She's getting colder…the sleep is changing…"

Kaede inspected Inuyasha with her one good eye.  He had changed, she could see that now.  He had been changing.  She had noticed his slight change, a little every day, but since he had come back from Kagome's time he appeared to have come to some realization.  They had all changed, and not for the worst, she realized.  

Kaede looked around her, taking in the sight of the saddened group who had grown so close in so short a time.  Her eye met Sango's anxious ones.  The exterminator was waiting for her answer, barely holding on to the tether on her emotions.  They were like sisters, she knew.  She had caught Kagome looking at Sango with something like the awe she had looked at her own sister with.  And Sango…Kagome had never seen it, but Sango had let Kagome in, becoming as close to the girl from the future in a way that Kaede was almost sure the exterminator had never allowed herself to become with any person outside of her brother.    

Mirouku's face was carefully blank, a product of his Buddhist teachings.  He would hold his emotions back, keep his features neutral so as to not burden any with his feelings, but Kaede could felt the pain surrounding him like a cloud.  

Shippou, the poor baby kitsune lay sleeping close to the fire as if he were cold despite the mild night.  He had not taken it well when he had been unable to wake Kagome.  He knew naught but how to express what he felt and he had cried loud enough to wake the dead, curling in on himself when not even that had been able to awaken the girl.  Kaede had finally given him some of her calming tea which had finally allowed him to sleep as well…

Would that she could do as much for Inuyasha…

"Her temperature is lowering steadily," Kaede finally announced softly.  "I have tried all I can to wake her, but she is slipping into a deep sleep that she might not awake from."

Sango's breath seemed to freeze in her lungs, her heart ceasing to beat mid thump.  She felt a rushing in her ears.  She had faced death a hundred times and it had never been like this.  Kagome had been in trouble before and it had not felt like this then either, but there had always seemed to be something to be done.  Some hope…

Mirouku's staff jingled as he leaned on it heavily.  Kagome's smile played back in his mind's eye and he tightened his eyes from the vision.  He knew that that smile would be yet another ghost that would haunt his thoughts…surely, there could have been something more he could have done?  Perhaps if his wards had been better she would not have been able to get out without waking them?  Perhaps if he had realized that the death after Kagome would get her to leave the house, he might have stopped her.  Perhaps if he would have been stronger, his magic would have broken through the shield…And Inuyasha suffers for the loss of his love.  He looked at Inuyasha, half expecting the hanyou to attack him, to kill him for his incompetence, but Inuyasha was long gone, having rushed to Kagome's side as soon as Kaede's words left her lips.  He walked to follow him, all the while wondering what he would have done if it had been Sango instead?

Sango was at Mirouku's side as they entered the hut.  Inuyasha was leaning over Kagome's form, shaking her as violently as he dared.  He was whispering fiercely to her but Kagome looked like a rag doll in his arms.

Sango closed her eyes against the thought. Kagome was not dead yet…there had to be something they could do!

"Inuyasha," Kaede spoke from the door.  "Thou canst not wake her that way."

"She needs to wake up or she will die," Inuyasha said simply, still holding her.

Sango frowned, trying to hold back her tears.  She turned to face Kaede.  "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Naught but wait," Kaede answered.  "Her soul must decide to return on its own-"

"It's more than that, baba," Inuyasha spoke tiredly.  "She does want to return," he gently laid her back on her futon. "She wouldn't leave me," he whispered fiercely.  He glared at Kaede as if daring her to argue.  "She _does want to return," he insisted, his voice louder.  _

Mirouku frowned, standing next to Inuyasha and looking at Kagome as if there were something he hadn't quite noticed before and thinking that if he looked at her strongly enough, it would be made clear.  Finally, he gasped.  "I think Inuyasha is correct, Kaede-sama," Mirouku spoke, meeting Kaede's eyes.  "She is too weak to return even if she wanted to."

+~+

Kagome felt strangely like she did when she was completely relaxed.  It felt as if her consciousness was awake, but her body was asleep.  She had never decided if she liked this feeling before, but now…now, she rather liked it.  She was comfortable and safe where she was.   She had done what she had set out to do and her weariness was one that came after having accomplished a great feat.  She felt like she could finally rest now, like she deserved it…

Still, there was something nagging at her subconscious…something…keeping her from giving in to the silence…

…something…calling her back…

What was that?  She felt a heat, a pressing need, like there was still something she had to do, something more to accomplish…

She fought against it.  She was tired.  She had done what she set out to do, she didn't need to do anymore, she could just surrender...

The Shikon no Tama…

She had a responsibility to complete that jewel didn't she?  

As soon as she thought it, she could feel the jewel…all of it…the way she felt it when she was near to a shard.  She _knew_ where the other pieces were.  There were so few left, really.  And now that she knew where they were, it wouldn't take long…

There was more calling her back, however…much more…

The memory was just out of her reach, like the remnants of a dream after you wake, vague shadows in the mist of her mind, but it nagged at her and didn't let her rest.  

Kagome sighed.  She was so tired and she was so comfortable.

There was mist on the ground and she watched as it rose.  She shivered as it touched her skin.  This place she was at now didn't want her anymore.  She had to move on.  It was too cold here to stay here anymore.  But where?

She turned and saw a light shining beyond the mist and she could feel the warmth from it.  She would be welcome there.  It would be warm there and she could finally rest.  

Something called to her and she turned away from the light, looking into the enclosing mist, and shivered.  What was calling her? 

The whispers came out of the mist then, the insistent voice that she could almost hear…almost make out…almost recognize.  She felt the warmth from the light at her back and the cold of the mist around her, the contrasting feelings making her wrap her arms around herself to still the shivers.  

'Who's there?' she called out.  

The whispers continued and the mist seemed to dissipate.  She felt warmer all around now, not so conscious of the warmth of the light behind her.  

She strained to make out the whispers and thought of Inuyasha.

She was so tired, but there was Inuyasha…

Where was Inuyasha?  He had caught her before she could fall when she came out of the woods.  He had been waiting for her, but where was he now?  She couldn't see him.  She was alone in this mist and she was so tired…

_She wouldn't leave me…_

Kagome gasped.  'Inuyasha?'

+~+

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered his face close enough to feel her soft breath on his cheek.  "Kagome, you need to wake up, you need to fight," he told her fiercely.  She looked so pale.  "Please…" he could barely feel her breath anymore.  He leaned down to rest his head on her stomach, hoping to feel her breathing, hoping to ease the tightness in his chest by the feel of her heartbeat against her skin, but her skin was so cold to the touch, as if she were in a very cold place with no warmth.  He did the only thing he could think of...he cradled her into his lap, pressing her against his body, hoping to lend her some of his body heat.  "You promised you wouldn't leave me, remember?"  He swallowed against the lump in his throat.  "Kagome, fight.  Please, I don't know what I'll do without you…" She wasn't responding, he leaned in so he could cradle his body over hers, but she didn't respond at all, not even to open her eyes or sigh or breathe heavier.  

He couldn't give up hope.  Kagome had taught him that.  "You can't leave me yet, not before I've had a chance to tell you what an idiot I've been…I've been an asshole to you, Kagome, I've been so afraid of losing you, and now I'd do anything just to have you come back, just to have you yell at me again, just to have you glare at me or sit me for teasing Shippou."  

It wasn't fair.  He had been dead inside, Kagome had given him life more than by just waking him from Kikyo's spell.  Kagome had taught him to love again and he had been too much of an idiot to realize that before, and now she was slowly dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "You can't…" he fought to control his voice so that it wasn't strangled with the tears he was fighting off.  "…can't leave yet…"  He shook his head.  "We haven't completed the jewel…we haven't beat Naraku…we haven't…" he stopped as he felt the tears travel the length of his cheek and salt his lips.  He tasted the salt of his own tears.  "But if it means having you wake up, I couldn't care about the jewel…" he shook her gently.  "Can you hear me, Kagome?" he called to her.  "I don't care about the jewel or Naraku or anybody else, just…just wake up, okay?"  He marveled at the way the tears fell from his eyes even though he tried to stop them.  He couldn't remember ever having cried before… "Don't give in, Kagome…I haven't yelled at you yet for going off on this thing by yourself…for leaving me behind…" he swallowed hard. "You can't leave me, Kagome…" he whispered, he clutched her to him as he suddenly realized that he had to strain to hear her heart.  "I haven't told you how much I love you…" He felt a shiver go through her small body, and her face seemed as if it were drawn in a frown.  "Kagome?" he asked.  

He felt useless sitting there, doing nothing, watching her slipping away no matter how much he held onto her.  He couldn't just sit here and wait, watch as she died.  He couldn't.  There had to be something he could do.  There had to be some way of helping her find her way.  He would do anything…

+~+~

"Inuyasha hasn't moved once," Sango said tiredly as she emerged from the hut.  "His food remains untouched, his bed unslept in…" she shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I cannot blame him," Mirouku spoke pensively.  "We all care for Kagome, but it is his love's energy that is slowly draining away…" he sighed, contemplating the flames.  "Not a herd of wild animals nor all of Naraku's spawn could move me from that bedside if it were you in Kagome's place."

Sango went completely numb at his soft words, the bowl of water crashing at her feet as it slipped from her hands.  "What?" she asked so quietly she wasn't sure he had heard her.

Mirouku looked up at her, his eyes as unreadable as she had ever seen them.  "I am dying inside that I cannot help Kagome, but a part of me is thankful that it is not you in her place…" he shook his head and looked back at the flames.  "I could not bear to lose you, Sango--" he swallowed back his emotion, finding it hard to control his voice.  His expression went hard.  "And Kami help the soul who tried to move me from your side."

Sango was on her knees on the ground before she realized her legs had given out under her.  A sob escaped her lips and the tears finally broke free, wracking her body with their violence.  

It was too much for her to take…

She had been able to focus after that night at the club and she realized that her feelings for Mirouku were more than just as a friend.  She had been able to control herself as she realized Kagome had left and they couldn't get to her.  She had been strong as the days passed and Kagome didn't wake, and although she had had a few moments of doubt, she had even managed to remain calm when Kaede said she might not awaken…but now…

…this…

…Mirouku telling her…telling her…

All of this together was too much for her frayed nerves and her control broke, the floodgates of her tears bursting open.

"I'm sorry," she heard Mirouku's voice speak.  He was close to her, but he hadn't touched her.  "I shouldn't have burdened you, I shouldn't…" he stopped short as Sango leaned into his heat, her hands clutching at his back as she wept on his shoulder.  He slowly let his arms bring her closer to him.  "The thought of loosing you…" he trailed off, watching as his tears fell on her hair.  He let his hand soothe her back.  "I pity Inuyasha because he's watching his love die and he can't do anything…he can't even tell her how he really feels and I hate myself because although I'm in pain, I can't help but think that I'd be a fool to let another day going by without telling you that although I know I don't deserve you, I…" he faltered and took a deep breath to steady himself.  "I love you, Sango."

Eventually, Sango's tears started to lessen, even if the pain in her heart hadn't gone away.  But…Mirouku loved her, and it was suddenly easier to bear.  She wouldn't give up.  She'd find a way to help Kagome, she had lost a brother, she wouldn't lose her sister, too.  And knowing Mirouku loved her…loving him back made it more possible somehow.

"We'll help Kagome, won't we, Mirouku?" she whispered.

"We'll do anything to save her," Mirouku answered, unsure of what they could do but sure that they'd try it all to save her.  

He felt her arms tighten around him as she sighed.  

It wouldn't be easy loving Mirouku, but what had been easy in her life?  "I love you, too, Mirouku," she whispered.  They could work out the details later…right now it just felt right to be held by him.  

He was prevented from responding by the sound of bamboo shifting.  He looked up to see the bamboo curtain at the entrance to the hut be pushed aside.  

Sango looked up, wiping her eyes to watch Inuyasha walk out with Kagome cradled in his arms.  "Is…" she started, the tears falling anew.  "Is she…?"

Inuyasha glared at her.  "Of course not!" he growled.  

"Where are you taking her, Inuyasha?" Mirouku asked.

"I can't just let her die," Inuyasha answered, walking past them.  "I have to do anything I can…"

"Inuyasha!" Mirouku called.  "Where are you going?"

"To find Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said between clenched teeth.

+~+~

**A/N:**  Well…so, what did you guys think?  Was Mirouku's declaration too rushed?  It felt like it was rushed to me.  Were Inuyasha's feelings too OOC?  Y'all know I won't feel calm about this chapter until I get SOME comments on it, so come on!  I know you guys won't let me down!  ^_~.

Oh, btw:  VERY IMPORTANT PLUG!  People, you've got to go read **_Through The Ancient Well_** by **LilacRose23.  It's just such an amazingly told story and she hasn't gotten nearly enough props for it!  Take it from me, her writing is so amazing it'll leave you speechless.  I normally don't read the type of story that _Well_ is, but I know she's an excellent writer, so I started reading it, and now I'm hooked!  Her characterizations, her descriptions, her plot…it's just…TOTALLY AMAZING!  GO!  Off with you all!  Read her story and review it!  (Mind you, she did not ask me to do this plug, she doesn't even know I'm doing it until she reads it when she hopefully reads this chapter.  I did this all on my lonesome, but it's not cause I'm such a good person or anything…I'm just hoping that if enough reviewers tell her how wonderful her story is, she'll update sooner!  I told you, I'm hooked and I need my next fix!)  So GO!  OFF WITH YOU!  GO READ _THROUGH THE ANCIENT WELL_…I'll even make it easy for you, it's story ID: 1364362**

…um…but review my story first, right?  ^___^


	28. Chapter 27: If You Could Only See

**_Updated A/N:_**  Well, here I am.  I promised, way back when, to update this chapter with a suggestion brought out by Sukuri, also way back when.  So, now I did.  Don't ask me why, but I figured it was about time.  I don't know how this is going to show up on ff.net, whether it'll show up like if I updated and come up with the new chapters again, or not, so if it does come up, sorry guys, but it's just an updated chapter 27!  ~_~.  Again, it's nothing major…just a little minor something.  Oh, and I did change the spellings here!  *wry grin*  

**A/N:**  Okie-Dokie…this is a quickie one since I've already taken up so much space with the review responses…I'm nowhere near happy with Sesshoumaru's characterization in this chapter.  I feel like there's something missing.  If you see it when you read, then I'll be forever grateful if you review and tell me what, k?

*Emania looks to her side and sees Puck waiting, semi-patiently.*  Oh, excuse me, Puck would like a word.  *Puck calmly comes up to the computer.*  IT WASN'T ME!  This time, I swear it wasn't me!  I inspired her, people, I inspired her in almost one sitting on writing the bulk of the chapter.  I even inspired her to write in the extra stuff that Pruningshears brought to the fore…The fact that she didn't actually post sooner wasn't because of me, it was all her… well, she actually was shanghaied into that study group and away from the story, and to her credit, she didn't necessarily want to go, but they brought up something about finals coming up and although like Inuyasha with Kagome's 'tests', I'm not exactly sure why they're so important, they seemed to motivate her out the door quick enough, so…"*Puck takes a deep breath as he finishes covering his own behind…* "you see, it wasn't me…" *Emania clears her throat gently from the side.  Puck turns to look at her.  He raises an eyebrow.*  About the cliffy last chapter?  *Puck blushes.*  "Okay, so maybe the cliffy was my idea, but I did try to make up for it relatively quickly by inspiring her."  *Emania shakes her head.*  

**Disclaimer:**  Not mine, but I do have a shiny, brand-spanking new _"Official Non Existent Certificate of Ownership of One Inuyasha"_**right here beside me…does that count?  **

**Thanks:**  Wow.  I had something like 40 reviews this last time.  FORTY!  You guys keep being nicer and nicer to me, just when I think I couldn't possibly be any more amazed, you guys go and review like you did for this last chapter.  *wipes tear from her eye*  I'm just…so…happy!  Unfortunately, my responses to the reviews are something like 7 pages on word.  No need to worry, though, cause although it's _not_ shorter than the chapter this time, it still had absolutely no bearing on the length of the chapter itself.  Super Duper Double thanks go out to **_pruningshears_ for this chapter I'm posting now, who's last review gave me a great idea for Sesshy in this chapter!  Oh, and someone else has added me to the favorite author list!  THANK YOU ****ALEXA GRAY!!!  Makes me feel, soooo special!!  *glowing***

**Pruningshears****:  wince  yeah, I was afraid that Inuyasha would be too OOC.  If you say it was still well done, then I don't feel so bad.  I couldn't seem to figure out a way to do it other than the way it came out.  (Puck was rather adamant.)  Yeah, I wasn't sure if he could cry either, but that part about the tears just sort of wrote itself and although I again thought it was a little OOC, I decided to keep it cause I thought it worked well with the emotion I was going with.  If you think it was well done, then I feel much better, though.  About Sesshoumaru…you are a genius, you know that?  It's unnerving the way you can do that, guess what I'm going to write…And, double thanks to you for pointing out the other reasons Sesshoumaru might have for wanting Tetsusaiga!  It really got my creative juices a flowing, since I wanted a certain attitude from him, but I didn't have the…um…contextual references to back up why!  So, your comment just gave me the perfect inspiration…I only hope it came through in the actual story.  As I said above, I'm a little weary of the chapter.  Thanks a lot for reviewing!  ^_^**

**Evil Irish Eyes…and Garlend:**  (re: 26) ^_~.  Hey there!  So glad you're back!  I was very worried that I had lost you, but I managed a strong smile for Puck…I really hope you're feeling better…I know how horrible it is to feel sick in the middle of doing twenty-thousand things…but I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO glad you liked the chapter(s)!  (Willy's rambunctious tirade aside…)  Yes, the story is sadly coming to an end even though Puck is rather happy to be reaching the end…I can tell.  *Puck's eyes widen as he reads her comment…* "Me?"  *He glares at her.*  "This is not another one you're blaming on me!"  *He shakes his head violently.*  "Oh, no, it's enough I've had to permanently live in another dimension just to hide from potential death threats because of the cliffies, you're not adding this one onto the pile…"  *Emania looks up at him innocently*  But it's true.  You want to get on to the other stories you've got in that marvelously talented creative head of yours.  *He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it, unsure if to be offended or amazed by her comment.*  "Well, it's only because you won't let me play with any other stories until this one is finished." *Emania smiles.*  So, you see, you do want this one to be over with. *Puck starts to argue, then closes his mouth into a thin line, crossing his arms.*  "I should know better than to try to argue with the likes of you…"  *Emania smiles brilliantly*  I guess those lessons with Aristotle really paid off, huh?  *Puck thinks about commenting, but notices Garlend's reaction.  He shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot, hovering a little in the air when he couldn't decide which one to put down.*  "Don't cry, Garlend, please?  It's still going to take a few chapters until the end." *Emania pops into Garlend's line of sight*  Yeah, now that this one's done, about another 3 or so. And thanks so much for the congratulations…I still can't believe I've gotten that many!  It's amazing considering I was worried when I didn't get any but one or two when I first started posting!  *shakes head, realizing that Puck's disappeared.*  Now, where'd he get off to?  

(re: 27) *Emania sighs contently*  See?  I knew something had to have happened to keep you from reviewing, _I knew you wouldn't just leave without reviewing even if I…uh…*Emania looks around, doesn't see Puck anywhere* __Puck had thought of something into the story that didn't work or made it awful.  *Puck pops in to flick her behind the ear.  Emania opens her mouth on a wordless scream*  "Even if I did something awful to the story?!"  *Emania looks around her, lifting up her laptop and lowering it again to glare at Puck.*  How do you do that?  Do you have the room bugged?  *Puck rolls his eyes at her*  "I am a fae, remember?"  *Emania's eyes widen, then narrow*  Really?  So that means that when I call out to you you _can_ hear me?  *Puck opens his mouth, then deciding he was better off ignoring the comment, turns to the computer.*  "I had faith in you guys, too, I was just worried."  *He winks at Garlend.*  "And I saw the mail carrier…*chuckles*  "Good work, Garlend…wish I had thought of that."  *Emania takes a deep breath.*  In any case, I'm very glad that you liked the chapter and you didn't think Miroku's declaration was rushed.  I was very worried that it would seem like it just popped out of nowhere.  And I was especially worried about the Inuyasha stuff…* trails off as Puck is glaring triumphantly at her*  What?  *Puck raises an eyebrow*  "Didn't I tell you it was perfect?"  *Emania rolls her eyes.*  Yes, Puck, we all know how perfect you are, okay?  Sheesh!  *Emania smiles at Evil*  Wow, don't I know about life getting in the way of writing.  How long has it been since my last update?  I was afraid I'd start getting threats again, that's why I decided to post the update even though I'm not completely happy with it.  *winces at Evil*  And your telling me how much you love Sesshy doesn't make me feel all that much better…I'm very worried…*Puck scoffs* "So what's new?" *Emania glares* …about my portrayal of Sesshy's character.  Puck was rather mute on the subject… *Puck's wings stand at attention in offense.*  "Excuse me, didn't I help you write in what Pruningshears pointed out?"  *Emania shrugs*  But you weren't as enthused about it as you were about Miroku's declaration.  *Puck shrugs*  "Sesshoumaru may be a great villain and I must agree, but he's not very much fun, unless…" *he trails off and looks at Emania, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.  Emania doesn't know what he's up to, but knows the look so she sits up in her chair, holding out a restraining hand on Puck.*  NO!  *Puck's wings droop in disappointment.*  "At least let me dream!" *Emania shakes her head.*  Not a chance, cause then I dream and we remember what happened last time, don't we? *Puck grins*  "Well, you can use it for a story."  *Emania glares*  Which I won't write until this one's done, and we've been through this, so let me get back to Evil and Garlend's review, okay?  *Puck starts as he remembers where he was.*  "Oh, right!"  *He grins at Garlend and Evil and puts on his best, most behaved face.*  _

So, Evil was gushing?  Wow…I'm so honored!  Oh, and I'll be on the lookout for your upcoming stories!  I know Puck is especially interested in reading them!  *Puck glares at the back of her head, but Emania turns to look at him and smiles sweetly, so it falls off into a mask of impassivity.  Emania sighs, rolling away from the desk.*  Okay, Puck, go ahead.

*Puck disappears and re-appears before the computer, holding out two bouquets of multi-colored flowers.  He hands one to Evil and one to Garlend.*  "These I picked on the shores of Avalon, to bring you health and bounty and fragrance into your lives, in the hopes that you will never fill ill again or feel the negative repercussions of life."  *He turns to Garlend, holding out a garland of never before seen flowers wreathed into a crown.*  "Do with these what you wish, but know only that their beauty could never even resemble the beauty of your soul."  *Emania coos from her corner.*  oooh, Puck, are those the ones Titania gave you?  *Puck nods, blushing, but proud.*  "Aye."  *Emania smiles broadly.*  See?  Much better than fruit, I think!  *Puck sighs and turns back to Garlend.*  "Never feel you have to apologize for life getting in the way, I shall never doubt again."  *Emania raises a hand, drawing Puck's attention.*  Speaking of which, how come Evil gets one of those nifty mirrors and I don't?  You don't get me anything like that.  Not even the fruit!  *Puck glares at her.*  "I thought you didn't like fruit!"  *Emania pouts.*  Still, you could have asked.  *Puck sighs.*  "Alright, I'll get you chocolate from Avalon."  *Emania claps her hands joyously.*  Oh, and one of those nifty mirrors couldn't hurt… *Puck glares.*  "Don't press your luck."  *Emania raises her hands, knowing when to be happy with what she's gotten.*  Anyway, Evil and Garlend, thanks so much for reviewing, and I won't doubt ever again either…not that I doubted in the first place…

p.s. Oh, and thanks about the bio comment…I couldn't think of anything else to put there, so…

^_^

**Elventeen****:  Well, so long as the chappie sounded great to a reader, then I'm more than happy!  ^_^  *Puck's sweatdrop disappears*  "whew!  I'm glad for that at least!"  *Emania grins*  Hope you like this one, too!**

**LilacRose****:  I already told you how wonderful your story is and how despite having had two more chapters since I wrote my last update, I'm still aching for more!  I'm very honored for the advanced copy.  I don't give you too much praise, I give you just the right amount of praise…probably less than you deserve.  *Puck pokes his head along side Emania's.*  "Thank you, Lady Rose, for the compliment and for recognizing my contribution to this."  *Emania pushes him away, rolling her eyes.*  He's such a ham.  But thank you again for reviewing.  I hope what happens with Sesshoumaru doesn't disappoint you, I'm a little worried about his characterization.  Thanks again for the present and feel free to send another my way whenever you want!  I highly appreciate it.  If I didn't think it'd be burdening you, I'd send out the chapter after this one cause I'm so unsure of what I'm doing there, that I could use the help!  ^_^**

**Kagura37:**  Hey, new reviewer!  *blushes*  Aw, gee, thanks so much for the compliment.  I hope I don't disappoint you too much and I'm very sorry about the cliffies…I don't think this one ends on a cliffy…not really…*Puck mutturs under his breath about being given a bad rep*  "Did you read the AN?  I did inspire her faster!  She just let life get in the way!"  *Emania grins*  Give it up, Puck, you're the one getting yelled at from now on!  *Cackles madly*

**Bluefuzzyelf****:  blushes  Thanks, really!  I'm glad it fell the right way.  I was so worried!  Now, I'm worried about Sesshy's appearance, but hey, would it be me without worrying?  ^_^ ;;  **

**RinoaOHeartilly****:  *Hands her back the 'I'm with stupid' shirt, grinning*  I'm just glad I didn't lose you along the way.  You know how I am about _my_ reviewers!  *grins sheepishly*  I'm really glad you reviewed again and liked the chapters, but I am sorry you got hit by the hurricane…I hate hurricanes…I still remember when Andrew hit Miami…*slaps forehead*  Oh, shit, did I just give away my age?  *Puck laughs maniacally.  Emania glares at him.*  Shut it, Puck!  Anyway, I hope everything turned out okay and you didn't suffer too much damage.  About killing Kagome…well, I don't want to ruin anything, so I won't answer that until after this chapter, k?  About the Puck scene, well, it just seemed like more than a few of my usual reviewers didn't review last chapter, and Puck just felt, well…unloved.  _I_, of course, was certain that I didn't loose you guys cause _I was certain of my faith in _my_ reviewers…*trails off as Puck comes into site, taking back Rinoa's 'I'm with stupid' shirt and pulls it on over his head, standing directly alongside of Emania.   Emania glares at him and snaps her fingers, turning him into the smaller version of the fae he is.  Puck buzzes around her ear before popping out into the next plain.  The shirt appears back in Rinoa's hands.  Emania smiles*  Neat little trick, huh?  He'll be back, though, so I better hurry up and try to finish these…^_~.  _**

**Del_Kaidin****:  *Emania takes the certificate and jumps around crazily.*  Yey!  I've got a Certificate of Ownership!  Woohoo!  *Puck smacks her to stop her.*  "Non-Existent…" *Emania blinks at him.*  Your point?  *Puck shrugs, giving up and pops back out.  Emania grins, hugging the certificate to her chest.*  Thank you, Del!  I'm so happy!  And I'm so glad you liked the chapter.  Damn those non existent mail carriers!  *giggles madly*  I should ask Garlend to go after them…^_~  Read Evil Irish Eyes review to chapter 27, you'll understand!  Thanks again for reviewing!  **

**Ghoul King:  **My dad was a Civil War buff!  *Puck sweatdrops*  "Never mind her, people, just move along."  *Emania grins.*  Anyway, thanks for reviewing again!  I hope your female necromancer likes this chapter with 'fluffy' *giggles at the thought of calling him that to his face, then growls as she realizes Puck was buzzing at her ear again.  She swipes at him.*  Stop that!  I said I'm not going to write any purely comedic turns on fluffy…ah, Sesshoumaru!  *Puck sighs at his fun being found out and pops back into his other realm.*  As I was saying before I got sidetracked by a demented fae's demented inspirations, I hope she and you…heck, I hope EVERYBODY likes this chapter with Sesshoumaru in it.  *Emania looks at the black box and shrugs.*  Puck! *When he doesn't answer, she snaps her fingers and sends it over to wherever Puck was.*  I'm sure he'll appreciate your gift, Ghoul King, so thanks for sending… *trails off as Puck pops into view, the stench of smoke and sulfur still clinging to his blackened clothes.*  Puck?  *Puck drops an exploded box in front of her face.*  "Oberon was not pleased when that exploded at court."  *Emania giggled.*  Oops… *Puck shakes and is suddenly clean again, his fae wings gleaming brilliantly in the light appearing just to show off how beautiful his wings gleam in it.  He giggles.*  "Yeah, I know."  *Puck chuckles, extending his arms wide to show the size of the explosion.*  "Ka-blooie!"  *Emania and Puck both erupt into peels of laughter.*  Oh!  I can just see Oberon's face now!  *Puck doubles over, fighting to control himself.*  "Thank…you…Ghoul…King…" *he trails off as he can't any longer.  Finally getting control of himself, he bows to Ghoul King.*  "Avalon hasn't seen that much fun since I made Shakespeare's face look like an as…ah, donkey!"  *He erupts in laughter again…and disappears.*  

**AbyssDemon**:  Thank you so much for reviewing!  I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this chapter too!  ^_^

**Niku****:  *takes certificate and hugs it to her, then frames it and hangs it on her wall.*  Wow.  Thanks!  That's such a great compliment!  I'm just glad you liked the chapter, especially with how worried and unsure I am with these last few chapters.  I don't want to feel like I've jipped anyone out of what they've been expecting so near the end, y'know?  If you've got some ideas too, write away!  Trust me, there's nothing like writing and getting feedback to hone your skills.  You couldn't possibly feel any more unsure of your writing than I do, and look how wonderful people like you have been?!  ^_^.  I hope you like this chapter, too!**

**Moon Fairy:**  One of your favorites?  Really?!  Oh, wow!  I'm so honored!  I'm really glad you liked the chapter…now I only hope that this one is as interesting as you hoped!  ^_~.  Thanks for reviewing!  

**Kai-Aki Ti:**  Hello, again!  Glad I didn't loose you.  And I'm glad you liked the fluff.  I was worried it wasn't appropriate, but I'm so happy you liked it!  Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**LilyFlower****:  *opens eyes wide and nods slowly*  Yeah, I know!  Inu actually went willingly to find Sesshy…and now I just hope Sesshy's character is true to form and believable.  Thanks for reviewing again and thank you soooo much for reviewing in an attempt to ease my worries!  ^_^  I hope this chapter lives up to expectations!  **

**Eartha****:  Hiya!  How'd the term paper turn out?  (And thanks for looking at the chappie again despite having to do the paper…^_^)  *Sits down to think about what she pointed out of the chapter.*  Hmm…I see what you mean…*nods slowly, frowns*  I'll have to go back and see what I can do about that, won't I?  Thanks so much for taking the time to go back and point it out.  I am dying to find out what you think about Sesshy here…I'm more than a little unsure about it…**

**eX**** Driver Liz:  You wouldn't have expected it because it's good or wouldn't have expected it because it's sooo crazy that it's not even believable?  Well, in any case, your opinion might change after this chapter I'm posting now *frowns* maybe even for the worse!  Agh!!  ~_~**

**Jen:** *laughs*  I'm so glad you were touched by the chapter…I was practically in tears myself writing it!  And I'm especially glad that Mir/San made you happy!  I didn't want to ruin it, y'know?!  ^_~

**Piukka****:  *VERY BIG GRIN*  Well, I'm glad you liked it especially…if it wouldn't have been for you, I probably wouldn't have remembered about them until I got to the end!  So, thank you again!  I don't know if the twists are necessarily _evil_, but…*grins wickedly* Oh, whom I kidding?  I _hope they're evil!!!  *cackles madly, then coughs, stopping*  Yeah, I feel about Shippou, too.  I don't know what I'm going to do with the poor kit…I can't really find where to stick him.  _**

**Born of Elven Blood:**  Hello.  You're new, aren't you?  If you are, then *hands her a big bag of virtual chocolate*  Welcome!  I hope you've gotten to this chapter by now so you can see my response to your review and how much I appreciate new reviewers!  And wow!  I have a crazed fan!  Woohoo!!  *bows solemnly*  I am so honored.  Don't be afraid that I'll be creeped out by you, I love all my reviewers, no matter how freaky they are…I'm rather freaky myself so I can say that, you see…I want to thank you so much for all the wonderful compliments!  I expect that the story will end well *glares at Puck, her muse, who grins innocently and waves at the new reviewers.*  "May I call you, Lady Blood?  That has a nice ring to it."  *Emania turns up the intensity of her glare and pushes Puck away*  that's enough, Puck…we don't want her to know _how_ freaky we are, do we?  I'm so glad you liked the fluffiness.  Thanks again for the review and I hope you've liked the chapters after 21!  *Emania glares at Puck where he was bending over the desk, trying to get to the computer with a hammer and nails.*  What are you doing?  *Puck speaks through the nails in his mouth*  "Nailing the computer down, got the desk and the sofa and…" *he trails off as Emania glares at him.*  This is a LAPTOP, Puck, it's supposed to be mobile!  *Puck frowns.  The hammer and nails disappear.  He crosses his arms across his chest.*  "Well, whatever, don't blame me for not trying later."  *Emania sweatdrops*

Okay, I feel silly.  I replied to your other three reviews before getting to the one you did for chapter 27, so, um, I'm so glad you got there!  And I'm especially glad my story managed to keep your attention until then!  I'm sorry that it took me a while to update…*sigh* the AN above should explain it!  Thanks, and I hope you like this one!

**Kiyoushi****:  *blushes*  Oh, wow…that was an amazing review and I want to thank you whole-heartedly for it.  Thank you so much for trying to allay my fears about my fluff potential and the actual particulars of the chapter.  I feel so much better when I get reviews as intelligent and thoughtful as yours telling me my chapters make sense and are interesting and entertaining.  Ahh!  I'm so interested in reading your stories, and as soon as I finish answering these reviews, I am off to read at least one of them (I have to limit myself to reading one fic a day or I'll never get any work done…and we all know what will happen if I don't get any work done…*looks off fearfull at Tokijin, shivering*)  But I will read your stories…I'm simply honored that you asked!  I hope you liked LilacRose's story, too.  And thanks so much for reviewing!  I hope you like this chapter!**

**RavenShadow****:  *beams*  Thanks!  I was so worried!  But as always, you guys always make me feel better!  I hope this chapter was worth the excitement!  ~_~.**

**CorruptedAngel****:  I'm just glad I didn't loose you!  I hope your computer "gets better" soon and I especially hope you like this chapter considering your wonderful compliments in your last review!  *smiles wryly*  Thank you!**

**MoonBaby****:  Hey!  It's okay, I'm just happy your still reading the story!  I'm sorry about what I did to Kag, but she still had some lessons to learn…actually, she's still got some more stuff to learn even after this chapter, even though in this chapter she THINKS she's got it all figured out!  What can I say?  She's stubborn!  So's Inu for that matter!  *grins wickedly*  I love angst, don't you?  Hope you liked ****_Well_ as much as I did…*waves back*  Thank you very much for all the compliments and for saying the story's good, too!  ^_^ ;;**

**AlexaGray****:  *winces*  You picked up on that aspect of Miroku's part, huh?  Yeah, I think maybe that's part of what made me think it was a little rushed.  If it wasn't because so many other things were already going on in that chapter, I coulda probably devoted a whole chapter or so on Mir's thoughts about it.  But I'm still glad that you didn't think it threw off the chapter, too much!  You know, you guys are really good with the guessing of my plots…has Puck been talking to you?!  *Glares at Puck, her muse, who shakes his head emphatically.*  Oh, and thankyouthankyouthankyou for putting me on your favorites list!  I know it's kinda silly, but I feel so much love when I see that I'm on the favorite author list of people…I feel like I could go around stopping random people on the street and saying "I'm on a favorite author list"…of course, I wouldn't, cause then they'd lock me up and conveniently loose the key, but it's nice to know I could and wouldn't be lying!   I feel like it's my own personal like New York Times Bestseller list or something…it's cool!  ^_^**

**Courtney:**  Thank you so much!  I hope you like this chapter, too!  Thanks again for reviewing!  ^_^

**Yoshiko-Rae:**  I really do wish there were more men like that…*sigh*  But in any case, thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know what you thought of the chapter.  I'm really very glad you liked it, especially since I was so worried about the very thing you pointed out as being good about it!  So, thank you again and I hope you like this chapter, too!

**Yupperz2003:**  Hello.  Thank you for reviewing and thank you for letting me know what you think!  I feel so much better now!  Hope you like this one.  ^_~.

**Trinity Kirara:**  "eep!" *Puck yelps and pops into another dimension.  Emania watches Joy go after him and laughs.*  He's such a wuss.  Really.  Thank you so much for commenting on Inu's OOC-ness, or lack thereof, thank the Gods!  Please review again and let me know what you think of this chapter, too, yes?  ^_~.

**Katergator****:  *blushes*  Aww…thank you!  I'm so glad you liked it.  Please let me know what you think of the new chapter and how Sesshy fits into all this, okay?  ^_^.**

**Niamha****:  Hiya!  I'm glad you liked it.  I am emailing you as soon as I post the chapter.  I hope you like it, too!  -_-.**

**Wyrm**** of Souls: Eeep!  *smiles* I don't mind the ranting, I'm actually kinda honored that you feel so strongly about my story!  I am really trying for your one day deadline, really!  As I write this it is 8:30 on Tuesday, the 30th.  Puck is very scared that he'll get blamed for it, but he did his part, I can't really blame him, I just didn't get around to editing and such until some of yesterday and some of today.  Life (gosh-dangit) keeps getting in the way!!  Arg!!  *melts and blushes as she reads about the flames*  Aww…thanks for the compliment, but I'm sure some people would disagree with you!  Thanks for reviewing and I reallyreally hope this chapter was worth your waiting!  **

**Nifer****:  *BIG Grin*  Nope.  That's good.  Thanks!  And I hope you like this one, too!**

**AgentScully****:  HEY!!  How you doin'?  You know, I am really very nervous now since I read how much you like Sesshy's character and how much you're looking forward to this chapter…I feel very much on the spot and I am sweating…hoping upon hope…that I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.  I feel kinda outta my league writing Sesshy.  I didn't realize that, of course, until _after I wrote the one line and I had sort of written myself into a corner.  I figured, hey, if I can pull off the chapter, then it'll be: __"Sweeeet!" but if I don't, it'll stink worse than three day old Sushi.  Which is pretty bad.  I'm not convinced where this chapter lies, yet.  I feel like something's missing but I can't quite pinpoint what it is…if you can find it, then PLEASE review and tell me, yes?  *Emania looks at Puck, eyebrow raised, to find him raising his arms in the air as if he were pushing up the sky.*  "yey Puck, yey Puck, it's your birthday!" *He stops suddenly as he realizes Emania's watching him.*  "What?"  *Emania sighs and turns back to the screen*  Puck says thank you.  *Puck raises his hands, pushing the sky, behind Emania's back*   About San/Mir I feel pretty much like you do.  I started this story thinking that I wouldn't get into their relationship much at all, but then Puck, in retribution, made me develop most of one of the club chapters to them, which worked really well comic wise but it got me more into their relationship than I had originally thought.  Then, I woulda forgotten all about them if it hadn't been for Piukka who asked about it in her review of chapter 26.  So, thank you so much for commenting about it.  PLEASE don't leave me on the line here with this chapter, okay?  I'm really worried about it!  Pretty please?!  _**

**Sukuri****:  Hello!  I'm sorry you had such trouble finding the chapter.  My net is playing on my last nerves, so I feel you.  It's okay that you couldn't review, I'm just happy it's not because you didn't like the chapter or anything.  I'm very deliriously happy that you still like the story and I blush at your compliments.  *Laughs as she reads about the email to Rumiko Takahashi.*  That's gotta be my favorite, really!  I'm glad the idea of Inu going to Sesshy seems to fit, I was a bit worried about that, but now, of course, I'm worried about my characterization of Sesshy!  *frowns*  West Virginia?  Isn't that…um…in the West, somewhere?  I know there's a Virginia somewhere, too!  *shakes her head.*  Sorry…not good with geography.  Ask me about literature, a book report or something you might have to do and I'd be glad to help, though!  ^_^.  Hope it turned out alright!  **

**Chapter 27: If You Could Only See…**
    
    _"If you could only see the way she loves me / Then maybe you would understand / Why I feel this way about our love / And what I must do."_
    
    _-If You Could Only See, Tonic_

"What have you called me here for, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, his cool tone betraying none of his curiosity at his brothers' summons.  

Inuyasha growled inwardly at his tone.  He took a deep breath to steady his voice before he spoke.  "I need Tensaiga," he said, without preamble.

"Do you?" Sesshoumaru's eyes calmly glanced over Inuyasha's shoulders.  "Has your wench gone and gotten herself killed?" he asked, his tone almost amused.  Inuyasha's growl came from deep within him, and Sesshoumaru could felt the change in his scent-- his brother was on a very thin tether.  It must have taken much for Inuyasha to come and ask for Tensaiga.  Something, Sesshoumaru thought, like his wench finally getting herself killed.  Sesshoumaru looked at her prone figure where it lay on the ground and didn't see the messengers of the dead anywhere near to her, but he could smell them lingering in the air.  They were close.  The human was not dead, not yet.  "She is not completely dead, you realize."

Inuyasha wished he didn't have to explain, but if it would get him Tensaiga he would kneel at his brother's feet.  "Her life-force is exhausted, she has no strength to come out of the deep sleep she is in and she is slowly dying the longer it lasts."

"And you think Tensaiga will awaken her?" Sesshoumaru asked, more than a little curious.

Inuyasha's face went hard as stone.  "It must."

If Sesshoumaru were capable of showing emotion, he would have looked mildly surprised.  "I suppose it would be an interesting experiment," Sesshoumaru thought aloud. "However, why should I bother to give it to you?" he questioned.  "I care nothing for your human wench."

Inuyasha's hands curled into fists at his sides.  "I will fight you for it if you make me," he bit out through clenched teeth.  "But it would take away valuable time which I don't have…" he trailed off.  "If she dies when you could save her, I will kill you, Sesshoumaru."

"You act as if she were your mate," Sesshoumaru commented, his smooth voice mocking him by its very dry and disinterested nature.

Inuyasha fought off the need to look at Kagome, and lost.  She looked so pale, so drawn, her face so serious.  'My mate?' he resisted the urge to laugh.  Whether she felt for him what he felt for her, Inuyasha realized in that instant that it would never change what she meant to him.  Whether or not she truly became his mate meant nothing…she had already given him more than he ever hoped a mate might give.  "She's everything," he answered finally.  He wouldn't lose her, he wouldn't let her die.  He glared back at Sesshoumaru.  "I don't want to fight you, Sesshoumaru," he sighed and looked at his brother sadly.  Why couldn't he simply ask something of his brother the way he would ask it of Miroku?  "I couldn't even care anymore whether you lived or died, but I will avenge her death if you allow it to happen."

Sesshoumaru was surprised at the emotion in his brother's voice.  There was something there he had not heard before…beyond the mere emotion or desperation…something in the tone of his words…something all too like his father had sounded on the countless times when he insisted on going off to follow his heart rather than his logic.  Inuyasha had always possessed the passion his father was known for, but never the undercurrent of cold control.  Now, however, Sesshoumaru could feel that current running strong in his brother.  He looked at the small whelp of a girl lying unconscious behind Inuyasha and thought of the few times he had been privy to dealing with her.  He remembered specifically the time she had stood in the path of his attack to protect Inuyasha even thought he was transformed into the full demon without Tetsusaiga and could have very easily turned his urge to kill on her.  

Could this girl be the cause for this maturity?  

"If you do kill me, brother, what will you accomplish?  You will not have your _everything." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly, his tone betraying none of his thoughts. _

Inuyasha was still.  He didn't want to contemplate a time without Kagome.  "No," he answered, his voice devoid of emotion.  "I will have nothing, not even a will to live, only a will to kill you and then…I will be nothing."

Sesshoumaru hadn't expected such a thoughtful reply from his brother.  Another time, Inuyasha would have yelled obscenities at him and attacked rather than spoken with such clarity and calm.  Was it possible that his brother had finally matured as befits his station?  Was it possible Inuyasha was finally growing into his title as Lord of the Western Lands?  "Would you do anything to save her?" 

Inuyasha's head snapped up to look at Sesshoumaru.  "Anything," he answered without hesitation.  Inuyasha watched as his brother contemplated Kagome where she lay just to his side.  There was something in the cold intelligence of Sesshoumaru's eyes that prompted Inuyasha to think he was considering his proposal.  "Name your price," Inuyasha spoke into the silence.

+~+~

'Inuyasha?'

Kagome started toward him, stopping suddenly as she realized there was something wrong with the way he looked.  The expression on his face was too serious, for one.  He looked as if he had just been told the end of world was coming.  But there was something else.  He was facing Sesshoumaru and they weren't fighting, but that wasn't it either.  Sesshoumaru's face was…well, blank, but just this side of blank so that it seemed like he was almost smiling.  And yet, that wasn't what didn't look right, either.  She squinted, trying to see what they were doing, but couldn't see them clearly through the mist still surrounding her…

_The mist…_

She looked behind her and could still see glimpses of the bright, comforting, warm light that had called to her earlier, but…but she hadn't followed it.  She had followed…she tried to remember…she had followed Inuyasha's voice.  He had been talking to her, calling her but she hadn't been able to make out what he was saying so she followed his voice…here…out of the mists, she thought, but…

The mists were still around her.  She shivered.  And she was still cold even though the sun was shining down brightly on the meadow where Inuyasha was speaking with Sesshoumaru.  And why couldn't she hear them?  She tried to walk closer to them, but stopped just before stepping on something on the ground.  A body!  It looked like…Kikyo?

Was that why Inuyasha was so serious?  Because Kikyo was in trouble?  She felt the old hurt well up inside her, but it was quickly chased away by the pity that came with the memory of her realization about Kikyo's heart.  

She looked down at the body of the girl in the priestess garb and knelt by her side.  Maybe she could help?  She tried to touch the girl, but her hand went right through the white clad shoulder.  Kagome panicked instantly.  'What…what's going on?' she spoke, but no sound reverberated.  

The mist around the body floated away, shifting on the ground and giving her a clearer view of the girl's face.  That wasn't Kikyo…it was…

'Me?' Kagome gasped in surprise and looked up at Inuyasha, then back down at her own face looking pale and tragic as her body lay motionless on the ground.  'Could that really be me?' she wondered.  She brought her hand in front of her and realized that if she looked hard enough, she could see right through it to her body lying on the ground.  Was she dead?  She looked back up at Inuyasha.  She couldn't be dead!  She had so much to do yet!  She hadn't told Inuyasha she knew where the rest of the jewel shards were!  She hadn't helped defeat Naraku!  She hadn't…

Her head hurt and her whole body started to feel weak, pain running through her body.  She fell over and put out a hand to keep from falling onto the ground.  She gasped as she felt the soft material of the hakana pants her body wore.  'Am I…solid?' She tried to feel the ground but the biting pain coursed through her again and she screamed soundlessly.  

There was so much pain…

It was as if the more she tried to feel her surroundings, the more pain she felt…

So much pain, she almost couldn't stand it…

The mist started to close in on her again and she felt the coldness seep into her body, making the pain even more acute.  She knew somehow that if she turned to the light behind her, the pain would go away…the pain would go away if she let go, but…

She looked up and saw Inuyasha's face go hard and shift into angry lines.  'Inuyasha,' she thought.  'I wish I could hear you,' she sighed.

_"Name your price."_

She gasped as Inuyasha's voice became suddenly clear to her.  She looked at Sesshoumaru.  What could they be talking about?  What could he be bargaining for?

Sesshoumaru thought about it only momentarily.  "Tetsusaiga."  Inuyasha seemed to have expected that answer, for he didn't so much as blink.  Perhaps this would make him react, Sesshoumaru thought.  "And your arm to wield it."

Kagome gasped.  'His arm?' she thought, wincing at the idea.  She shook her head.  Inuyasha _wouldn't give him Tetsusaiga.  It was his father's gift, it meant more to him than anything and it was what kept him sane, what kept his soul from being devoured.  She didn't know what they were bargaining for, but nothing Sesshoumaru had would be worth Inuyasha giving him Tetsusaiga._

Inuyasha seemed lost in thought.  He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.  'Was he really thinking about it?' Kagome thought.  'Inuyasha, don't!' she exclaimed, but Inuyasha wasn't really looking at her, he was looking at her body on the ground.  

"I'll turn into the demon again," Inuyasha spoke.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered.

"And the Tensaiga?" Inuyasha asked.

'Tensaiga?' Kagome thought.  Could that be what they were bargaining for?  But…why?

"I shall use it if you cannot," Sesshoumaru answered the unasked question.

Inuyasha nodded curtly.  As if coming to a decision, Inuyasha looked up to meet his brother's eyes.  "You must swear to keep me from doing harm," Inuyasha spoke seriously, trying to read his brother.  "You must swear to kill me, on your honor."

Kagome gasped and reached out for Inuyasha, trying to run toward him, but she was pulled back roughly until she fell alongside her body.  She looked at it and suddenly knew she could not travel further than a certain distance away from her body on the mortal plain.  She had never asked this information, nor had she read it anywhere, but she knew it as sure as if she had the book detailing it right before her.  She looked at Inuyasha.  'No,' she whispered.  He couldn't hear her, he couldn't see her, and she couldn't go near him and he was going to willingly give up Tetsusaiga, for what?  

'No, Inuyasha!' she tried to yell again.  'Don't give up your soul…'

+~+~

Sesshoumaru was as surprised as he had ever really been.  Inuyasha had not only agreed to give up Tetsusaiga and his arm, but had asked that Sesshoumaru kill him when he turned into the killing demon.  And all for that…that human…?

"You are willing to give up your sword and your life for this girl?" Sesshoumaru asked.  

Inuyasha nodded.  "I promised to protect her," he answered as if that should explain it.  "I swore to keep her safe and if I can save her, I'd rather die than watch her die."  Inuyasha met Sesshoumaru's unmoved stare.  "If you can't understand that, then I pity you, Sesshoumaru, but I don't know how else to explain it."  Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and pulled Tetsusaiga out of his belt, scabbard and all.  He held it balanced between his two hands, presenting it to his brother.  "Do you accept?"

+~+~

Kagome watched as Inuyasha presented Tetsusaiga to his brother and fell to her knees as the pain cut through her insides.  'Nooo!' she called out.  Why would he do that? His soul wouldn't survive!  She doubled over, her arms circling her abdomen in an attempt to quiet the pain.  

_I'd rather die than watch her die…_

It was all so clear to her suddenly.  

She had been such a fool.  She had suffered for so long, punishing him with her anger and her desire that he love her as she loved him, she had been blind to the fact that he did love her in his own way, maybe not the way she wanted him to love her, but love just the same.  She had wanted more than that, and it was costing him his soul.  She wouldn't let him sacrifice himself when she had been so blind.  She wouldn't let him…

She cried out as Inuyasha presented Tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru and she saw the look in his eyes.  

She called out to him with more than her voice; she called out to him with her soul, her very essence.  She wanted to reach him, to stop him, to hold him.  She had been so selfish to want more than he could give her, to punish him for not being able to give it and she wouldn't let him punish himself any more for not being able to protect her when she had done this to herself…

She stood, despite the pain.  She felt the desperation, the lack of time wash the pain away as she watched Sesshoumaru reach out for Tetsusaiga.  Where she had thought she had no time, she felt time span out before her, endless and infinite.  Where she had felt only fear, now she felt the calm steal over her senses, bringing her peace.  The doubts and uncertainties within her stilled and she felt peaceful and quiet and it was into this quiet that she called out, not with her voice, but with her aura.  'I won't let you die,' she told Inuyasha.  

+~+~

Sesshoumaru reached out his arm for Tetsusaiga, giving his brother plenty of time to reconsider and withdraw, but he didn't.  In the end, it was Sesshoumaru himself who stopped before touching the sword.  He lowered his head to look at his side, feeling first the warmth that warned of magic.  His eyes widened as he saw the glow coming from within Tensaiga.  The warmth grew into heat and the heat into a searing pain…Tensaiga wanted to be released.  

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha called.  "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Sesshoumaru ignored his brother, lowering his hand to the hilt of Tensaiga.  He pulled it out, the pain of the concentrated heat almost too much for him to bear.  As soon as it was free, he was surrounded in a blinding light.

Inuyasha blinked as the white light surrounded them.  'What the hell could he be up to?' Inuyasha thought angrily, instinctively pulling back from the heat coming from Tensaiga.  'Was this another form of attack?' he wondered.  Attack?  He threw himself in Kagome's direction, falling over her limp body to protect her from the blast, but it was too late, the beam of light had already encompassed her and had lifted her off the ground, her hair floating around her as if she were in very clear liquid.  

Inuyasha reached out to her, but as soon as he touched the light, his hand burned.  He bared his fangs.  "What the hell are you doing!" he yelled at his brother.  "We had an agreement!" 

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, Inuyasha couldn't even see Sesshoumaru from the blinding light, but the light still came from his direction.  He ground his teeth and purposefully reached back into the light.  Prepared for the heat and the pain, he managed to push further inside, but he could not resist from screaming out.  

_Inuyasha.___

The soft word knocked his concentration off and he fell back away from the light.  He opened his eyes and almost wept.  "Kagome," he whispered.  His hand was blistering rapidly, but he didn't feel the pain anymore, he had eyes only for the image of Kagome standing before the light, looking at him.  Did that mean she was dead?  He wouldn't accept that.  He started to reach out for her, but the ethereal image of her held out a hand to still him and he stood there, awe-struck, as the light dissipated and died.  The wraithlike image of Kagome faded, a smile on her face and he was left only with the body of Kagome lying unconscious on the ground and Sesshoumaru just beyond, Tensaiga limp and still at his side.  

Inuyasha reached over for Kagome and cradled her in his arms.  He listened with every sense he had, but although her body was warmer, he could no longer hear even the muted rhythm of her heart.  

He had half expected to cry again, but the tears didn't come.  He expected to feel pain, but felt only nothing; he was numb, as if he were made of ice…

He had tried so hard, they had come so far, but…it didn't really matter.  He had lost her.  

Inuyasha started as a gasp escaped her lips and she inhaled deeply.  He looked down at her in amazement as he heard her heart begin beating in a syncopating rhythm.  "Kag…ome?" he asked.  

Her peaceful face turned into a frown and her eyes squeezed shut against the brightness of the sun.  Inuyasha shook her a little in his arms.  "Kagome!" he called.  

Kagome heard his voice as if through a fog and although she fought to open her eyes, her lids were too heavy at first.  Finally, she managed to blink her eyes open.  The first thing she saw were the gold of his eyes.  She blinked a few more times and the rest of his face came into focus.  He looked so worried…

"In…" her voice came out hoarse and she had to stop and clear her throat.  "Inuyasha," she managed on a whisper.

"I'm here, Kagome," he assured her.

She suddenly remembered why she had fought so hard, what she had wanted to tell him.  She clutched at the red cloth of his shirt.  "Don't give up Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, her voice gaining strength but still weak.  "You can't!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.  'Had she seen?' he wondered.  Could she have known what was going on with his brother?  He looked down at her in amazement as her eyes started to close again and all thoughts but keeping her awake left him.  He shook her again.  "No, Kagome, don't go to sleep," he insisted.  "You can't go back to sleep."

Kagome opened her eyes to look at him again.  "I think I was dead," she said, her voice clearly amazed.

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him at how close her words were to the truth.  He had almost lost her.  And, he realized, he owed the fact that he hadn't, to Sesshoumaru and Tensaiga.  He looked up to find that his brother was still standing there, watching the whole scene play out before them.  Inuyasha stood, lifting Kagome easily into his arms, and faced his brother.  "You have completed your end of the deal, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha spoke seriously.  "I ask only that you give me enough time to take her back to the village where they can help her recover before you come for my end of our bargain."

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's shirt again to draw his attention.  "No," she whispered.  "Not Tetsusaiga!"

Sesshoumaru heard the human's whispered words to his brother and felt…could actually feel the desperation in her.  How did she know what they had been bargaining for, unless she had heard the whole thing?  But she had been near death.  Unless, her magic was stronger than he had given her credit for.  This was the second time that the human wench had affected him so, the first being when she stood in his path to protect a transformed Inuyasha.  The look in Inuyasha's eyes told Sesshoumaru all he had been waiting for regarding his brother's maturity.  He was willing to honor the deal he had been making with him, even though he could very easily attempt to fight him off and even though honoring his agreement would mean losing the one thing he had fought so hard for.   His bother had indeed developed and although Sesshoumaru had been waiting for this development, he was none too sure what to make of it now that it was before him.  He looked at the girl in his arms and met her eyes.  She was planning, unsure of what she would do, but she wouldn't let Inuyasha give up his soul for her.  Could these two really have found that love told of only in myth?  

Coming to a decision, Sesshoumaru sheathed Tensaiga back into its scabbard in one graceful movement.  "I have done nothing, little brother," Sesshoumaru finally spoke, breaking the tense silence.  "Your human's magic is what called to Tensaiga," he informed them.  "I had yet to come to a decision about your offer and hence there was no bargain struck and I need to claim nothing from you."

Inuyasha watched, dumbstruck, as Sesshoumaru turned and began walking away from them without another word.  Kagome's magic had called to Tensaiga?  He looked down at Kagome and saw the amazement in her eyes as well.  

"Soon, little brother," Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice clear even over the distance his easy pace had already covered.  "We will have another conversation."  

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, but she hadn't heard.  Sesshoumaru was too far away for Kagome's hearing to pick it up, but Inuyasha had…and he wondered.

+~+~

A/N:  I am really very unsure of this chapter…I think it was Sesshoumaru's voice that makes me so uncertain.  Also, I had mostly an idea of what I wanted to happen in the next chapter, but now I'm not so sure that it fits well enough…that it's strong enough.  I'm not even sure that this chapter is strong enough for what you guys have been waiting for…

The thoughts in Sesshoumaru's head are thanks to **_pruningshears_** cause of something she said to me in her last review that there was more than one reason why Sesshy would want Tetsusaiga and it made me think of another real reason why Sesshy would want to test Inu.  I tried to write it as if he didn't necessarily want Tetsusaiga, but wanted to see how Inu would react, what he would give up his life for, so to speak.  Anyway, if you guys didn't get that, then PLEASE review and let me know, (hopefully, ideally, with some suggestions as to how I can write it so that you can see it that way…)  so that I can redo cause that was pretty important to me.

So, yeah…write and lemme know…k?


	29. Chapter 28: I Try

**A/N:**  Okay, this is a really long one so I won't take up too much of your time up here.  All I'm going to say is that I'm sorry it took so long to update.  I feel really very bad cause you all were so wonderful about reviewing the last chapter.  As it turns out, Puck inspired me relatively quickly with what to write.  Unfortunately, he was going all over the place, and all I could do was just write it all out as it came to me, but when I went back to looking at it, I had a jumbled mess of emotions and sometimes half-sentences and unfinished thoughts.  I had to go back and organize it and that took me some time to get around to!  So, gomen!  Really!  And thank you all for still being interested.  

Oh, yeah, biggest thing I noticed by your reviews was that most of you wanted to know about the conversation Sesshoumaru made reference to in the last chapter.  That wasn't something I planned when I planned the ending of the story, so I'm sorry to say I don't have a place for it in these last few chapters.  However, I am planning on doing an Epilogue, because I realized how I had written myself into that corner and I needed to do one to clear up that question.  Which means that if, by the time you've finished reading this chapter, there's still some questions you don't think have been answered, then either email me or review and I'll see if I can put them in the Epilogue or if I should edit a chapter and put it there.  

Oh, one more thing…Shippou actually speaks in this chapter…*Puck scoffs.*  "If you can call that speaking…little runt."  *Emania frowns.*  I think Puck gets annoyed with Shippou which is why he's inspired me to put him off to the side…hmm…

**Disclaimer / Rating:**  No space for a witty remark.  Not mine.  Chapter's not dirty, lemony, or ill spoken.  Is kinda angsty, but then again…this is me, we're talking about, right?  

**Thanks:**  EEEP!  Oh, wow!  I know I've gotten over 40 reviews for this past chapter, but I've lost count!  I can't believe it!  You all are sooo incredibly amazing!  I am as we speak, at the 400 mark.  FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS!  Agent Scully was the one to put me there and she got some very special prizes for doing so!  All the rest of you get oodles and oodles of candy for reviewing and bringing me closer to the mark and for being so wonderful about soothing my fears about Sesshoumaru's voice and the ever present OOC-ness!  I'm grinning like an idiot and I'm soo grateful, I can't even describe it!  Thank you!  

Oh, and the last few people to add me to the favorite author list were **_Ravioli, eX Driver Liz, and Bruka-Chan.  _**I've already gushed about how much that means to me, but thank you all of you for adding me!  You're soo wonderful!  ^____^

Oh, and special thanks go out to **AgentScully not only for being my 400th reviewer, but for all the time she spent to do a thorough critique of my last chapter.  That'll be making me go back and edit the chapter a little.  Both she and ****_Sukuri_ pointed out slight things about Sesshoumaru that I didn't mention and which would make the chapter stronger.**

Also, there's special thanks to **_LilacRose_** for taking time out of her busy schedule and from writing her incredibly wonderful story **_Through the Ancient Well_ to do some Beta-ing for me.  I caught her on AIM and bugged her, so I feel a little more sure of this chapter, but you know me, still worried!  ^_^**

You're all wonderful and may the sun always shine on you, the moon light your path and the may the forces of evil get lost on the way to your house. *grin*

**Sukuri****:  Thanks for, 1-trying to review so quickly after I had posted and 2-taking the time to let me know that there was a problem with the posting of the chapter!  *whew*  Glad I managed to fix it, even if I don't know what I did, exactly!  *grin***

*giggles*  Wow, thanks!  Your review sent Puck hiding and gave me a good few hours of peace!  *grins widely*  Thanks!  Even though he eventually came back out, I think maybe it was your review that got him to inspire me so much that he just overwhelmed me.  Sorry that it still didn't make me update quicker, but this time, I promise it wasn't his fault for lack of inspiration…it's just, he inspired me with too much stuff and I had to just sort of let it all come out and then sort it out. 

Oh, and I'm so honored that you were so good as to make sure you reviewed even when your computer was…*clears throat* PMSing on you…*giggles*  That's a good description…my net has been PMSing on me, so I understand and I appreciate your tenacity!  Oh, and your compliments just blew my mind.  Thank you so much!  

Oh, and thanks for pointing out about Sess seeing the messengers of the dead!  I hadn't caught that on the episode that I saw when he saved Rin, so I didn't even think of putting it in, but probably after I finish posting this chapter now, I'm going to go back and edit the chapter a little more, including some of AgentScully's comments and yours.  So, thanks for pointing that out!  

As for your question about why Sess came to Inu after I ended it, I just thought that Inu went in the direction he would be and called out to him, however he could do that and that's why I have Sess ask him why he called him there.  I didn't want to spend too much time describing that, but if you really think it detracts from the story that I don't have that, I'd consider adding that to the things to fix in the chapter before I repost it.  

As for your other questions, well, with the exception of the conversation Sess mentioned at the end, I think the others gets answered in this chapter I'm posting now.  If they don't, then review and lemme know, k?  ^_~.  

About the conv Sess mentioned at the end, well, I hadn't planned on including it in the remaining chapters before I reach the conclusion, but I have been thinking about adding an Epilogue and if I do, it would go there.  I have an idea of what I want the convo to be about, but unless I decide not to do the Epilogue, (*Puck sneaks into sight of the computer screen* "Don't tell her that!  She might do that scary voice thing again!"  *Emania pushes him away*) but probably will do *grin* then I prefer to not tell you the answer to what the conv's about in case I change my mind!  

About your project:  I'm sorry.  ~_~.  Those reports suck.  I haven't even read the book, so I can't help you much there…and I thought I had read almost every book they assign in school…I guess teachers are getting creative now… *glares*  That sucks, too.  

So, let's see…it was a long review and I just want to make sure I responded to everything!  I think I did…if I didn't, then please lemme know, k?  My brain's on broil right now, so I'm not altogether coherent, I don't think…^_^  Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter, too!

**Wyrm**** of souls:  Thanks for letting me know about the slight posting error. Hope it didn't disenchant you from reading the chapter once I got it up!  And I'm super duper glad you thought Sesshy's characterization was well done.  Sorry it took me a while to update, but this time it was Puck's fault, *Puck starts to complain, but Emania motions for him to zip it.*  Not because he didn't inspire me, but because he inspired me _too much.  He gave me too much emotion to work with and I ended up having to put it all in there and then work it out.  *Puck shrugs*  "First you want emotion, now it's too much emotion?" *he glares at her*  "Is there no pleasing you, woman?!"_**

**Ghoul King:**  *Puck grins mischievously*  "Yeah, Loki, um, Avalon is the Isle of Mists…it's unknown to any but the initiated, but I do give you props for trying…"  *chuckles* "And for taking care of all those lawyers, politicians, car salesmen and door to door salesmen my fellow fae and I put on that Island…I had actually forgotten about them…"*chuckles*. 

*Emania walks into the room pulling along a dazed Female Necromancer.*  Puck, why did you leave her in my room?  I thought I warned you about… *notices Puck had been writing on her pc and she glares at him.*  What are you doing?

*Puck starts to disappear from the room, when Emania waves her hand, stopping him.*  Uh-uh, not just yet.  *She brings up the dazed Necromancer so Puck can see her.  The Necromancer is clutching at a floor length Elvis doll*  Do something with her, will you?  

*Puck raises his eyebrows, he motions her dazed state.*  "I already did."

*Emania looks at the Necromancer, and raises her brows.*  What did you do, anyway?

*Puck smiles.*  Just a small glamoury spell.

*Emania looks at the doll and the way the Necromancer was petting it and hugging it.*  She thinks the doll is Sesshoumaru?

*Puck nods emphatically*  Aye.  *Emania glares at him, but he shrugs*  "It's the only way I could get her to let me go."

*Emania shrugs, handing her over to Puck.*  Whatever, just do something with her, send her back to her plane of existence, k?

*Puck sighs.*  "Do I have to?"

*Emania glares at him.*  If you don't, I'll remove the glamoury and she'll go back to thinking you're Sesshoumaru.

*Puck takes the Necromancer's arm and disappears.*

*Emania sighs*  Now that that's dealt with… *she grins*  Thanks for letting me know about the evil trick ff.net played on my chapter.  Thankfully, Puck fixed it.  

I'm also very glad that you thought Sesshy was in character.  Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter, too!

**Inuphoria****:  *whew!*  Thanks so much for reviewing to let me know how you liked the chapter!  I was very worried, but I feel better now!  Thanks!**

**Harm Marie:**  Thank you so much!  I wanted Sesshy to seem in character first of all, and the whole chapter to make sense!  Thanks!  ^_^

**Pruningshears****:  *grin*  I'm so glad you liked the characterization, and although my brain isn't functioning properly right now due to lack of sleep, I just am sooo thrilled that you liked the chapter, you were one of the people I was the most worried about because you had pointed out about Sesshy's character…and I really don't mind about you beating me to my ideas because when you do, you always help me out by pointing out something I would otherwise have overlooked, like Sesshy!  ^_^  Thanks so much for reviewing again!  **

**Funky ****Nassau****:  I'm so glad that you liked the chapter.  It means a lot to me because I was so worried about it.  I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter!  Thanks for the review, and I'm exceptionally glad that you liked _Well.  I'm addicted to it almost as much as I am to Inuyasha the series!  Thank you once again for taking the time to review!  ^_~._**

**LadyWyrsa****:  *beaming*  Oooh!  I'm so glad you think so!  Especially about the song choices!  I tend to be particularly proud of them, and not too many people mention them…not that I'm complaining since I have THE MOST WONDERFUL REVIEWERS IN THE WORLD, but I am glad that you liked the story and especially the song choices!  *grin*  Oh, and super duper glad you think I have a good handle on the characters since it tends to be my biggest worry!  Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter!  ^_^**

**Gloria******Underhill******:  Howdy!  I'm so happy to hear from you and very happy that you liked the chapter.  Sesshoumaru was tough, but I'm glad that I didn't at least make him totally unrecognizable!  Thanks for reviewing!  ^_~.**

**Yoshiko-Rae:**  Aww!  It's so nice of you to say so!  Thanks!  *grin* Yeah, I wasn't sure about adding that little itty bitty jealousy nudge, but I'm glad I did and I'm glad you caught it without me having to go into too much detail.  So glad the chapter satisfied…I didn't want to leave you guys feeling like I had jipped you or anything!  *_~.  Adios!

**Yupperz2003:**  Thank you so much!  I hope you like this chapter!  ^_^

**Eartha****:  I wish I could say that I knew if my chapter meant that they'd get along now, but I don't.  I don't think that's going to fit in this story, and I'm wondering if I should've put it in at all since I'm not really planning on devoting any time to answering the question, but maybe I can put it into an Epilogue of sorts?  I'm thinking I'm going to have to do one, but I'm not sure.  Thanks for reviewing!  ^_^**

**Aeyikie****:  (on 27)  Hope that you've reached chapter 28 by now and that you think it's as interesting now as 27 promised!  I'm sorry you've had such a bad day.  *Puck waves at Shibby*  "Hello!"  **

**eX**** Driver Liz:  Aww…thanks, so much!  It really means a lot to me!  I'm so glad you liked the chapter and that it seemed in character!  Thanks for reviewing!  ^_^  As for the German, the only word I know is "bitter" and that I got from the movie _Run, Lola, Run_. (Great movie, btw…fantastic.) But I know Spanish: Heramos poco y pario Catana!  (We were few, but then Catana gave birth!  It's an expression of craziness, like too much stuff going on at once!)  And I know French: Voulez-vouz dancer avec moi ce soir? (Would you like to dance with me tonight?) Anyway, hope your finger feels better !  ^_^**

**AgentScully****:  Hey!  Wow!  Thanks for all your comments!  They really did pinpoint a lot of areas I thought were kinda weak and they all made perfect sense to me.  I've saved them on a separate document and I'm going to be working on them to update the chapter in between.  I'll send you a copy of the updated version by email where I'll respond more in depth to each of your comments, k?  And never feel bad when I ask you for criticism!  It's very very good and I appreciate all of your effort!  Really!  ^___^**

Okay, just adding this bit now, as I see you've become my four hundredth reviewer!  Yippeee!  You reviewed again just to hurry me to updating!  I'm honored!  Thank you, and I'm so glad you were the 400th reviewer!  *Puck appears, dressed like Ed McMahn, complete with 1980's style glasses and Bob Barker from the Price is Right type microphone.  In announcer-man type voice…*  "Tell her what we've got for her, Johnny!" *Puck disappears, only to reappear, dressed a-la Vanna White in Wheel of Fortune, alongside a Price-Is-right style turnstile.  It turns to reveal boxes piled atop one another, announcer voice continues.*  "A lifetime supply of Hershey's Kisses!  But wait, there's more!"  *The boxes disappear and appear in Agent Scully's house.  A book appears on an illuminated podium in its place.  Announcer voice continues.*  "She'll also get a copy of the world famous 'See Japan on 10 yen a day'!  Trip to Japan, not included.  And there's still even more!"  *Book disappears, only to appear at Agent Scully's side.  Em taps her toes at the retro 80's theme music.  A box appears on the turnstile and Puck, still a-la Vanna White holds it up.*  "She'll also get this nifty inflatable Inuyasha doll, for all your playtime needs!  And just for being such a great reviewer, she also get the accompanying shirt which reads 'Someone I know went back in time to Sengou Jidai and all I got was this lousy t-shirt'"  *The box disappears to appear at Agent Scully's side in the growing pile of gifts.  The shirt misses and falls on AgentScully's head*  "And last but not least…" *Puck motions a mysterious object as big as a car with a sheet over it.*  "Is it a car?  Is it a yacht?  Is it a small miniature sized house?  No!  It's much better than that!  *the voice is clearly getting excited*  "It's your very own, brand new…CAMEL!!!"  *Puck removes the sheet and moves out of the way.*  "Watch out, they spit!"  

*Emania glares at Puck.*  I didn't say Camel!  I said Caramel!  I wanted her to have lots of caramel candies, you dolt!

*Puck shrugs, turning back into his former self, and the camel disappears.*  "Next time enunciate."

*Emania narrows her eyes at him.*  Did you make the camel appear at Agent Scully's house?

*Puck looks at her innocently. Emania glares.*  If you did, you'll have to pick up every single thing he messes up!

*Puck's eyes widen*  "Uh…excuse me…" *he disappears only to reappear at Agent Scully's house, smile disarmingly at her and disappear again, taking the camel, leaving her house spick and span and a large load of caramel candies in it's place.*

*Emania sweatdrops*  What am I going to do with him?  

**MoonFairy****:  Yey!  You caught that!  I'm so happy!  I was so worried that what I wanted to portray of Sesshy wouldn't come through.  His voice was so new to me, you see!  But I'm so happy that you liked it and very grateful that you reviewed!  I'm sorry that this chapter didn't get posted as soon as I would have liked!  ^_^**

**Mitchie****:  *blush*  Thank you!  ^_^**

**Kai-Aki-Ti:**  *blush reddens deeper*  Thank you so much!  I'm glad you liked it.  Hope you like this one!  ^_~

**MoonBaby****:  Thank you!  *bows*  I really appreciate the compliment.  Especially from someone who likes the Sesshoumaru character!  Thank you so much for the attempt to boost my morale!  It sort of worked!  ^_~.  I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Corrupte**** Angel:  0.0  Okay, well, hopefully you'll take a lesson from Inu…I promise it will end well in the end, you'll see!  Hopefully, your life will too!  Glad you like my story!  Thanks for reviewing!  ^_^**

**Elissa**:  *blushes*  Aww…thank you.  It means so much to me!  I hope you like this chapter too.  ^_^

**Blazingnymph****:  Yeah, it took me writing that last chapter for me to realize that I actually rather like Sesshoumaru's character.  *gasp*  I know!  But, hey, Puck liked him too, so I have a feeling there might be a Sesshy-based story in our future…even though I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE to do a Sess/Kag fic.  Not that they can't be well done and just as wonderful as Inu/Kag, but I'm and Inu/Kag fan and I'll never change!  *laughs maniacally*  Never, I say!!  *cackles until she coughs, clears throat.*  Right, sorry.  Thanks for reviewing!  Hope you like this chapter!  ^_^;;**

**The Smooster:**  Hey!  Thanks for reviewing like that…it trips me out whenever someone reads through my story, reviewing as they go…I love it!  You also contributed significantly to getting me to the 400 mark!  I'm in heaven!  And I only got a review up through chapter 9, unless it didn't come through, so I hope you've reached this chapter so you know how much I appreciate your reviews.  Thank you for all the thoughtful comments.  The only one I think I need to reply to is the one about the music hurting Inu's ears.  I didn't really explain too much about it, but I did insinuate about a spell on his ears that sort of muffles his ability.  About Kag drinking, well, I would agree with you, except that I've tried to make it so that Kag is _trying_ to explore new elements of her own character.  In that sense, I modled her after myself in that she would know what alcohol tastes like and a drink or two, but isn't much of a drinker.  Of course, with the situations going on, that changes!  *grin*  I hope that explains a bit of my thinking and if it still doesn't satisfy, I'd love to hear from you again!  ^_^

**Kiyoushi****:  Aww…you're so sweet!  I actually don't have any other fictions posted yet…*Puck pushes into view*  "She won't let me inspire her to any others even though I want to!" *Emania sighs and pushes him away.  He pops out in a huff.*  Sorry, that's just a sore spot for him.  As it turns out, he's right, though.  He keeps teasing me with all these ideas for other stories, but I haven't given in to the urge to write them cause then I'd never get this one finished.  I've kinda written down the ideas and I have a few very different options running around in my head, but I won't write them until I finish this one…which isn't very far from happening.  Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter!  It was hell to write.  Your responses are very intelligent…and your exit line is a trip!  ^_^.  About your questions…well, with every review that I respond to, I convince myself to write an epilogue more and more cause I hadn't originally intended to and I hadn't even thought of writing the answer to that question in the story and it doesn't fit in anywhere that I have so far.  Thanks for saying you liked Inu and Sesshy here!  I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Katergator****:  *grins widely*  Thank you so much for both thinking Sesshy and Inu were in character and for coming to my defense with the spoiler!  Thank you so much!  I'm very grateful to you for that and for the wonderful reviews!  My mind is reeling!  I'm very proud that you didn't think of Tensaiga…some people did and I was worried that the chapter had been clichéd or to obvious or something, but now I don't think so so much!  ^_^  I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!  **

**RavenShadow****:  Thank you so much for your wonderful review!  It really means so much to me!  I'm so glad you liked the characterization of Sesshy, I was so worried!  But you guys have put my mind at ease! ^__^.  Sorry it took so long for the update!  **

**MechPhoenix****:  Howdy!  (12)  Thank you so much for giving in to my pleas for reviews!  I can never seem to get enough of them even though all of you are so wonderful now and review all the time, but since I always seem to be worried about some aspect of my chapter, it helps ease my doubts when you guys review!  Even if you say something was wrong with it, it helps ease my doubts cause then that means that I can do something about it!  See my reasoning?  (27)  *blushes a deep red*  Wow…thanks, I'm blown away by your review!  You're too generous!  *Puck grins*  "You've really made her blush, Mech, honestly…I can see it in the tips of her hair!" *giggles, disappears when Em tries to smack him.*  "I'm very honored you mentioned me in your review as well, and about your muse, well, if he (or she) is a fae then you can just lure him back with promises of sweets and lots of praise.  It doesn't work for me…" *trails off as Em is heard laughing in the background.  He raises an eyebrow at her and when she finally controls herself, he returns to the screen.*  "…but it might work."  *Emania comes back to the screen.*  Or you can just pretend like you don't need him (or her) and that'll get him running back!  *Em ignores Puck's glare*  That's what works with Puck!  *Em thinks*  Also, there's the little thing that I've got a few other writers' muses threatening him if he doesn't come through…and a few writers threatening him too!  *giggles* (28)  Withdrawals?  Wow!  Thanks!  That's a great compliment!  I've had fics that I felt that way about, so just saying it wows me and touches me really deeply!  Thanks so much!  Thank you so much, and please don't go into a mindless addicted stupor…I couldn't live with myself!  So sorry it took so long for me to update!  ^_~.  I hope this chapter is worth it!  **

**Bruka-chan**:  Hiya!  (26)  It's okay, I've done that, and I completely understand!  You cried?  Because of my story?  *wipes tear*  Oh, wow…that's so special!  *grins*  I can't help but feel kinda iffy about my writing, I don't know why.  I'll be okay, proud even of a particular line or maybe even a paragraph, but especially when I'm writing about an established storyline such as Inuyasha, I never feel satisfied that I've accomplished what I want to accomplish or paid adequate tribute to the genius that created the characters!  But I will take that hug, even if it is a virtual one!  Thanks!  (27) *giggle*  Oooh, Jug-o-wine is a great vintage!  ^__^.  In my experience, orange juice mixes best with Tequila.  And I don't know what, but there's some mix for a Tequila Sunrise, but I'm not sure what it is…of course, by now, he could've made the drink with the whole of the kool-aid factory, but oh well, for next time I guess!  ^__^.  Buzzed or not doesn't matter, so long as it affected you, I'm happy!  Hey, I'm no one to talk, I did final editing for one of those chapter a little buzzed.  *grin*.  (28) Awww…thank you!  That helps.  And if you like Sess, then I'm glad you liked Sess in my chapter!  I was very worried about him.  Sorry about making you wait a while for this update…didn't mean to, just sort of happened.  Thank you again for your wonderful reviews and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

**Jen:**  *laughs*  Made you think of Linkin Park, huh?  Well, I've been on a Linkin Park kick, so I guess I probably got subconsciously inspired by their song!  The chapter after this one has a lot more of that.  And with Linkin Park again!  They're just great.  I love their lyrics!  I'm honored that you liked my story enough to check ff.net so often!  The end is just around the corner, actually, and I'm almost sorry to see it end.  But I don't think it's weird at all to cry at the end of a favorite story…I have before!  ^_^  and it makes me doubly honored even that you'd say you would when my story ends!  Thank you!  And I hope you like this chapter!

**Jetflash****:  Aw, I'm sorry!  Having you distraught is the last thing I want, honest!  Thank you so much for trying to make me feel better about OOC-ness!  I hope you like this chapter and it doesn't disappoint you!  Thanks for reviewing!  ^_^**

**Sumeragi**** Kousei:  Wow.  *laughs*  Thanks for the major compliment and thanks for taking the time to review!  I hope you like this chapter!  ^_^**

**Still Thinking:**  *smile*  Aw, I'm sorry!  I hope you like this chapter!  Thank you so much for reviewing!

**RinoaOHeartilly****:  That's okay, Rinoa, just so long as I know you're still out there, reading and that I haven't lost you!  I'm happy just to hear from you!  (Or read from you, as the case may be!)  Thanks so much for boosting my self-esteem where it comes to Sesshy and the Inu/Kag scene, which you probably realized I was worried about even though I didn't mention it!  ^__^.  You're wonderful!  Thanks for reviewing!  **

**Evil Irish Eyes *and* Garlend:**  *blushes*  Aw, Evil, thank you for that great vote of confidence!  When you say it, I have to believe it, really.  I'm so glad Sesshy came out the way I wanted him to in my head, but I never know for sure if it translated well, you know?  *Em watches as Edgar Allen Poe runs across in Evil's side and Shakes 'streaks' after him.  Em watches in amazement, mouth slightly agape as the scene takes place before her face crumpling into laughter.  Her head falls into her hands as the tears come from her eyes.*  I…I…*she can't breathe, let alone speak she's laughing so hard.* …rooting…go, Eddie…

*Puck sees his charge laughing too hard to continue and trying to speak regardless.*  "Eddie?" 

*Emania straightens, and takes a deep calming breath, wiping the tears from her eyes.  She's still smiling, but she seems to have gotten herself under control.*  As in Allen Poe.  

*Puck is confused, he looks at Evil's side of the screen, looks for Garlend, winces as he realizes what happened to her, then starts grinning as he catches a fleeing Poe and Shakespeare.*  "Poor Will.  He might be a literary genius, but he's no match for Poe's eccentricity."

*Em starts to giggle again…* He's a looney. *she looses the control over her laughter and erupts in another wave, doubling over and falling off the chair, then laughing harder as she realized what happened.  She waves a hand dismissively at Puck.*

*Puck shakes his head and sits in her chair at the computer.*  Yeah, so since Em is a little preoccupied right now, I'll take over the review response…*grins.  He reads Garlend's comment about Avalon and blushes.*  "Um…yeah, we love the pretty lights on Avalon!"  *Puck takes Garlend's wonderfully amazing gift and stares at it, awestruck.*  "Oh, Garlend, this is beautiful!  Simply amazing!  Beyond words."  *he looks up, surprised.*  "I have no words to thank you for such a special gift!  _I can't think of a single thing to say worthy of such a present!"  _

*Emania scoffs, standing from the floor and looking amazedly from Puck to Garlend.*  Now, that is a feat!  Puck is always talking too much!  Take for instance this chapter I'm posting now, he just kept giving me stuff and giving me stuff and I didn't know where to put it or in what order it should go, it was driving me crazy!  I felt like just shutting him up, but could I?  Nooo! *glares at Puck and is about to continue her tirade when Puck opens the box, the beautiful music echoing around in the room.  Em's face goes pensive, then slack, a smile of complete contentness coming over her features.  She sighs.*

*Puck smiles at Garlend.*  "There is nothing I could do to compare to such a gift, Garlend, I shall take you to Avalon myself and let you pick out your own flowers for this…would you like to ride the wind with Titania?  Float on the foam of the ocean with the mermaids?  Marvel at the jewel-like quality of a dew drop resting on a perfect rose with the fae Peaceblossom or trace the paths on a blade of grass with her sister Mustardseed?  I would bring down the moon for you to wear as a jewel, the sun as a crown."

*Emania smiles, then grins wickedly*  Why not have her ride the unicorns with Oberon?  Or play with the treasures of Mustardseed's brother, Cobweb?

*Puck glares at her.*  "They are not worthy of her."

*Emania grins from ear to ear.*  The King of the Fae is not worthy?  *When Puck won't answer, Emania winks at Evil.*  I think Puck's jealous!

*Emania closes the box, the music stops and she is herself again.*  Thank you, Evil for the cookies!  I LOVE double chocolate cookies!  *sighs*  Chocolate, yum!  *Thinks.*  You're right, we do deserve gifts, too, and Puck hasn't brought me the chocolate from Avalon, yet, so I'll have to send you this,.  *waves her hand and a Hershey's Kiss Sundae appears on Evil's side.*  It's a specialty of a place in Miami called Swensons which has THE BEST ice cream!  It's vanilla ice cream with mini Hershey kisses in it and chocolate and caramel syrup.  Oh, and whip cream of course!  *bites on a cookie*  Enjoy!  You deserve that and more for the wonderful boost you gave my confidence!  ^___^;;  I really hope you like this chapter!

**Evilfire****:  Well, thanks for reviewing to let me know you're reading and I'm so honored that someone thought to mention that they thought my story was good to you! I hope you're not disappointed!  ^_^**

**Rachel:**  *blush*  Thanks!  I'm glad you like it.  I hope you like this chapter too!  ^_^

**Trinity Kirara:**  Really?!  You think so?  Wow.  That means so much to me!  Thank you so much!  About more thought for Inu and his soul thing, what did you mean?  That he should have considered not giving it up more, or that he should have talked about how little it meant to him more?  *Em laughs as she sees Joy drag in Puck*  So that's where he was!  I was starting to wonder why he suddenly disappeared.  *Puck wakes up and screams like a girl* "Help!"  *Em gets serious.*  Joy, the only thing I ask is that you don't break him, I still need him, but you can have a little fun with him.  *Puck's eyes widen.*  "What?!"  *Em shrugs.*  It'll build character, Puck, toughen up and take it!  Or talk yourself out of it or something!  *To Trinity*  It might make him better adept at inspiring me to write fight sequences!  ^_~.  Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter, too!  

**Born-Of-Elven-Blood:**  Aw!  Thank you so much!  I'm glad that fluffy's voice was adequate!  Please let me know what you think of this chapter, k?  I hope I don't disappoint you!  ^_^

**Elventeen****:  One of your favorites, really?  Thank you so much for the compliments, both from me and Puck.  More Sesshy?  Well, I hadn't planned on it, but it seems that I sort of wrote myself into having to put a little more, *glares at Puck, who shrugs.*  I'm sure Puck doesn't mind, cause he likes Sesshy, but it doesn't fit in what I have plot wise in the rest of the story, so I think I'm going to have to do an Epilogue and if I do *dodges angry glances* he'll be in that.  **

**Niku****:  I don't mind at all the email thing!  Not at all!  I hope that by now, you've been able to get onto the internet.  I've been having trouble with my net too, but I can get on, but only for short bursts of time before it just signs off on me.  Go figure!  I will keep watch for something of yours to break on the scene.  If it's anywhere near as well thought out as your reviews, then it's going to be marvelous!  ^_^  Thanks so much for the compliments on the chapter, and I'm glad you thought Sesshy and Inu were both in character and that you liked the way the chapter played out.  I hope you like this one as much!  Thanks again for reviewing (despite all obstacles! *grin*)  **

Chapter 28: I Try

"I keep my cool but I'm feeling / I try to say goodbye and I choke / Try to walk away and I stumble / Though I try to hide it, it's clear / My world crumbles when you are not near."

-I Try, Macy Gray

Kagome could still feel the chill of the cold on her skin, as if she were only now starting to thaw.  She shivered involuntarily at the feel of the sun beating down on her and the warmth of Inuyasha's arms.  She felt the drowsiness begin to creep up on her as she felt warm and safe, swaying gently with Inuyasha's step.  Her eyes started to close, but Inuyasha shook her.  

She felt his heat fighting with the cold that was still somehow in her bones and she instinctively folded herself against his chest.  Absently, she marveled at how comfortable it actually was to be carried in Inuyasha's arms like this.  Whenever he carried her before, it was always on his back and then she had to do some of the work to stay on him.  Now…now, she felt as if she didn't have to worry about a thing.  Inuyasha was carrying her and he would get her home.  That, as much as his actual body heat and the sun, helped to drive away the cold from her dream mists that still lingered.  

Inuyasha hadn't spoken the whole time he carried her back to the village, and neither did she.  The lethargy that settled on her from peace and contentment made it seem more trouble than it was worth to speak, and plus, she couldn't seem to think of anything she needed to say that was so important so as to make it worth the effort.  

As soon as Inuyasha brought her into sight of the village, however, a cry resounded from the farmers tending their fields, and spread throughout until it reached Kaede's hut long before they did.  Kagome was startled at the faces of surprise and wonder mingled with joy as the villagers caught sight of her awake.  She smiled absently at their greetings and exclamations of pleasure at her good health.  

 "How long was I out?" Kagome whispered, awe-struck by the reaction of the villagers.  Inuyasha looked down at her and there was something strange in his eyes.  

"You were unconscious for seven days," he answered seriously.

"Seven…" Kagome whispered, incredulous.  She looked up at Inuyasha but he was looking straight ahead so she had a great view of his chin.  Kagome was too shocked by the news to even ask Inuyasha to put her down.  When she thought about it, she wasn't sure she was steady enough to walk.  She felt somehow detached from her body, except for a slight pressure behind her ears signaling a headache.  

"What do you remember?" Inuyasha spoke into her shocked silence.

Kagome reached up to massage her temples and furrowed her brows as she thought.  "I…" she trailed off.  "I remember the confrontation with Benten," she said.

"Benten?" Inuyasha asked.  Kagome felt the rumble in his chest that meant he was withholding a growl.  "Is that his name?" 

"Was," Kagome answered.  "He's gone now."

Inuyasha looked down at her.  "Gone where?" 

Kagome shrugged as best she could while being cradled in Inuyasha's arms.  Absently, she marveled at how easily he carried her as if she weighed no more than Shippou.  "Back to the water, I suppose."

"And he left you just like that?" Inuyasha asked disbelievingly.

"He was…" Kagome thought for a few moments and marveled again when Inuyasha didn't try to hurry her into speaking.  "…infected…with hate and betrayal…" Kagome sighed.  "He thought I…Kikyo had convinced his true love to betray him, when all she really did was try to give him another chance as best she could."  She looked up at Inuyasha again, unsure of what she'd find in his face.  She couldn't be angry anymore if he showed her he still loved Kikyo.  She knew now that he had offered her all he could offer her and she had no right to ask any more of him.  'He must feel me staring at him,' Kagome thought, but Inuyasha would only look straight before them, his face set in pensive lines.    She couldn't read his face at all.  

"And he just left?" Inuyasha finally asked.  "Just like that?"

"I think I purified him."

Inuyasha did look at her then and there was something like wonder on his face.  "Like a shard?"

Kagome nodded.  "That's what it felt like."

Inuyasha looked up and continued walking.  "What else do you remember after that?"

Kagome looked before them and saw the village passing before them, returning the smiles of some of the villagers absently.  "I remember seeing you coming toward me through the forest," Kagome spoke as if in a trance.  "I remember mist, I remember being cold and wanting to go to the warmth but a voice whispered to me and drew me more into the mists…" she looked up at his chin again.  "I think it was your voice, Inuyasha."  She watched his jaw move as he swallowed, but he didn't speak.  "I remember seeing myself lying on the floor…" she trailed off.  "I looked so pale," she whispered.  "I remember pain and a warm light."  She stopped, unsure of how much else she should tell him.

"And?"

"And…and I remember wanting to go back to the light where it was warm and there was no pain, but then I saw you as if through a thin veil, talking to Sesshoumaru and…and giving him Tetsusaiga."  She clutched at his haori, but he didn't look at her.  "You were going to give him Tetsusaiga so he'd save me, weren't you?"  Inuyasha swallowed hard, but didn't look at her.  Kagome pulled at his haori harder and drew his eyes to hers.  They were indecipherable, but they told her all she needed to know.  "Why would you do that?  You're such an idiot!  Don't you know without Tetsusaiga your soul would've been consumed?"

Inuyasha frowned angrily.  "Of course I know!" he exclaimed suddenly.  "But nobody could wake you and you were getting cold and Kaede said you might not wake up ever again and it was the only thing I could think to do!"

Kagome felt herself bristle at his tone, but knew it was just excess emotion, not real anger.  "You could have fought him!" she exclaimed, even though she knew it didn't make sense.  "Of all the times you faced Sesshoumaru, of all the stupid fights, this was the time you decide not to try to fight him?"

"There wasn't time!" he yelled back, the excess emotion spilling from him in much the same way.  "You were dying!" he exclaimed.  

Kagome tried to glare at him, but her current position didn't let her, so she pushed away from him, wanting to be put down, the energy of the anger making her confident that she could stand now.  When he finally did, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him proper.  "You could've thought of some other way other than giving up your own life, you baka!"

The anger in his eyes slowly faded only to be replaced by something she couldn't name.  "My life meant nothing if I couldn't protect you," he spoke.

Kagome inhaled and didn't know what to say.  Finally, she shook her head, feeling the tears want to come to her eyes.  "You shouldn't…" she sighed.  "You shouldn't say that, Inuyasha, I…" 'I don't want you to protect me because you promised to!' she yelled in her head.  'I don't deserve the friendship you're offering!' But she didn't say any of it, couldn't make the words leave her lips.  "I don't want my life in exchange for yours."

Inuyasha could feel the words on the tip of his tongue.  It would be so easy to just speak them, just to say he loved her, to say that his life was hers…but what if she left him?  What if she chose to go?  She had chosen to stay with him before even when he asked her to go, he had been so stupid then, but that had been only because of her good heart, hadn't it?  If she knew how much he loved her, how he would gladly give his life for her if it meant not watching her die, would that scare her into leaving for good?  Everything would change, and he would loose her.  He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but was stopped by a wail careening toward them at top speed.  Inuyasha's instincts were on instant alert, but he stopped just shy of pushing Kagome to the ground when he caught the attacker's scent in the air.  He watched as his moment passed with the speeding blur of reddish-brown fur crashing into Kagome's arms.  

"KagomeKagomekagomekagomeIwassoworriedIalmostdiedyouwouldn'twakeupareyousureyou'reokaynowyouhadusallworriedandInuyashawouldn'tsleeporletanyoneclosetoyouandkaedemademegotosleepbutIdidn'twantocauseIwantedtobetherewhenyouwokeupbutInuyashatookyouawayandyou'renotgoingawayagainareyou?" Shippou took a deep breath and opened his mouth to start another tirade when Kagome stopped him with a hand to his lips.  

"Shippou, please!" Kagome said laughingly.  "I'm sorry to have worried you, but you'll have to go a little slower and give me some time to digest what you're saying if you expect me to answer."

Shippou looked at her, opened his mouth to speak, then decided he rather bury his face in her stomach and cry.  "Don't do that again, k?" he mumbled against her robes.

Kagome softly ran her hand soothingly across his back.  "I'm sorry, Shippou, I'll try."

She looked over Shippou's head to find Inuyasha still looking at her.  He had been about to tell her something, she could see it in his eyes, but…she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.  She couldn't stand it if he asked her to leave again.  She was afraid he'd ask her to leave again for her own protection like he did that last time when he put the tree in the well, but… Now that she could feel where the rest of the fragments were like a soft pulse against her conscious, he wouldn't really need her anymore.  And even if he considered her a friend, friend enough to want to protect, the way she would give up her life to protect Sango or Shippou or Mirouku, he would still let that honor get the better of him…

At one time, when she came back after the whole mess with Kouga, she had convinced herself for so many reasons that she could live with knowing he didn't love her, and still be by his side, but now, it seemed that everything was against that.  

She could still remember the vision showed to her by Benten…all those she cared about lying dead to protect her, to fight with her, because the monsters had come for her…

She knew as well now as she did then that her friends would never hate her because of that possibility, would never feel anger at her the way Benten had showed her in the vision, but the possibility did existed that it could happen…someone could come for her or the jewel that they couldn't fight and they might very well die trying to protect her.

Hadn't Inuyasha's willingness to give up Tetsusaiga…his very soul…for her life proven that?  

Despite the fact that she wasn't as useless as she had originally thought, perhaps she was more of a liability than a benefit after all?

Wouldn't it be better for all involved if she went back through the well and pretended to be normal, going through the motions of living?*  Perhaps it would be better for them all if she went back to her life in the modern era and pretended like she had never known what it felt like to roam this beautiful land, had never felt what it was like to fight alongside such loyal friends?  

Friend.  For the first time in her life, the word echoed bitter in her thoughts.  She couldn't hate him, couldn't love him…at one time she had convinced herself she would be happy to have his friendship if she couldn't have anything else, now…now she wondered for how much longer could she stand being just his friend?  

+~+~

Kagome looked down at the sleeping kitsune in her arms and almost smiled.  It felt so good to hold him again, so comforting to have his soft warmth pressed against her, to feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.  She could almost fool herself into thinking that nothing had changed.  She heard her name being called but avoided looking up because she knew if she did she would be reminded again of how wrong she had been and how much things _had changed.  _

"Kagome?"

Sango's voice was worried.  It was that, more than anything else that urged Kagome's face up to look at her friend.  She closed her eyes and gained her strength, then looked up, a slight smile on her lips.  "Hm?" she asked.

"Are you well?"

Kagome tried to brighten the smile, but she didn't think it worked.  "Just tired," she answered.

"You'd think you slept enough, ne?" Mirouku asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kagome turned her weak smile toward him but before she could reply, Mirouku was banged on the head by a passing Inuyasha.  

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha exclaimed.  "Don't joke like that."

Mirouku smiled knowingly despite the pain and bowed his head slightly.  "A thousand apologies."

Kagome looked from one to the other, too weary to do much but stare.  

Sango frowned at Mirouku and Inuyasha as she sat next to Kagome.  "Do you wish to retire?" 

Kagome sighed, but shook her head.  "No," she answered.  "Mirouku's right, I've slept enough for a good while, I think…" she trailed off, seeing the look of worry on Sango's face, she tried to smile again and this time, it reached her eyes.  "Please don't worry, Sango, I'll be okay, it's just…just a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought about all the things she had already told them, of Benten and of how she had walked out of her bedroom to meet him in a haze of her own power mingled with his.  Of how it had felt to purify him, of Kikyo's involvement and Benten's story…

But she had left out one of the most important aspects…she had yet to tell them that she could sense where the remaining jewel fragments were.  That, given a map, she could point out where they lay, undisturbed, ever since they fell there upon being shattered.  There were so few of them left, the biggest chunk being held by Naraku still. But she could feel them, and she had yet to tell them.  

Why was she waiting?  Why hadn't it been the first words to come out of her mouth after Inuyasha had left the clearing where Shippou had interrupted them and led them back without a word?  

The answer came to her mind all too easily.  'Because you don't want to make the choice you know you should,' it spoke clearly.  'Because you don't want to give them the means to finish the quest without you, even though you know you should go back to the future and not be a liability to them any longer,' it continued ruthlessly.  'Because you don't want to admit to one less reason to stay here.'

She felt the pain of realization run her through like a knife and she looked down at Shippou to hide the pain that stole over her features.  She stood in an attempt to give herself time and the room fell silent.  "I should put Shippou to bed," she spoke into the silence. 

Sango watched her friend walk to the corner of the hut where Kagome and hence, the kit slept.  Kagome was different.  Sango recognized this as did the rest of her companions, but Sango couldn't quite figure out why.  She had been so silent as she returned, even though they had all been so happy.  She had tried to make her eat, but Kagome had merely played with the broth.  It seemed as if Kagome was still battling some inner battles even though she had woken up to stop Inuyasha from giving up Tetsusaiga.

Sango shifted her gaze to Inuyasha where he sat in his corner of the room to find him also studying Kagome.  Something had happened between those two.  She had seen how worried Inuyasha had been, so worried, she was sure he would admit his feelings to her, but, although by their own account, Inuyasha had been willing to trade Tetsusaiga for Tensaiga to wake Kagome, they almost seemed more distant rather than less.

Sighing, Sango looked at Mirouku who met her eyes and shrugged.  Mirouku stood up and took Kagome's place next to Sango, gently holding Sango's hand in comfort.  "I think they just need time," he whispered to her.  

Kagome could practically feel the sense of worry and insecurity coming from her friends.  She was worrying them, they didn't know what to make of her, they were tiptoeing around her, as if afraid she might break, and it was killing her inside that she couldn't assuage their fears or their worries because she wasn't sure she wouldn't break herself.  Albeit for different reasons…

She felt the words on the tip of her tongue, the words that would make their lives easier…bring Mirouku leaps and bounds closer to stopping the wind-tunnel in his hand, give Sango some semblance of her life back, grant Inuyasha his fondest wish…and take her far away from here, back to her own time where life was safe and normal and boring and tedious.  Her lips were heavy with the words, her heart heavy with the fear of being no longer needed, and her soul with the knowledge of her selfishness for having gone this far without telling them…

She had always known the time would come when she wouldn't be needed anymore.  After all, she had been working to put together the jewel whole-heartedly.  And, if she was honest with herself, she would have to admit that Inuyasha had been clear with her from the beginning…he had told her his choice that day in the forest when she had seen him with Kikyo, when he told her he wouldn't ask her to stay at his side…she had been the one to decide that, hadn't she?  And although she had told herself that she was willing to be by his side even if he didn't care for her that way, deep down, she had just been clinging to hope that one day he would.

And now, she had to let go of that hope.  She had to admit to herself that Inuyasha cared for her as he cared for Sango and Shippou and Kaede, that he was so protective of her because he was her friend and because his honor demanded it of him since he promised he would.  She had to admit to herself that it wasn't enough for her, but it wasn't fair of her to expect any more of him.  It wasn't his fault that he didn't love her as she loved him, and it was time she stopped expecting him to.  

If only she had come to this realization without the knowledge of the location of the other jewel fragments, she still could have reasons to stay with them, but she could no longer deny that she was a liability to them, she brought them danger and if she told them where the rest of the jewel fragments were her best move for all concerned would be to go to her time and stay there.

Maybe if she did, she'd be able to lick her wounds, give herself time to heal.  She knew she'd never love the way she loved Inuyasha again, but maybe she could move on with her life, go through the motions of living and have some semblance of a normal life, settle down, raise a family…

She started for the entrance as much to keep her emotions from them as their obvious worry from herself.  

"Kagome?" Mirouku asked.  "Where are you going?"

"Are you alright?" Sango asked.

"I just need some air," Kagome mumbled, without looking up.  She turned just as Inuyasha pushed himself from the wall to follow her.  

Inuyasha looked deeply into her eyes and saw a look there that was both eloquent and uncertain.  He didn't know what to make of her either and yet he obviously had so much to say.  

Kagome didn't want to hear it.  She put out a hand to him.  "I won't go far.  You'll be able to smell me if you try."

He didn't look convinced, but he didn't move to follow her when she turned and walked out.  Instead, he looked at the bamboo curtain covering the door and waited until Kagome stopped moving, on the plain area behind the hut where when he sat, he could hear the river rushing by.  Slowly, as he heard Kagome sit down and settle in, he turned to Sango.  

"What happened between you?" Sango demanded.  

Inuyasha looked almost disgusted, but he didn't utter the typical oaths.  "Nothing," he bit out and the one word spoke volumes.

Neither Sango nor Mirouku, however, were sure they knew the language in which they were written.  

"What do you mean, nothing, you baka!" Mirouku exclaimed.  "Something obviously happened!"  He lowered his voice as he saw Shippou stir.  "The kit said you were arguing when he came upon you in the forest."  Mirouku narrowed his eyes at him.  "Did you say something stupid again?"

"She seems so sad, so quiet," Sango spoke up quietly.  Inuyasha turned to look at her and she saw pain there.  "Almost like a part of her stayed there in that vision that Benten showed her."

Inuyasha was still thinking about what Mirouku had asked.  Did he say something stupid to her?  How much of his conversation with Sesshoumaru had she heard?  She somehow saw him offering Tetsusaiga for her life, so what else did she hear?  

_My life meant nothing if I couldn't protect you._

Her face had gone so still, so full of pain at his words.  The vision of it was still etched in his memory.  Inuyasha blinked and looked away from Sango.  "I think maybe I did say something stupid," he mumbled, half under his breath.  "Or at least something she didn't want to hear." 

"What do you mean?" Mirouku questioned.****

Sango walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Inuyasha?" she asked.  "Did you tell her…" she trailed off as Inuyasha looked up at her and she couldn't read the expression on his face.  "…how you feel about her?"

Inuyasha's first instinct was to deny it, to shove Sango's hand away and ask her where she got such a stupid idea, but he couldn't.  "How I…" Inuyasha trailed off and looked down at his clawed hands, clenching and unclenching them.  "I think I tried to," he whispered.  "But…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"But what?" Sango asked.  He couldn't think of this.  Inuyasha pulled away from Sango and started for the door.   "Inuyasha," Sango called out.  "But what?" she insisted.

Inuyasha stopped, one hand pushing aside the curtain and looked out into the forest.  "I don't think she wanted to hear it," he admitted, disappearing from the door with such speed that to Sango it almost looked as if he had simply vanished.

Sango sighed and looked at Mirouku.  "Do you really think Kagome doesn't want to hear about Inuyasha's feelings?" 

Mirouku walked up to her and put his arm around her.  Sango leaned her head on his shoulder and marveled as she had since she first allowed herself to think of Mirouku that way, how right this seemed.  

"Not a chance," Mirouku said authoritatively.  "They just need to come around at their own pace."

"Should we just…" Sango turned her head so she could look at him.  "…tell them what the other feels?"

Mirouku smiled lopsidedly.  "Would _you_ have believed it if she came up to you?" he asked.  

Sango thought about it for a moment and almost smiled.  "No, you're right, I didn't."

"Didn't?" Mirouku asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning back to better look at her.  

Sango did smile then and pecked him on the lips.  "I think I'll go talk to Kagome, just the same."

Mirouku held onto her when she would have pulled away and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently for a brief moment.  "Do not worry, my love," he said gently.  "With all they have been through, they will be kissing passionately before the morning sun."

Sango rose a brow.  "Is that one of your infamous fortunes?" 

"Perhaps."

Sango's other brow rose to join the first. "Do you really believe that?"

"I would stake my fortune on it," he said surely.

Sango crossed her arms across her chest.  "You have no fortune," she pointed out stoically.

"Well, lucky for me, you don't love me for my money," he winked.

"Or your prophesizing skills," Sango added.

Mirouku rose a brow, feigning insult.  "What do you love me for, then, Lady Sango?"

Sango pretended to think as she walked to the bamboo curtain.  "I don't know, I'll have to get back to you on that one."

Mirouku was cut off from replying by the sounds as the bamboo curtain shifted back into place, cutting off his view of the outside.   

+~+~+

Sango found Kagome in the clearing a few feet behind Kaede's hut.  She was sitting, her knees pressed to her chest, the night like a cloak around her as she stared out into the forest, but her gaze was much further than even that.  

Kagome heard Sango's soft approach and didn't feel it necessary to look at her as she sat next to her.  They sat in companionable silence for a while.  Kagome could feel Sango's worry but didn't know how to ease her from it.  

"I'm sorry I'm worrying you," Kagome spoke quietly.  She turned to look at Sango who was searching her.  "I really don't want to, I'm not hurt or anything…" she looked pleadingly into Sango's eyes.  "Honest."

Sango didn't look convinced.  "You're different." Kagome blinked as if she'd been hit and Sango tried to fix her candid statement.  "Kagome, I…"

Kagome stopped her with an upraised palm, "No, Sango, you're right, I am different, but I really am okay, just…" she looked away, out into the night before them.  "I just have a lot of things to work through right now."

"Talking about it always helped you before," Sango said hopefully.

Kagome smiled, almost sadly, but didn't look at Sango.  She touched Sango's hand on her shoulder gently.  "Not this time." 

Sango wondered how else she could reach out to her friend, and thought she'd try a different tactic.  "Then, would it be alright if I talked?" 

Kagome looked at Sango, surprised.  She lowered her head, shaking it softly, to look at her lap.  She closed her eyes against the realization of how blind she had been.  She had been so selfish. She sighed, taking control of her emotions and looked up at her.  "Of course I wouldn't mind."

Sango looked out at the night sky.  "I thought we'd lost you, Kagome," she whispered.  

Kagome tried to hold back the tears at the emotion in her friend's voice.  "Sango…"

Sango shook her head.  "When you stepped out of the barrier in the woods and passed out, Inuyasha wouldn't let you go," she told her.  Kagome closed her eyes against the emotions that sentence brought.  "And when you wouldn't wake up day after day and you just got colder and colder…" Sango trailed off and wanting to look at Kagome, but not daring.  "And when Kaede said that you might not awaken…" she shook her head and finally looked at Kagome, the pain and fear still fresh in her eyes. "I didn't know what to do for you, Kagome, I…"she trailed off and blinked back tears.  "I was so helpless, and I…I had told you that we'd be there for you, that we wouldn't let anything happen to you, but I…" she tried to swallow away the lump in her throat.  "I failed you."

Sango closed her eyes as the tears started to fall and felt Kagome's arms around her shoulders, Kagome's hand soothing her back.  "Sango, please don't do this," Kagome spoke around her own tears.  "I have never had a truer friend," she said her voice thick with her own emotion.  When she felt she could face her, she pulled Sango away from her.  She reached behind her and pulled out the scroll she had rolled there.  She pushed it into Sango's hands.  "I'm the one who failed you," she admitted.  "I'm the one who put you all in danger and put you in danger every day that I'm here…and…and…" Kagome blinked back the tears, but had to stop to gain her voice.  "And even knowing that, I was selfishly…I couldn't…"

Sango reached out for Kagome, but Kagome stopped her, wiping her tears violently away and pointed to the scroll.  "Please, Sango, look."

Most of her attention still on Kagome, Sango slowly unrolled the scroll.  At first, her eyes saw only squiggly lines and circles.  Intrigued, Sango gave the scroll her full attention and realized she was looking at a map.  A map drawn in some detail with a handful of bright orange points on various parts of it.  "Kagome, what is this?"

Kagome laughed, but there was very little humor in it.  "It's a map of Japan, Sango, although it's not to scale, of course…" she cleared her throat to get rid of the last of the tears.  There would be time for them later.  

"And these?" Sango motioned the orange points.  She could almost make out some of the areas that Kagome had drawn.  Kagome was silent for so long, Sango looked up at her.  The look on her face was that of pain and resignation.  

"Those are the remaining jewel shards," she whispered.

Sango's eyes widened and she looked at the map, then at Kagome.  "What?"

Kagome nodded softly.  "I've known since my confrontation with Benten."

"How?" Sango asked incredulously.  

Kagome shrugged.  "I don't know, only that I did.  I think I must have opened myself up to more magic when I purified Benten, but somehow, I can feel the shards and I know that they're there," she pointed to the map.  "They're in the ground, undisturbed, where they've been since they landed there after I shattered the Shikon."  She couldn't meet Sango's eyes.  "All you have to do is dig."

Something about Kagome's words altered Sango and she leaned in closer to Kagome, trying to capture her eyes.  "Why are you giving this to me, Kagome?"

"Because I can't give it to Inuyasha, myself, and…and you'll need it."

"Why would we need it so long as you know…" Sango trailed off as Kagome glanced up at her and she saw the look in her eyes.  It was the look of goodbye.  "Kagome, no."  She said.  "We're not going to look for these without you, we'll just wait until you come back."

Kagome sighed.  "I'm not coming back, Sango," she said softly.  

"What?" Sango exclaimed.  She looked around her, knowing that someone else needed to hear this.  "You can't, Kagome…" she knew there was more she should say, but she couldn't think what it was.  "If this is because you still think you're burden, I'll teach you to fight," Sango added quickly.  

Kagome looked up and shook her head.  "It's more than that, Sango," Kagome spoke quietly.

"I've taught other exterminators before," Sango continued as if Kagome hadn't spoken.  "I'll train you just like they trained me," Sango took her hands with an enthusiasm she didn't really feel.  "Why didn't I think of this before?" she exclaimed.  "It's perfect, you'll be a new kind of exterminator, no demon will ever be able to…"

Kagome placed a hand on Sango's hand and Sango trailed off, frowning.  "It's more than the fighting, Sango." Kagome swallowed.  It wouldn't do if she started crying again.  She had to be strong.  "Benten showed me something when he was trying to get me to give up my soul to him…" she trailed off, looking at the night, but still seeing the vision, the mangled bodies.  "There was all this death and destruction…" she whispered.  She met Sango's eyes.  "I know that what he told me your emotions in it weren't real, I know none of you really hate me, but…" she straightened her back, attempting to get through this.  "But it doesn't change the fact that it could happen…you all have always done so much to protect me…" she squeezed Sango's hand.  "Sango, you almost killed your brother because he was sent after me," she stopped Sango when she would have protested.  "Mirouku took in the poison insects more than once, poor little Shippou enters battle when he's not ready, and Inuyasha…" she trailed off.  "Inuyasha almost gave up his soul in an attempt to protect me…" She shook her head.  "I know that I'm not as helpless as I thought I was, but Sango, I'm a magnet!" she exclaimed.  "A magnet for bad things to come after me, I bring all this trouble, you all could search for the jewel quietly, but somehow, trouble always finds _me…comes looking for _me_…and I can't…" she swallowed hard.  She met Sango's eyes, hers pleading Sango to understand.  "You've been the only sister I've ever had, Sango, and although it'll hurt so much to leave you, I have to in order to save you."_

Kagome lowered her head, her hands going slack in Sango's.  Sango took the opportunity to speak.  

"But, the jewel!" she exclaimed.  "You can't leave without finishing the jewel!"

Kagome looked up and pointed to the map.  "It's all there."

"But who will purify it?" Sango countered.

"They have not been tainted, they are untouched by evil," Kagome answered surely. 

"Even if we follow the map, how will we find the place where the jewel is?" Sango countered once again.  "You said it's underground, how can we know where in the ground if you're not there to feel it?"

"You'll know the place, the vegetation will be ripe, perfect, the trees and flowers are always in bloom, and a tall tree will have grown, the roots protecting the jewel."

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing.  Kagome was wrong, Sango knew she was.  This was ridiculous.  But perhaps she was being selfish?  Perhaps it was best for Kagome to go back home and stay there?  "What of the dangers to you in your own time?" Sango asked quietly.  "They'll be no one to protect you."

"When you find the jewel and defeat Naraku, there will be no dangers to me in my time," Kagome answered.  Her answers were too perfect, even to her own ears, as if she were prepared for Sango's arguments.  And in some way, she was.  Hadn't she already asked herself all those same questions?  Had this same argument with herself?  

"What of us?" Sango finally asked.  "What of Shippou?"

Kagome closed her eyes and it was visibly painful for her to answer.  This had been the sticking point…Shippou…

"Better he see me leave than he watch me die," Kagome answered.  "He is young, it will hurt, but he will move past it, especially when you explain it to him."

"Inuyasha will go after you," Sango answered, finally feeling she had something to convince her of the futility of her effort.

Kagome faltered in her answer.  She knew what she had told herself was the answer to this particular scenario, but she wasn't sure she could do it once she got there.  She remembered the site of Inuyasha presenting Tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru and her hand balled into a fist at her side.    "Grandfather will seal the well once I'm through, no one will pass."

"What if I destroy the map?" Sango asked, a final act of desperation.

"Kaede will find another copy in the morning," Kagome answered

Kagome stood but couldn't make herself walk away.  "It's the best for everyone, Sango, for all of you, and I'll…" she couldn't make the words come out of her lips.  She pushed past the lie and made it emerge through her lips.  "I'll be better there."

"Kagome," Sango called out, standing.  

"Please, Sango," Kagome interrupted.  "Say goodbye to Mirouku for me."  She took a step forward and stopped.  She turned around and Sango almost smiled, thinking Kagome had changed her mind before she saw the look in her eyes.  Kagome ran to Sango and pulled her into a fierce embrace.  "You taught me so much and I will never forget you, Sango," Kagome whispered.  Before Sango could react, Kagome had pulled away and was practically running into the forest toward the well.  

Sango felt helpless again, watching her sister walk away from her and aware that she could do nothing, say nothing to stop it.  

_'Almost nothing,'_ she corrected herself.  She turned back toward the village and scanned it quickly, but her eyes didn't find what it was looking for.  She ran the few feet to the village and stood dead center.  "INUYASHA!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  

+~+~

A/N:  Well, this is the best I can do for this chapter, folks.  And it's taken me this long to do it!  Sorry about any mistakes, I just can't see it straight any more.  

Sorry about the cliffie, but unlike when I posted the last chapter, I do have the next chapter mostly typed up.  I have to tighten it a bit and add some stuff here and there, but most of it is written down.

Oh, and the next chapter should be the last chapter, the end, that's it.  Unless when I tighten it it becomes too long and then I'll have to cut it into two chapters.  

But have no fear, I actually think I've convinced myself to do an epilogue after it, so there should be, in essence, two more chapters of this story left after this one!  Whaddya think of that?  

And, although LilacRose assured me I wasn't rambling, I felt like some of the thought sequences might have been a little rambling and repetitive.  Please let me know what you guys think, yes?

* This line was inspired by a line I read once in an Anne Rice book called _The Mummy or Ramses the Damned_.  It always stuck with me and I couldn't help but think of it as I wrote this.  


	30. Chapter 29: This Time

**A/N:**  Hey, all!  So, here we are.  At the end…or practically the end.  I have decided to make an epilogue to tie up loose ends.  I didn't get any suggestions as to what things should be included in there, but as I said before, I am going to answer the question as to what Sesshy had to speak to Inu about, I promise!  

As for this chapter: Well, I'm particularly worried about whether or not I managed to tie everything together and give you guys an adequate resolution to such a long suffering plot-line!  I think it's satisfactory…I got everything I wanted in it, but you all must know me by now and must be expecting me to say… "help!  Lemme know if it sounds too contrived or waaay too OOC or what?"  It's bound to be a little OOC, mind you, cause…well, cause of the situation, but…well, you all know what I mean…

Also, there's 12 pages to this puppy!  Woohoo!  

Let's see…anything else?  

Oh, yes, right.  I received a few reviews telling me about misspellings in the fic.  So far, I know I misspelled Miroku as Mirouku, Hojo as Houjo, Kirara as Kilala, and Tetsusaiga as Tetsaiga.  I've tried to fix these as they were pointed out to me, but I really don't think I'll be going back and fixing these in the already posted sections.  Who knows, I tend to be such a perfectionist, I just might if I get a spare moment, but considering that Finals are rounding the corner, I highly doubt it.  I just wanted to let you guys know that I am _now aware of that flaw, that I apologize for it, and that it will be remedied in the future.  _

**Disclaimer:**  *sigh*  If you don't know by now they're not mine and that I'm not getting any profit out of this, then I just don't know what'll get it through your noggin.

**Rating:**  Oh, yeah, I guess I should say that the language in this chapter is a little racy, and the situations, although not lemony, are not for the very young.

**Thanks:**  This is almost the end, folks…the second to last chapter is out of my hands and carefully placed in yours.  This is the resolution you've all been waiting for (sans a few loose ends to tie up, which will take place in the epilogue, plus just a teensy bit more fluff) I can't thank all of you enough for being such wonderful reviewers!  For heeding my pleas for help when I wasn't sure of a particular element of my chapters and for trying to bolster my spirits and even for threatening Puck into inspiration when it seemed his spirits were flagging!  You've all been incredible!  Throughout the whole thing!  And I just hope this chapter is proper payment for your loyalty and wonderfulness!  *wipes tear, sniffs*

Oh, and even though I didn't get as many reviews this time as I had before, I am not on the favorite author's list of 23 people!  Incredible, isn't it?!  I'm floored.  Amazed.  Awed!  A thousand thanks to **_LilyFlower_** who added me to boost the number up to 23.  And a special thanks to everyone else I have already mentioned for keeping me on their list!  

**Pruningshears****:  Howdy!  Wow…I'm so crazily hyper cause I just finished my semi-last editing run through of the essentially last chapter of _Breaking the Habit!  Woohoo!  I'm just thrilled that I've basically ended it and since you were the first person to review last time, you're the first person that I'm responding to now and, essentially, you're getting all the emotional run off.  So, sorry!  I'm so glad you liked that last chapter, I was (as always) worried about it but I didn't think it would be such a cliffy!  I hope you like this chapter I'm posting now and I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you really don't feel jipped or like you wasted all that time reading this story for a stupid resolution…*breathe in, breathe out, breathe in…*  Sorry, a little over-excited.  Working on 4 hours of sleep, up since 7, (oh, except for a quick 30 minute nap in the library) and that always gets me a little hyper, plus, I pretty much finished _Habit_…woohoo!  K.  Hope you like the chapter!  Thanks for being such a wonderfully constant and loyal reviewer and I hope it continues at least once more (hopefully twice more cause there's an epilogue coming)!  ^_____________^_**

**Ghoul King:**  Wow!  That was a long 'un, wasn't it?  Okay, so…*takes a deep breath, and pulls up her pants in preparation, Puck sees her preparing to answer and puts on his crash helmet, the tips of his fae ears peeking adorably out*  

Corwin: (you're first since you're the last one to have spoken and it's the first thing I see on my screen since I work from the bottom up!  *thinks*  Don't worry, it makes sense to me.)  I like your characters and I like all their individualized personalities and I especially like the wacky ones and how they interact.  If I were you, I wouldn't worry about being a horrible writer since your reviews are really quite good and imaginative and entertaining.  And if you're worried about grammar and such, you can always get a good Beta to take care of that for you.  The most important thing in my mind that makes a good writer is having a good imagination, which you obviously have.  Write the stories yourself.  Have the fun yourself.  It's been my experience that the more you write, the better you get.  You should see my stuff from way back when I first started writing…*laughs*  It sucked.  *Puck laughs hysterically*  "Oh, yeah!  Really bad!"  *Puck sobers as he sees Emania glaring at him*  I'm not sure what "blizzard entertainment" is or what shows they handle, but I would probably put the stories as fanfiction.net cause fictionpress I think is for totally original stuff.  If it doesn't fit there, then make your own website and put them there!  

About the reason to center a plot around them, well, you're the writer, what more reason do you need than to explore their characters?  That's the reason I started writing _Habit_ to tell you the truth.  I wasn't sure where I was going with the plot and it was really just something to serve as a catalyst for Kag's realizations.  

Okay, so I guess that's all I've got to say to you…I hope that helped, and if there's something else I can do, just let me know…I'll be happy to help if I can!  

Ghoul King:  Well, *watching as Female Necromancer hugs him*  You know what they say?  Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I guess now that she's got that Sess *Puck covers her mouth before she says the name and glares at her.*  "Remember what happened last time?" *Emania sweatdrops and nods.  Puck lets her go.*  Whew!  That was close, I almost said Se…er…so, anyway, now that she's got it out of her system thanks to Puck's glamoury, she's back to her old…uh…*grins wickedly at Ghoul King being squeezed* …crush…forgive the pun.  *Em sobers*  Sorry about the last chapter being too emotional for you, but I hope this one…*stops, thinks.* uh…come to think about it, you probably won't like this one either…*Puck smacks her*  "Don't say that!  We want them to read it, remember?"  *Em glares at Puck.*  Why don't you go and help Loki take over Heaven, huh? *Puck blinks*  Heaven? *sniffs*  "No, thank you.  They always mistake me for an angel, it's the wings" *motions his wings while flickering them* "Plus, no one I know is there and no one there knows how to have any fun, anyway."  *Em looks at him seriously.*  You tried already, huh?  *Puck frowns*  "Oberon thought it would be fun," *he narrowed his eyes*  "It wasn't.  They didn't even fight, they thought we were angels coming home, it was really boring."  *Em laughed*  Good thing I'm reincarnating.  Anyway, hope you like this chapter, or at least think it's a good ending.  There is an epilogue coming soon, though, but that'll just be tying up loose ends, you know.  So…yeah, I think I covered it all…enjoy!  

**Fushigi**** Wolf:  *blush*  Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story even if you think I am evil…but, you should blame Puck, my muse for the cliffies, it's what we've all decided.  I hope you like this as the end!  ^_~.**

**LilyFlower****:  Sorry about the cliffy.  If I hadn't ended it there, I would've kept writing for another…well, a good lot more and then my hands would've fallen off, it would've taken longer to post and, I probably wouldn't have been able to post it all cause ff.net might eventually shoot me or something for doing it.  But I hope this chapter makes up for it!  And I'm sooo happy to see I'm on your Favorites!  That means so much to me, really, it does!  Oh, and I'm really glad you liked Sesshy.  I was so unsure of my characterization of him!  ^_^**

**RinoaOHeartilly****:  Okay, lemme try this again.  I had already written my response to you when my pc froze and I lost it.  Damn pc…anyway, *shows Inu/Kag flag*  I'm a believer, too!  Really, I am.  And I promise it will end well, but, well…*winces* I need to put them through just a tad more stuff first.  So, well, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope you like it and I hope you think it's been worth the wait and I hope you don't think you've been jipped!  Oh, and remember that there's going to be an epilogue after this chapter!  ^___^.  Thank you for being such a great reviewer!  **

**RavenShadow****:  I hope this was soon enough.  Sorry it's taken me a little while and I'm sorry about the cliffy, but I sincerely hope this chapter is worth the wait!  ^_~.  Thanks for reviewing!**

**AgentScully****:  *blushes*  Aww, shucks!  So much praise!  I do know what you're capable of, which is why I need you to patiently read through this chapter, because although it ends happily, there might be a moment when I fear you'll start to pull out the imaginary season again and I can't have that…*shudders*  And there's an epilogue, too!  I'm so glad you liked the particular lines you picked out.  They were particular lines that I was rather proud of, but you should know that the part where Inu bangs Miroku on the head was almost omitted b/c I didn't think it was relevant to the mood of the moment, but…*shrugs*  Puck again made sure I kept it, and now I'm glad.  *Puck grins haughtily*  "When will she learn to trust my instinct?"  *Emania sighs*  Sorry about the cliffy, but I'm honored that you think it's a good cliffy!  I don't tend to write in cliffy's on purpose, like just to be evil, especially when I don't have the next chapter written out, but this one just seemed to stop itself there, (not to mention that Puck was screaming at me to stop there) as the right place to stop.  I really hope you like this chapter…it being the end and the resolution and everything, I can't help but be nervous hoping that it's met all your expectations!  ~_~.  **

So, yeah, read on, keep the hand away from the bad X-Files season at least until the end (if at the end, you still feel like taking it out, then go ahead, I can't stop you and I probably deserve it since I'd have failed), and remember that there's an epilogue where you'll get more fun stuff!  

**Inuphoria****:  Amazing!  What you said in your review was the exact same thing Inu thought!  *grin*  Thanks for reviewing, hope you like how he resolves the problem!  ^_^**

**Ash-chan:**  *winces*  So sorry, really, but it was the best place to end it!  Really…*turns to find Puck trying to skulk away.  Points accusingly at him.*  BLAME PUCK!  HE DID IT!  *Puck sweatdrops.*

**Blulily****:  Wow, really?  You could hear the soundtrack to my chapter?  That's a great compliment.  Thank you so much!  I hope you like the semi-end…^_^**

**Inufan****:  *blush furiously*  Aw, thanks!  That's so nice of you to say!  Especially since the characterization was the main reason for writing the story and the one thing I was constantly worried about!  Thank you so much and I hope you continue to like it now that we've reached he end (except for the epilogue) ^_~.**

**Harm Marie:**  He will, now…will he succeed?  Will he manage to tell her?  *in silly, Mr. Movie-Phone type voice*  Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of _Breaking the Habit_ and *gasp*  One more chapter down and one epilogue to go!  I hope you like it!  ^_^

**Starry-Sky**:  *blush*  Thank you.  Really.  I'm glad you like it and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!  ^_^  Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Yupperz****:  Thanks!  I hope this chapter falls under the "good work" category!  *grins*  **

**Katergator****:  It's not a sad ending, I promise.  I've had so many people wonder about that, and I couldn't help but being so mean about the cliffy I figured I'd spoil my own plot a little and say that much.  I hope you do like the ending, though and I hope you don't feel cheated!  Thank you for saying I'm one of your favorites!  I really appreciate that…it means so much to me!  Especially since you stick up for me and all!  ^_~.**

**Kai-Aki Ti:**  *whew!*  So glad the S/M fluff was good!  I figured I owed you guys a little something and it seemed to fit well, but I was hoping it wasn't over the top or something.  Sorry about the cliffy.  I hope this chapter was worth the wait and worth how wonderful a reviewer you've been!  ^_^.  Thanks again!  

**Eartha****:  You know, I feel almost sad responding here…I know you're one of the reviewers that've been with me since the beginning and here I am updating the final chapter and responding to one of your last reviews and…oh…*wipes tear*  I think I'm going to cry!  I'm sorry Kag's making you mad, I would probably want to slap her too if it wasn't because I had written it!  *grins sheepishly*  I hope you think it turns out okay!  **

**Kiyoushi****:  Sorry about the cliffie.  I didn't really _mean to make it such a cliffie, it just ended up that way, so sorry.  There is fluff here in this chapter, I only hope it's enough to satisfy everyone!  As for the rest of your questions about Inu/Kag, well, just read and see, k?  I am planning on writing another story, but I have a few options running around in my head and Puck's just itching to get to them, so I'll write out a chapter or two of each to see which one tickles my fancy before I post it.  *blush*  Thank you so much for the compliments.  It means the world to me that you say that the fic's been well done and especially that it's one of your favorites!  You've been a great reviewer!  I hope you like the chapter!  ^_^_**

**MoonFairy****:  I hope this chapter satisfies and doesn't leave you feeling cheated and I'm glad you liked the last chapter!  Thanks for being such a great reviewer!  ^_^**

**Evilfire****:  ooh!  Really?  You read this story cause Lilac recommended it?!  Aww…she's such a sweetie.  And I'm glad that I've lived up to the recommendations so far and I hope especially that you like this chapter here!  ^_^.**

**Jen:**  I hope this chapter was worth the wait!  Thank you so much for reviewing!  I hope I don't leave you wanting in this chapter.  ~_~.  

**Wyrm**** of Souls:  *grin*  Thank you so much!  I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you and that the resolution is worth the wait and the angst I put them through!  I'm so happy to hear it's one of your favorites!  Thank you so much for saying so!  Thank you so much for writing and attempting to alleviate my doubts!  I really hope you like the chapter!  ^_~.**

**Sumeragi**** Kousei:  *blushes*  Aw, really, thank you.  I'm glad you like it and I only hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you!  Thanks for reviewing!  ^_^.**

**Samantha:**  Thank you so much for reviewing!  I feel exceptionally honored!  I hope the chapter I'm posting gives you the closure you were hoping for.  The epilogue will have some loose end closure, but this chapter should do most of the closure-ing!  ^_^  Please let me know if it doesn't!  Thanks again!  ^_~.

**Mariko Heartilly:**  *looks at Puck* _Now_ she tells me!?  I didn't know, so thank you so much for telling me.  Unfortunately, I really don't see myself going back and fixing it in all the chapters I've posted.  It would be waaay too much trouble.  I probably will fix it on my copy and I have tried to remember to use the correct spelling in these last few chapters, but *sheepish grin*  I don't think I'll get around to reposting with the correct spelling!  Again, though, thanks so much for telling me!  Thanks also for reviewing and I'm glad you like it!  ^_^.

**Just A Friend:**  *Em sighs as she glares at Puck*  Weren't you supposed to find all these discrepancies?  *Puck glares back*  "I'm a muse, not an editor!"  *Em sighs*  Sorry about that, I think I just spelled it as it sounded to me and the editing chain of command obviously broke down somewhere along the line.  As I told Mariko above, I probably won't be changing it in the already posted copies, but I really do appreciate you telling me for future reference and I will be sure to change it in my copy.  Sorry if it bugs you too much and I hope it doesn't detract too much from my story!  ^_^

**KKcoolio****:  *blush*  Thanks!  Considering you reviewed, like yesterday, I figure I'm updating pretty quickly for you!  (Of course, it might take a little while for this to actually make it to post, but…well…you get the picture!)  I hope the chapter was worth the wait, and don't worry, I may like writing angst, but I'm not crazy enough to write a complete angst fic and not have them end up together…I don't want reviewers banging on my door with torches and pitchforks!  I'm so happy to hear you think I'm a great writer!  Thank you!  ^__^.**

**Niku****:  Wow!  You did it again!  You went to the trouble of emailing me to review!  You're just great!  Really!  I'm sorry to hear you're still having problems with your pc…My net is still acting up even though I've already spoken to the net people…stupid net gremlins…I'm so glad you liked my last chapter.  Shippou does finally get a say in, poor little kit. I feel just horrible for him cause I kept him out the whole time, but I just couldn't figure out how to put him in!  On the up side, one of the story lines I'm considering starting to write next would have him in it quite a bit, even if he still wouldn't be the main character (I think Puck doesn't like him very much!  *Puck scoffs* "understatement of the year"  Although I can't figure out why.)  As for your question…I don't rightly know during or around what part of the show my story is taking place.  I hadn't really thought about it.  However, considering that I haven't seen past the episodes played on AdultSwim, it can't go beyond that for sure.  Mostly, I just make reference to the episodes as they come to me while I'm writing.  I know for sure there must be a ton of show references that would totally change some of the stuff I wrote, but if it goes too much against where I feel the story should go, then I just kinda ignore it…I know it's probably not right of me, but oh well!  About Miroku, no, I think you're right and Miroku is spelled like this.  I just didn't know any better and hadn't really thought of looking it up.  I also didn't know until someone else pointed it out to me, like, in a review for the last chapter!  I do hope this chapter is worth the wait!  It's my biggest fear…that I've brought you all this far and when you read the chapter you'll be like…"*blink, blink*  That was it?  What a letdown!"  So, yeah, I hope you like it and thank you for all your wonderful reviews and compliments!  I hope you like it…oh, wait…I said that already…oh, well, one more time can't hurt…I really hope you like it!  ^_^**

Chapter 29: This Time

"Last time you fell and you hit hard / You're wounds have healed by now / But you still see your scars / But it's not the way it used to be right now / You've come so far / To just let this go, my friend / Don't go out the same way / You did the last time / You'll break when you fall / Don't make the same mistakes / You did all over / You've got to believe in yourself / This time"

-This Time, Three Doors Down

Inuyasha was at Sango's side almost before he even knew it.  There had been something about her voice that had made him react instinctively.  He was on the lookout for a demon after the shards they had or something just as horrible, but found only Sango standing dead center of the village square yelling for him while the villagers looked on in shocked surprise.  

"What the hell are you yelling for?" Inuyasha asked clearly exasperated.

Sango whirled around to face him.  "You need to go to Kagome…" Sango started.  Inuyasha was on instant alert, trying to find her.  "She's going to the well, she's going back home, but…" Sango stopped as she felt the air rush by her signaling Inuyasha's exit.  

She turned, looking in the direction that Inuyasha had headed toward the well.  'I didn't get to tell him her plan,' she thought.  'Well, at least he's going after her to stop her…' Her thoughts trailed off and she frowned.  'But if he doesn't know that she's not planning on coming back, then maybe she'll just sit him and escape to her time?'  Sango bit her lip.  'Kuso,' she cursed.  'Maybe I should have spoken quicker.'  

+~+~

'What the hell does she think she's doing?' Inuyasha asked himself as he practically flew through the forest to where he could smell Kagome.  She was nearly to the Go-Shinboku tree now.  

He had to tell her how he almost died when she was dying, he had to make her understand that she meant everything to him, that he didn't want to lose her, but how?  He had no better answer now than he had when he went into the forest to think.  He had thought of a million ways to say what was in his heart, but none of them ever played out the right way.  None of the scenarios in his head ever turned out the way he hoped they would, and so he had almost decided that the devil he knew was far better than the devil he didn't…that keeping it all inside him and never feeling the soft press of Kagome's lips again was a worthy sacrifice to make sure that things could at least stay the same, that the memory of that kiss in her bedroom would have to be enough, and now she was leaving?  Just like that?  Going back home without so much as…

He caught up with her when she was still a good few feet from the tree. 

Kagome stopped suddenly as her path was blocked by a wall of Inuyasha.  She sighed.  She had wanted to avoid this, but in retrospect, she hadn't really thought that Sango wouldn't have told Inuyasha.  Maybe, subconsciously, the fact that she told Sango at all wasn't so that they'd understand why she wasn't coming back so much, but more some intuitive, involuntary last ditch effort in the hopes that unable to find a reason to stay, Sango might find a way to keep her there.  She met Inuyasha's eyes and the look of pure fury wasn't what she had been expecting to see.  

"Bitch, where the hell do you think you're going?!"  Inuyasha internally smacked himself.  That wasn't what he had wanted to say!  So why did it come out that way?  "Do you think you can just leave after everything you put us through?!" 'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Inuyasha thought. 

Kagome didn't know what to say.   "I already told Sango that it's…"

"I don't care what you told Sango, wench!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  She was trying to run away from him again.   "I'm not going to let you run away again without…" he faltered momentarily and it made him all the madder.  "…without me giving you a piece of my mind about how stupid you were to go off on your own."  'You're such a fucking coward,' he chastised himself.  

Kagome felt the anger rise within her like wildfire.  Was that all he cared about?  She was leaving forever and all he wanted was to bitch at her?  "I've already told you that I had to do it that way," Kagome said tiredly.

"Yeah, and look what it brought," he argued.  He had felt so useless just sitting around waiting and he wanted to make sure that it never happened again, he couldn't stand to face that feeling again.  "All it brought was more trouble."

Kagome winced and it dissipated her anger.  "I know," she whispered.  "And I've already said that I'm sorry…"

'She should be sorry,' Inuyasha thought.  'Sorry that she was trying to leave them again without even giving him a chance to say…anything.  "Well, it's just not going to cut it," he bit out harshly.  "You stupidly put your life in danger again…"

The spark of anger flared once more and she glared at him.  "If it was so stupid, then why did you stupidly offer Tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru?" she demanded.  "What I did was meant to put just _my_ life in danger, not yours, not Sango or Mirouku, nobody but _me_, understand?  So, you and your stupid honor shouldn't have interfered!" Kagome took a deep breath and tried to control her emotion.  She had told herself she wouldn't blame Inuyasha.  But damnit, why didn't he just let her go?  

'Where did that come from?' Inuyasha wondered, stunned by the emotion of her declaration.  "I wasn't going to let you die if I could stop it, and that's that!" he exclaimed.  

Kagome lowered her head.  That was Inuyasha.  But why was she fighting him?  She shouldn't be fighting anymore, she should be thanking him, and maybe all he really needed was a proper thank you and he'd let her go.  But how could she ever really thank him for putting his life on the line time and time again?  How could she ever really apologize for punishing him for not loving her?  How could she thank him for being her friend, even when she didn't know that's what he was?  She should thank him for being Inuyasha, her friend, whose honor and friendship would spur him to give up his own life so that she may live.  

The answer came to her, almost unbidden.  In leaving him forever, she was trying to prevent them from falling into any more danger because of her, but his honor would not let him leave it alone.  She could sit him and get into the well, but then what?  Would his honor let him leave her alone even if he had the map of the location of the other jewel fragments?  Would he try to come after her?  Despite her assurances to Sango, she wasn't sure that Jii-san's wards would really seal the well so he couldn't come after her.  

_The subduing spell…_

Kagome came to a decision and looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.  "I never said thank you, did I?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha saw something strange in her eyes, almost sad and he felt the wind of anger leave his sails.  He didn't know what to say.  "Well…" he started.

Kagome started to walk toward him.  "Thank you, Inuyasha, for being…" she faltered, unable to continue her approach.  Her heart felt as if it were breaking, even though it knew it was the right thing to do.  It seemed as if she were getting ready to sever off a piece of herself and the rest of her body seemed to be warning her against the idea.  "…a friend."

Inuyasha was quiet, unsure of where this was leading.  He didn't know what to say.  "Feh," he replied, trying to buy himself some time.  "Whatever, wench," he continued deciding to play it like nothing had changed.  It didn't seem like she was leaving anymore, even though something inside her had changed.  He shoved that idea aside and crossed his arms across his chest.  "That isn't going to get you off the hook."

Kagome shook her head and let out a slow breath.  "No, you're right," she started walking toward him once again even though her heart was screaming at her to stop, that if she did this, it really would be the end.  "I owe you more than that."

Inuyasha watched the distance close between them and felt as if he should be stepping back.  "What are you doing?"

Kagome smiled wryly at him as she neared him.  Inuyasha stood perfectly still, unsure of where she was going with this.  She leaned up on her tip toes and placed a hand on his shoulders.  "Thank you, Inuyasha," she spoke softly pressing her lips on his cheek.  

"Wha-?" Inuyasha's voice trailed off in shock as he felt Kagome reach for the beads around his neck.  "Kagome," he whispered as she gently pulled them off and over his head.  He felt the pulse of magic leave the beads as they broke contact with his skin and a sudden shock roll through his body, as if he were feeling the part of himself be cut off.  He felt vaguely empty, almost cold.  He looked down at her, confused.  

Her smile was enigmatic. "Good bye, Inuyasha," she whispered as she pulled back away from him.  

She wrapped his hands around the beads and they were cold to his touch.  'Strange,' he thought absently.  'Had they ever felt cold before?'  He couldn't remember.  

"You're free," Kagome breathed, stepping back from him and continuing to head toward the well.  

She was really leaving this time-she wasn't coming back.  He knew that as clearly as he knew the particulars of her face or the tones of her voice.  He stood in shock, unable to move or to think beyond the fact that she was leaving as she turned slowly on her heel and walked away…

Away from him…

Forever…

This had gone all wrong.  He had meant to tell her…but he couldn't.  No matter how much he tried he just couldn't make sense and it had turned into yet another argument when it should've been different…and there she was, walking away…again.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

When she didn't turn, didn't hear him, something inside him snapped.  He blinked and felt the pain of Kikyo's betrayal as if it were fresh in his heart.  She had turned away from him, as well.  His father had left him and even though his mind knew it was because of death, his heart had still felt the pain as if he had had a choice in the matter, even his mother abandoned him.  And his brother, the only flesh and blood he had left had turned his back on him, leaving him to fend for himself, knowing he was bound to the tree and yet leaving him locked in a dark abyss where all he had for company were his memories of betrayal upon betrayal.  He closed his fist around the beads and felt the small teeth like bones bite into his flesh.   

He had thought that had changed with Kagome, he could admit that now.  He had hoped that he'd never feel the sting of abandonment again.  She hadn't abandoned him when he turned human and put all their lives in danger just as she hadn't abandoned him when  he turned into that soulless demon without Tetsusaiga and had ruthlessly killed all those men…Even if she didn't love him the way he loved her, she would never abandon him, he always felt connected to her, and the symbol of that connection had been the beads…and now…

He saw her turning away from him when he asked her about Kouga as if it were a moving painting behind his eyes.  He watched her back as she escaped through the well to a time where he didn't understand her and didn't belong, a time where she didn't need him and could ignore him.  That fucking well, he should have destroyed it!  

He felt the anger and the frustration and even the fear rise and wrap around his heart.  He couldn't lose her…not like this…not when he could've…if he'd have found the right words…but…damnit!  She wouldn't listen!  

He reached her just as she was passing his tree.

"We are not finished here, Kagome."  He would make her listen.  

Kagome stopped and seemed like she wanted to look at him, but her head didn't rise.  She closed her eyes and walked around him.  "I don't want to fight anymore, Inuyasha," she said tiredly.  "You're free now," she repeated as if that were the answer to everything.

"You think you can just walk away?" he called after her.  He stood before her again and she had to look up.  "You think these beads really bound me?  Really kept me anywhere?" 

Kagome thought about his words but she was so weary-weary of the games and the arguments.  She had realized that she was wrong to ask more of him that he could give her, and now that she had admitted defeat, she just wanted to run away somewhere and lick her wounds, try to forget him until it didn't hurt to think about him anymore.  She had given him the only thing she could…his freedom.  Didn't that mean anything to him?  Couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Just let me go," she said.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I stayed?" he demanded.  "The beads didn't bind me to your side, I could've gone off on my own, aren't you going to ask me why I didn't?"

She shook her head.  "I just want to go home."

"Well, you can't," Inuyasha challenged.  "Not until we finish this…"

"What more do you want from me, Inuyasha?!" she exclaimed suddenly.  

Inuyasha scoffed.  "What do I want from you?" he asked.  "I want you to listen to me," he looked in her eyes.  "I want you to stop fucking running away from me."  He wanted to shake it into her, to make her see…he ached to kiss her.  "What do _you_ want from me, Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled.  "What the hell do you want me to do?" his eyes had gone red from the emotions going on under the surface and the raw emotion there made her really scared of him for the first time since she released him from the tree.  

"I…" she faltered, unsure of what he was asking, knowing only that he was showing her something he hadn't shown anyone before…she could feel the raw emotions running rampant over him…over her…over them both.  "What does it matter what I want?" she answered quietly, turning around.  "This is the best for everyone."

Inuyasha was in her way before she had taken a step.  "I won't be ignored this time, Kagome," he said warningly.  "You won't turn your back on me, again."

"Again?!" Kagome exclaimed.  "I have never…"

Inuyasha walked toward her and she backed off, walking backward.  "How about now?" he asked low in his throat.  

Kagome sighed.  "Why are you doing this?" 

"Answer the question," he insisted.

"What question!?" Kagome yelled.  "What's gotten over you?"  He was still walking, ever so slowly, his anger just barely controlled under the surface.  At least, she thought it was anger.  Inuyasha had been mad at her before, they had had dozens of arguments, but never like this…he had never looked at her with that raw power just under the surface of his eyes…Kagome almost tripped over the branch of the tree, then felt the bark at her back.  "You're scaring me."

Inuyasha laughed cruelly.  "Why?  Because I'm not playing nice?  Because I won't let you walk away from me this time?" he demanded, stopping just inches before touching her.  He could smell the fear on her.  But it wasn't the same type of scared that would've brought him running…it was a deeper fear…the fear you get when you stare down over an abyss, wondering what's on the bottom, and knowing that you had to let yourself drop.

"What do you want from me, Kagome?" he nearly whispered.

The answer came to her lips but she bit it back.  "I want…"

"Do you want me to go back the way I was?" he asked, exasperated.  "Should I go back to raiding villages to take what I want?  Should I go back to being a monster for you?"

"For me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, _for you_, to make your life easier, to make it easier to turn your back on me and ignore me, should I be the monster again, Kagome?"

For all that he rarely spoke her name before, he seemed to repeat it with each sentence now.  It served as a verbal slap, punctuating each word.  She fought from flinching.  Finally, the words sunk into her brain and she stood up straighter.  "I do not…"

He took it as a sign that she was trying to get away, which just happened to be the furthest thing from her mind.  He pushed her back against the tree, taking her arms in his hands and holding them in place.  "You always turn your back on me."  His voice was dangerously low and his eyes unwavering.  "You always ignore me when you don't want to hear what I'm trying to say.  You _always_ make me the monster."

"Oh, do I?" Kagome asked sarcastically.  "I make you do all the things you do?"  She laughed, the sound bitter and cold.  "I make you bully me around?  I make you make me feel like I'm not worthy to wear this skin that once resembled the precious Kikyo?" she spat bitterly.  She laughed and there was no humor in the sound.  "Please tell me how I manage that, how I manage to make you hurt me, how I made you make me…" she heard the thickness to her voice signaling tears and she cut herself off to keep herself from hearing it as much as him.  She closed her eyes from the glare in his.  What was wrong with him?  Why had taking the rosary off brought this reaction?  Why was he doing this to her?

"Go on, if you're going to accuse me of something, you might as well accuse me of it all," he prompted.  He tightened his hold of her hands to draw her attention.    "Make you, what, Kagome?"

_'Fall in love with you,'_ she answered silently.  The thought calmed her and she managed to open her eyes and meet his stare without a single tear.  "Please, just let me go, Inuyasha," she said tiredly.  "I don't want to fight anymore, I just want to go home, if you want to be a monster, or a full demon, or whatever, you can now, you can be anything you want to be, just…" she sighed.  "Just leave me out of it."

Inuyasha felt intoxicated by her scent.  He could smell the tears threatening her eyes, the sweat glistening on her skin, the smoke from the fire within the hut still clinging to her hair and underneath it all, Kagome.  He felt as if he were drowning in her scent and he was surprised to realize he had to lean away from her just slightly to look at her in the eyes.  

"And what if I can't leave you out of it, Kagome?" he asked, his voice thick.  "What if you're the very reason why I have become this thing that I never wanted to be again and can never become the thing I thought I wanted to be?"

Kagome was distracted by the pulse of emotion coming off Inuyasha in waves like heat.  She could feel her heart beating at the pulse in her wrists where Inuyasha's hot hands still held her firmly against the tree.  It felt as if he were blocking out all the fresh air and she just might suffocate, but it made her heady with the feel of him, as if he were taking over all of her senses…like a drug.

She fought off the feeling and clasped onto the meaning of his words she had managed to focus on.  "I'm not going to let you blame me because you want to be a demon," she warned, her own voice low with the effort.

"No?" He held her tighter, easily shifting her wrists into the grasp of one hand pressing closer to her, and yet still not touching her anywhere but the wrists.  She instinctively tried to shift away from his heat, his consuming aura, but she couldn't move.  "I became this for you…" he brought up the beads to her line of sight.  "I became a lap dog to the very people who had always hated me and shunned me…" He watched as Kagome looked down at the beads in his hand and there was a look there he couldn't place.  Regret?  Sadness? Emptiness?  "I became _your_ lap dog, Kagome, and you still don't think I should blame you for what I've become? You still think becoming a monster is what I want?" he asked.  

It was Kagome's turn to break.  "Oh, please!" she exclaimed angrily, struggling against his hands.  "You've always been clear what you want with the Jewel, Inuyasha, don't deny it, you wanted to be a demon, a demon to go back to the life you had!" She scoffed.  "You had no choice but to play nice, or you wouldn't get the jewel." 

 He lifted her hands over her head to still her struggles.  "I can't feel the way I did before, I can't go back to being what I was!" he said spitefully.  "With or without the jewel, no matter how much you seem to want me too, no matter how much easier that'll make it for you to turn your back on me again, to ignore what I've become and pretend I'm still what I was."  He growled low in his throat as he fought over speaking his next words.  "You've made sure of that."  

"There you go again, you're still blaming me for everything and I won't stand here and take it anymore!" she yelled, her eyes going angry.  "I did nothing to you."  She struggled, wanting more than anything to run away before he could see the tears in her eyes, before he could smell them, before she broke down and told him everything he seemed determined to dredge up, everything she had tried to hide.  But, why now?  She summoned all her strength and pushed at him with all her might, but it was like pushing against a brick wall.  "LET ME GO!" 

He had seen the look in her eyes, the look that usually preceded a 'sit' command, and had braced himself for one but of course, it hadn't come.  He gritted his teeth.  "It _is your fault because you've made me what I am now, you've changed me…" he tightened his grip ever so lightly on her wrists.  "And I will not let you turn your back on me and ignore me again…you will face your creation, Kagome, you will face me!" 'Before you leave me,' he thought._

"Damnit!" she yelled, her head back, at the sky.  "I have never turned my back on you!" the tears were coming to her eyes but more from frustration than pain.  He wasn't hurting her…at least not physically.  "Not ever, not even knowing what you wanted to become, not caring that you saw me as a nuisance and a shard detector…" her voice cracked but she continued.  The dam had been broken and there was no stopping the torrent until it had all left her.  "Not even when you ran to Kikyo over and over, not even when I saw how much you loved her, even though it…" she met his eyes and felt as the tears fell, unable to wipe them away since he still held her arms.  "Even though it killed me, even though I would have if I could have, but I couldn't…" he let her go suddenly and Kagome fell away from the tree from the suddenness of the action.  She stood, absently rubbing her wrists at the red marks where Inuyasha had held her.  She averted her eyes from him.  "You say that I've changed you, but I don't see how.  You say that I turn away from you, but I never have…. not even now," she whispered.  "Not even when I know it's the best thing for everyone."

She didn't know what she expected after her outcry, but silence had not been it.  She was winded from her struggles, and exhausted from the confrontation, but the sudden silence coming from Inuyasha put her more on edge than his screaming had done.  She had to say something.  She wanted to turn away and run, but then she'd be proving him right, wouldn't she?  What did he want, anyway?

The thought made her angry again and she stood up taller.  "So, okay," she spoke angrily into the silence.  "Say that _this time_ I am running away, I am turning my back on you, so what?" He turned around to face her.  She met his eyes defiantly.  "What do you care if I turn my back on you?  What do you care if I never come back, I'm just a nuisance to you, anyway, and I've already given you the location of the last few shards," she challenged.  "And you've made it more than clear that I'm useless in a fight, so…" she met his eyes.  "Let me walk away this once, Inuyasha…" her voice had gone soft again and she couldn't seem to muster up the anger anymore.  "I've depended on you way more than you have ever depended on me…you don't need me anymore and…and I free you from your obligations to me… so just let me go…let me do this thing I know is right… now while I have the strength."

Their eyes held for what seemed like centuries, but was only mere moments.  Inuyasha didn't so much as blink, but Kagome's eyes were tired, just like she was.  She only had this little bit of strength left and if she didn't leave now, she would never be able to…she would convince herself that he did care even if he didn't…not the way she needed him to.  She would convince herself to follow him anywhere, but she had to break the habit, and she had to do it now.

She closed her eyes against the shining gold of his stare.  She took his silence for acceptance and inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly.  She consciously told herself to turn around, to put one foot in front of the other.  She opened her eyes and saw only The Well.  She could feel Inuyasha's eyes boring into her but she told herself to step.  She kept her thoughts neutral, focused on each step she took, not on what she was walking toward, not what she was leaving behind.  She didn't even let herself hope that he would stop her.  

She reached The Well in a place out of time.  No future, no past, just the present, the now.  'Just sit on the edge,' she told herself silently, her body following orders.  'First the left, then the right leg,' she almost chanted.  She mechanically lifted her legs up and over.  She looked blankly into the depths.  "Just jump," she whispered aloud.

+~+~+~

She felt the wind rush up to meet her as her body fell forward.  The stale odor of stagnate air and dirt wafted up to greet her.  'Just a little more,' she thought, 'just a push….'

The feeling of weightlessness changed and instead of falling down, she felt suspended for a brief moment then seemed to fall upwards until she was pulled to a stop against something hard and…warm.

Her eyes shot open to look into Inuyasha's.  "Wha-?"

Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist.  "You never asked me why I didn't leave before you took off the beads," he spoke quietly.

Kagome frowned and the tears came to her eyes unbidden.  She was so close…she leaned against him and was surprised to feel his other arm encircle her.  

"So, ask already," he insisted.

Kagome sighed against him, her body still seemingly in mechanical mode.  "Why didn't you leave me before, Inuyasha?" she whispered.  She leaned back to look into his eyes.  "Why are you still here?"

His eyes were like burnished gold, shining with what Kagome might have believed were unshed tears, if it weren't Inuyasha's eyes she was looking into.  "No matter where you go I'll _always_ follow."

"Why?" Kagome insisted.

"Because I've gotten used to you," he said.  "Because I can't imagine a day going by with you not in it."  He felt her try to pull away, but he held firm, pulling her so close in his embrace that she couldn't look up at him even if she tried.  He was going to get this out if it killed him.  Whatever she meant by her outburst earlier, if it meant what he hoped it meant or even if it didn't, he figured it was time to tell her…if she left him anyway, then what did it matter if it made her hate him?  "Because I want to know everything about you.  Because your smile, your voice…your scent is like second nature to me, like breathing out and breathing in."  He faltered but still didn't let her look at him.  If she did, he couldn't finish.  "Because, you feel like home to me, because when I'm with you I feel like I'm clean again."  He swallowed the tears that threatened to come.  "Because of the way you cried for me," he said softly.  "Because you believed in me," the words were awe filled, as if he were just coming to the realization himself.  "Because with Kikyo I was a demon in love, with you…with you I'm human.  You changed me…you woke up the human in me."  He shook his head softly even if she couldn't see him.  "Despite, maybe because you accepted the demon in me."  He sighed and felt the warmth of tears on his shoulder, but she didn't look up at him as he spoke and he didn't want her to either.  "Kikyo wanted me to become human for her and even though I thought it was what I wanted, I only wanted it to make her happy, but I never really wanted to be human so much until I looked in your eyes and I saw that you accepted me as a demon…that you still cared…" He savored the feel of her in his arms.   "I never wanted to be human so much as when I thought you were dying and I couldn't die with you."  He felt her intention to pull away from him, but he held firm.  

"Because…" he faltered and the tears fell in earnest.  "Because you changed my soul and I'm never, ever going to let you go…" he eased his hold on her and let her push back from him to look in his eyes.  He looked down at her.  "Because you're all I've got, and even though you might turn your back on me and reject me, I'll always be here."  If she left him now, he would take the memory of one more kiss with him…he leaned down and softly touched his lips with hers.  "And if you leave me, you should leave me knowing that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Kagome could taste the salty tear from his kiss.  She reached up and touched a hand to the tears falling from his eyes.  She took it in between her fingers as if testing its validity, staring in awe.  "Inuyasha, you're crying," she said softly, awe-struck.

"I don't care if you hate me, Kagome, and I wouldn't blame you, I don't even care if you think I'm a dirty half-breed that isn't worth half of you, or if you never want to speak of this again, just…" he looked at her earnestly.  "Just don't leave me…" he pushed the beads back into her hands.  "…don't change the way things were."

Kagome leaned in and kissed his cheek and he thought for sure he had lost her.  He tightened his hold on her but knew he would let her go if she asked him to.  It wasn't until her lips pressed softly on his skin again that he realized this was different from goodbye.  She was touching her lips to the places where his tears had fallen.  She ducked her head and pressed her lips to the edge of his chin and tasted the tear that had pooled there.  

She looked up and met his eyes again and smiled.  "I love you, Inuyasha," she spoke, her voice clear.  

He didn't think, just brought his head down to claim her lips in a breathtaking kiss.  She responded in kind and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Finally, what seemed like a world later, Inuyasha hugged her to him fiercely, breaking the kiss.  They stood that way in silence until he smelled the scent of tears.  Kagome was crying.  He pulled away from her and she smiled at him.  "Why are you crying?" he asked.

She laughed suddenly through the tears at his look of worry and confusion.  "And I thought I was doing you a favor by removing the beads," she said.  She shook her head.  "Did you really think I might hate you?" she asked.

Inuyasha's jaw worked.  "I didn't know what to think…I still don't understand how it happened…" he lowered his head, his beautiful silver hair covering his face from her view.  "…or how you could possibly feel love for me after everything I've done, how stupid I've been..."

She pushed his hair back from his face, letting her fingers run through it in wonder.  "I think it was your hair that did it," she said teasingly.  

"My hair?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.  He smiled at the laughter in her eyes.  "Ah."

"Yes," she said in mock seriousness.  "It was your utter cuteness that did me in…" she teased, braiding her fingers through a strand of his hair.  She reached up on her tiptoes to caress his ear.  "And your ears…" she mumbled.  She met his eyes, her expression serious but her eyes joking.  She sighed as if giving up.  "It's no use…I want your body."  She nodded.  "Bad."

He growled low in his throat at her words and pulled her closer to him still, pressing his body intimately against hers.  She gasped and it was his turn to smile teasingly, although with a slightly fervent edge to it.  "Your wish is my command, Lady Kagome," he said, his voice thick.  

Kagome blushed and giggled as he nuzzled her neck.  She pressed a hand on his chest to feel his heart beating.  She pressed her cheek to it and sighed.  "This is what I fell in love with, Inuyasha…your heart and your soul."

He searched her eyes, almost afraid of what he might find there.  "Are you sure, Kagome? I…" he trailed off and shook his head, closing his eyes.  "I don't know what I'm doing here," he admitted.  "I only know that you're more than my mate in my heart, you're my everything, and I never want to let you go but I don't know what that will mean to you?"

Kagome thought about it.  "It won't be easy," she admitted.  She smiled at him and cradled herself in his arms.  "But we'll work it out, Inuyasha, won't we?"

"Hm," he answered, content to feel her in his arms.  Then, thinking of something, he pulled her away from him, but never removed his arms.  

"Just remember who said it first, wench," he said, teasingly.

Kagome smiled at him sweetly.  "Yeah.  Me."

"What?!" he exclaimed.  "That's what you think!"  He took her chin in his hand and kissed her.  "I distinctly remember telling you first…"

"Yeah?" she challenged, kissing him back.  "And I remember you yelling at me a whole lot and nearly cutting off the flow of blood to my fingers."

Inuyasha frowned and took up her hands, looking at the fading red marks.  Before Kagome could say anything, he half kissed, half-licked one hand, then the other.  "I'm sorry," he spoke softly, cradling her hand.

She freed her hand from his grasp and used it to lift his face to her.  "Don't be," she said, smiling.  "You didn't really hurt me."  She smoothed his hair away from his face.  "But why did you react like that?" she asked.  

"You were leaving," he answered and shrugged.  "I don't know, I felt as if you were abandoning me…"

Kagome leaned into him and kissed him soundly.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to abandon you, I thought I was doing all of you a favor, I thought you'd be safer without me here…" she admitted.  "Now that I gave Sango that map with the location of the rest of the shards and you didn't need me anymore, I thought it was best for everyone…" she frowned.  "Maybe it still is…" she looked back at the well.  "I only bring bad things after you all."

'Map?  Location of the rest of the shards?' He remembered that she had said something about giving them the location of the remaining jewel shards, but Inuyasha didn't care about that now.  He wasn't going to let her go.  Inuyasha pulled her back into his embrace.  "Don't ever say that," he chastised.  He looked her straight in the eyes.  "Whatever evils come after us, we'll face them together," he smiled lopsidedly at her.  "If there's anything you've taught me it's that anything can be accomplished with your friends, and Sango, Miroku, Kaede, even the brat, Shippou, they're all your friends and will stand by you no matter what, and as for me…" he trailed off and grinned wryly.  "Hasn't anyone told you that I fight better with you here?" He sighed, finally admitting out loud what he had half-feared and always realized.  "I'm no good without you."  Finally spoken in the open, Inuyasha realized that he didn't fear the words of dependence as he thought he might…rather, they brought warm thoughts to his soul.  He smiled down at her as he realized that he didn't need the beads to be connected to her, he had been connected to her even before he allowed himself to realize it.  

Kagome laughed, despite herself.  "Yeah, I had noticed that," she said, somewhat flippantly.  She let Inuyasha's arms cradle her again.  "I love you, Inuyasha," she sighed into his embrace.  

Inuyasha leaned in and indulged himself of the sweet drug of her lips again. "Once we're mated we can never be apart again, understand?"

Kagome smiled and rose a brow at him.  "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Marry?" Inuyasha rose a brow of his own.  "Is it anything like asking you to be my mate?"

Kagome grinned.  "You know it is."

Inuyasha smiled.  "Then I guess I did."

Kagome leaned away from him, a thoughtful expression on her face.  "Well, I don't know, that's a pretty big step…"

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  He drew closer to her and noticing the mischievous glint in her eye, he rose both his brows.  "Why you…"

"It's a big decision for a girl, plus Kouga said you guys mate for life, I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment…" she started to walk away from him.

"Kouga?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  He pounced on her and dragged her to the ground.  

"Sure," she continued as if he didn't have her pinned to the ground in a most disconcerting way.  "I have to weigh all my options, you know," she teased.  "Kouga can offer me leadership of an entire wolf pack, what can you offer me?"

Inuyasha growled.  "This," he answered gruffly, leaning in and kissing her nearly senseless.  When he finally broke the kiss, he smiled contently at the look on her face, then grew serious.  "And my heart, Kagome," he shrugged as best he could while supporting his weight on his arms above her.  "All of me."

Kagome smiled tenderly and reached up to caress his face.  "That's more than enough," she spoke.  

Inuyasha smiled, then rose a brow.  "Hey," he narrowed his eyes at her.  "Are you going to give me an answer or not?" 

Kagome looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  "Make me."

Inuyasha grinned and Kagome saw the tips of his fangs.  "Gladly," he answered, lowering his lips to claim hers once again.  

+~+~

Miroku grinned at Sango as they came into the clearing where the well stood and where, just beside it, Kagome and Inuyasha were laughing together on the ground.  "You'd think they'd know better than to do that in the open," Miroku said laughingly.

Sango smiled as she heard Inuyasha yelp playfully as Kagome pulled his hair.  She shook her head.  "I think it's about damn time they got it out in the open."

Miroku laughed, then grew serious.  "So…" he said, nearing Sango.  

"Yeah?" Sango asked, refusing to back off but frowning.  

Miroku stopped a mere inch from her.  He raised his hand ever so slowly until it was right between them, palm up.  "Pay up."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him.  "You weren't serious about that bet were you?" she asked.

"Of course I was serious and you know it," Miroku answered.

"Bah," Sango exclaimed, walking away.

"Well, we might be able to work something else out if you don't have the cash…" he left the sentence trail off suggestively.

"How about I don't pay you _and I don't kill you," Sango asked sweetly.  "Sound fair?"_

Miroku sweat dropped.  'Life with that woman,' he decided, 'was never going to be easy.'  At the thought, he grinned and trotted after her.  "Let's negotiate this, Sango!" he called out.  "I'm sure we can come to some agreement!"

+~+~+~+~+~+~

Finis

+~+~+~+~

A/N:  Okay, yes, this is the end, but…well, it's not really the end.  I have an epilogue in the works *glares at Puck who is playing with ideas* and hopefully I'll get to writing it soon.  I hope you all liked this ending and I hope that it was worth the wait to see them together.  I felt the fluff was a little, I don't know, fluffy, but I couldn't seem to write it in any other way.  Y'all still review, won't you?  And let me know what you think?  Plus, this is your last chance to review and tell me if there's some plot hole or something so that I can fill it in the epilogue.  

I'm REALLY anxious to hear what you guys think about the end here, so PLEASE review, k?!  Pretty please?  With sugar on top?  

I'm particularly interested in any comments, thoughts, inquires or the like about the way that the confrontation transpired between Inu and Kag.  I was going for a natural course of events so if it seems contrived, please let me know…hopefully with some suggestions as to what parts in particular… *grin*

Oh, and there's some references to lyrics from other songs in the chapter…I'll give you extra props if anyone can spot them and tell me where they're from!  

Oh, one more thing…there's a line in this chapter that the ever wonderful LilacRose gave me when I was stumped and didn't know what to open with.  Inu's first spoken words to Kag are courtesy of LilacRose.  


	31. Epilogue: All I Ask of You

**A/N:**  *wipes tears from her eyes*  I just don't know what to say at this point.  The amount of reviews I've received since starting this fic has really thrown me for a loop and I'm just sooo grateful that my first attempt at writing Inuyasha fanfic was so well received.  I'm very grateful to have had such wonderful reviewers such as all of you who have supported me and stuck with me no matter what has gotten in the way and made me update sometimes slower than others.  

But…this is the end of the line.  The Epilogue to this odyssey I have traveled on which had made me realize so many wonderful things about myself and the people that are out there to meet.  I am going to miss all of you terribly and I hope to hear from you all again when I start posting my next story, for I will feel as I haven't heard from dear friends until I do!

Which brings to mind something else…at the end of the fic, you'll notice there's another 'chapter' which you can click the forward arrow and access.  The A/N at the end of the fic will explain what that is, but do click it and you might get a nice surprise!  A 'thank you' for all the months of loyal reviewing.  

About this chapter:  Well, I tried to tie up all the loose ends I could find and I hope I've done a decent job of it.  There are some points that I know are not talked about in the series, but I hope you will stay in my 'fictive dream' long enough to accept them as probable and as my version of how it might work.  I love you all and I hope you enjoy the end!

**Disclaimer:**  They're still not mine, but by now, I hope you've come to realize that if they were, they just might have more fun!  ^_~.

**Rating:**  I'm pretty sure this is back to regular, maybe even PG.  I don't think there's anything here randy in the least.  

**Thanks:**  Woo-hoo!!!  That's it, folks, this is the last chapter ever to be posted for **_Breaking the Habit_**.  I might go back and update or fix one or two of the chapters, but as for new information, this is the end.  And being so, I really want to thank all of you for being so wonderful in reviewing.  As I was responding to you guys, my eyes got all misty from all the wonderful things you all said and just the fact that some of you have been reviewing since practically, chapter one.  Not only have you guys made me feel good about the story I've written, but about my skills as a writer, as well and I have no words of thanks for what that has meant to me.  Thank you, all of you, for letting me into your hearts and thank you for taking the time to assure me that you were out there, reading what I wrote.  

Special thanks go out to **_GiroWolf_** for adding me to his/her favorite author list even if he/she didn't actually review, even that means a lot to me.  And as always, my eternal gratitude to all the other 23 people who have had me on their favorite author list for being wonderful reviewers and for giving my self-esteem the boost that comes from knowing that out there, somewhere, I'm one of the favorite authors of 24 people!  

Special, incredibly meaningful thanks go out to **_LilacRose23_** who is THE best Beta the world, certainly ff.net has ever known.  

**Ghoul King (& co.):**  *thinks*  Well, I'm happy at least some of you liked the fic.  I'm not sure how to take your reaction to it, Ghoul King, but I did warn you, didn't I?  

Writer Corwin: I'm so happy you figured out how to do it!  I love it when that happens, don't you?  *grin* Thanks for telling me about Blizzard, I would've never known!  I don't play much video games, I'm no good at them so I just decided to bow out gracefully, but I'm sure my brother would've known.  

Female Necromancer: Awww….really?  Thanks so much.  I'm so glad you liked it or that you didn't find any holes in it, pot or plot-wise!  *wink*  

#4: Well, I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy this fic!  

#2: I have considered a book, and seem to be constantly working on one, but I don't seem to have time to finish an entire book…there's so much more work that goes into writing a book of your own, and even though I have all the ideas in my head, I don't have time to devote to it fully, so it always seems to be a work in progress!  Thank you, though, for thinking that I should and that you like the story, and THANK you for reviewing what I write on ff.net.  *grin*

#3: *sigh*  I realize about Sango and Miroku, but they just sort of popped up last minute after Puck decided he liked them and wanted to write them into the story more completely.  I had originally intended for the story to pretty much revolve around Inu and Kag, but Puck will have his way…consequently,  I didn't devote enough time to their characterization as I should have.  I am glad they only acted incorrectly at times, though!  

#5: I'm glad you thought it was nice, even if it wasn't something you'd be interested in.  *watches potion bubbling* er…yeah…moving on…

#6: *sweat drops*  Well, I'm happy you thought it went well despite some missing details.  I didn't have a Beta until the last few chapters, and I did try to get everything in, but I am glad you liked it.  *thinks*  I wish I had an iron-clad memory…then I'm sure I'd breeze right through school!  

#7: *grins*  I'm so glad you figured it out, 7.  I'm glad they figured it out themselves, too! *winks* And don't worry about being a little slow, the important thing is you figure it out!  

#8:  Sorry.

#9: *sighs*  That would be nice, wouldn't it?  *brightens*  But it's enough that the power of their love brightens _their_ world and makes _them_ happy, isn't it?

#10: Sorry, can't do explosions or Boom Boom for this fic, the plot just didn't call for it!  And, Inu isn't played by Vin Diesel, either, so *shrug*

#11: *grins*  Thank you, 11.  Glad you liked it.  

#12: *smiles*  Merci, beau coup, mon ami.

Corwin : Thanks for saying the fluff worked well, I'm always worried about it.  And I'm happy to respond to the reviews, I figure if you take the time to review, the least I could do is respond.  As for the career in writing…I did consider it, once long ago before I realized that I would need to actually earn a living somehow and get money for food and all those pesky necessities, now I'm just happy to write in my free time but thank you so much for thinking that I'm good enough to do it!  I have other options for fics running around in my head, and if you go the the next thing I posted, you can read a blurb of each one and vote on which one I should work on next!

Ghoul King: Well, I can't say I'm not glad that the wand didn't work, and I'm sorry you feel that way, but…well, I DID warn you, didn't I?  

Wand-O-Doom:  I know you didn't do it for me, but, THANKS!  ^_^

**Fushigi**** Wolf: ***blushes*  Thank you!  I hope you like the Epilogue and I'm so honored you have me on author alerts!  If you click on the forward arrow after reading the Epiglogue, you can get a sneak peek into the fics I'm considering writing and vote on which one you think I should do!  Thanks so much for reviewing and your wonderful praise!  Hope to see you again!

**Ash-chan:**  Aw *blush*  thank you so much.  I hope you like the Epilogue.  

**LilacRose****:**  I feel kinda funny responding here, since I pretty much talk to you every day, you wonderful beta you, but thanks for reviewing anyway!  You not only beat me with 33, you surpassed me, in my opinion with 34!  ^_^

**Kai-Aki-Ti:**  *laughs*  You're so cute!  Thank you so much for the wonderful review and I'm extremely happy you liked the chapter and that you got the subtle reference to the title in it!  Oh, and, hello to a fellow Em!  I hope you like the epilogue, just as much!  I am going to write another fic, and if you press the forward arrow after reading this chapter, you'll get some blurbs as to what fics I'm considering and you can vote on which one I should continue!  Please do so!  Puck's just so happy to be writing another fic, he doesn't care which one I write and I don't know which one to do!

**Pruningshears****:**  *blush*  Thank you!  I'm so honored by your review!  There's a bit more fluff in the epilogue, but mostly it's about Inu and Sessh.  I considered putting in your suggestion and I tried to, but it just kept on making the section waay too long…but it's on my list of things to consider updating the previous chapter with.  I've got to go back and make some changes to a few chapters, minor things that won't really change the story at all, but will just make it tighter, I guess, and I'm going to try to put in a discussion on his ears like you suggested.  You're my Sesshy person, so I hope to hear from you after you read the Epilogue and tell me what you think!  

**Gloria********Underhill****:**  YEY!!  You were the only one who recognized it!  Or, at least, told me they recognized it!  It was My Fair Lady, indeed.  I just couldn't help thinking that the song was perfect for Inu's feelings at that point and so it was obviously colored by it.  I'm glad it was still enjoyable.  I hope you like the Epilogue.  *grin*

**Inuphoria****:**  *exhales*  Wow! Good fluff, I'm so glad.  I'm always worried about the quality of my fluff.  I never really think it's good, but thank you so much for saying so!  Sequel…well…Puck just really wants to get on with another storyline, but I am not going to say no sequel at all, because I really enjoyed my time in this fic and anything's possible, right?  For a sneak peek at the other stories I'm considering writing, hit the forward arrow after you finish reading the epilogue.  You can vote on which one you think I should write next!

**loverofInuKagome****:**  Awww…*blush*  thanks so much!  I'm so happy to hear you say so!  (or, read you say so, as the case may be!)  I hope you like the epilogue.

**Wyrm**** of Souls:**  *Puck eeps and flies away.  Em grins* Don't worry, he's motivated.  It took us a while to do the Epilogue, cause there was so much I wanted to put in there I wanted to make sure it came out perfect, but he's really motivated now to do another story.  Click the forward arrow and vote on what you think I should write next!  I'm so happy to read that you enjoyed the story.  Thanks so much!

**Aeyikie****:**  I'm so sorry to hear about the theft of your property.  It feels like an invasion of your privacy, I understand.  I hope everything turns out well for you!  *Puck peeks in from where he was busily working on other story ideas*  "Shibby, I have seen no purple cat…purple mice, yes.  Purple People Eaters, *nods* sure, I've even seen a Purple elephant, but no purple cats…it's safe, at least, over here!"  *Puck waves back and disappears*  ^_~.

**Eartha****:**  *grins, blushes*  Wow…you're so nice to me!  Thank you so much for everything you said and for taking the time to review!  You've been wonderful!

**Bruka-chan****:**  *blushes wildly*  Aww…thank you!  That's so nice of you to say!  All of it just really made my day.  I'm so glad I made you happy and I'm so glad you liked the story.  I'm sorry to hear about your burn, but I hope it's better by now.  I hope the epilogue meets expectations and if you click the forward arrow after you're done reading, you can get a sneak peek at the ideas I have for a story and help me pick which one I should write!  Thanks again for all your wonderful words!

**Sukuri****:**  Please, don't be sorry!  It's totally ok!  I understand how life can get in the way of things we'd like to do sometimes and you've been so wonderful at reviewing that I can't complain about you not reviewing one time because it would be just wrong!  You're a wonderful reviewing and…*looks around at the baskets filling her apartment from top to bottom*…have great taste in floral arrangements…*munches on chocolate*  and chocolate!  Thanks so much, but I totally understand, really.  *smiles.*  I do understand what you mean and I don't think you're a "mento freakazoid" *grin*  I love all of you all for reviewing so wonderfully and consistently.  

Oh, and btw, it was partly due to your comment about asking me how Kag was going to live in the end, that I added something in the epilogue about that, so thanks!  

*widens eyes*  You recommended my fic on a site?  Really?  *eyes water*  Oh, that's sooo sweet!  Even if it is dead, doesn't matter…that's still really sweet.  Thank you so much!  I'm really glad you liked the chapter and the ending especially.  I hope you like the epilogue and be sure to click the forward arrow and look at the blurbs I posted next so you can help me pick which story to write next!

Oh, and about the subduing spell, you got it completely right.  That's exactly what I wanted to show.  It's why I had him freak out when she removed it, cause he felt like she was really cutting off all her ties to him and it just made him break.  I'm so glad you caught it.  

Thanks for the support about the spelling.  I'm glad it didn't really throw off anybody.  

And, everytime you write one of your amazing reviews, you do help!  A lot!  

So, thank you again for all your wonderful help and your amazing reviews and I hope to see you again when I start posting the next fic!  

**Harm Marie:**  *grins*  Thanks!  I hope you like the epilogue!

**AgentScully****:**  *blushes brightly*  Awww…thanks!!  I'm so happy to hear you liked the ending and were satisfied!  That's what I was going for!  I didn't want anyone to be dissatisfied with the ending after having had you go through so much to get you there!  That description, that you were 'satisfied' means everything to me!  Thanks so much!  You've been such a wonderful reviewer and, dare I say it?  Friend.  I hope you like the epilogue, too!  

Oh, and yes, I do have aol messenger, the screen name is : EmaniaHilel

You can email me at emaniahilel@bonbon.net 

I hope to hear from you again soon!

Oh, and remember to click the forward arrow at the end of the epilogue and look at the different stories I'm considering writing next…and vote!  

Thank you so much for being such a fantastic reviewer!  ^_^

**Jen:**  Thank you for reading and reviewing!  You've been great!  I'm glad you liked it!

**Andrew Maschke:**  *blush*  Thanks so much for reviewing!  I'm so glad to hear that the fluff went over well, as you could probably tell, I'm always worried about it.  I hope you like the epilogue!  ^_^

**My-Name-Is-Spoken:**  (9) Thank you for revieweing and I hope you've gotten here so you can see that I am responding to your review.  In answer to your question, yes, they can time travel.  I hadn't realized that they couldn't, in the series, until after I had written that, so I just sort of changed that fact of the story a little!  Call it artistic license!  *sheepish grin*  Thanks again!

**PurpleOboe****:**  *laugh*  Well, the writer in me is happy to hear that you think the cliffies were good enough to have killed you if you had to wait for the next chapter and the reader in me understands exactly what you mean by saying you're glad you found it at the end, since it's happened to me too!  I'm glad you thought the more mature version of Inu/Kag seemed fitting.  I couldn't really think of keeping them that young for everything I wanted them to go through.  Thank you so much for taking the time to point out the particular points you liked, even in previous chapters.  That really makes me feel good as a writer!  Thanks!  And I hope you like the Epilogue…sorry you did have to wait a little for it!  ^_~.

**RavenShadow****:**  Thank you!  I'm so happy to read you think that way!  Yeah, we all are romantics, and I think that's probably why I'm so worried about the fluffiness of my chapters, all the time, I'm always worried they're going to be too fluffy or just too mushy, y'know?  Thank you sooo much for your wonderful review.  It means so much to me that you think the story was well written and especially that the plot was well conceived.  As you probably noticed from the beginning of the fic, the plot wasn't the main reason I wrote the fic, so I'm just glad that it turned out all right!  *wink*  I am planning on continuing to write (click the forward arrow after reading the epilogue!)  and I really hope you like the epilogue!

**Katergator****:**  Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and praise!  Thank you for saying you liked the chapter!  I hope you like the epilogue, too!  

**Kittydemon****:**  (11)  Thanks for your great review.  I'm glad the idea of Inuyasha dancing went over well.  When I came up with the idea, I was kinda cringing myself, but I figured that I could see him dancing in this particular context, so I had to move them all to a different sort of club to make it happen!  I'm very happy it went over well!  ^_^.  (16)  I'm sorry you feel that way.  I do agree that the majority of the chapter doesn't really deal with Inu/kag relationship, but all I can say is that my intentions when I wrote it were that it would develop the relationship between Sango and Kagome a little more.  My reasoning behind why that would be relevant is just that the story took on a life of its own and where it initially was just about the development of Kag and Inu's characters, it ends up being much more than just that, really.  

**Code Name: Anrui Yuy:**  *blush*  I'm so honored.  Thank you!  *grins*  I hope the epilogue isn't a let down!  ^____^;;

**Moon Fairy:**  *blush*  Thank you for such a great review!  I'm really honored and amazed and thankful that you think so.  I'm in tears that you think so highly of my humble little fic!  Thanks again for being such a loyal and wonderful reviewer!  ^___^  I hope you like the Epilogue and it doesn't disappoint!

**Yoshiko-Rae:**  Thank you so much for the review!  You've been a wonderful, fantastic, incredible reviewer throughout and I am so very grateful to you!  I'm glad you liked the ending and that it didn't disappoint the way I brought them together.  And, I'm incredibly glad that it's one of your favorite stories!  That's such an incredible honor!  Really!  I hope you like the epilogue!

**Umber Cloud:**  *blushes profusely*  Oh, wow!  Such a wonderful review!  Thank you so much for all the nice things you said.  I really appreciate it, and not only my face, but the whole of me is blushing!  It means a lot to me that my writing affected you so!  I am going to write another fic, but I have a few different ideas running around in my head *a picture of Puck running around crazily throwing out ideas excitedly pops before the screen, a la silent movie in fast forward* so, I'm hoping all you wonderful reviewers will help me and I'm posting blurbs at the end of this fic so you can vote on which one you think I should do!  

I would be happy to read your story, in fact, I'm honored that you even care about my opinion at all!  I'm going to do so as soon as I finish replying to these reviews and I will review to your story what I think!  

**Evil Irish Eyes & Garlend:**  *Em's eyes get watery and teary*  Aww!! Thanks, Evil, for doing all that just to make me the priority!  And it's alright.  Trust me, I understand what it's like getting distracted by life!  But thanks for taking time out to review!  I did miss you!  *grin*

If Garlend is a little smitten, I don't know what I would describe Puck as…as soon as he saw we had a review from you, he kicked me out of my chair so he could read it first…really!  And, a few days ago, on the feast of the Fae, he disappeared for hours at a time, while I was trying to write the epilogue, mind you, and I have a sneaking suspicion he was trying to find the universe where Garlend lives to have her join in the festivities.  I don't know if he found her…he won't tell me…

*Puck scoffs from where he was working through papers and documents*  "Yeah, like that's going to happen!  I wouldn't tell you…"

*Em glows*  So something did happen!  

*Puck falters*  "I wouldn't tell you if something did or didn't happen much less what might have happened if something did, which I'm not saying anything did happen, but if anything were to happen, I wouldn't tell you even that it did. *takes a deep breath, to make up for his breathless tirade*  "So there."  *sticks out tongue.*

*Em blinks.*  I'm not sure I got all that, but…*shrug*  You see what I mean, anyway.  

*Em beams as she reads Evil's review of the chapter.*  Aww…I'm so glad you liked it.  I was particularly proud of having Kag take off the beads be the catalyst to Inu's reaction, so of course, I was especially worried about how that worked.  I am sooo glad that you think it worked well, and I'm glad, too that you didn't think Inu was OOC or the confrontation was unjustified.  

I will not take it the wrong way at all, I'm actually quite happy you got the reference…I was hoping people would cause I was actually listening to that song when I wrote that part…weird playlist, really, cause I was listening to "Faint" by linkin Park when I wrote the confrontation part, and then Rex Harrison's version of "I've Grown Accustomed to her Face" and I thought it would be PERFECT for Inu's feelings toward Kagome.  Honestly, that song in My Fair Lady has got to be, at least in my opinion, one of the most romantic scenes, romantic songs EVER…in the history of romantic songs.  I just love the concept that he realizes he loves her because he's just so used to her he can't think of being without her.  In my head, that screamed Inuyasha.

Thank you so much for saying you enjoyed the chapters and the fic in general.  Your opinion means so much to me!  

I hope you like the Epilogue just as much, Goddess knows it's taken me long enough to do, no thanks to Puck!  *Puck ducks as Em's glare sends freezing cold winds his way, then continues on his way in a flurry of movement*

Oh, in case you're wondering, Puck's all excited cause I've given him the okay to start work on a new fic.  He's so ecstatic that he can finally work on a new idea that he's just been popping out with all sorts of different story ideas...and of course, he's just so happy to get to work on a new story, that he doesn't particularly care which of the few options he's given me, I decide to work on, so I will need your help!  I've decided to post a small blurb of the two most prominent story ideas after the Epilogue and I hope you'll read them and let me know which one you'd like to read.  

*Puck peeks in the screen*  "Garlend, sweet, please don't worry!  I hope that we will continue to know each other and meet in reviews to come!"  *Thinks*  "Actually, why limit to reviews?  You can come visit me on Avalon or here anytime!  Really!  Please don't cry!  I will miss you terribly if you don't, so promise me that you will…or, at the very least, keep in touch somehow!"

*Em wipes tears from her eyes*  Oh, now you're getting me started!  *wipes at tears*  It's okay, I'll see you guys again, won't I?  *eyes do that watery doe-eyed anime-thing*  Please?

**RinoaOHeartilly****:**  *blushes*  Awww…that was so nice of you to say!  I'm sooo happy that you liked the way I ended it and you thought it was fitting and not disappointing.  Thanks so much for the vote of confidence to have me keep writing.  I am planning to, and actually am considering two different plot lines to work on next.  If you click on the forward arrow at the end of the Epilogue, you can get a sneak peek at them and vote to tell me which one you think I should work on next.  Puck's not being any help as he's just so glad to be writing something new.  I hope you like the Epilogue…there are a few things here I'm not so sure about, but I just really couldn't think of not writing them in.  You've been such a great and constant reviewer, always urging me on and answering whatever questions I might have posed in an effort to make me feel better about my writing…you are wonderful!  Really *wipes tear*  Please don't cry…you'll get me started!  ^_^,

**AlexaGray****:**  *wipes tear*  It seems the deeper I go in answering these reviews, the more I feel like crying from the utter wonderfulness of your comments.  Thank you so much for being such a great reviewer and I'm only happy that you thought the chapter was worthy of the time you've spent urging me and making me feel better about myself as a writer and in supporting this fic.  Thank you, again, for thinking even the end with a joke idea was good.  I was unsure of the flippant nature of it, and whether or not it was appropriate for the serious tone it had before, but it seems to have gone over well and thank you so much for bringing it up as an aspect you particularly liked.  I'm so glad I didn't disappoint you!  I hope you enjoy the epilogue as well.  ^_^

**Ayaka****:**  *grins*  Just the fact that you said that it was never boring really makes my poor little writer's hear soar.  Then of course, you made me feel so honored that you admire my skill.  Thank you so much!  I hope you liked the next chapter and I especially hope you like this one!  

**StrawberryBellBell****:**  (13)  Thank you!  I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked the rest of it too!  ^_~.

**Sumeragi**** Kousei:**  *wipes tears*  Thanks so much for saying so!  And for reviewing!  ^_~.

**LilyFlower****:**  Heart-Attack fluff?!  Really?!  Wow!  I'm so honored!  I'm beyond honored, I'm fall flat on my a@@ amazed!  Thanks for reviewing and I'm so glad you still like the story!  

**Kagome_Higur****:**  *blushes*  You're too sweet.  Thank you so much for thinking so and I'm glad you enjoy the story.  I do not have a yahoo email address, but I do have an aol instant messenger and you can always email me at the email address in my profile at ff.net.  I am planning on starting another story…you can even help me pick which plot line to follow if you click the forward arrow after you read the epilogue!  ^_^  

**Inuyasha's-Princess:**  Hello!  Thank you for reviewing and I'm so happy that you liked the story.  I hope you like the epilogue.  And I'm sorry I made you wait for awhile!  Muse-trouble!  *grin*

**Forgotten Sorceress:**  Thank you for the review!  I'm glad you liked the fic and that you got it alright.  I'm so glad the ending didn't disappoint!  ^_^

**Sailor-Knight Shadowstar:**  (6) You got me!  I think what I meant by addictive was like cocaine addictive.  Alcholism is actually a disease more than an addiction, so I guess I didn't really count it as such.  Thanks for pointing it out, though.  Hope you enjoyed the rest of the story anyway.

**Pori-Pori****:**  *blush*  Aw, gee…thanks !  I hope you've gotten to this point so you know how much I appreciate your comment.  ^_^

**Niku****: ***blushes*  Wow…thank you so much.  I'm so happy that the chapter went over well.  I was really very worried, I wanted to make sure the chapter, the end, really didn't let anyone down especially after everything I put you guys through as readers, I wanted to make sure it was satisfactory!  ^_^  Thank you so much for going through such trouble to review…and I hope you think the epilogue was worth waiting for! 

**Epilogue: All I Ask Of You**

"Then say you'll share with me one love, / One lifetime / Let me lead you from your solitude / Say you want me / And you need me / Beside you / Anywhere you go, let me go too / That's all I ask of you."

- All I Ask of You, Andrew Lloyd Webber (The Phantom of the Opera)

Inuyasha watched as Kagome fell onto her backside with a soft oath and tried not to laugh.  However, seeing as how her miko abilities had been steadily increasing since her encounter with Benten and the connection between them had only grown, he didn't have to do much but incline his lips upwards and Kagome turned her head to glare at him.  He tried to wipe the humor from his eyes, but it was too late, she had seen.

"Shut it," she said warningly, still sitting on the ground.  

"I…" Inuyasha started, but was cut off by the death glare offered to him across the field.  

"Just, shut it, okay?" she repeated.

"Seeing as how Inuyasha has inherited your taste for chocolate since your joining," Miroku spoke up, amusedly.  "One might think you would have acquired something of his fighting style, but all you have seemed to acquire of his is his temper."

"Monk," both Inuyasha and Kagome spoke warningly.

Miroku grinned like the cat that ate the canary.  "See?" 

"It's alright, Kagome," Sango interrupted, putting aside her wooden practice sword to extend a hand to Kagome.  "You have acquired Inuyasha's agility and his instincts, but fighting is something that is learned through patience and practice, not something you can receive in your blood or through a mating mark," she said as she helped the younger girl stand.  "Practice and patience."

"Yeah," Inuyasha piped up, turning to Miroku at his side.  "Look at Miroku, he isn't any better a fighter since he joined with Sango, is he?" 

Kagome faked a frown.  "So, what you're trying to say is that after months of training I'm still as bad a fighter as Mirouku and that I should just take it as a given that Sango will beat me?" she asked.

Inuyasha grinned.  "Hell no," he exclaimed.  "I want you to kick her butt, Miroku and I have a bet going."

Kagome returned her mate's grin.  "And you bet on me?"

Inuyasha smiled, and it was just for her.  "Of course, I always will," he spoke surely.

Kagome nodded, then picked up her wooden practice sword and stood in her first position, facing Sango.  "Bring it on," she said seriously.

Sango looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and then to Miroku.  "How much did you bet on me?" she asked.

Miroku grinned.  "The farm, you're a sure thing!"

Sango raised a brow.  "Are you going to have to catch dinner again if I loose?" Sango asked.

Miroku grinned sheepishly, then nodded.  "Yup."

Sango turned to Kagome.  "Sorry, Kagome, but you're going down, I can't afford to go easy on you and chance having to eat whatever Miroku can catch."

Kagome's eyes widened.  "Aw, come on, Sango…that's no fair!"

"That's my girl!" Miroku called out.  

Sango broke her concentration and glared at Miroku.  "_Your_ girl?" Sango questioned.  "I thought we had spoken about this?"

Behind her, Kagome saw her chance and swept the practice sword across Sango's legs, knocking her off balance and onto her butt on the ground.  

Sango looked up at Kagome, surprised more than hurt.  

"Never take your eyes off the opponent, Sango, first lesson!" Kagome exclaimed.  Sango blinked up at the younger girl as she jumped around and whopped in happiness.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, pointing at Miroku.  "Ha!  Take that!"  He rushed to Kagome's side and took her in his arms, spinning her in place.  "I knew you could do it!" he said, kissing the soft spot just behind her ear.  

"Best two out of three?" Sango asked. 

Kagome made Inuyasha put her down, pasting a serious look to her face.  She shook her head.  "Uh-uh."

"Come on, Kagome, you don't want to eat whatever Miroku can catch either, remember the last time?" 

Kagome's look of triumph fell.  "Crap," she exhaled.

"Yes, exactly," Sango enthused.  

"Alright," Kagome gave in.  "Best two out of three."

Inuyasha and Miroku settled back to watch the girls, knowing that whoever won, Inuyasha would probably be the one to go out and hunt for food.  He watched Kagome move in the exterminator armor Sango had helped her make and couldn't help but admire the way she had learned to move in the last few months since Sango had begun training her.  She moved surefooted and smooth, he could hardly hear the steps she took on the ground even when he tried.  He smiled at the idea of maybe convincing Kagome to go on the hunt with him.  She had been getting better with the bow and arrow and he enjoyed feeling her quiet presence with him as he found a rabbit or such for their meal.  He especially loved to watch her string the bow and arrow, the concentration on her face as she carefully took aim…

He snapped out of his reverie with a jolt.  He felt the call in his veins as surely as if he had heard it in the air around him.  He sniffed at the air out of habit, more to tell in which direction he was than who it was.  He stood and Miroku was at instant attention.  How they had all gotten to know each other in such a relatively short amount of time, Inuyasha wondered, that Miroku could tell by the way he stood that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Miroku whispered.  

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha answered.  

_Soon, little brother, we will have another conversation…_

Sesshoumaru's parting words echoed in his memories.  He had put the promise to the back of his mind, refusing to think about it in the months that had passed since Sesshoumaru had spoken them.  He hadn't had much time to think about them, truly, what with searching out the jewel fragments Kagome felt imbedded in the ground and the eventual, final confrontation with Naraku.  They had even managed to complete the jewel.  These past few weeks had been the first time they really had to themselves.  Kagome had kept the jewel, of course, and having purified it, holding it amplified her powers which made her the natural choice to protect it.  And now Sesshoumaru was back and calling to Inuyasha.  He could feel the call through their blood, that link they could never deny they had, the same way Inuyasha had called to Sesshoumaru when Kagome lay dying in his arms and he had need of Tensaiga.  Had Sesshoumaru come to collect?

"What could he want?" Miroku asked, taking his staff in hand and preparing to leave with Inuyasha.  

"No, Miroku," Inuyasha stopped him.  "This is family business."

"You can't go alone," Miroku insisted.

"He won't," Kagome spoke, coming up to them.  

"Kagome," Inuyasha started warningly.

Kagome stopped him with an upraised palm.  "Don't give me that, Inuyasha, I'm part of the reason why this is going on in the first place, so don't even think that you're leaving me."

Inuyasha put his hands on either side of Kagome's face and brought her forehead to touch his.  

_This is between brothers, Kagome,_ Inuyasha said in her thoughts.  _This is something a long time in coming._

Kagome swallowed against her instinct to go and face this with her mate.  _I will stay,_ she consented.  She reached her hands on either side of his face and looked him in the eyes.  _But swear that you will come back to me,_ she said fiercely.  

_Nothing can separate us now, Kagome,_ Inuyasha replied just as fiercely._ Remember I promised you that already._

Kagome sighed, parting from him and nodding.  She held his hand in hers.  She felt that part of her that had always belonged in Sengoku Jidai  make itself known within her and the old words came to her lips as if she had always known them.  It had been much easier to fall into the roll of miko and warrior once Kikyo had given up the piece of her soul she had stolen.  In quiet moments, Kagome sometimes wished they might have come to some sort of truce, the two of them, and in her deeper thoughts, she mourns the loss of…well, almost a sister…but Kikyo had felt the mark between Inuyasha and Kagome and something had changed in her.  Where once was hate, Kagome felt peace.  Kagome would swear that she even smiled before she let go of the piece of Kagome's soul she had been holding onto, but she never did speak to her and Kagome could only guess as to why she had done it.  In the quiet moments, Kagome wondered about it still, but everything had came much easier, then…especially the magic, and the words.  "Bring me back a brother, but do not lose me my mate."

Inuyasha's lips curled into a wry smile.  "I make no promises about bringing you back a brother, but you won't get rid of me that easily, love," he said cockily.  "I guess it's up to you to hunt for dinner, after all, Miroku," he threw over his shoulder as he walked off.  

Kagome watched Inuyasha walk away toward the forest until he was no longer visible.  She knew he had walked rather than taken to the trees so that she could keep him in sight as long as possible and she smiled, but didn't look away.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to watch as her mother came from the direction of the village, holding a cool looking pitcher in one hand and Shippou's hand in the other, and smiled.  

"Did Inuyasha have to go find dinner after all?" her mother asked, smilingly.  "He lost the bet, didn't he?" 

She felt almost instantly better knowing her mother was there, and she didn't have words to thank Kaede for finding a spell that would work to open the Well to her family even if she wanted to thank her every day for it. 

_'I may have found the knowledge, child,'_ Kaede had told her.  _'But twas ye who supplied the magic.'_

She didn't care what Kaede said, she would always thank her in her heart.  It had been so much easier to make the decision to stay in Sengoku Jidai knowing that her mother, grandfather and brother could travel to see her and she could travel back.  

"No, mamma," Kagome spoke quietly.  "He's gone to see Sesshoumaru."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened in surprise.  "His brother?" 

In the few times Mrs. Higurashi had been to Sengoku Jidai they had briefed her well on the situation as it stood and she realized the significance of her daughter's statement all too well.  

"Yes," Miroku answered, moving to take the pitcher from Mrs. Higurashi and placed it on the stump they had been using as a bench.  "It seems Sesshoumaru has come calling."

Kagome looked at her mother and her mother smiled at her.  "It'll be alright, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said surely, the way only a mother could.  

Miroku looked from Mrs. Higurashi to Kagome and back again as they seemed to have an unspoken conversation.  

Shippou was doing much the same, looking from one to the other.  "Aren't you going to go after him, Kagome?" Shippou asked innocently.  "He might be in trouble!"

"Shippou!" Sango chastised, looking to Miroku for help.  

"No, Shippou," Kagome answered.  "Inuyasha needed to do this on his own.

"But…" Shippou started.

"Shippou," Miroku interrupted.  "Why don't you come with me?  I need to hunt for tonight's dinner and I could use your nose."

Shippou instantly brightened, the confusion leaving his face.  "Alright!" he exclaimed, bounding over to land on Miroku's shoulder.  "I'll find us a large boar* or better yet, a deer!"

Miroku started walking away into the forest.  "I'll settle for a juicy rabbit or two," he told him.  "I'd hate to face them if I brought home a…" 

Shippou stopped him with a childish hand on his mouth.  He shuddered.  "Don't say it, Miroku, I don't even want to think about it!"  

Kagome went quietly into her mother's arms.  "I saw the look in his eyes, mamma, he looked almost resigned," she whispered.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled.  "Don't worry, Kagome, he won't do anything to leave you," she chuckled again and smoothed back her daughter's hair.  "Not now that he's finally got you!" she said brightly.  "You'll see."

+~+~

Inuyasha walked calmly into the clearing, the figure of his brother tall and proud and looking for all intents and purposes quite put out.  He bit back the first words that sprang to his lips and unconsciously squared his shoulders, his hand automatically resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga as if in comfort.  

Sesshoumaru watched his brother approach warily, seeing the question in his eyes.  He could smell the human on him and hence confirmed his information.  They had, indeed, mated.  His younger brother's eyes were guarded and suspicious, but he had yet to sneer a puerile comment or react thoughtlessly.  Sesshoumaru saw the exact moment when Inuyasha held back his instinctual reaction.  He seemed to be assessing the situation, attempting to read him to determine how to react.  

Finally deciding that Sesshoumaru was, for some reason, waiting for him to speak first, Inuyasha decided on as neutral a comment as he could muster.  "I don't know why you've called me, Sesshoumaru," he said, his voice as detached as he could make it. "But if you've come for Tetsusaiga, you missed your chance."  He wasn't ready to die now.  Everything was right with the world, nothing could drag him away from Kagome without a fight…not even his brother.

Sesshoumaru was pleased with Inuyasha's opening comment.  His voice had remained impassive, his body language reserved, and his words themselves established his position without being threatening.  He had learned much, indeed.  

"I have no wish to take Tetsusaiga from you, little brother," Sesshoumaru finally spoke, his own tone belying nothing of his intentions.  

"Then why am I here?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because we need to discuss Tetsusaiga none-the-less, and your future with it," he answered.

Inuyasha bit back another rash response.  This attempt at not being the first to start a fight with his brother would be harder than he thought.  "If you are not here to try to take it from me, then I don't see how my future with Tetsusaiga is any of your business."  Something inside him knew that he could have said that more diplomatically, but, he feh-ed internally, that was as good as Sesshoumaru was going to get.  

Sesshoumaru's lips hardened and his eyes narrowed minimally, enough in his otherwise impassive face to constitute a frown.  "As Lord of the Western Lands, the future of Tetsusaiga is my concern," Sesshoumaru explained.  "Do you forget where it is you come from, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes flared anger.  "I come from nowhere," he replied bitingly.  "You made certain of that, didn't you?"

"I did not," Sesshoumaru replied calmly.  "You did not belong in the Western Lands after father and your mother died because you were too wild and I would have had to kill you," he said simply.  "I never denied that you came from there."

Inuyasha swallowed another retort and it tasted bitter on his tongue.  He fought for control of his emotions and exhaled a calming breath.  'If Sesshoumaru can be calm about this,' he thought, 'then so can I.'  

"What is this, Sesshoumaru?" he asked coldly.  "If you're bringing up the past, trying to blame the fact that I grew up alone on my own actions, all as some ploy so that I should surrender Tetsusaiga to you, then you're better off fighting me for it, cause I won't give it to you, no matter what you say."

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly.  Inuyasha had managed to feel the wish to lash out, but had controlled it and spoke his mind without loosing his calm.  This was leaps and bounds from the Inuyasha he had always known.  As far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, there was only one test left.

"It has been quite some time since I have come to realize that I was not meant to wield Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru admitted calmly.  "Our father in his infinite wisdom made certain of this," his voice never lost its pitch.  "And I have since come to accept it."

'Sesshoumaru…accept…?'  Inuyasha tried not to look surprised, but it was difficult with everything that Sesshoumaru had just said.  

"Yet," Sesshoumaru continued.  "Both fangs were made to be wielded together—to be used together to rule the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru looked into his brother's eyes and saw an almost mirror image of a look he remembered from his childhood.   The memory was vague from disuse; he typically had no use for memories.  Occasionally, however, it was quite trying for him to not see his father when he looked at Inuyasha, and this was one of those times.  "It was in his wisdom that our father established this as well-" Sesshoumaru pushed back the memory of his father and ignored the look of shock on Inuyasha's face.  "You have mastered our father's legacy to you and have mastered your own emotions—you have shown yourself loyal, courageous, a skilled warrior, and an honorable youkai, able to make the decisions necessary to protect your people."

Inuyasha was flabbergasted.  Was Sesshoumaru complimenting him?  If it hadn't been for his completely bland tone, the words might well have been mistaken for praise.  

"In short," Sesshoumaru continued.  "You have proven yourself worthy to take up your rightful place as Prince of the Blood to the Western Lands as our father deigned it should be."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru for a long time, unsure of what he should say, unsure even that Sesshoumaru expected him to say anything at all.  It didn't seem as if Sesshoumaru expected him to say anything – it seemed as if Sesshoumaru expected him to thank him for finding him worthy and assume whatever duties the title might entail.  

After all the fights and arguments, after all the times Inuyasha had felt fear and hate and even pain…He found that he could admit it now: Sesshoumaru's repeated attacks, repeated attempts to take Tetsusaiga had caused him pain and even fear and for the first time since he had been feeling his emotions more acutely, he cursed the fact that he had taken them away with him as part of his joining to Kagome.  He couldn't risk showing the emotion to Sesshoumaru now and so he ruthlessly pushed the developing memories of pain and sorrow down where they wouldn't give him away and left behind only the anger. 

Did he really think that all he had to do was say that he was worthy and all would be forgotten?  Did he really think that the saying _now_ that their father thought they should rule the Western Lands together and that he was worthy of doing so now would wash away all the pain and suffering he had caused?  Did he really think that Inuyasha would be so happy to find himself the acknowledged Prince of the Blood to the Western Lands that he would forget that it was Sesshoumaru himself who had kicked him out of the only home he had ever known while he was still a child?  

 If Sesshoumaru thought that he could simply find him _worthy_ and it would all be forgotten he was seriously mistaken.

He remembered each and every one of Sesshoumaru's insults, and each one added wood to the fire of his anger.  He remembered, too, the feeling of having no one, of being alone.  That memory added to the pyre of his anger and it grew.  He remembered the attacks on his life, the attempts to take Tetsusaiga…

Anger wore away at the shock until it was the only thing left.  And by the time Inuyasha met Sesshoumaru's eyes the full extent of the anger was laid bare for him to see.  

Sesshoumaru saw the flare of anger kill the shock in his little brother and almost smiled.  'Will you try to fight me now?' Sesshoumaru wondered.  

Inuyasha's hands itched to free the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, but a sudden warmth filled his heart where the anger had been taking over and he recognized Kagome's scent.  He knew she had not followed him, but he could feel her own special kind of strength flow through him and he smiled.  

"You've been giving me hell for the whole of my life and suddenly NOW you want to act like family?" he finally spoke. His voice was cold as the northern winds.  "Whatever scheme you may be planning Sesshoumaru, you won't get it," he said simply.  "I have no need for the title you offer me, and if that's the only thing you wanted from me, I'll be leaving now…my family is probably waiting dinner on me."

"Family…"   

Sesshoumaru's voice hadn't risen in pitch, hadn't changed in tone, but something about the lilt he gave the word stopped Inuyasha from walking away.  And as he turned, he saw the barest hint of humor in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Such a strange word to hear from your lips little brother," he spoke calmly.  "You, the one who swore himself to solitude," he took a step closer to Inuyasha.  "The one who, in a last act of defiance, denounced family forever."  Sesshoumaru saw the defiance still in his brother, saw the part of him that wanted to argue the point, and watched as it waged war with the mature part of him that would not simply let him react rashly any longer.  "Only remember, family is not only those we choose to have around us, and as much as you may wish to deny it," Sesshoumaru paused, faltering momentarily. "We _are_ family."

Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru for what seemed like a long time, until it suddenly dawned on him.  Could Sesshoumaru be…_lonely_?  Inuyasha shook away the unfamiliar tug deep inside him and once again wished it were as easy to push away his feelings as it had been before Kagome and he became mates.  He looked at Sesshoumaru and an image seemed to be superimposed on his face…an image of eyes strong despite the pain deep within.  Inuyasha blinked.  _Has Sesshoumaru always looked so much like father?_  His memory of his father was hazy and worn at the edges, like a scroll yellowed with age, but he would always remember that look of pain he sensed in his father after his mother had died.  He blinked to clear his vision and focused on Sesshoumaru once more.  

"You're right in one thing, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha finally spoke, quietly.  "I did denounce family forever, but that is all you're right about…" He met his eyes and felt the words come from his very soul.  "True family are those people who stand by you and fight with you and love you despite your faults, the people who can fight with you and scream at you and still cry for you, they are the people who don't take any of your shit, but never…_never_ give up on you," he squared his shoulders and smiled, almost sadly.  "You may be my blood, but those people waiting for me back at the village _are_ my family."  He shook his head.  "_We_ are not family."   

Sesshoumaru's face betrayed none of his emotions.  For all intents and purposes, he was sure that none of them even knew he had any emotions.  Inuyasha had surprised him in more than one way this day, he thought.  The prickling his words managed to bring to what he supposed was his heart was by far, the most surprising of his actions.  No one but Rin had made the prickling feeling come to his chest before.  Rin and his mother.  The slight pain like sensation didn't make his countenance change.  He was used to pain, of course, and this particular pain was slightly uncomfortable, but bearable so long as it was not constant, and it always went away before…he was sure it would go away this time as well.  It was not fear or a pain warning him of some problem with his body, and so it was useless and he ignored it.  

"Say what you will," he spoke dismissively.  "Blood is blood, and yours is tied to the Western Lands, just as is mine."  He didn't so much as shift in position.  "The Western Lands were meant to be ruled under the protection of the fang of destruction, Tetsusaiga, and the fang of creation, Tensaiga," he reached down to touch Tensaiga still in its sheath.  "It is our destiny."  Inuyasha could see the truth in his brother's eyes.  "It is time now that you stopped playing here amongst the commoners and took your rightful place," Sesshoumaru spoke, his face impassive once more.  "You have a responsibility to fulfill, brother, one that will not wait for much longer."  

At Sesshoumaru's words, Inuyasha finally had a name for the strange sensation he had always fought when anywhere near his birthplace.  _Blood is blood_.  Sesshoumaru's words echoed in his mind.  The Western Lands were as much a part of him as the Go-Shinboku tree was, or Kaede's hut, or Kagome…he _was_ tied to the West, he realized with a shock like falling from a tree.  Inuyasha came to an inner decision and he schooled his face into passivity.

"I cannot forget all of our past, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha spoke, "And return to the West as if nothing had ever happened, but I do understand the responsibility you say awaits me there and I will consider what you have told me," Inuyasha conceded.  Sesshoumaru nodded, the barest of movements, and before he could walk away, Inuyasha spoke: "However."  

Sesshoumaru stopped mid-turn and looked back at Inuyasha.  "Yes?"

"Kagome is my mate and the others are my family as well," he spoke succinctly.  "Wherever I go, they will be welcome and expected."  

Sesshoumaru understood what his brother was not so subtly saying.  Sesshoumaru nodded once more.  "That was…expected," he answered and started to turn again.

_Bring me back a brother…_

Kagome's words echoed in Inuyasha's mind like a reminder and he reacted, for the first time since meeting his brother that day, instinctively.  

"Oy," he called out.  Sesshoumaru turned only his upper body to meet Inuyasha's eyes this time.  "I meant when I said that we weren't family, not anymore," Inuyasha spoke.  Sesshoumaru started to turn wordlessly, but Inuyasha continued to speak.  "That doesn't mean we couldn't be again…" Inuyasha trailed off as Sesshoumaru's whole body seemed to stop moving.  _How does he do that?_ Inuyasha wondered, but was more surprised at Sesshoumaru's unexpected reaction.  "…someday."

His back still to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru nodded, his action excruciatingly deliberate, and then disappeared through the trees. 

+~+~

The sun was just beginning to set when Kagome looked up from the mixture of herbs she was grinding together for the poultice that was to go on the burn on the welders' apprentice arm.  

"What is it?" Sango asked, looking up from where she was mending a dent in her armor.  

Kagome stood up fluidly, as comfortable in her newly acquired agility as she was in all her new duties and abilities and walked outside the hut.  The sight that greeted her let her draw in her first real breath in what seemed like an eternity now.  

She ran out of the hut and straight into her mate's arms.  She sighed into his neck.  "I could feel you were okay, but I wouldn't believe it until you were back in my arms."

Inuyasha chuckled into her hair and held her tighter, drawing in the scent of her.  He would never grow tired of that scent.  "Hey, have I ever lied to you before?"

Kagome drew away from his arms and glared at him.  "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?" she asked, whacking him across the arm to punctuate the important words.  

Inuyasha cringed, even though it didn't really hurt.  He knew they weren't meant to hurt.  "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm melodramatically.  "You've got to stop doing that, Kagome, you're getting stronger, you know!" he whined.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and Inuyasha winced.  Oh-oh, he thought.  The hands on the hips glare was definitively worse than the regular glare, but still, so long as it wasn't the crossed arm glare, he was alright.  

Sango chuckled from the door of the hut and walked back inside, letting the bamboo curtains cut out the sound of the argument that would surely ensue and went back to her armor.  Speaking of arguments, she thought, I wonder where Miroku might be?

Outside, Inuyasha grinned sheepishly and brought her back into the circle of his arms.  She stood there, immovable, but at least she couldn't hit him anymore.  "I'm sorry," he admitted.  "You know I would've taken you with me if I could have, but…" he sighed.  "I needed to talk to Sesshoumaru alone."  

Kagome relaxed in his arms and her own arms wrapped comfortably around him.  She sighed.  "I was actually scared, you know?  Even after mamma told me you'd come back and even though I knew you'd want to in my heart, I was still worried Sesshoumaru might manage to convince you of something…" she let her sentence trail off and hugged Inuyasha closer.

"Speaking of which, where's your mother?" he asked, searching around above Kagome's head.  

"She went to get Souta…" she pulled away from him enough to look at him.  "You know he still is a little afraid of traveling by well alone."

Inuyasha smiled.  "Great, so dinner isn't ready yet?" 

"Almost, we still have some time," Kagome answered.

"Great," Inuyasha stepped away from Kagome but kept hold of her hand.  "Come on, we need to talk."

Kagome followed him, but frowned.  "About?"

Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the lake and waited, unsure of how to proceed, until the last of the sun's rays were but mere after images on the horizon.  "Sesshoumaru said I was Prince of the Blood to the Western Lands," he spoke quietly.  "And that I need to take up my duties as such." 

Kagome, shocked, sat on the moist grass, heedless of what grass stains would do to her cream colored pants.  "Prince of the Blood?" she asked.  "What is that, exactly?"

"It's almost like a co-ruler," Inuyasha answered.  "And whoever of us has children first, our child would be the heir to the throne after us."  He turned to look at Kagome and wasn't sure what he read there.  "Basically, he wants me to rule alongside him."

"Now?" Kagome asked, fingering the chain of the Shikon-no-tama, the way she always did when she was nervous.  "After all this time?"

"That's what I said," Inuyasha admitted.  He sat down in front of her and took her hands in his.  "He gave me all this crap about me having proven myself and being able to handle the responsibility, but Kagome," he met her eyes.  "There was something inside him that made me think…" he trailed off and only Kagome's comforting touch in his hands allowed him to go on.  "Kagome, I think he's lonely."

Kagome blinked, half-shocked, half-touched.  She smiled then.  "I would imagine he might be," she answered.  "After all, we have each other, and our friends, but he has only Rin and Jaken."  

Inuyasha looked up into the sky as the stars started to appear like magic and sighed.  "I don't know what to do…" he admitted.  "He's right that there is some connection inside me to the Western Lands, but they rejected me so many years ago…"

He felt Kagome's hand on his cheek and he turned into it.  "You're right," she spoke softly.  Inuyasha's eyes opened in surprise and she smiled.  "It was many years ago."  

"I couldn't forgive him just like that, Kagome," he said, as if she had told him otherwise.  

"No one's asking you to," she pointed out.  

He looked back at her.  "It wouldn't be easy, for any of us."

"So long as we're together, I know we can face anything," she answered.  She smiled brightly at him.  "You taught me that, remember?"

Inuyasha smiled, then it faded.  He looked around his surroundings.  "We'd have to leave this place," he whispered.  

"Not forever," she offered.  "We will come back, and besides," she leaned into him and he put his arms around her.  She sighed.  "If there's anything I've learned since I first stepped foot in Sengoku Jidai, it's that my home is wherever my loved ones are."

Inuyasha chuckled and the sound reverberated from his body and through hers.  Kagome felt strangely like purring.  

"It won't be easy to convince Miroku and Sango," he added.

Kagome sat up and looked at him.  "You think they might not come?" 

"Are you kidding?"

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the sudden voice behind them.  Sango and Miroku stepped from the trees into the growing moonlight.  

"Free room and board?" Miroku questioned, a grin on his face.  "And a chance for a place with some privacy?"  He shook his head.  "No convincing necessary."

Sango walked up to Kagome and brought her into a fierce hug.  "With the exception of expressly saying you want us out of your sight," Sango said fiercely.  "You couldn't get rid of us that easily."  She met Kagome's eyes.  "Our home is wherever our loved ones are."

Kagome grinned from ear to ear, then, thinking better of it, glared and walked up to Miroku, punching his arm.  When Miroku cringed at the soft punch, Kagome glared at him.  "I thought your eavesdropping days were over?"

Sango stepped up next to her husband and smiled sheepishly at Kagome.  "It's not all his fault, Kagome," Sango intervened bravely.  "We were bid to bring you to dinner," she said by way of an explanation.  "And couldn't help overhearing."  She smiled apologetically.

Kagome smiled again and linked her arm through Sango.  "That's okay," she said cheerily.  

Miroku leaned in to Inuyasha.  "Is she always that violent?" he whispered.

Inuyasha grinned mischievously.  "No," he said innocently.  "It must be you."

"I heard that!" Kagome called over her shoulder.  She started to walk, leading Sango with her. "We should get going.  We've got quite a bit of news to relay, don't we?" she said, looking back at Inuyasha.  

Inuyasha smiled at her with all the love and contentment he felt in his heart.  If someone would have told him 50 some odd years ago that his life would end up like this, surrounded by friends like this, and mated to a woman like her, he would have probably smacked them silly for trying to take him for a fool.  

And the amazing part was, he realized, this was only just beginning.

~The End~

(For real, this time!  ^_~.)

+~+~+

A/N:  *trumpets and horns resound throughout the land*  Hear ye, hear ye!  I have _officially_ finished _Breaking the Habit_!!!!  *waits for applause to die down*  Thank you, thank you.  

On a serious note…you all have been absolutely wonderful.  I couldn't have asked for a better group of reviewers, I feel like all of you are the most wonderful of friends and I hope that just cause I've finished the story, it isn't the last I hear from you.  I can't express in words how much it meant to me that I had people as marvelous as all of you to review and keep my spirits up throughout the extent of this crazy, kookie, madcap scheme of mine called _Breaking the Habit_. Through crazy chapters, half-dazed ramblings, and emotional upheavals, you all have stood by me and shown me your support.  For that, I am eternally grateful.  

I have but one more thing to ask of you all, and it's this…following, I'm going to post a kind of blurb of some of the options I have running around in my head to devote time to as my next story.  These are all different stories, extremely varied in nature and character.  Would you all continue to be as wonderful as you have proven yourself to be countless times…one more time…and help me pick which one I should write next?

**_LilacRose_** (of **_Through the Ancient Well_** fame) and I have agreed to collaborate on a story together, and we're chomping at the bit to do it, already beginning preparatory work, but I think if I don't give Puck something else to work on, he's going to shoot me, especially since I've been promising him he can have at a new story once I finished **_Habit_**, so please, do hit that little review button, tell me what you all thought of this final chapter, and then click the arrow to help me pick which story I should write next, yes?  

For now, I'll just say *pops outs and pops back in, dressed in a frilly medieval/renaissance gown complete with a flower garland in her hair.*  "Goodnight, goodnight!  Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight, till it be morrow!"  *pops back into her normal clothes, blinks.  Grumbles*  Damn, Puck and his practical jokes, I swear when I get my hands on him I'll…*fade out as she tries to find Puck who is hiding somewhere*


	32. AN, Vote Results!

Hey, all!  Here I am again.  I'm posting onto the end of this story one more time to add my final two cents where **_Breaking the Habit_ is concerned…**

I am so incredibly honored, thrilled, and amazed at the response I've gotten since the last and final post.  There were so many, over 60 at last count, that even though I started to respond to them, I can't hope to get through them all any time soon, so I figured that even though I would love to personally respond to each and every one of you, time constraints do not permit it.  But, thank you, from the very deepest corners of my heart.  Your support and loyalty and enthusiasm for my writing has meant the world to me.  

Now, to answer a few questions…

As to a sequel to **_Breaking the Habit_**…well, I hadn't really thought of doing one, but there were quite a few of you that suggested, nudged, and generally hinted at doing one that I will probably, some time in the (maybe not so near) future, sit down and work on one…however, if I had to tell Puck that I wanted to go back to that world, he'd shoot me…or disappear on me and quite frankly, I'm not sure which would be worse.  ^_~.  I may bitch at him all the time, but all in all he's a great muse!

I am, however, working on another fic, with the incredibly amazing author **_LilacRose23_** of **_Through the Ancient Well_ fame who has graciously consented to be my co-author.  This story is one of the two that I had you guys vote on last post and here are the results of those votes…**

*drumroll*

Coming in first place, with an incredible showing of 27 votes at last count (which, admittedly was a few days ago) is **_For All We Know_ with **_Someday_** coming in at 14 votes.  Of course, I didn't count the people who voted for both fics!  *grin* even though I do highly appreciate it and am incredibly honored.  Since it seemed that ****_Someday_ idea was well received as well and since LilacRose is working with me on **_For_**, I will probably work on it in addition to ****_For All We Know_ but I do not promise to start on it any time soon as Puck has taken quite happily to **_For_** and is running with it, not to mention the fact that finals are just around the corner, causing me and all my study group buddies to go into a mad frenzy.  **

Lilac and I have been working crazily on the first chapter of **_For_** and we should get it out to all of you pretty soon (we're hoping next week at the very latest) so I hope you all will keep an eye out for it and I really hope to hear from you all again!

For those of you joining us late (post-vote) I will leave the two blurbs up at the end of this note and again…THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH FOR BEING SUCH WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, VOTERS, AND ALL AROUND _GOOD PEOPLE!!_

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

For All We Know

"For all we know this may only be a dream."

-Bette Midler, For All We Know

_+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~___

She had forgotten to close her window, she realized as she closed her eyes tighter against the persistent sunlight.  Either that or she was still in Feudal Japan and just didn't remember—that wouldn't surprise her—it had happened before—except she didn't hear any sounds.  She usually heard some sounds, even if it was just chirping of birds…

Well, there was only one test…

She turned over onto her back, relishing in the feel of the Serta Perfect Sleeper pillow top mattress and the caress of her blankets on her skin.  She sighed contently.  She was home, which meant she had left the window open…or Inuyasha had left it open…

She threw her arm over her eyes to block out the light and groaned low in her throat.  If she got up, even to close the window, she'd have to stay up.  She couldn't go back to sleep and her alarm hadn't even run yet…it wasn't time for her to…

Her thoughts trailed off as she felt the weight shift on the mattress and the whisper of the bedding as it moved.

'What the…'

"Five more minutes," came the sleepy _male voice as a strong, warm arm snaked possessively over her stomach and a warm cheek nuzzled into her neck._

'…Hell?!' Her eyes shot open and she pulled away quicker than a jackrabbit.

"Oi!" complained the voice, thick with sleep.  

In her flurry of movements as she tried to get away, she managed two things…one was to thoroughly muss the bedding so that all that was left of the man was a tanned arm and a lump where his body should be under the cream and gold bedding and two was to realize she was naked.

"Ahh!" she yelped, tugging the closest sheet she could get free and wrapping it around her.  

The remaining sheets atop the man were pulled away just as quickly and a pair of wide awake gold eyes stared back at her, full of alert worry.

"What is it?!"

She gasped in surprise, almost loosing her grip on the sheets in the process.

He sat up, looking her over from head to toe as if looking for a problem.  "What happened?"

"In…" she stammered, temporarily sidetracked by the line of his waist as the sheets moved.  Her eyes snapped back to him.  "Inu…yasha?" 

He quirked his lips in what could have been amusement on anyone else.  "Kagome?" he mimicked her tone.

'Holy Shit!' she thought frantically.  'What the hell am I doing in bed with Inuyasha and _naked!?_'

He was smirking at her.  Her surprise turned to anger and she gave in to her usual reaction in such situations.  

"SIIITTTT!!!!" she yelled.

Inuyasha's smirk grew.  "I am sitting," he said simply.

'What?' her sight went to his neck and realized he wasn't wearing the beads.  

"What the..why don't…" she stammered.  There were too many things she wanted to ask for her brain and mouth to correspond.  She took a deep steadying breath and decided on one question.  "What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" she exclaimed in one breath.

Inuyasha's smile faded and his eyes went worried again.  "_Your_ bed?" he asked.  "Baby, are you alright?"

'Did he just call me…?' her eyes went wide as saucers as she noticed that he had started to stand and the sheet started to slip from off his hip revealing only flesh—

"Eep!" she exclaimed, turning her back to him.  "What you doing?!" she exclaimed.  The surprise wearing off, her cheeks started to flame from what she _almost_ had a front row seat to seeing.  

She heard the movement behind her and squeezed her eyes shut.  "Don't move!" she exclaimed, clutching the sheet to her own body in a futile attempt to keep it from falling down her back.  'What the hell is going on here?' she wondered frantically.  

"Kagome?" he asked worriedly.  "What's going on?"

Kagome started to turn to glare at him but stopped, flipping back around.  "That's what I want to know!" she exclaimed, trying to fight off the mounting hysteria.  "What are you doing in my bed?  My room?"

Inuyasha, for his part, was at a loss for words.  He looked around at his surroundings and found no difference in the room than had been there when they went to bed the night before.  "Kagome, this is the same room where we…"

"No!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing again.  "Don't say it!"

Inuyasha frowned, the worry mounting with each moment.  "This is our room, Kagome, it hasn't changed."

"Our?" she looked around her, really looked at the off white walls, the cherry wood antique furniture, the soft coloring to the tasteful decorations—it was a beautiful room, but it wasn't hers.  

A knock on the door startled her out of her realization.  She tried to speak, but no sound came.  She looked up as the door opened and Sango's face appeared at the door.  "You guys are making too much noise…" Sango started, but stopped as she saw the look on Kagome's face.  

'Why is Sango here?' Kagome thought.  Her eyes opened even wider as she saw Miroku peek his head above her shoulder.  

"Hey, some people are trying to sleep…" he trailed off as he looked from Kagome's face to Inuyasha's behind her.  "Is everything alright?"

Kagome felt lost, disoriented.  Maybe she wasn't really there at all.  "Where am I?" Kagome finally whispered.  

Sango looked behind Kagome to Inuyasha's startled and almost fear stricken face.  The look of fear on Sango's face was not a comforting to Kagome…and then she saw nothing as the black rose up to swallow her conscious.  

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

AN: Okay, this will not be a complete Alternate Universe fic in the sense that as you can hopefully tell in the snippet above, Kagome will remember the world as you and I know it from the series.  Everyone else, however, is quite another matter…

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

+~+~+~+~+~+

Someday

"How the hell did we wind up like this? / Why weren't we able / To see the signs that we missed / And try to turn the tables? / Now the story's played out like this / Just like a paperback novel / Lets rewrite an ending that fits / … / Nothing's wrong  
just as long as / you know that someday I will… / Someday, somehow / gonna make it allright but not right now"

-Someday, Nickelback

+~+~+~+~+~+

_ "KAGOME!!!!!!"_

_His eyes burned into hers as she fell backward.  Her hand reached out to his, but he couldn't hold on to her.  Her eyes were scared and sad and…her hand was so close…so very close, but her fingers just slipped right through, he couldn't hold on…_

_He jumped into the well after her, but he hit the bottom still on his side, and then the well started to fall in.  He fell onto his knees, his eyes wild, trying to find another possibility, his mind refusing to believe that it was the end…that he had lost her…lost the opportunity…_

_"KAGOME!!!"___

Inuyasha awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his face like rain.  Or were those tears?  He looked around him, and seeing that everyone was still sleeping, realized he must not have screamed out in his sleep…this time.  

He stood and slowly walked to the middle of his forest, where the remains of the Bone Eaters Well lay undisturbed.  How had he gotten out of there?  He couldn't remember anything past the pain, the emptiness seeming to consume him…the feeling that nothing else mattered…

Mirouku, he realized.  The stupid monk had dug until he had found him and pulled him out.  He hadn't spoken to him, he remembered, just walked away into the forest somewhere. It had been three weeks since Kagome had been pulled back through the well to her own time and away from him forever.  Kaede couldn't find another way through to her, and the jewel…the jewel was gone for good…they had made sure of that…

_Inuyasha looked down at the jewel in Kagome's hand as she presented it to him.  "Go ahead, Inuyasha," she whispered.  "Take it.  Make a wish."_

He should've told her then…but no, he was too stubborn, too afraid of losing her…he laughed bitterly.  He lost her anyway, didn't he?  

She was in another world, now…separated from him by a barrier that was closed to them now.  

Inuyasha's eyes fell on the well as an idea entered his head.  "Not another world," he whispered.  The well had been their bridge through _time_.  "Another time…" 

When Kaede awoke, Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged before her, staring at her.  "Good morning, Inuyasha," she spoke softly, seeing something in his face she hadn't seen in weeks.  

"I want you to seal me in the tree," he spoke without preamble.

Kaede sat up with some trouble and stared at him with her one good eye.  "What say you?"

"Seal me in the tree, Kaede," he said softly.  "I want to wait for Kagome."

Kaede gasped.  She thought she was starting to grasp the Hanyou's idea, but… "Five hundred years, Inuyasha?" she questioned.  "Tis a long time to wait."  She shook her head.  "Tis a long time to be sealed in a tree."

Inuyasha swallowed visibly, but his facial expression didn't change.  He had thought all about this, all night.  "Five hundred years is a longer time to live…without her."

"She might not remember ye," Kaede warned.  She thought through what she knew of time travel.  "She will have lived a different life…you will see her before she had come here."

Inuyasha shook his head.  "I don't care," he said simply.  "I have to…" he trailed off.  "I have to tell her…I could live with her hating me or thinking I'm crazy or…anything, if I can just see her again…tell her how I feel…"  

Kaede stood up slowly and turned to stoke the fire as she thought.  "It will take some doing…some preparation…" she spoke as she worked.  "We cannot simple seal ye in the tree as Kikyo did, for ye would never last five hundred years that way."

Inuyasha nodded.  "Do whatever you need to do."

Kaede nodded.  "Go, do what you must do, Inuyasha…in three days time ye shall be sealed anew."

Inuyasha sighed and stood up.  "Three days time," he whispered.

+~+~+~+~

A/N:  Okay, this came to me from hearing the song I quoted above…the basic premise plays with my limited knowledge of time travel and parts from the question…what if Inuyasha missed his chance to tell Kagome how he really felt and waited for her for 500 years to tell her…and what if, the Kagome he finds has never met him? 

+~+~+~+~


End file.
